Ewige Nacht 3
by CassieG66
Summary: Fortsetzung von EN2. Der dunkle Prinz, über den die Welt glaubt, dass er tot ist, von Neville Longbottom umgebracht, ist auferstanden und der blutige Krieg geht weiter. Wer gewinnt? Wird die Welt endgültig in ewige Nacht gehüllt oder gibt es noch immer Hoffnung für die helle Seite und deren Vertreter?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Prolog

/Erebus' Sicht

Mein Körper liegt unter mir wie eine seltsame Puppe... gebrochen... und leer.

Das sind Fleisch und Blut – zerbrechlich, an die irdischen Gesetze. Schwach. Und doch existiere ich. Ich bin der körperlose Wille, der weiter lebt. Das da unten ist nur mein Haus, in dem ich einmal gelebt habe. Aber sowie jedes Haus, hat es Wände. Es hat Grenzen. Das Leben wiederum, die bloße Existenz, scheint grenzenlos zu sein. Es gibt kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, keine singenden Engel mit Harfen in ihren Händen, die auf Wolken sitzen. Und es gibt keinen, der weder meine Taten noch mich persönlich verurteilt. Ich bin an keine Gesetze gebunden und existiere als purer Wille.

Und zum ersten Mal habe ich begriffen, dass mein Körper, mein Tod, der letzte Schritt in die Freiheit war. Ich bin auch das losgeworden, habe es geopfert und gelernt, dass ich größer als all das bin. Ich bin nicht mein Körper, denn ich bin so viel mehr.

Ich schaue zu, wie Ayre sich zu meinem Körper beugt und den Kopf zu meinem Hals bringt. Gleichgültig schaue ich zu, wie sie beginnt mein Blut zu saugen. Die zwei Vampire stehen stumm da und schauen wortlos zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit nimmt Ayre eine Pause, hebt den Kopf, schluckt und macht dann weiter. Ich bin nicht länger am Ort, wo es keine Zeit und keinen Raum gibt, aber trotzdem kann ich nicht deutlich spüren, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Alles scheint in der Luft zu hängen. Alles scheint relativ zu sein. Ich bin weder hier noch da.

Der Vater der Blutfamilie tritt zu meinem Körper und Ayre richtet sich auf, zuschauend, wie er seine zwei Finger in eine Schale, die voller Öl zu sein scheint, taucht und einen Kreis auf die Stirn Stirn meines Körpers zeichnet. Er beugt sich über ihn.

„Salve, mi fili," sagt er, seine Lippen auf die linke Wange pressend.

Dann tritt er zurück. Die Mutter geht mit einer feierlichen Miene auf die Schale zu, schüttelt leicht ihre Hand sodass das Öl nicht über den Boden tropft, zeichnet auch einen Kreis und drückt einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die rechte Wange.

„Salve, mi fili," flüstert sie, über das Haar streichelnd. Sie tritt zurück und wechselt ein Lächeln mit dem Vater der Familie, der nach ihrer Hand greift und sie drückt.

Ayre, die kaum noch gerade stehen kann, schluckt heftig, macht auch einen Kreis auf der Stirn und drückt ihre Lippen auf die meines Körpers.

„Salve, Creatio mea," flüstert sie, sich stützend sodass sie ja nicht umfällt.

Ihre Schöpfung...

Ich spüre Dracos Stimme, die mir zuruft und mich verzweifelt bittet, meinen Körper zu finden und wieder zu leben. Der dunkle Lord ist auch da... Und Hermine sitzt zusammen mit Draco, seine Hand drückend. Sie alle denken an mich und hoffen, ich werde den Ruf hören.

Memphisto drückt mich leicht und ich spüre, wie er mir zunickt. Widerwillig konzentriere ich mich auf den schwachen Körper unter mir.

Es ist Zeit...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich lehne mich gegen das Geländer und richte meinen Blick in die Ferne. Die Alpen, die den Wohnort der Mossutu Familie umgeben, erheben sich von jeder Seite des Schlosses und steigen zum Himmel empor, von Schnee gekrönt und von Nebel verschleiert. Ich finde es passend, dass die Vampire ausgerechnet diesen Ort gewählt haben, um ihn ihr Zuhause zu nennen. Obwohl die Mitglieder der Familie oft reisen, kommen sie immer zurück nach Hause.

Das Schloss gefällt mir. Ich hatte noch keine Chance, um das gesamte Schloss zu erforschen, aber das werde ich tun. Meine Erinnerungen mischen sich mit der Erfahrung, die ich vor kurzem hatte. Ich habe die Verwandlung nicht erlebt, weil ich zu jener Zeit nicht in meinem Körper war. Ich habe keinen Schmerz gespürt und im gewissen Sinne fühlt es sich an, als wäre ich abgereist während man mein Haus gut aufgeräumt und umgebaut hat. Aber zu sagen, dass alles beim Alten ist, wäre eine große Lüge. Nichts ist das gleiche und auch wenn mir etwas bekannt vorkommt, ist es mehr wie ein ferner Traum.

Ich erinnere mich an meine Pläne und wie ich mir den Tod vorgestellt habe. Wie ich den Tod gefürchtet habe. Meinen Schock und meine Verwirrung, mein Entsetzen, mich außerhalb meines Körpers zu finden, von den Armen des Dämons getragen, dem ich meine Seele anvertraut habe. Der Tod ist nichts, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Aber sowie es sich herausgestellt hat, ist auch nicht das Leben das, wofür ich es hielt.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um.

Ayre mustert mich kritisch und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Gut," sage ich kurz.

Sie gluckst.

„Das sagst du immer," sagt sie. „Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, dass du es auch gesagt hättest, als deine Seele aus deinem Körper heraus erzwungen worden ist. Ich muss es wissen, weil ich deine Schöpferin bin. Die erste Woche ist immer die schwierigste, bis du dich an deinen neuen Körper und seine Funktionsweise gewöhnst."

Ich seufze und fahre mir durchs Haar. Mir ist es in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, wie mein Körper aussieht. Aber wenigstens ist er etwas, was mir vage bekannt ist, wenn mir alles anderes so fremd ist.

„Ich bin verwirrt," sage ich ehrlich. „Aber das wird schon. Ich muss mich nur an alles gewöhnen."

„Weißt du," sagt sie, sich zu mir stellend, „Ich hatte nie vor, jemanden zu verwandeln. Es hörte sich zu kompliziert an. Zu viel Verantwortung."

Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf. Das ist auch meine Meinung zu Kindern.

„Aber in unserer Familie betrachtet man es als eine Ehre und die bloße Verwandlung wird als ein feierlicher Akt angesehen," sagt sie. „Ich möchte meine Pflicht gut erfüllen. Aber du, dunkler Prinz..."

Ihre Augen glitzern als sie mich anschaut.

„Du bist eine Schöpfung, mit der man nicht viel Arbeit hat," sagt sie lächelnd. „Und ich verstehe jetzt, wieso du so viel erreicht hast und warum dich die ganze Welt fürchtet. Vielleicht war dein Körper menschlich, aber dein Geist war es nicht. Er hat Großartigkeit erreicht, die für die Sterblichen unvorstellbar ist. Man wird damit geboren, muss aber ständig daran arbeiten, was dir zweifelsohne gut gelungen ist. Und auch wenn wir Jahrhunderte vor uns haben, gelingt es uns nicht. Manche sind einfach nicht für Großartigkeit geboren. Das ist aber dein Schicksal."

„Schicksal?" wiederhole ich. „Daran glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube nur an mich und das, was ich mit meinen Händen und mit meinem Willen erreichen kann."

„Und ich lerne von dir," sagt Ayre einfach. „Ich bin meiner Blutfamilie sehr dankbar, dass sie ausgerechnet mich für diese Aufgabe erwählt hat."

Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und verspüre etwas, was ich seit langem nicht verspürt habe – Zufriedenheit. Jetzt gibt es nichts mehr zu fürchten. Es gibt keine lauernde Gefahr und keine Prophezeiungen. Ich habe Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht und Neville Longbottom ist der nächste auf meiner Liste. Ich werde das erreichen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe und nichts und niemand kann mir in die Quere kommen. Ich habe seit langem kein solches Gefühl von Frieden in mir gespürt. Es hat nichts mit Schwäche oder Gleichgültigkeit zu tun. Ich habe den Tod gesehen und auch ihn besiegt. Und jetzt gibt es nichts mehr auf der Erde aber auch darüber hinaus, was ich fürchte.

„Gut, dass es bewölkt ist," murmelt Ayre. „Sonst hättest du nicht hier stehen und den Sinn des Lebens bedenken können."

Nie wieder werde ich im Sonnenlicht spazieren gehen können. Ich habe mit der Verwandlung so viel bekommen. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwierig zu akzeptieren, dass es doch manche Beschränkungen und Grenzen gibt. Wahrscheinlich haben sich die Vampiren damit abgefunden – und wirklich mochte ich das Sonnenlicht nicht sonderlich – aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden, auch diese Schwierigkeit zu überwinden.

„Was hast du vor?" fragt sie. „Ich werde dich nicht hier halten. Du bist vollkommen gesund und ich habe dich beim Essen drei Tage lang beobachtet. Alles läuft prima. Deine Organe haben sich schnell an die Veränderung gewöhnt. Und ich als deine Schöpferin kann dich entlassen, wenn du es willst. Wenn du fortgehen willst, hält dich keiner davon ab."

Ich grinse breit.

„Keiner konnte mich je von etwas abhalten," sage ich. „Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord. Aber trotzdem danke. Ja, ich werde gehen."

Eine Spur der Enttäuschung ist in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Aber ich komme wieder um dich zu sehen," sage ich, eine Hand auf ihre blasse Wange legend. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen, meine Schöpferin. Du hast mir ein neues Leben gegeben und das werde ich nie vergessen."

Ayres Augen glitzern und sie legt ihre Arme um mich, mir über den Rücken fahrend.

„Geh, also," sagt sie schniefend.

Als wir uns trennen, glitzern ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Auf in die Welt der Sterblichen, um weiter die Dunkelheit anzuführen," flüstert sie.

„Ja," sage ich und nicke. „Es ist nicht mein Schicksal, sondern mein Wille."


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 1 - Rätsel

/Hermines Sicht

Der dunkle Weg ist zweifelsohne nie langweilig oder ungefährlich.

Meine Entscheidung, den Pakt mit dem Dämon zu schließen, war zweifelsohne ein großer Schritt den dunklen Weg entlang und etwas, was mich von den anderen Anhängern des dunklen Prinzen unterscheidet. Ich konnte es nicht für lange geheim halten. Der gesamte dunkle Orden weiß von meinem dämonischen Begleiter Bescheid. Und das, wenn auch nicht das Vertrauen des dunklen Prinzen mir gegenüber, hat den Orden überzeugt, dass ich den Titel seines Stellvertreters verdiene.

Ich werfe dem Mann, der mir gegenüber sitzt, einen Blick zu und meine Finger umklammern meine Feder fester, darauf wartend, dass er weiter spricht.

Der dunkle Prinz. Ein Rätsel. Der Mann, dem ich so viel zu verdanken habe und der mir unglaubliche Sachen beigebracht hat. Gestorben und wieder auferstanden, sitzt der berüchtigte Schwarzmagier in seinem Lieblingssessel, der eher ein Thron als ein einfacher Sessel ist. Die gesamte Welt fürchtet ihn und meidet es, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Wir, seine Anhänger, bewundern aber auch fürchten ihn.

Er sitzt mit seinen Beinen übereinander geschlagen und zurückgelehnt in einer entspannten und imposanten Pose mit einer dicken Zigarre in seiner Hand, die er nachdenklich zu seinen Lippen bringt. Die dunklen Vorhängen sind wie immer zugezogen und ein paar Kerzen sind im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Schatten tanzen auf dem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht, das seiner ganzen Erscheinung ein schwarz-weißes Aussehen verleiht. Sein glänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar fällt ihm anmutig über die Schultern und über das frisch gebügelte schwarze Hemd. Die beringte, weiße Hand, die Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht hat, liegt auf der Armlehne und die langen Finger, die seinen Willen verwirklichen, streicheln leicht das verbrauchte Leder.

Im gewissen Sinne hat sich gar nichts geändert. Und doch ist alles anders.

Ich weiß nicht, wie er sein Leben führt, aber er isst mit uns nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wozu sein Bett mit Draco dient und ob er überhaupt schläft. Und ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist während seine Seele bei seinem dämonischen Begleiter war. Ich werde nie herausfinden, was er erlebt hat, aber als er nach der Verwandlung zum ersten Mal das Hauptquartier betrat, konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass sich alles geändert hat.

/Rückblende

Ich habe jeden Tag und meine jede freie Sekunde mit Draco verbracht. Ich wollte für ihn da sein und ihm durch meine Gesellschaft zeigen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Ihn trösten und ihn unterstützen. Laetitia verstand und ging zurück in das Haus ihrer Eltern.

Ich habe Draco noch nie so gebrochen gesehen. Ich erinnere mich an seine Schreie, an sein Schluchzen, an seine Verzweiflung und jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, spüre ich, wie Tränen in meine Augen steigen. Ich wusste ja, dass er ihn sehr liebt. Und ich vermutete, dass er ihn sogar vergöttert. Aber zuzuschauen, wie er zusammenbricht, war etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde. Er liebt ihn so sehr und mit seinem ganzen Wesen, dass er ohne ihn keinen Lebenssinn hat. Als er seinen toten Körper in seinen Armen hielt und ihn schaukelte, sich auch den Tod herbeiwünschend, sodass er mit ihm wieder zusammen sein kann, ist mir klargeworden, wie viel er ihm bedeutet. Ich konnte deutlich seinen Schmerz spüren, der sein Wesen zerriss als wäre es nichts mehr als ein Stück Papier. Und ich werde jene Nacht nie vergessen. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Draco ihn küsste und seiner Seele zurief.

Ich wäre ein Lügner wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich gar nichts gespürt habe als ich Erebus tot gesehen habe. In jenem Moment wollte ich Longbottom bis zum Ende der Welt jagen bis ich ihn finde und ihn dann umbringen. Und ich wusste, dass ich dabei nichts anderes gespürt hätte, außer Freude und Genugtuung. Der Hass war so stark in mir, dass ich den Eindruck hatte ich würde platzen. Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens Hass sehr selten gespürt, wenn auch überhaupt. Aber in jener Nacht habe ich dieses Gefühl gut kennengelernt. Und sein Tod hat mich auch sehr geändert. Er hat mir einiges bewusst gemacht, was ich bisher versuchte zu ignorieren. Er hat mich, im gewissen Sinne, stärker gemacht aber mich auch an manche Sachen erinnert, die mir wichtig sind. Mir ist klargeworden, wie zerbrechlich das Fleisch ist aber auch dass der dunkle Prinz sogar seine Menschlichkeit losgeworden ist, um mächtiger und stärker zu werden. Ich hoffe eines Tages so stark und so tapfer zu sein wie er. Er stellt das Ideal von allem dar, was ich hoch schätze und was ich erreichen möchte. Seine geistige Kongruenz ist unmenschlich stark und ich wünsche mir, den kleinsten Teil davon zu besitzen, denn auch er wäre genug.

Wir sitzen im Salon und trinken Tee. Draco spricht nicht aber ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Ich versuche ihn nicht mehr zu trösten und es kommt mir so vor, als seien all seine Tränen verbraucht worden. Erebus ist am Leben und bis er auftaucht können wir nichts mehr tun außer unseren Pflichten nachzukommen.

Um ihn abzulenken, habe ich ihn überzeugt, dass ich meine Aufgabe in Ägypten nicht alleine erledigen kann und zum ersten Mal reisten wir zusammen und trafen uns mit den ägyptischen Dienern. Draco sprach sehr wenig aber er schien die Kraft wieder bekommen zu haben, um in Erebus Namen zu handeln. Die Reise war für ihn notwendig, weil er sich dadurch einigermaßen gesammelt und sich wieder auf die Füße gestellt hat. Zuerst kam der Schock – sein Mann ist tot. Dann kam der zweite Schock – sein Mann ist nicht mehr menschlich und er weiß nicht, was genau das bedeutet und welche Änderungen es mit sich bringt.

Draco und ich gehen zusammen die Todesserberichte durch und ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren kann. In einem Moment jedoch wird die Tür aufgerissen und der dunkle Prinz tritt ein.

Wir beide schauen zu ihm und gaffen ihn für eine Sekunde lang an. Dann aber springt Draco auf die Füße und stürzt sich auf ihn.

Aufstehend und zuschauend, wie er die Arme um ihn legt und sich gegen ihn presst, fühle ich mich hin und her gerissen. Das ist zweifelsohne der dunkle Prinz, mein Freund und mein Anführer. Und doch ist er nicht die Person, die ich einmal kannte.

Es ist nicht nur, dass er nicht länger ein Mensch ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er durchgemacht hat, aber die Folgen davon stehen ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben. Er ist gestorben und wieder auferstanden. Es wäre dumm zu behaupten, dass sich gar nicht geändert hat.

Es gibt eine gewisse Aura von Ernst an ihm, das ihm das Aussehen einer viel älteren Person verleiht, die er ist. Seine grünen Augen glitzern wie früher, aber ich sehe Tod in ihnen. Er hat ihn kennengelernt und ihn besiegt. Keiner, der dem Tod im Augen geschaut hat, kann weiter die Welt auf die gleiche Weise ansehen wie früher. Als er langsam seine Arme um Dracos Taille legt, der seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegt hat, glitzern seine Ringe auf den unnatürlich weißen Fingern. In seinem Gesicht ist deutlich zu sehen, dass er froh ist, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Als ich ihn kurz nach der Verwandlung gesehen habe, hatte er Schmerzen und wirkte verwirrt. Als er aber auf mich zugeht, ist nichts dergleichen an ihm zu sehen. Seine typische Entschlossenheit und Selbstsicherheit sind noch immer da, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich auch, dass er etwas gelernt hat, was ihn grundsätzlich geändert hat.

„Meine Stellvertreterin," sagt er, seine Hand ausstreckend.

Sogar seine Stimme ist todernst.

„Wie habt ihr zusammen meine Pflichten erfüllt?" fragt er, sich langsam auf das Sofa niederlassend.

Draco kann nicht von ihm wegblicken und Verwirrung, Angst und Freude zeigen sich in seinem Gesicht als er zuschaut, wie ich mich schnell sammele und ihm über unsere Reise nach Ägypten zu erzählen beginne.

/Ende Rückblende

Und seit dem ist er wieder bei uns.

Seit er zurück ist, nehme ich Privatstunden bei ihm. Er hat einmal von dem dunklen Lord selbst gelernt und macht es noch immer. Aber jetzt gibt er sein Wissen an mich weiter. Das habe ich mir immer herbei gewünscht. Einen Lehrer, den ich für mich selbst haben könnte. Die Privatstunden und die Chance, jene Fragen zu stellen, die mir im Kopf sind. So lernt man am schnellsten.

Unsere Beziehung hat sich auch geändert. Vor vielen Jahren waren wir Freunde in Hogwarts und teilten unsere Geheimnisse. Ich erinnere mich deutlich an den Moment, in dem er mir sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hat. Ich erinnere mich an den Schock und an die Angst, die mich paralysierten. Mit der Zeit, als ich mich entwickelte und mehr über die dunkle Magie lernte, konnte ich ihn besser verstehen. Aber dann erfolgten weitere Schocks, als mir klargeworden ist, wozu er eigentlich fähig ist und als ich von all die Grausamkeiten, die er begangen hat, erfahren habe. Für eine Weile rang ich mit mir selbst und es gab Zeiten, als er mich anekelte. Diese Phase ist zu Ende, als ich meine Moralzweifel gelöst habe. Dann gewann die Verwunderung die Oberhand und ich sah ihn in einem ganz anderen Licht.

Für eine lange Weile waren wir nichts mehr als der Anführer und seine Vertraute, seine Stellvertreterin. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie er darauf reagiert hätte, wenn ich ihn zum Kaffee eingeladen oder sonst auf eine Weise versucht hätte, etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, weil ich mich nicht dazu bringen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er nichts dagegen. Vielleicht hätte er mich auch nicht aus dem Fenster geworfen, hätte ich ihn gefragt, wie es ihm gehe. Jetzt aber, da er mir als der erste angeboten hat, mich zu unterrichten, fühle ich mich in seiner Gegenwart irgendwie entspannter und kann Sachen sagen, die mir im Kopf sind.

„Deine nächste Aufgabe," bricht er endlich die Stille. „Ich möchte, dass du ein Symbol findest, das dich darstellt. Die schwarze Sonne stellt mich, zu einem gewissen Grad, dar. Und ich möchte dass du dein eigenes Symbol findest, das alles verkörpern wird, was du bist."

Er schaut in meine Richtung und ich nicke langsam.

„Zwei Wochen reichen aus," sagt er ernst.

„Habt Ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie ich es am besten tun kann?" frage ich etwas verwirrt.

„Du kannst ruhig Meditation benutzen," sagt er, einen langen Zug an seiner Zigarre nehmend.

Er atmet nicht – das heißt, er braucht nicht, zu atmen. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum er raucht, hat er mir einfach gesagt, dass es ihn an das Atmen erinnert. Dass es ihn entspannt. Das begreife ich nicht, aber in Ordnung.

„Oder dir verschiedene Symbole anschauen und sehen, welches dir am besten gefällt," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „So wirst du etwas haben, womit du etwas anfangen kannst."

„Verstehe," sage ich. „Und darf ich fragen, was der Zweck dieser Übung ist?"

„Dein Symbol kann dir bei deiner Ritualarbeit – falls du dich dafür entscheidest – behilflich sein," sagt er. „Aber der Sinn der Sache ist eigentlich über dich selbst nachzudenken und durch die bloße Arbeit an einem Symbol mehr über dich selbst herauszufinden. Für einen ehrgeizigen Schwarzmagier ist es am wichtigsten, sich seiner Schwäche und seiner Stärke bewusst zu werden."

Es klopft an der Tür und der dunkle Prinz deutet mit dem Finger auf die Tür, die sich mit einem Klick öffnet. Er hat ja die Tür abgeschlossen, sodass wir nicht gestört werden können. Sirius Black erscheint im Türrahmen mit einer Aktenmappe in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, mein Prinz," sagt er fröhlich, die Tür hinter sich schließend. „Hermine."

„Ich habe das dringendste auf dem Tisch liegen lassen," sagt der dunkle Prinz als sich Black vor ihm verbeugt.

Sirius Black scheint der neuste Zusatz dem inneren Kreis der Anhänger von Erebus zu sein. Er hat mir erklärt, dass der dunkle Prinz ihn zu seinem Büro gerufen und ihn damit beauftragt hat, die wichtigen Urkunden und Papieren zu ordnen. Der dunkle Prinz hat offensichtlich von Lucius gehört, dass sich der Mann zu Tode langweilt wenn er nicht kämpft und hat ihm diese Aufgabe gegeben, um ihn zu beschäftigen aber auch seine eigene Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern. Black hat aber trotz den Erwartungen von allen seine Aufgabe so gut erledigt, dass der dunkle Prinz entschieden hat, ihn zu seinem Sekretär zu erklären. Offensichtlich denkt der Prinz, dass er ihm diese wichtige und heikle Aufgabe anvertrauen kann und dass Black seine Arbeit immer gut erledigen wird. So kommt er jeden Morgen ins Büro des Prinzen, wo er ein kleines Zimmer für sich hat.

Die Arbeit scheint Black gutzutun. Er sieht gepflegter und glücklicher denn je aus. Zudem höre ich, dass er mit der irischen Ministerin ausgeht. Was zweifelsohne ein guter Grund ist, glücklich zu sein. Man hätte ihm keine bessere Aufgabe geben können und ich frage mich vage, wie der Prinz nur gewusst hat, welcher Job richtig für Black ist.

Black geht grinsend an mir vorbei und verschwindet in seinem Büro. Ich rümpfe die Nase. Wie viel Parfüm hat er heute benutzt? Wahrscheinlich trifft er sich nach der Arbeit mit Aideen Delaney. Und es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn ihm Narzissa Malfoy geraten hat, eine gesamte Parfümflasche über den Kopf zu gießen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt so was den heterosexuellen Frauen? Ich persönlich mag es, wenn Laetitia angenehm riecht aber das ist einfach zu viel des Guten.

Seit der neue Flügel fertig ist, hat der dunkle Prinz entschieden, umzuziehen. Das zusätzliche Zimmer für Black, das sein Büro wäre, hätte leicht eingebaut werden können also das war nicht der Grund dafür. Mich hat auch seine Entscheidung überrascht, weil ich Erebus nicht als eine Person angesehen habe, die sich darum schert, wo sie schläft und wie ihre Gemächer aussehen. Ich habe von Draco schon früh genug erfahren, dass er die unordentlichste Person auf dem Planet ist und dass die Hauselfen ständig nach ihm aufräumen müssen. Also kann es nicht sein, dass er sich unwohl in seinen alten Gemächern fühlt, so vollgestopft mit allem wie sie waren. Der wahre Grund dafür scheint etwas ganz anderes zu sein, was mir klargeworden ist als ich ihn zum ersten Mal in seinen frisch eingerichteten Gemächern besucht habe.

Alle Fenster gehen nach Norden. Das heißt, es ist zu keiner Uhrzeit möglich, dass Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg in seine Räume finden.

Es gibt viel, was ich von Vampiren nicht weiß und ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Mehrheit davon, was in Büchern steht, falsch ist. Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass sich manche seiner Anhänger mit der gleichen Lektüre beschäftigen wie ich, versuchen es aber im Geheimen zu tun. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, was unser Anführer wirklich ist, was ihm schaden kann, was er vermag und was es eigentlich bedeutet, ein Vampir zu sein. Weil die Vampiren die wir kennen, nicht darüber reden wollten und so muss man nach einem Buch greifen. Aber etwas sagt mir, dass auch wenn wir etwas über Vampiren herausfinden, uns die gesamte Bibliothek nicht einmal ansatzweise dabei helfen könnte, den dunklen Prinzen zu verstehen und das, was er durchgemacht hat.

Ich habe ihn einmal auf der Terrasse gesehen wie er raucht und in die Ferne starrt. Zugegeben, es war bewölkt aber laut dem dicken Buch über Vampiren ist auch das indirekte Sonnenlicht nicht für sie angenehm. Es wird auch diskutiert, ob Vampiren eigentlich Sex haben können. Ich wollte Draco nicht diese Frage stellen, denn sie wäre ein wenig taktlos. So erfreut wie er ist, seinen Mann wieder dabei zu haben, stehen ihm die Fragen auf der Stirn geschrieben sowie uns allen. Er ist vorsichtig ihm gegenüber, reagiert aber blitzschnell auf jeden Befehl und versucht zu erraten, was er braucht und wie er ihn glücklich machen kann. Aber im Gesicht des dunklen Prinzen kann man einfach so was nicht lesen.

„Das wäre alles," sagt mein Mentor.

Ich schließe mein Notizbuch und stehe zögernd auf. Soll ich ihn jetzt...? Ja.

„Laetitia und ich hatten vor, das Samhainritual im Wald durchzuführen," sage ich langsam. „Es wäre eine Ehre für uns, wenn Ihr auch kommen würdet, Meister."

Man kann ihn nicht zum Kaffee oder Tee einladen. Und bestimmt nicht zum Abendessen. Wozu kann man ihn einladen? Ein Ritual, entschieden Laetitia und ich, wäre eine gute Idee. Das würde ihm sicherlich gefallen.

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und plötzlich lächelt er hämisch. Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht lächeln gesehen.

„Sehr schlau," meint er. „Man weiß einfach nicht, wozu man mich einladen soll und ein Ritual klingt als eine gute Lösung."

Ich schlucke und schaue zu Boden. Wird er ausrasten?

„Mir ist klar, was der gesamte dunklen Orden macht," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe Ohren und Augen, Hermine. Und ich nehme es euch nicht übel, dass ihr mehr über das, was ich bin, herausfinden wolltet. Aber auch wenn ich das leicht lösen kann, indem ich euch allen einfach sage, werde ich es nicht tun. Sollt ihr ruhig weiter lesen. Das Lernen wird euch guttun."

„Mir würde es auch nichts ausmachen, das Ritual im Tageslicht durchzuführen," fügt er rätselhaft hinzu und gluckst als er meinen überraschten Ausdruck bemerkt. „Ja, ich komme. Und ich denke, dass das Ritual Draco guttun wird. Du wirst es durchführen?"

Ich nicke stumm. Der Mann ist ein RÄTSEL.

„Gut," sagt er und drückt seine Zigarre aus. „Ich nehme Draco mit."

Hat er es wirklich gemeint? Dass er das Ritual auch im Tageslicht durchführen kann?

„Man soll dieses verdammtes Buch verbrennen," murmele ich vor mir hin als ich den Korridor entlang marschiere. „Ist alles falsch, was da drin steht?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Er hat es nie von mir verlangt und doch habe ich es für ihn getan. Und ich tue es noch immer. Selbstverständlich tue ich es nicht jeden Tag, aber es ist eh nicht notwendig.

Ich gucke ins Wohnzimmer und finde ihn alleine. Also ist Hermine schon weg und Black arbeitet. Erebus sitzt in seinem Lieblingssessel mit einem Buch im Schoß und liest. Der Raum ist verraucht und ein bisschen zu warm, weil Feuer im Kamin brennt. Ich halte inne. Seine Augenwimpern werfen Schatten auf sein Gesicht, dessen Züge mir entspannt vorkommen. Sein schwarzes, glänzendes Haar glüht im Feuerlicht wie das Gefieder eines Raben als er langsam die Seite umblättert und den Blick hebt. Ich lecke mir die Lippen als ich auf ihn zugehe und den Kelch auf den Tisch vor ihm abstelle.

Sein Blick fällt darauf und etwas kaum merkbares blitzt in seinen Augen auf.

Keiner, der ihn so gut kennt wie ich, hätte es je bemerkt. Sogar ich kann manchmal nicht ermessen, was ihm im Kopf ist. Erebus war immer alleine in seiner Großartigkeit und seiner Macht. Trotz allem bleiben immer manche Sachen hinter dem Schleier verborgen. So ist es auch jetzt. Er verbirgt seinen Hunger nicht weil er sich dafür schämt, sondern weil er ihn zu kontrollieren versucht.

Das ist Erebus. Er beherrscht alles und alle, erhebt sich auch über seine Instinkte und Dränge hinweg und strebt nach der Art der Unmenschlichkeit, die er als Perfektion in allem betrachtet. Komplette Kontrolle von sich selbst und von allem, was er ist.

Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, als er zurück ins Hauptquartier kam. Hermine hat ihr bestes getan, um mich abzulenken. Um mir zu helfen, wieder das Gleichgewicht in meinem Leben herzustellen und wieder aus dem Abgrund, in den ich gefallen bin als ich ihn tot gefunden habe, heraus zu klettern.

/Rückblende

Er roch richtig. Er fühlte sich wie Erebus an. Und doch konnte ich den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass er es nicht war. Es ist nicht nur, dass er kein Mensch ist, sondern auch dass sich etwas in seinem Inneren geändert hat. Etwas starb in ihm und etwas ist geboren worden.

Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich habe ernsthaft gedacht, dass alles das gleiche sein wird, auch wenn er ein Vampir ist. Seine zerspaltene Seele ist zweifelsohne wieder da, aber etwas in seinem Inneren ist zusammen mit seinem menschlichen Körper gestorben. Als ich zu diesem Schluss gekommen bin, verkrampfte sich mein Magen.

Wir setzen uns im Wohnzimmer und er stellt mir ein paar Fragen, die mir nur als eine Ablenkung vorkommen, vor dem, was ich an ihm sehe und was ich spüre. Die ganze Zeit kann ich nicht meinen Blick von ihm abwenden. Unbewusst suche ich nach einer Spur von etwas Bekanntem, die ich zu gewissem Grad in seinem Äußeren finde. Das waren mein Wunsch und mein Traum. Dass er wieder zu mir kommt. Und doch scheint die Realität ganz anders zu sein.

Auch wenn wir es nicht laut gesagt haben, sagen mir seine Augen alles. Er hat sich verändert. Und doch bleibt die süße Vorstellung übrig, dass unsere Seelen aneinander gebunden sind. Das kann ich deutlich spüren und bin für das Hochzeitsritual, dass er vor seinem Tod ausgeführt hat, unendlich dankbar. Es hat mir etwas gegeben, was ich zu jener Zeit nicht vollkommen schätzen oder verstehen konnte. Jetzt aber schon. Ich kann auch dieses Wesen, das vor mir schweigend sitzt und zuschaut, wie ich Tee trinke, auf einer geistigen Ebene verstehen, wenn ich es nicht auf der irdischen kann.

Ich möchte ihn fragen, ob er Hunger hat, aber mir wird gleich klar, was diese Frage bedeuten würde. Er isst nicht. Wenn ich ihm diese Frage stellen würde, würde es heißen, dass ich mich selbst als sein Abendessen anbiete. Und doch... warum nicht?

„Bist du müde?" frage ich ihn leise. „Möchtest du dich ein wenig hinlegen?"

Er schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und lächelt schief.

„Nein," sagt er. „Ich werde nur noch für eine Weile schlafen müssen. Aber bald werde ich den Schlaf nicht mehr brauchen."

Ich nicke. Er hat mir auch die Antwort auf die Frage, die ich nicht stellen wollte, gegeben, was eigentlich überraschend ist. Die grünen Augen mustern mich und bleiben an der Halskette hängen, die er mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat und die ich nie abnehme.

„Ich habe es so gewollt," sagt er leise, endlich das Thema auf seine typische Weise anschneidend. Gleich zur Sache kommen wenn man es überhaupt nicht erwartet.

„Und ich bin zufrieden," fährt er fort. „Ich habe Sachen bekommen, die ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Es gibt manche Sachen über meine Art, die man nicht in Büchern finden kann."

Meine Art. Ich schlucke Tränen runter und höre weiter zu. Nicht unsere Art – sondern meine. Ich bin ein Mensch, er jedoch nicht. Wie funktionieren Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Vampiren? Sind sie überhaupt möglich? Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen beginne ich zu bezweifeln, dass wir wieder zusammen sein können. Es hängt aber von ihm und nicht von mir ab. Ich bin bereit, alles zu erdulden und alles zu tun, um es möglich zu machen.

„Und ich lerne noch immer darüber," sagt er ruhig. „Ich erforsche mich selbst."

Ich hatte gewisse Vorstellungen von unserem ersten Treffen, das aber ganz anders läuft. Ich dachte, dass uns nichts wichtig sein wird, außer der Tatsache, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Und doch ist es auch mir in diesem Moment am wichtigsten, mehr über ihn und die Veränderungen die eingetreten sind, herauszufinden. So war es auch mit der Hochzeit. Ich hatte blöde romantische Vorstellungen davon, die nie zur Realität geworden sind.

„Ich habe nicht das Hochzeitsritual nur wegen des Verbindungszaubers durchgeführt, weißt du," sagt der dunkle Prinz, nach dem Klang wessen Stimme ich mir gesehnt habe. Und jetzt ist er hier.

„Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet aus den gewöhnlichen Gründen, warum Menschen heiraten," fährt er fort.

Nichts, was mit ihm im Zusammenhang steht, ist gewöhnlich.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Buch, das mir Lucius gegeben hat, als ich ihm offenbart habe, dass wir zusammen sind?" fragt er in die Stille.

Ich lächele schnell. Aber ja. Wie hätte ich es nur vergessen können? Er und Hermine haben die Verlobung zwischen mir und Pansy gebrochen und mein Vater hat sich für ihn entscheiden. Ob er vermutet hat, in welche Richtung das Ganze gehen wird? Wusste er, dass er eines Tages der Erbe der Dunkelheit sein wird? Zu jener Zeit war mein Leben so einfach und doch dachte ich, dass ich eine Menge Probleme hatte. Wie sich alles geändert hat...

„Ich habe über Lebensgefährten gelesen," sagt er. „Der Autor des Buches mischte leider romantische Vorstellungen mit Tatsachen. Aber ich habe die zu Grunde liegende Idee doch begriffen."

„Ich wollte diese Art von Partnerschaft haben und ich habe meine Chance, um das zu bekommen, in dir gesehen. Ich weiß, dass du es vielleicht anders betrachtest."

„Trotz allem, was ich in meinem Leben erreicht habe und was ich vorhabe, zu erreichen, sind die Folgen unserer Verbindung nicht zu leugnen," fährt er ernst fort. „Meine Verbindung mit dir ist auch eine Verbindung mit der Menschlichkeit, die ich verloren habe. Aber so wird sie immer da sein. Sicherlich werde ich mit der Zeit vergessen, wie Menschen funktionieren, aber durch unsere Verbindung werde ich immer daran erinnert werden."

Ich lächele breit und nehme seine Hand in meine. So kalt, so steif... Wie ein Stück Fleisch, das darauf wartet, gebraten zu werden. Aber das ist Erebus. Er ist wieder da, bei mir.

„Ich werde alles für dich tun," sage ich leise, seine Hand küssend.

Die grünen Augen schauen mich etwas verwirrt an.

„Und das nennt man Liebe," murmelt er. „Menschliche Liebe."

„Ja," sage ich breit grinsend. „Sag mir, was du brauchst. Denn vielleicht verstehst du mich, aber ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, außer dich zu unterstützen und dir weiter zu dienen. Bitte sag mir... denn ich fühle mich total verloren."

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen," sagt er ruhig. Aber als seine andere Hand über meine Wange fährt, schließe ich die Augen und genieße es. Es ist schon lange her, seit er es getan hat. Jetzt scheint er die Zeit zu haben, auch das zu tun. An mich und unsere Beziehung zu denken. Ist das die Folge seiner Verwandlung? Früher hatte er immer etwas zu tun und war immer zu beschäftigt, um auch daran zu denken. Jetzt aber schon.

Die Zeit wird für ihn relativ sein... Denn er wird ewig leben. Ich wiederum nicht...

„Du isst nicht," sage ich langsam, den Blick hebend.

Da er selbst angefangen hat, darüber zu sprechen, kann ich wahrscheinlich auch manche Fragen stellen, ohne geflucht zu werden.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich ernähre mich," sagt er kurz.

Er scheint noch immer nicht damit klarzukommen.

„Ich biete mich dir an," sage ich bevor ich weiß, was ich da sage.

Die grünen Augen weiten sich und er wird ganz steif. Ich habe solch eine Reaktion nicht erwartet, denn normalerweise sind ihm keine Reaktionen im Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nein," sagt er mit heiseren Stimme. „Nein."

„Aber was wirst du essen? Irgendwie musst du dich ernähren," platzt es aus mir. „Wie war es im Schloss? Was hat dir Ayre gegeben?"

Er schluckt und schließt kurz die Augen, als wolle er mein Angebot aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Aber warum denn? Hat er Hunger? Ist er zu stolz, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten?

„Es gibt ein paar Sterbliche," sagt er langsam, „die sich freiwillig als Spender melden. Ich habe aber nicht gefragt, wessen Blut es war."

Blut. Ihm scheint es peinlich zu sein, das bloße Wort auszusprechen. Sicherlich würde ich mich auch so fühlen, wäre ich auf einmal in eine fremde Welt gestoßen worden, in der ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll. Er scheint noch immer verwirrt zu sein, trotz dem wie er sich anstellt. Und ich soll ihm helfen. Für ihn da sein. Ich habe gelernt, ich soll es tun auch wenn er mich nicht direkt fragt.

„Was planst du? Es von den Gefangenen zu nehmen?" hake ich nach.

„Ja," sagt er leise und fährt sich durchs Haar.

„Aber warum lässt du nicht zu, dass ich dir helfe?" frage ich verwirrt. „Ich kenne den Zauber dafür. Man nimmt eine Schale und..."

Er stößt mich weg von sich und steht auf. Er dreht sich den dunklen Vorhängen zu und schließt die Augen, sich gegen das Fenster hinter dem Vorhang stützend.

„Mach keine solchen Angebote," sagt er mit krächzender Stimme. „Geh."

Ich stehe verwirrt auf und mustere ihn. Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Offensichtlich weiß ich nicht, wie seine Art funktioniert. Aber warum sagt er es mir nicht? Warum möchte er nicht meine Hilfe?

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht," beantwortet er leise meine Gedanken, seine Fäuste ballend. „GEH! VERSCHWINDE!"

Mich schnell umdrehend, verlasse ich das Zimmer und breche in Tränen aus sobald ich im Korridor bin. Ich wollte ihn umarmen, ihn küssen und ihm sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass er wieder zu Hause und wohlauf ist. Aber mein Traum ist nicht wahr geworden. Stattdessen habe ich es verkorkst. Ich habe etwas falsches gesagt und jetzt ist er sauer auf mich.

/Ende Rückblende

Er wickelt seine Finger um den Kelch und ich blicke auf meine Füße hinunter. Er verlangt es nicht von mir, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hat es nie gewollt, dass ich ihm mein Blut gebe. Aber das tue ich trotzdem. Da wir schon eine Verbindung teilen, ist für ihn mein Blut zu nehmen etwas ganz besonderes. Er hat es mir nie gesagt, aber ich weiß es einfach.

Er schließt die Augen vor Vergnügen als er einen Schluck nimmt. Er verkneift sich ein Stöhnen und lehnt stattdessen seinen Kopf gegen die Kopflehne und genießt seine Mahlzeit.

Ich setze mich leise um ihn nicht zu stören und schaue wie gebannt zu, als er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt. Er hasst es, wenn ihn seine Dränge kontrollieren. Aber so sehe ich es nicht. Ich muss auch essen und ich stöhnte auch vor Vergnügen wenn ich guten Kuchen verspeise. Es ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen soll. Man muss sich von etwas ernähren, wie er sich ausgedrückt hat, um weiter zu leben. Aber das ist Erebus. Er möchte von keinem und von nichts kontrolliert werden, auch nicht von den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers. Und wenn es einen Vampir auf der Erde gibt, der lernen könnte, ohne das Blut zu leben, würde dieser Vampir bestimmt er sein. Er alleine besitzt dieses Bedürfnis, sich über alles und alle zu erheben, auch über sich selbst.

Er weiß, dass er sich bei mir bedanken soll und doch kann er es nicht sagen. Ich wiederum brauche seine Dankbarkeit nicht. Ich möchte, dass er zufrieden und satt ist.

Mit leicht rosa angelaufenen Wangen stellt er endlich den leeren Kelch auf den Tisch ab und ich lächele. Er möchte nicht von mir abhängig sein und das ist er nicht, obwohl er es manchmal so sieht. Er hätte auch das Blut von jemandem anderen nehmen können. Und ich gebe ihm mein eigenes gerne. Denn ich weiß, dass er es genießt.

Das, was an dem Tag passiert ist, als er zurück kam, ist nie wieder passiert. Er hat es sich erlaubt es mich dieses eine Mal merken zu lassen, dass er es nicht leicht hat. Dass er sich nicht damit abfinden kann. Dass seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden ist. Und seine erste Reaktion ist immer Wut gewesen. Er ist aber sauer auf sich selbst, zugelassen zu haben, dass etwas die Kontrolle übernimmt. Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass die Situation nicht halb so einfach ist. Es geht nicht um die Scham oder Selbstkontrolle, sondern um etwas viel wichtigeres.

Aber seit dem hat er es nie mehr gezeigt. Er verbirgt alles unter einer Maske und lässt es nicht anmerken. Auch wenn er zum schlafen in unser Bett kam, benahm er sich wie üblich. Er hat mit nichts gezeigt, dass es ihm schwer fällt oder dass er leidet. Am Anfang konnte ich es einfach nicht verstehen, bis Hermine ein langes Gespräch mit Bernard Levert geführt und etwas herausgefunden hat. Für einmal es war nicht leicht, aus Bernard Levert Informationen zu bekommen, aber ihr ist es gelungen. Sie hat mich gewarnt und mir erklärt, dass ich unter keinen Umständen mit meinem Blut vor seiner Naser herumwedeln solle. Mit der Zeit werde es einfacher werden, sagte sie. Aber momentan gebe es nichts, was ich tun kann. Ihn mache der bloße Geruch des Blutes wahnsinnig und es werde schwieriger, wenn er Hunger habe. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass die Lage so ernst ist und seit dem achte ich darauf, was ich sage und heile eilig jeden Kratzer.

Ich verstehe auch, warum er raucht. Das Nichtatmen muss sehr verwirrend für ihn sein. Ich habe ihn von Zeit zu Zeit gehört, wie er tief durchatmet, weil er wahrscheinlich denkt, dass er keine Luft bekommt. Dann aber wird er daran erinnert, dass er es nicht braucht, zu atmen. Das Rauchen erinnert ihn an diese menschliche Gewohnheit und entspannt ihn. Und außerdem kann es ihm nicht schaden, weil sein Körper sich selbst heilt.

Wann auch immer ich bemerke, dass er sich seltsam benimmt, stelle ich mich so an, als habe ich gar nichts bemerkt. Er kommt damit auf seine eigene Weile klar und ich weiß nicht was ihm helfen würde also ist es am besten, wenn ich dem keine Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Einmal habe ich ihn dabei ertappt, wie er mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust, auf der Stelle, wo ein menschliches Herz sein soll, sitzt und in die Ferne starrt. Ob sein Herz noch immer schlägt? Wartete er darauf, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren? Ich habe ihn auch einmal im Arbeitszimmer mit einer riesigen Feile gefunden, mit der er wütend seine Nägel gefeilt hat. Ich bin nicht lange im Arbeitszimmer geblieben, weil seine schlechte Laune in der Luft hing. Aber nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich wie er flucht, nachdem komische Geräusche zu hören waren. Vermutlich hat er eine geniale Weise gefunden, um seine scharfen Vampirnägel abzuhacken.

Ihm scheint es immer kalt zu sein. Ich bin es schon gewohnt, dass alle Feuer in den Kaminen brennen obwohl es schon ganz schön warm in unseren Gemächern ist. Wenn er draußen geht, belegt er seinen Umhang mit Wärmezaubern. Ich habe mich sowohl an die Hitze, wie auch an sein Rauchen gewöhnt. Und als er aufhörte zu schlafen, fand ich es für eine Weile deprimierend, in einem leeren Bett zu schlafen, wusste aber, dass es unvermeidlich war. Wenigstens kann ich mich auch daran gewöhnen und ihm dadurch helfen, mit seiner Natur klarzukommen. Eines Morgens wachte ich auf und fand ihn auf einem Stuhl bei dem Bett. Anscheinend hat er die Hälfte der Nacht dagesessen und mich beim Schlafen beobachtet. Der Ausdruck, den er zu jener Zeit trug, verriet gar nichts. Aber ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihn etwas bedrückt. Ich ging zu ihm, umarmte ihn und spürte, wie zwei eiskalte Arme um mich gelegt wurden. Er sagte nichts und musste auch nichts sagen.

Ich bin darauf erpicht, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um die Sache für ihn zu erleichtern. Auch wenn er nicht um meine Hilfe bittet – und würde es nie tun – weiß ich, dass ich eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Prozess der Anpassung spiele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

„Da bist du," sagt Laetitia so bald ich die Tür öffne.

Lautes Miauen ist zu hören und Laetitia verdreht die Augen.

„Aurora kann nicht damit aufhören, Crookshanks zu necken," meint sie. „Sie sind unmöglich."

Denn jetzt wohne ich nicht mit nur einer Frau, sondern mit zwei, zusammen. Und ihre Katze hat Stimmungsschwankungen so oft wie Laetitia selbst. Ganz von dem zu schweigen, dass sie meinem Crookshanks keine Ruhe gibt.

„Wenn du sie dabei haben willst, wirst du ihr Manieren einbläuen müssen," sage ich, ins Wohnzimmer guckend.

Aurora die weiße Siamkatze sitzt auf meinem Sofa und faucht Crookshanks an, der offensichtlich keine Ahnung hat, wie er reagieren und was er tun soll, denn er sitzt auf dem Boden und starrt sie fassungslos an. Laetitias Katze ist noch immer sehr jung, erst ein Jahr alt und Laetitia hat sie vor kurzem bekommen. Und doch versucht sie schon jetzt alle und alles in meinen Gemächern zu kontrollieren. Die wahre Lady des Hauses. Aber so geht es leider nicht.

„GENUG!" brülle ich so laut, dass die zwei Katzen samt Laetitia zusammenzucken.

Die weiße Siamkatze hüpft erschrocken vom Sofa und verschwindet darunter. Crookshanks schaut mich verwirrt an, als frage er sich, was zum Teufel er dieses Mal falsch getan hat.

„Benimm dich wie ein Mann, um Morganas Willen," sage ich zu ihm. „Zeig ihr, dass du keine Dummheiten erdulden wirst."

„Das war aber gemein," ist Laetitia der Meinung, die mich tadelnd anschaut als ich mich auf einen Sessel niederlasse.

„Jemand muss hier Ordnung herstellen," sage ich genervt.

Laetitia öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schließt ihn aber wieder. Sie hat gelernt, dass sie manchmal einfach die Klappe halten soll, weil es keinen Sinn ergibt, sich mit mir zu streiten. Manchmal aber springen Funken zwischen uns wenn wir uns gegenseitig erklären versuchen, dass jede von uns im Recht ist.

„Was ist?" fragt sie, sich setzend. „Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Ja," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er kommt. Und er nimmt Draco mit."

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich und sie klatscht begeistert.

„Das ist toll," sagt sie grinsend. „Und warum bist du in solcher schlechten Laune?"

„Zu viel Arbeit," murmele ich, mir die Augen reibend.

Mal sehen. Ich muss die Duelle organisieren, die in zwei Tagen zwischen den neuen Todessern stattfinden sollen. Ich muss die Vorschläge der Ägypter studieren, die viele neue Ideen haben, was die Regierung in ihrem Land angeht. Natürlich kann man ihnen nicht einfach die Gesetze aufzwingen, weil es um eine andere Kultur geht. Man muss auch das im Kopf haben. Ich werde die Skizze für das neue Justizsystem dafür benutzen, das der dunkle Prinz vor einem Jahr geschrieben hat aber ich werde mich auch mit Lacroix treffen müssen, um einige Details zu besprechen. Ich muss die neue Aufgabe erledigen, die mein Mentor mir gegeben hat. Und dazu habe ich Chaos in meinem 'Haus', in dem jeder versucht das letzte Wort zu haben. Nicht zu fassen.

„Wir müssen uns um zwanzig Uhr mit den Belgiern im Haus meiner Eltern treffen," sagt Laetitia vorsichtig. „Du hast es nicht vergessen, oder?"

Ich stöhne und balle die Fäuste. Ich habe es vergessen, aber es steht auf meinem Stundenplan. Schade, dass ich nie zu Hause bin um nachzuschauen. Ich soll ihn einfach mit mir herumtragen.

„Keine Sorge," sagt Laetitia, deren Wut verschwunden ist, als sie erkannt hat, in welchem Zustand ich mich befinde. „Ich werde mich um Aurora kümmern. Ihr beibringen, dass sie höflich Crookshanks gegenüber sein soll, wenn sie hier bleiben will."

„Nicht nur das," murmele ich, den auf dem Boden verstreuten Papieren einen wütenden Blick werfend. „Sondern auch kein Chaos anzurichten."

„Das auch," sagt Laetitia, die aufsteht und sich zu mir setzt. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich weiß, dass du viel zu tun hast."

„Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte dem dunklen Prinzen auch helfen," sage ich leise. „Natürlich bin ich geschmeichelt, dass er mir so viel vertraut. Aber es wäre das beste, wenn er sich selbst um einige Sachen kümmern würde. Denn manchmal weiß ich nicht, was er möchte, dass ich tue."

„Weswegen du seine Stellvertreterin bist," sagt Laetitia, meine Hand drückend. „Er hat es nicht leicht."

„Ich weiß," sage ich finster. „Aber ich wünsche mir, er würde wenigstens darüber mit Draco reden, wenn nicht mit mir. Er kann nicht so ewig weitermachen."

Laetitia schaut zu Boden. Der dunkle Prinz verbringt seine Tage in seinen Gemächern. Ob er an etwas arbeitet, wissen wir nicht. Aber wenn wir uns treffen, gibt er mir weitere Aufgaben was den dunklen Orden und dessen Angelegenheiten angeht. Ich weiß auch, dass Black die Mehrheit der Korrespondenz und auch Bilanz macht. Also was macht er?

„Nun," sagt sie langsam. „Wenigstens werden wir ihn beim Ritual sehen."

„Und ich muss auch das vorbereiten," murmele ich.

Laetitia scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich für ein paar Tage meine Eltern besuche und Crookshanks und Aurora mitnehme?" fragt sie zögernd. „So wirst du in aller Ruhe arbeiten können."

Ich hebe den Blick und mustere die besorgten stahlblauen Augen meines Engels. Götter wie ich sie liebe.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du fortgehst," sage ich, ihre Hand drückend.

Sie lächelt und kuschelt sich an mich.

„Aber du könntest hier etwas Ordnung herstellen während ich arbeite," sage ich.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen," sagt sie sofort.

„Gut," sage ich und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Ich mache mich an die Arbeit. Und am Abend gehen wir uns zusammen mit den neuen Kandidaten treffen. Haben wir denn eine Liste und ihre Biografien?"

„Ja," sagt Laetitia, die aufspringt und einen Papierstapel, der bisher auf dem Kaminsims unter einem der Fotos steckte, nehmend und ihn mir reichend.

„Danke," sage ich aufstehend. „Ich gehe also arbeiten."

„Schatz," ruft sie mir hinterher. „Gehen wir denn nicht essen?"

„Keine Zeit, keine Lust und sicherlich keinen Hunger," sage ich über meine Schulter.

„Ich bringe dir dann etwas Kaffee," sagt meine Freundin als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe.

Chaos. Wohin auch immer ich schaue, gibt es Chaos. Und doch laut dem dunklen Prinzen ist das der natürliche Zustand der Sachen. Meine Aufgabe ist mich aus dem Chaos zu erheben und es zu meinen Gunsten zu benutzen. Nicht zuzulassen, vom Chaos beherrscht zu werden.

'Nicht von der Welt gestaltet zu werden, sondern die Welt zu gestalten.'

Ich schaue zu meinem Notizbuch und öffne es. Es ist schon fast voll. Wenn der dunkle Prinz Vorlesungen gehalten hat, habe ich alles aufgeschrieben. Er redete nicht nur über die Magie, sondern auch über den dunklen Strom und über Unterschiede zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Magie. Es gibt Menschen, denen es natürlich vorkommt, dem dunklen Strom zu folgen. Es gibt jedoch auch Menschen, die, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihr ganz Leben lang die Schwarzmagie benutzt haben, noch immer manche Ansichten der Hellmagier in sich tragen. Der dunkle Prinz versucht diesen Personen diese, ihnen aufgezwungenen Einstellungen und Ansichten, bewusst zu machen. Man kann nichts dafür. Und in gewissem Sinne hilft er uns, uns von den Erwartungen der Gesellschaft und von der Normen zu 'reinigen'. Mit unseren eigenen Köpfen zu denken und unsere eigenen Regeln zu erschaffen. Beispielweise waren meine 'Moralzweifel' etwas hellmagisches, was ich loswerden musste. Nicht weil man von jedem Schwarzmagier erwartet, dass er zum Mörder wird. Es hat damit nichts zu tun. Sondern eher mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein moralisches System in mir hatte, das nicht mein eigenes war. Erst jetzt kann ich das sagen. Jeder Schwarzmagier soll sich an die Regeln des Ordens halten, weil sonst unsere Koexistenz nicht möglich wäre. Aber man soll nicht das System jemandes anderen ohne Fragen akzeptieren, sondern überprüfen, ob man dem System zustimmt. Was für jemanden klappt, muss nicht für jemanden anderen klappen. Wir alle sollen unsere eigenen Methoden entwickeln.

'Unter den Schwarzmagiern gibt es immer gewisse Eigenschaften, die man in einer anderen Person erkennen kann. Aber wenn man von Hellmagiern umgeben und gezwungen ist, in ihrer Welt zu leben, falls man der Entscheidung und der Meinung der anderen zustimmt, soll man sich fragen, ob das für einen wirklich stimmt.'

Die Hellmagier behaupten, dass wir keine Moral kennen. Dass wir wuchernde Menschen sind, die sich vom Genuss antreiben lassen. Ich habe mein Moralsystem, aber es ist mein eigenes. Das ist es, was mir der dunkle Prinz sagen wollte, als wir uns einmal auf der Bank im Garten unterhalten haben, bevor er mich zum ersten Mal zum kämpfen mitnahm. Vor allem respektiere ich den dunklen Orden und würde nie jemandem aus dem Orden wehtun. Ich respektiere auch zum gewissen Grad unsere Feinde, betrachte sie aber als Hindernisse im Krieg, die man loswerden soll. Denn Hindernisse sind da, um sie loszuwerden. Und damit habe ich keine Probleme mehr. Für mich gibt es keine Regel, die besagt, man solle nie das Leben eines anderen nehmen. Im Krieg tue ich es und bin mir dieser Tatsache bewusst. Es ist keine Lücke in meinem Moralsystem, sondern eher ein Punkt in ihm.

Mein lieber dunkler Prinz. Bis ich ihn tot gesehen habe, konnte ich nicht verstehen, was ich ihm gegenüber empfand aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich respektiere und bewundere ihn. Ich möchte von ihm lernen und in seinen Fußstapfen folgen. Er inspiriert mich und seine bloße Gegenwart ist genug, um die mächtige Schwarzmagierin in mir herauszuholen, die jedoch nicht immer da ist. Ich fühle mich nicht jeden Tag so und es gibt Momente, wenn ich alles um mich herum bezweifele, auch mich selbst. Der dunkle Prinz nennt es 'aus dem Gleichgewicht kommen', das heißt, ich verliere mich manchmal und vergesse, wohin ich gehen soll. Aber seine Gegenwart ist genug, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass er mir etwas Zeit widmen und mich unterrichten möchte. Und sowie es bei den Vorlesungen der Fall ist, reden wir nicht immer über magische Theorien und Magie. Manchmal reden wir über die Philosophie, die Mythologie aber auch über das alltägliche Leben eines Schwarzmagiers. Denn das Leben so zu führen, dass man jeden Tag alles in Frage stellt ist nicht einfach. Die Hellmagier fragen sich jedoch gar nichts und tun, was von ihnen erwartet ist. Sie lassen zu, dass ihnen die Gesellschaft vorschreibt, was sie weiter tun sollen und was am jämmerlichsten ist, sie mögen es. Weil sie so nicht mit ihren eigenen Köpfen denken müssen.

Ich weiß nicht, was Erebus durchgemacht hat. Aber mir kommt es logisch vor, dass er etwas Zeit braucht, um sich den Änderungen in seinem Leben und der Weise, auf die er es weiter führen soll, anzupassen. Und sowie alle Probleme löst er auch dieses alleine. Weswegen es mich eigentlich wundert, dass er sich an dem Ritual beteiligen will. Denn wenn er irgendwohin geht, geht er mit dem dunklen Lord. Seit er der Verwandlung unterzogen worden ist, hat er keine Vorlesungen gehalten und sich auch nicht mit seinen Anhängern getroffen. Das kann nicht ewig dauern. Aber ich hoffe, dass er bald wieder in die Öffentlichkeit tritt. Der Orden braucht ihn und die Anhänger vermissen seine aggressive Energie und seinen Enthusiasmus. Sie vermissen auch seine Anführung, wobei man den Eindruck hat, dass nichts schiefgehen kann und dass er genau weiß, was er da macht.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Ich habe gespürt, dass er da ist, wollte ihm aber nicht die Genugtuung geben, mit meiner Arbeit gleich aufzuhören. Soll er wissen, dass man mich nicht bei meiner Meditation stören soll und dass diese Regel auch für ihn gilt.

Die Meditationen helfen mir. In der geistigen Welt hat sich gar nichts geändert. Dort bin ich derjenige, der ich immer war. Zu sterben scheint jetzt kein Problem zu sein, sondern wieder aufzuerstehen. Und wieder weiter zu leben. Wenn irgendjemand es verstehen kann, dann der dunkle Lord. Er hat Jahre als ein Geist verbracht, die Körper der Tiere bewohnt und dann einen menschlichen Körper bekommen. Aber das ist es ja, es war ein menschlicher Körper. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich mit diesem Körper anfangen soll.

Ich arbeite an wichtigen Sachen, ohne die ich nicht in der Welt der Menschen existieren kann. Ich bin von ihnen umgeben und bin mit einem verheiratet. Natürlich kann man nicht erwarten, in eben zwei Monaten alles zu wissen und all seine seltsamen und verwirrenden Dränge zu beherrschen, aber ich möchte nicht so wie ich bin durch die Welt der Sterblichen wandeln. Ich bin kein Bernard Levert, der jahrelang durch die Welt gereist ist, von seiner eigenen Natur und seinen Drängen fliehend und sie ignorierend, bis er bereit war, in die Welt zurückzukehren. Ich kann mich nicht in in eine Höhle sperren und da warten, bis ich mich gut in meiner Haut fühle.

„Meister," begrüße ich Voldemort, der seelenruhig in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzt und raucht, sich dabei so benehmend, als sei er zu Hause.

„Wie oft machst du das?" fragt er ohne Umschweife.

„Meditation?" frage ich, mich ihm gegenüber niederlassend. „Ziemlich oft."

„Man könnte sie auch eine Flucht nennen," ist mein Lehrer der Meinung.

Ich rümpfe die Nase. Er versteht nicht. Wie könnte er nur verstehen? Aber wenn er denkt, dass ich mich zurückziehe weil ich so nicht über manche Sachen nachdenken muss, soll er so weiter denken.

„Mag sein," gestehe ich. „Aber ich nenne es auch ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wenn mir etwas hilft, mich zu sammeln, kann es nicht falsch sein."

Der dunkle Lord mustert mich. Unsere Beziehung hat sich etwas geändert. Wir können über manche Sachen offen reden und das weil er vermutet, da ich den Tod kennengelernt habe, wie ich, dass ich jetzt auf seinem Niveau bin und manche Sachen verstehen kann. In dieser Hinsicht hat er jedoch Recht. Man versteht es nicht, bis man es erlebt hat.

„Erkläre mir warum du das getan hast, was du den letzten Donnerstag getan hast," kommt er gleich zur Sache. „Warum hast du Draco und Black erzählt, dass du bei mir warst?"

Ich stöhne und fahre mir durchs Haar. Glücklicherweise ist mein Haar noch immer da. Eine Spur von etwas Bekanntem. Und doch wäre es vielleicht am besten, wenn mir gar nichts bekannt wäre. Wenn ich einen ganz anderen Körper hätte. Denn so würde ich nicht ständig Parallelen zwischen meinem alten und neuen Leben ziehen müssen. So wäre alles neu. Der dunkle Lord hat seinen alten Körper bekommen, das heißt, ihm war schon alles bekannt. Aber auch er musste sich an die irdische Existenz gewöhnen. Ich war für eine kurze Weile tatsächlich tot und meine Seele hat die Erde verlassen. Seine ist gleich zur Erde zurückgekehrt, weil er mehrere Anker auf dieser Welt hatte. Es ist aber unmöglich, die Zeit zu messen wenn man außerhalb seines Körpers ist. Also ist unser Erlebnis doch das gleiche.

„Ich wollte meine Magie testen," sage ich. „Sehen, wie weit ich es treiben kann."

„Und deswegen hast du ein gesamtes Muggeldorf abgeschlachtet und danach die Toten in Inferi verwandelt?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Wenn du dich so ausdrückst, klingt es als etwas böses.

„Ja," sage ich etwas genervt. „Na und? Die Inferiarmee hat ihren Zweck erfüllt."

„Das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte und du weißt es," sagt der dunkle Lord scharf. „Mir kommt es vor, als bereust du es. Als bereust du deine Entscheidung, verwandelt zu werden. Du hast dieses verrücktes Spiel mit Longbottom gespielt. Zugegeben, du hast Dumbledore Nummer zwei vernichtet, aber Longbottom hat dich trotzdem umgebracht. Du hast dich verrechnet. Du wolltest trotzdem verwandelt werden, was ich eigentlich in Ordnung finde, weil du so einen stärkeren Körper bekommen hast. Aber was hast du nur erwartet? Dass alles wieder beim alten sein wird?"

Er ist der einzige, der mit mir so reden darf. Jeden anderen hätte ich schon längst in die Hölle geflucht. Und er weiß es.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden," gebe ich knapp zurück.

„Eines Tages wirst du darüber reden müssen," zischt der dunkle Lord. „Wenn nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, aber eines Tages wirst du darüber mit mir reden müssen. Wenn auch nur mit mir."

„Ja, in Ordnung," knurre ich.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch, das wir einmal mit dem Priester in Ägypten geführt haben?" fragt er.

„Wie hätte ich es nur vergessen können?" frage ich.

„Die alten Ägypter hielten, dass es für einen Priester möglich ist, als Gott zu handeln indem er seine Gestalt annimmt," sagt der dunkle Lord. „So besaßen sie göttliche Mächte und handelten als Götter, indem sie zum Beispiel den Nil anschwellen ließen und dadurch gesamte Dörfer zerstörten. Für sie stellte dies einen göttlichen Akt dar, das heißt, sie haben über die Natur hinweg entschieden und etwas widernatürliches bewirkt."

Ich schweige weil ich einfach nicht weiß, was ich dazu sagen soll. Worauf will er damit hinaus?

„Ich, mein Lehrling, werde auch als Gott handeln," verkündet Lord Voldemort grimmig. „Und ich befehle dir, zu packen."

Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue ihn verwirrt an. Was soll das?

„Wir machen einen hübschen Ausflug," erklärt der dunkle Lord mit teuflischem Grinsen.

„Wohin?" frage ich genervt.

Was hat er jetzt ausgeheckt? Ich sehe ihm im Gesicht an, dass er einen Plan hat.

„Das wird mein Geheimnis bleiben," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Du wirst mit mir, deinem Lehrer, einen Ausflug machen. Du brauchst warme Kleidung. Ich werde mich um alles anderes kümmern. Und wir werden nicht im Sonnenlicht reisen, keine Sorge."

„Aber ich habe hier viel zu tun," protestiere ich. „Ich habe keine Zeit, um in irgendeinem verdammten dunklen Wald um das Feuer zu tanzen!"

„Alles kann ruhig warten," meint der dunkle Lord. „Hier geht es um den Unterricht. Und das Wissen sowie die Macht sind dir sehr wichtig. Oder zumindest sagt das dein dunkles Mal."

„Hermine trifft sich heute mit den neuen belgischen Kandidaten für den Orden," sage ich etwas hitzig. „Ich muss mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben, falls sie Fragen hat."

„Und sie ist deine Stellvertreterin, nicht wahr?" fragt der dunkle Lord herausfordernd. „Das heißt, du kannst dich auf sie verlassen, oder?"

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Ich weiß, dass er eine hübsche Lektion geplant hat, aber mich interessieren seine Lektionen momentan nicht. Ich wollte mich mit einem guten Buch zum Feuer setzen und so meinen Abend verbringen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich meine Nacht verbringen werde, aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Dieser verdammter Ausflug war nicht eingeplant.

„Wir brechen in zwei Stunden aus," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich erhebt. „Sei bereit."

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich atme tief durch weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass ich keine Luft bekomme.

„Scheiße," murmele ich als mir zum tausendsten Mal klar wird, dass ich verdammt noch mal nicht zu atmen brauche. Aber alte Gewohnheiten sind sehr schwierig loszuwerden.

Ich ziehe eine Zigarre hervor und zünde sie an. Das wird mir helfen, mich zu entspannen. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht mehr Zutritt zu meinen Gedanken hat – was mich sehr freut – scheint er erraten zu können, worüber ich nachdenke.

Ich denke an Hermine und ihre Vorsicht wenn sie mit mir redet. Und Draco... ihm steht alles auf der Stirn geschrieben. Menschen...

Vielleicht wird mir dieser Ausflug doch guttun. Ich hätte eine Ausrede, nicht hier zu sein und ständig so angeschaut zu werden.


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 2 – Das Nachtwesen

/Hermines Sicht

Es ist leicht für den dunklen Prinzen. Wo auch immer er auftaucht, zittern Menschen vor Angst. Seine bloße Erscheinung genügt. Für mich wiederum ist es das erste Mal, dass ich ihn auf diese Weise außerhalb des Ordens vertrete.

Der dunkle Prinz hat mir beigebracht, dass sich ein Schwarzmagier auch um sein Äußeres kümmern soll, weil sein Äußeres und die Weise, auf die man sich benimmt, einen Eindruck auf Menschen machen und eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Ich habe mir einen Siegelring mit der eingravierten schwarzen Sonne besorgt und darüber nachgedacht, was ich anziehen soll. Laetitia meinte, ich solle eine Zauberrobe tragen, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Der dunkle Prinz ist dafür berühmt, sich nicht um die Tradition zu scheren weswegen ich mich für einen Anzug entschieden habe. Ich bin ja seine Stellvertreterin. Für mein Haar kann ich nichts und betrachte es nicht als wichtig, wie es aussieht. Es fliegt überall und ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust um sie gerade zu zaubern.

'Das Äußere ist auch ein Ausdruck der Persönlichkeit eines Schwarzmagiers,' hat er mir einmal gesagt.

Laetitia und ich erscheinen im Haus ihrer Eltern, wo uns ihre Mutter und ihr Vater begrüßen.

Ihre Mutter scheint mich zu mögen, achtet aber darauf, was sie sagt und wie sie sich benimmt. Sie versucht eine gute Gastgeberin zu sein. Laetitias Vater wiederum scheint stolz auf ihre Tochter und ihre Wahl der Partnerin zu sein, was er auch nicht verbergen kann. Sie waren etwas überrascht, als Laetitia ihnen offenbart hat, dass sie lesbisch ist und dass sie eine Freundin gefunden hat, haben es aber gleich akzeptiert. Wenn nur meine Eltern so verständnisvoll wären...

(„Guten Abend, Hermine,") sagt Laetitias Vater, mir enthusiastisch die Hand schüttelnd.

Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm lieber, dass ich hier statt dem dunklen Prinzen bin.

(„Die Gäste warten im Salon,") sagt Laetitias Mutter, es ihm gleichmachend.

(„Gut, danke,") erwidere ich so ruhig wie ich kann.

'Du sollst nie zulassen, dass man deine Angst und Nervosität spürt,' hat mir der dunkle Prinz gesagt. 'Ein Anführer behält so was für sich selbst.'

Ja, aber manchmal ist es teuflisch schwierig...

(„Wenn du etwas trinken möchtest, brauchst du es den Elfen nur zu sagen,") weist mich Laetitias Mutter unnötigerweise an. Denn ich bin hier nicht zum ersten Mal und weiß sehr wohl, wie ihr Haushalt funktioniert.

(„Kommt, ich muss euch von den neusten Tricks Auroras erzählen,") sagt Laetitia, mit der ich im Voraus festgelegt habe, sie solle nicht anwesend sein.

Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange und zieht ihre Mutter weg.

(„Wir sehen uns später, Schatz,") sagt sie über ihre Schulter.

Etwas verwirrt folgen ihr ihre Eltern in den Speisesaal. Ich wiederum mache mich auf den Weg in den Salon.

Das ist eine weitere Übung für mich. Als mir der dunkle Prinz gesagt hat, ich solle mit den Kandidaten reden, war ich überrumpelt. Das ist so eine heikle und wichtige Aufgabe, die er oder der dunkle Lord erledigen sollen. Wie kann ich nur entscheiden, ob jemand ein guter Todesser wäre? Und natürlich heißt das, dass ich über das Schicksal einer Person entscheide, was mir nicht gefällt. Aber der dunkle Prinz meint, es sei eine gute Übung für mich.

Kurz die Augen schließend bevor ich die Türklinke betätige, gehe ich rein und das Gemurmel hört abrupt auf.

Hier geht es um Jugendliche und um junge Schwarzmagier, die in der Regel der dunkle Prinz aufnimmt. Laut meiner Liste gibt es einundzwanzig junger Belgier, die dem Orden beitreten möchten. Sie haben natürlich den dunklen Prinzen erwartet und starren mich etwas verwirrt an als ich zielstrebig den Salon durchquere und vor einem Sessel stehen bleibe, den sie für den dunklen Prinzen frei gelassen haben.

(„Setzt euch,") sage ich laut, dabei versuchend, dem gebieterischen Ton des dunklen Prinzen nachzuahmen.

Sichtbar erleichtert, dass ich Französisch spreche, setzen sie sich. Lacroix sagte, dass alle belgischen Zauberer und Hexen Französisch sprechen, unabhängig davon, aus welchem Teil Belgiens sie kommen. Denn Französisch sei die offizielle Sprache des Zauberbelgiens.

Ich ziehe meine Liste hervor und lasse den Blick darüber schweifen. Mir ist die Frage, ob alle Eingeschriebenen anwesend sind, auf der Zunge, aber ich stelle sie nicht. Keiner, der etwas im Kopf hat, hätte sich eingeschrieben und wäre dann nicht aufgetaucht.

Überlegenheit und Entschlossenheit zeigen...

(„Wie ihr wisst, bin ich die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen,") sage ich, den Blick hebend.

Denn mich vorzustellen wäre etwas dumm. Ich bin nicht hier, um eine Vorlesung zu halten und ich soll nicht versuchen, ihnen zu gefallen. Sie sind diejenigen, die MIR gefallen sollen. Sie sind hergekommen um mir zu beweisen, dass sie gutes Todessermaterial sind. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, wer ich bin, soll ich es ihnen nicht erklären. Wenn sie Todesser werden möchten, sollen sie auch wissen, wer ich bin.

(„Und ich bin hier um zu entscheiden, wer die notwendigen Bedingungen erfüllt, ein Todesser zu werden,") sage ich.

Manche schlucken nervös, manche aber schauen mich wie gebannt an. Wahrscheinlich ist es genug, dass man den Namen des Prinzen erwähnt, sowie es in New York oder Finnland der Fall war. Aber ich möchte auch, dass sie mir zuhören und mir gehorchen weil es um MICH geht.

Ich lehne mich zurück und schlage die Beine übereinander, sowie der dunkle Prinz es oft macht. Da ich ein wenig unsicher bin, wie ich mich benehmen soll, habe ich entschieden, einfach manche seiner Gewohnheiten nachzuahmen. Jede seiner Bewegungen spricht von Entschlossenheit und Macht und man sieht, wie er sein Äußeres und sein Benehmen benutzt, um einen Eindruck zu machen. Das hat er auch getan, als wir noch zusammen Hogwarts besuchten und das macht er noch immer.

(„Wer glaubt, dass ein Todesser zu sein eben etwas ist, womit man vor seinen Freunden und seiner Familie angeben kann, kann gleich gehen,") sage ich scharf.

Keiner rührt sich von der Stelle aber es wird so still, dass man eine Nadel fallen hören könnte.

(„Ein Todesser zu sein heißt vor allem harte Arbeit und Opfer. Im Orden haben wir keine Zeit für das Kartenspielen oder Smalltalk. Unabhängig davon, wie alt man ist und was man tun kann, gibt es Aufgaben für jeden und jeder muss irgendwie zu dem Werk des Ordens beitragen. Wenn ihr dem Orden beitretet, werdet ihr dem Spaß und eurer Kindheit auf wiedersehen sagen müssen. Denn dafür werdet ihr keine Zeit haben.")

Noch immer Stille.

(„Also wenn jemand denkt, dass er für so was noch nicht bereit ist, kann ruhig gehen,") sage ich kalt, auf die Tür deutend. Mit ihnen soll man streng sein, sodass sie wissen, was auf sie wartet und dass sie sich nicht beklagen. („Wir werden diese Personen als Informanten und Kandidaten für das nächste Jahr betrachten. Und der dunkle Prinz ist der Meinung, dass nur jene, die wirklich der Arbeit eines Todessers gewachsen sind, in den Orden aufgenommen werden sollen. Falls er aus irgendeinem Grund den Eindruck bekommt, dass ihr nicht euer Bestes gebt oder dass ihr trotz eurer Fähigkeiten nicht zu dem Werk des Ordens beitragen könnt, wird entlassen werden. Jetzt habt ihr die Chance, zu entscheiden.")

Ich lasse den Blick über sie schweifen und der blonde Junge in der ersten Reihe senkt den Blick.

(„Nein?") frage ich laut. („Na also. Ihr seid hier freiwillig und möchtet bleiben. Fangen wir an. LeBeau, Alixandre.")

Ein Junge steht auf und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

(„Komm her, ich möchte dir ein paar Fragen stellen,") sage ich, meinen Stab zückend.

Nervös kommt er auf mich zu und ich lasse mit einem Wink meines Stabes einen Stuhl erscheinen. Die anderen wechseln Blicke.

(„Du schreibst, dass du etwas Erfahrung mit dem Duellieren hast,") sage ich.

(„Ja, Mademoiselle,") sagt er vorsichtig, unsicher, wie er mich ansprechen soll. Da ich offensichtlich nichts zum Einwenden habe und auf eine Erklärung warte, fährt er eilig fort.

(„In unserer Schule gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Kunst des Duellieren zu erlernen,") sagt er. („Aber ein paar von uns haben einen Club gegründet.")

Er wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter und manche nicken.

(„Wir wollten mehr über die dunkle Magie erfahren und haben entschieden, dass wir lernen müssen, zu kämpfen. Deswegen haben wir einen Club formiert, dessen einziger Zweck ist, von einander zu lernen und wir tun es im Geheimen. Da aber Belgien jetzt unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens steht, müssen wir uns nicht länger verstecken. Wir hoffen, dass die neuen Lehrer es uns gewähren.")

Er lächelt kurz, ich aber betrachte ihn weiter ernst. Man soll ihnen zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist. So sehr ich mir wünsche, ich könnte sie alle anlächeln und ihnen sagen, es sei in Ordnung und dass sie keine Angst haben sollen, darf ich es nicht tun. Ich bin auch dafür bereit, manchen von ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nicht aufgenommen sein werden.

(„Und sind alle Mitglieder dieses Clubs heute hier?") frage ich.

(„Ja, Mademoiselle,") sagt der Junge schnell.

(„Was ihr gelernt habt lässt sich leicht überprüfen,") meine ich.

Er schluckt und schaut auf seine Hände hinunter.

Ich sehe schon, womit ich es hier zu tun habe. Im gewissen Sinne erinnern sie mich an die Slytherins, mit denen Erebus im Raum der Wünsche geübt hat. Ihr Enthusiasmus ist nichts schlechtes an sich, aber ich soll überprüfen, ob sie nur eine Bande sind, die denkt, dass ein Todesser zu sein cool wäre. Das haben wir schon gesehen. Sogar wenn man von der dunklen Magie besessen ist, heißt das nicht, dass man ein guter Zusatz zu dem Orden wäre. Denn es hätte sich leicht um die Sucht handeln können. Bis ein dunkler Magier nicht über die Sucht hinweg ist, kann man nicht wissen, was er tun kann und was nicht. Ich soll das wissen.

Wie kann man feststellen, ob man ein guter Todesser wäre? Was suchen wir überhaupt? Ich habe meinem Mentor diese Frage gestellt und er hat mir ein paar Anweisungen gegeben, aber nichts konkretes. Keine Liste, keine Tests, die ich dafür verwenden kann. Er sagte, er vertraue mir. Also habe ich entschieden, zu improvisieren.

Ich zirkuliere mit dem Stab und beschwöre eine Barriere, sodass die anderen nicht unser Gespräch hören können. Der Junge setzt sich aufrechter auf und schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

(„Du bist fast siebzehn,") sage ich, einen Blick auf seine Biografie werfend. („Was sind deine Lieblingsfächer?")

Man sieht ihm im Gesicht an, dass er diese Frage nicht erwartet hat.

(„Nun... die Schwarzmagie wird nicht in der Schule unterrichtet,") sagt er langsam. („Das heißt, noch nicht. Und außerdem mache ich dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss.")

(„Schwarzmagie, das wissen wir schon,") sage ich hörbar ungeduldig. („Was noch?")

So sieht man, ob er ehrgeizig und wissensdurstig ist. Wenn er einer der Jugendliche ist, der dafür lebt, Krach zu schlagen und denkt, dass sich mit etwas gefährlichem zu beschäftigen cool ist, ist es kein Todessermaterial.

(„Verwandlung,") sagt er. („Das ist interessant. Arithmantik ist toll, aber sehr schwierig.")

Negative Punkte. Wenn etwas schwierig ist, gibt er es auf.

(„Aber ich bin sehr praktisch verlangt. Ich finde, dass die Mehrheit davon, was wir in der Schule lernen, nicht nützlich ist. Das heißt, ich werde in meinem Leben die Hälfte davon nicht brauchen.")

Du hast meine Neugier geweckt.

(„Was, deiner Meinung nach, soll in der Schule unterrichtet werden? Außer der Schwarzmagie natürlich?") frage ich.

Er leckt sich die Lippen und seine Augen glitzern.

(„Viele Sachen!") sagt er enthusiastisch. („Die wir alleine lernen müssen! Sowie das Duellieren zum Beispiel. Die Lehrer denken, es könne zu 'schon existierenden Feindschaften in der Schule beitragen und unnötige Verletzungen verursachen'. Die Schule bereitet uns nicht auf das Leben vor, sondern auf die Prüfungen. Was ich blöd finde. Beispielweise könnten wir verschiedene Arten der Schutzzauber lernen oder wie man sein Haus oder sein Eigentum mit Magie schützen kann. Die Kunst der Portschlüsselherstellung. Wie man sein Aussehen ändern kann. Oder wie man seiner Katze, die an etwas erstickt, helfen kann. Solche Sachen, nützliche Sachen.")

(„Man kann sagen, dass diese Sachen kein Schulstoff sind,") bemerke ich. („Dass sie zu kompliziert sind.")

(„Es soll eine Möglichkeit geben, das zu lernen was man lernen will und was einen interessiert. Ja klar, während wir klein sind, müssen wir alles lernen. Aber auch wenn wir älter sind, dürfen wir nicht wählen, was wir lernen werden. Es gibt Wahlfächer, die jedoch zensiert und 'sicher' sind. Wenn es um etwas geht, dessen Anwendung gefährlich sein könnte, lernt man nur die Theorie und bei der Mehrheit der Fächer kommt es aufs Büffeln an.")

Positive Punkte. Der Junge denkt mit seinem Kopf.

(„Stell dir vor, du wärst ein Todesser, der zusammen mit den anderen ein Haus umstellt. Der Anführer der Truppe befiehlt euch, alle, die ihr im Haus findet, zu töten. Würdest du den Befehlen folgen?") frage ich.

Eine heikle Frage, mit der ich selbst einmal gerungen habe. Dazu habe ich ihm nicht viel Information gegeben, was absichtlich war.

Er scheint darüber nachzudenken.

(„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mich in solch einer Situation zu befinden,") sagt er schließlich. („Und für mich ist es nicht leicht, Befehlen zu folgen. Aber das ist nur weil ich Befehle bekomme, die für mich keinen Sinn ergeben. Wenn es um Feinde gehen würde, welche die Schwarzmagier jagen und es genießen, uns zu verfolgen einfach weil wir anders sind, und wenn der Befehl von dem dunklen Orden gegeben worden wäre, hätte ich keine Probleme damit, ihn auszuführen.")

Er seufzt.

(" Ich weiß, dass ich jung bin. Und ich weiß, dass ich keine Erfahrung habe. Aber ich weiß genauso, was Ziele sind. In der Schule habe ich eben ein Ziel. Sachen zu lernen, die mir von Nutzen sein werden. Alles anderes lerne ich auswendig und nach der Prüfung vergesse ich es, weil ich es nicht brauche. Ich opfere meine Freizeit und schließlich den guten Ruhm meiner Familie indem ich die Schulregeln breche und mich mit meinen Kollegen treffe, um nützliche Sachen zu lernen. Aber für uns ist das ein Ziel, welches das Ganze wert ist.")

Ein Visionär. Der Junge gefällt mir.

(„Die Anhänger des dunklen Prinzen haben viele Verantwortungen,") sage ich. („Für die neuen Anhänger gibt es Trainings im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens jeden Tag um zwanzig Uhr. Jene, die aus Ländern kommen, die noch nicht unter der Regierung des Ordens stehen, müssen einen Weg finden, um an diesen Trainings teilzunehmen. Aber da deine Schule vor kurzem einen Zusatz zum Lehrkörper bekommen hat, der aus erfahrenen Todessern besteht, wäre es kein Problem für dich, diese Trainings zu besuchen. Du wirst jedoch weniger Zeit zum Schulstofflernen haben, aber das ist dein Problem.")

Seine Augen leuchten während ich ihm erkläre, wie Sachen im Orden laufen.

(„Zudem kannst du erwarten, individuelle Aufgaben zu bekommen, die noch mehr Freizeit beanspruchen werden. Bist du dafür bereit?")

(„Ja,") sagt er enthusiastisch. („Ja, das bin ich.")

(„In Ordnung,") sage ich, seinen Namen auf der Liste abhakend. („Willkommen.")

Er grinst breit.

(„Im dunklen Orden gibt es manche Regeln, denen jeder folgen muss,") fahre ich fort. („Es gibt kein Zanken zwischen den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Streit und magische Duelle kommen nicht in Frage. Falls so etwas passiert, kannst du ernste Folgen erwarten, weil der dunkle Prinz so was nicht toleriert. Er toleriert auch keine Faulheit, kein Ungehorsam und keine Respektlosigkeit. Für ihn bedeutet die Tatsache, dass man neu oder jung ist, gar nichts. Er hat hohe Erwartungen an uns allen.")

(„Er erwartet von den Todessern, höflich zu einender zu sein und einander mit Respekt anzusprechen. Ihn spricht man mit 'mein Prinz' und den dunklen Lord mit 'mein Lord' an. Es ist ein Brauch, sich vor den beiden zu verbeugen und nicht zu sprechen, falls sie einem keine Fragen stellen. Manchmal ist er es auch gewohnt, sowie es der Fall mit der Zeremonie ist, wobei man sein dunkles Mal von dem dunklen Prinzen bekommt, sich vor ihm hinzuknien. So zeigen wir ihm unseren Respekt und unsere Loyalität.")

(„Gibt es Fragen?") frage ich den Jungen, der mir aufmerksam zugehört hat.

Er schüttelt schnell den Kopf.

(„Gut also du wirst eine Einladung zur Zeremonie erhalten,") sage ich.

Der Junge hebt zögernd die Hand, möchte mich aber nicht unterbrechen. Er lernt sehr schnell.

(„Ich habe eine Frage. Nein, eigentlich habe ich zwei Fragen,") sagt er.

(„Und du sollst nie zeigen, dass du unsicher bist oder dass du keine Ahnung hast, was du willst,") weise ich ihn an.

(„Ja, verstehe,") sagt er schnell. („Ich habe zwei Fragen, Mademoiselle. Was soll ich für diese Zeremonie anziehen?")

Und er achtet darauf, welchen Eindruck er mit seinem Äußeren auf Menschen macht. Aber ja. Alles, was er trägt, ist sauber und frisch gebügelt. Und passt sehr gut zu ihm.

(„Das ist in Ordnung,") sage ich, auf seine Kleidung deutend. („Aber du sollst lieber schwarz tragen. Der dunkle Prinz meint, das sei die Farbe der Magie, die wir benutzen und stellt außerdem alles dar, was die Hellmagier fürchten und wovor sie fliehen. Wir tragen schwarz mit Stolz und dadurch zeigen wir, dass Angst für uns nichts fremdes ist.")

Er lächelt aufgeregt und nickt.

(„Und meine letzte Frage. Wie soll ich Sie ansprechen?")

Eine SEHR gute Frage. Keine Ahnung... Im dunklen Orden nennt man mich entweder 'Miss Granger' oder einfach 'Hermine'. Und der dunkle Prinz hat mir keine Anweisungen, was das betrifft, gegeben. Na ja, es scheint an persönliche Wünsche zu kommen. Wie möchte ich, dass man mich nennt?

(„Miss Granger genügt,") sage ich.

Ich reiche ihm meine Hand und er schüttelt sie.

(„Danke, Miss Granger,") sagt er aufstehend.

Nur um sicher zu gehen, verbeugt er sich und geht.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus Sicht

Für jemanden wie mich ist es manchmal schwierig, zu akzeptieren, dass ich den Befehlen eines anderen folge.

Ich kann es mir natürlich rational erklären und weiß sehr wohl, dass es nicht um Abhängigkeit, Demut oder Unterlegenheit geht, sondern um Respekt und Loyalität. Aber in Zeiten wie diesen, kann ich nicht rational denken. Mein Kopf ist voller Sachen, die dorthin nicht gehören. Und mich scheinen auf einmal Sachen zu stören, die ich früher als etwas Selbstverständliches betrachtet habe.

In diesem Moment nervt mich, dass mir Lord Voldemort doch Befehle geben kann. Natürlich funktionieren wir wie ein Team, aber er ist noch immer mein Lehrer. Ich rede ihn mit Respekt an weil ich ihn tatsächlich respektiere und er macht das gleiche. Ich weiß, dass der Unterricht nie aufhört und dass ich auch ihm manchmal wichtige Lektionen gebe. Ihn stört es nicht weil er das Wissen und die Macht anstrebt und sich darum nicht schert, woher sie kommen. Aber momentan wäre mir nichts lieber, als mit einem guten Buch unter eine warme Decke beim Feuer zu kriechen und zu lesen. Stattdessen friere ich als ich meinem Lehrer tiefer in die Nacht folge und mir überlege, ob ich einfach verschwinden könnte.

Er hat eine hervorragende und geniale Lektion eingeplant und mir ist bewusst, dass auch er meine Inaktivität was den Orden angeht satt hat. Ich weiß, dass er darüber sprechen und diese Sache irgendwie aufklären möchte, was mir gar nicht passt, weil ich es auf meine eigene Weise und in meinem eigenen Tempo tun will. Ich werde wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen wenn ich dafür bereit bin. So weit ist es noch nicht. Aber Lord Voldemort hat manchmal aggressive und schnelle Methoden, um Probleme zu lösen. Wenn man ein Problem umbringen oder zerstören kann, wird er es tun. Wie ich. Das weiß ich und es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, zu wissen, was er vorhat und dass ich dagegen total hilflos bin.

Wenn ich mich unterlegen fühle, weiß ich, dass es meine eigene Schuld ist, weil das einfach nicht wahr ist. Und vielleicht wünsche ich mir insgeheim, er würde dieses Problem statt mir lösen, obwohl ich die bloße Tatsache hasse, dass er etwas statt mir macht. Ich soll selbstständig sein und selbst meine Probleme lösen.

Und doch erinnere ich mich an das Auferstehungsritual, das ich einmal für ihn durchgeführt habe. Zu jener Zeit hat er mich nicht gekannt und hat sein Schicksal und das der dunklen Seite einem Jungen überlassen. Vielleicht hatte er keine andere Wahl, aber er hätte mir zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen müssen, um so was zu erlauben.

Die Wärmezauber helfen mir nicht. Entweder sind wir im Grönland oder ist mein Zaubern schlecht geworden.

Oder du bist ein Vampir, dem es nie warm genug ist...

Immer wieder werde ich an meine neue Natur erinnert. An manche Sachen habe ich mich schon gewöhnt und doch treibt es mich in den Wahnsinn, etwas tun zu wollen was ich nicht länger tun kann. Vielleicht geht es nur um eine Gewohnheit und man kann sich leicht eine neue einfallen lassen. Aber was mich am meisten nervt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht das tun kann was ich will. Wieder gibt es Grenzen und Regeln, die ich so brennend loswerden wollte. Stattdessen habe ich neue bekommen.

Vielleicht ist das Ganze ein großer Fehler gewesen.

Ich sehe die Welt anders. Nicht nur weil ich ein einzigartiges Erlebnis hatte, sondern auch weil mein Körper anders funktioniert. Zum Beispiel braucht Voldemort eine Fackel, um sehen zu können, wohin er geht. Ich wiederum kann im Dunkeln ausgezeichnet sehen. Und das ist nicht alles. Ich kann das Leben um mich herum riechen und die vielen Tiere, die durch den Wald wandern. So bald sie aber mich riechen und spüren, fliehen sie. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie nicht genau, was ich bin und denken, ich sei ein Raubtier oder sonst was. Die Hauptsache ist, ich stelle Gefahr für sie dar.

Das sollte mir gefallen. Aber es nervt mich.

Unter Menschen zu sein war am Anfang reine Qual. Es ging nicht darum, ob ich Hunger hatte oder nicht, weil der bloße Geruch des Blutes etwas Einzigartiges in mir auslöste. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist aber das Gefühl war so intensiv und so tief, dass ich es gleichzeitig spüren und davonlaufen wollte. Ich wollte Draco oder jemand anderen aus dem Orden nichts antun. Und da ich nicht wusste, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete, entschied ich, es einfach nicht zu spüren. Nicht zuzulassen, dass es dazu kommt, dass ich es spüre. Irgendwann ist mir klar geworden, dass es unvermeidlich ist.

Weswegen ich ein kleines Experiment gemacht habe. Ich habe nachts ein Muggeldorf besucht und meinen Drängen freien Lauf gelassen. Und was geschah, schockierte und beunruhigte mich. Es ist unmöglich, dass ich so hungrig war, dass ich so viel Blut trinken musste und der einzige Schluss zu dem ich kommen konnte, ist, dass es sich nicht nur um Hunger handelte. Sondern um etwas viel Gefährlicheres und um etwas, was ich nicht kontrollieren kann.

Kontrolle. Meine Gedanken sollen ein ruhiger, glatter Ozean sein, den ich kontrolliere.

Aber momentan ist das völlig unmöglich. Ayre hat mich besucht und ich habe ihr von allem erzählt. Sie war auch ein wenig überrascht, sagend, dass neu erschaffene Vampire am Anfang den Drang, sich zu ernähren, tiefer spüren als die Älteren, die ihn unter Kontrolle haben. Aber als ich ihr meine Erfahrung beschrieben habe, kam sie auch zum Schluss, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sagte, sie würde mit dem Vater und der Mutter reden und sich dann wieder bei mir melden. Ich lehnte ihr Angebot ab, zusammen mit ihr in das Schloss der Blutfamilie zurückzukehren, weil ich vor nichts fliehen wollte. Aber vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen. Manchmal fühle ich mich wie ein Feigling, der Angst vor sich selbst und vor den unerforschten Tiefen seines Geistes hat. Der ein Nest der entsetzlichen Gedanken und tierähnlichen Drängen ist, die die Kontrolle über mein rationales Denken und alles, was ich bin, übernehmen. Und doch manchmal weiß ich, dass es zu gefährlich und beinahe unmöglich ist, sie und deren Kraft einfach zu ignorieren.

„So," sagt Lord Voldemort fröhlich, der auf einmal innehält und sich umschaut. „Das ist perfekt."

„Perfekt wofür?" frage ich schlechtgelaunt.

Ich kann nicht aufhören, zu zittern.

Lord Voldemort dreht sich um und mustert mich.

„Du frierst," bemerkt er. „Gehen wir rein. Wir werden gleich ein Lagerfeuer organisieren."

Rein wohin? Als ich mich umdrehe erblicke ich eine Spalte, die offensichtlich den Eingang in eine Höhle bildet. Der bloße Gedanke an eine Höhle und ein warmes Feuer ist momentan verlockend und ich schlüpfe schnell durch den Spalt. Meine Schritte hallen in der Höhle wieder, die auf den ersten Blick vollkommen leer ist. Aber als ich meine Umgebung mit meinen verschärften Sinnen wahrnehme, finde ich, dass ich doch nicht alleine in der Höhle bin.

Hunderte von Fledermäusen schauen mich stumm an und scheinen mich zu begutachten. Obwohl es stockdunkel ist, kann ich hunderte von Augen deutlich sehen und ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Nachtwesen... wie ich. Ist das der Grund, warum mich Voldemort hergebracht hat?

Ich höre Klappern und dann ein Geräusch, das mich wissen lässt, dass Voldemort ein Feuer vor dem Eingang anzündet. Die Fledermäuse strecken erschrocken ihre Flügel aus, bereit, gleich zu fliehen.

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund bleiben sie wie erfroren da hängen und starren mich weiter an. Ich strecke instinktiv eine Hand aus und lege sie vorsichtig auf den Kopf einer Fledermaus, die direkt vor mir mit dem Kopf nach unten gedreht hängt. Das Tier wird ganz steif, scheint sich aber zu entspannen als ich ihm langsam über den Kopf streichele. Ich schenke dem, was Lord Voldemort macht, keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern streichele fasziniert den flauschigen Körper der Fledermaus. Urplötzlich streckt sie ihre Flügel aus und fliegt davon. Die anderen folgen ihrem Beispiel. Aber sie verlassen nicht die Höhle, sondern fliegen um mich herum, dabei einen seltsamen Laut von sich gebend. Durch das Flügelflattern höre ich vorsichtige Schritte, bin aber zu fasziniert mit dem Benehmen dieser Tiere um ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Sie erkennen mich...

„Setzen wir uns," sagt die leise Stimme Lord Voldemorts hinter mir.

Die Fledermäuse fliegen wie eine dunkle Wolke davon und verschwinden in den Tiefen der Höhle. Aber sie schneien sich dort niedergelassen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich warten sie, dass Lord Voldemort die Höhle wieder verlässt.

„Ihr habt sie erschreckt," sage ich enttäuscht.

„Wen denn?" fragt Voldemort, der ein Kissen auf den Boden wirft und sich anmutig darauf niederlässt.

Er stellt sich so an, als hätte er keine Ahnung. Er hat ein Feuer vor dem Eingang angezündet und jetzt spüre ich Wellen der Wärme, die die Höhle erfüllen. Hoffentlich ersticke ich nicht. Aber ja, ich brauche nicht zu atmen. Wieder vergessen. Und ich denke nicht an Voldemort und ob ER ersticken würde. Mal typisches egoistisches Denken.

„Es ist nicht wichtig," sage ich, das zweite Kissen aus seinem magisch vergrößerten Sack hervorziehend und mich ihm gegenüber setzend. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Wir reden," sagt Voldemort sachlich.

Wir sitzen im Halbdunkeln und mit jeder Sekunde wird es wärmer. Ich erschaudere vor Vergnügen und blicke zu meinem Lehrer hinüber, dessen dunkle Augen mich ernst mustern.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du Zeit brauchst, um zu lernen, wie dein neuer Körper funktioniert," fängt er an. „Ich möchte hören, was du bisher herausgefunden hast."

„Na ja, Lachssandwichs werde ich nie wieder essen," sage ich sarkastisch. Aber Voldemort lacht nicht und schimpft mich auch nicht aus, sondern starrt mich weiter erwartungsvoll an. Mir kommt er wie eine Buddhastatue vor, die mich ohne zu blinzeln oder sich zu bewegen anschaut.

Sein Blick hatte immer die gleiche Wirkung auf mich. Ich spüre, wie er tief in meine Seele sieht und alles weiß, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Obwohl er nicht länger Zugang zu meinen Gedanken hat, scheint er es doch auf eine seltsame Weise tun zu können.

„Ich ernähre mich nicht so oft wie ich es gleich nach der Verwandlung gemacht habe," sage ich etwas ehrlicher.

Er ist nicht mein Feind. Er ist mein Freund und mein Lehrer. Er versteht mich sowie mich kein anderes Wesen auf dieser Welt versteht. Nicht einmal Draco. Er möchte einfach mehr über mich wissen und betrachtet das Ganze als eine Art Aufgabe, deren Resultate er jetzt hören will. Ich soll mich nicht wie ein Idiot benehmen nur weil ich momentan sauer auf die ganze Welt bin.

„Was ein gutes Zeichen ist," bemerkt Voldemort. „Wie oft isst du?"

„Alle drei Tage," sage ich.

Er nickt ernst.

„Und du schläfst nicht mehr," sagt er.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Das war aber ziemlich schnell. Normalerweise braucht man sechs Monaten, um damit aufzuhören."

Und woher weiß er das? Ach ja. Sicherlich hat er meine Blutfamilie besucht und gefragt. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Voldemort kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn er nichts über eine Sache weiß. Die Unwissenheit treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er hat zweifelsohne alles erfahren, was er über Vampire erfahren wollte.

„Ich bin nicht irgendjemand," sage ich etwas genervt.

„Nein, bist du nicht," sagt Voldemort ernst.

„Ich weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst, um dich an deinen neuen Körper zu gewöhnen," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es eine gute Zeit für alles gibt. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen, du sollst dich beeilen oder dich zu etwas zu zwingen. Ich bin hier um dir, meinem Erben und dem dunklen Prinzen, einen Auftrag zu geben."

Ich schaue auf und runzele die Stirn. Das ist vollkommen unerwartet. Warum benutzt er meinen Titel? Was möchte er damit erreichen?

„Es wäre nicht vernünftig, jetzt so was zu tun," sage ich. „Ich versuche gerade meine Ernährungszeit zu verlängern. Und ich sollte nicht von Menschen umgeben sein."

Voldemort zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Und ich bin kein Mensch?" fragt er etwas belustigt.

„Doch," murmele ich. „Aber Ihr riecht einfach anders. Euer Blut riecht anders."

Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass er mir sagen könnte, warum, aber Voldemort scheint nicht nach Erklären zumute zu sein.

„Vielleicht siehst du momentan all diese neuen Sachen und Veränderungen in deinem Leben als ungewünschte Hindernisse," sagt er. „Aber nur weil du dich noch immer an deinen alten Körper und an die Weise, auf die er funktioniert hat, erinnerst. Du sollst nicht deine Zeit mit dem Vergleichen zwischen dem, was du einmal tun konntest und dem, was du jetzt tun kannst, vergeuden. Du sollst einfach deinen alten Körper vergessen und dich dem neuen zuwenden. Du hast es hauptsächlich getan, weil du dachtest, dass dein Körper stärker sein muss. Ich glaubte auch daran und habe dich in deinem Vorhaben völlig unterstützt."

„Du bist neugeboren," sagt er, wobei seine Augen glitzern. „Wenn irgendjemand es verstehen kann, ich kann es. Ich musste mich auch an meinen neuen Körper gewöhnen. Alles wieder erlernen. Es war nicht leicht und kann sich vielleicht nicht mit dem, was du durchmachst, vergleichen. Aber du kannst nicht weiter in der Vergangenheit leben, sondern die Zukunft, die du mit deinem Willen geändert hast, willkommen heißen und sie kennen lernen."

Alles, was er sagt, ergibt einen Sinn und ich gebe ihm Recht. Vielleicht bin ich aber zu schwach, um es alleine zu tun. Vielleicht brauche ich ihn, um mich anzutreiben. In der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens brauche ich die Kraft, aufzustehen und meinen Pflichten als Erben wieder nachzukommen. Die ganze Zeit ist mir bewusst, dass im Hauptquartier zu hocken und zu meditieren keine dauernde Lösung ist. Ich bin nicht an das Nichtstun gewöhnt. Dieses Wesen, das traurig in die Flammen des Feuers starrt und über sein altes Leben nachdenkt, das bin nicht ich. Und doch lebe ich sein Leben.

Aber es ist so schwierig, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Die neue Welt zu betreten, wenn die Erinnerung an die alte noch immer so lebhaft und beinahe greifbar ist.

Warum lebst du, dunkler Prinz? Du hättest sterben sollen. Oft huscht die Szene an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei: mein toter Körper liegt unter mir und ich bin frei von dem Gefängnis des Fleisches und des Blutes. Die ganze Welt scheint mein Spielplatz zu sein. Und doch verbindet mich etwas mit der Welt da unten und ich fühle mich hin und her gerissen, in Erinnerungen verloren. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, zu kämpfen. Keine Kraft, es wieder mit der ganzen Welt aufzunehmen. Im Tod habe ich endlich Ruhe gefunden und ich kann einfach nicht dieses Gefühl vergessen. Ich kann mich nicht so anstellen, als wäre alles wieder beim alten, weil ich tot bin. In meinem Inneren bin ich leer und tot und weiß nicht, warum ich weiterleben soll.

„Erebus," sagt er, sich nach vorne lehnend. „Du hast die sichere Zukunft geändert. Durch deinen Willen. Du hast dich über das irdische und dessen Beschränkungen und Gesetze erhoben und etwas Großartiges erreicht. Ich erkenne es an. Und ich, dein Lehrer, bin hier, um dir den letzten Schubs nach vorne zu geben, den du brauchst."

Er steht auf und ich schaue ihn verwirrt an.

„Wir werden ein Ritual ausführen," sagt er, sich umschauend. „Und zwar hier. Deine Aufgabe lautet: alles, was du loswerden willst und was mit deinem alten Leben in Zusammenhang steht, auf dieses Stück Pergament zu schreiben. Ich werde alles für das Ritual vorbereiten. Du kannst dich da drüben hinsetzen."

Er reicht mir etwas Pergament und eine Feder.

„Betrachte es nicht als Verlust sondern als ein Opfer," weist er mich an. „Du hast ein großes Haus gebaut. Jetzt ist es aber Zeit, einen Palast zu bauen. Aber das Haus muss zerstört werden sodass du den Palast auf der gleichen Stelle bauen kannst. Manchmal müssen wir das alte zerstören, sodass wir etwas Neues erschaffen können."

Ich gehe gehorsam in die Ecke und beginne Sachen aufzuschreiben. Es gibt viel, was mir fehlt, obwohl ich ohne diese Sachen leben kann. Ich brauche nicht zu essen, um zu leben, wünsche mir aber, ich könnte mir manchmal einen Kuchen gönnen. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte schlafen gehen und doch brauche ich den Schlaf nicht.

Obwohl ich es nicht oft tue und es im Allgemeinen meide, Voldemort meine Schwäche zu zeigen, fühlt es sich nicht seltsam an. Er hat meine Schwäche kennen gelernt und ich auch seine. Er hat mich in vielen Zuständen gesehen und obwohl ich mich nicht dafür schämen soll, tue ich es trotzdem. Ich habe ihn auch als eine hilflose Schlange gesehen und ich habe das Auferstehungsritual für ihn ausgeführt und ihm einen neuen Körper gegeben. Schwarzmagier wie ich und er müssen zusammen halten und die Geheimnisse des anderen für sich behalten, weil wir nicht das Privileg haben, wie andere Schwarzmagier, über unsere Probleme mit den anderen zu reden oder der Welt schwach vorzukommen. Wir müssen uns unter Kontrolle haben und uns immer in unserem besten Licht zeigen, was manchmal einfach nicht möglich ist. Wenn ich meine Probleme selbst lösen kann, tue ich es. Aber es gibt manche Sachen, die man nicht alleine tun kann, so schwer auch immer mir diese Tatsache fällt.

Warum lebst du, dunkler Prinz?

Weil mich dem Tode zu ergeben feige wäre. Vielleicht wäre es am einfachsten und am leichtesten, zu sterben. Aber ich habe nie den leichteren Weg gewählt und werde es auch jetzt nicht tun.

Voldemort scheint zu ahnen, dass ich mich mit Selbstkontrolle und wichtigen Sachen beschäftige und dass ich nur im Hauptquartier hocke und Trübsal blase. Aber er hat Recht – es war genug davon.

Als er beginnt auf Latein zu sprechen und seine Arme ausstreckt, spüre ich deutlich wie seine Magie in der Luft vibriert und atme tief ein. Ich werde sofort daran erinnert, dass ich keine Luft brauche, um zu leben, aber trotzdem tue ich es und meine scharfen Vampirsinne erlauben mir mehr zu spüren, als es für einen Menschen möglich ist. Ich kann allerlei Sachen riechen und manche Gerüche finde ich überwältigend. Sowie ich früher die Magie spüren konnte, kann ich sie jetzt umso besser spüren. In diesem Moment jedoch spüre ich Ekstase als mir klar wird, dass obwohl ich nicht atmen MUSS, ich es trotzdem tun KANN. Menschen wiederum brauchen die Luft um zu leben. Ich habe beide Möglichkeiten. Ich kann in beiden Welten leben.

Mächtige Wellen Voldemorts Magie schlagen mir entgegen als ich einen Schritt nach vorne mache und mich über das tobende Feuer beuge.

„Vetera incendio delenda sunt, ut nova ex pulvere extollant (Soll das Alte verbrennt werden, sodass das Neue aus der Asche auferstehen kann)," sage ich.

Als ich zuschaue, wie sich das Pergament in den Flammen kräuselt und wie meine Worte langsam zu Asche werden, sind nicht all meine Probleme weg. Aber ich spüre Erleichterung in meinem Geist und eine Art Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit. Ich entscheide, meinen neuen Körper nicht als etwas Fremden zu betrachten sondern als etwas, was ich erworben habe und kennen lernen muss. Er ist ein unerforschter Kontinent, den ich erforschen, davon eine Karte anfertigen und kennen lernen werde.

Veränderungen kommen einem ehrgeizigen Schwarzmagier natürlich vor und er betrachtet sie als Wachstum und Fortschritt. Ein Schwarzmagier soll dafür bereit sein, alles für die Macht und das Wissen zu opfern. Ich habe das getan. Ich habe auch das letzte, was ich opfern konnte, geopfert. Voldemort hat mir einen Schubs nach vorne gegeben, aber jetzt muss ich alleine weiter kämpfen.

„Hoc mea Voluntas est (Das ist mein Wille)," sage ich, in die Flammen starrend.

Voldemort legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickt mir zu. Er hat es nicht als Trost gemeint oder als eine Art Überzeugung, dass er für mich da ist, sowie ein Hellmagier es betrachten würde, sondern als Unterstützung und Billigung. Im Endeffekt sind wir immer alleine und die Kraft, etwas tun zu können, kommt von uns selbst.

„Gehen wir," sagt er, sich zum Gehen wendend. „Du hast noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

Als ich über die Höhle blicke, werde ich wieder an die Anwesenheit der Fledermäuse erinnert, die in den Tiefen der Höhle darauf warten, dass Voldemort geht. Sie haben Angst vor ihm, sind aber neugierig auf mich.

„Wartet auf mich vor der Höhle, ich hab noch was zu erledigen, Meister," sage ich zu Voldemort.

Der Schwarzmagier nickt ernst und verlässt die Höhle. Vorsichtig tapse ich tiefer in die Höhle, nur von meinen Sinnen geführt. Es ist stockdunkel und doch kann ich wie ein Nachttier im Dunkeln sehen. Es ist ein Geschenk und kein Fluch. Ich kann die Fledermäuse riechen und kann auch spüren, dass sie da sind weil meine Ohren das kleinste Geräusch wahrnehmen können. Hellmagier würden mich zweifelsohne als nichts mehr als ein Tier betrachten. Aber ich bin so viel mehr. Und ich werde so viel mehr als ein Vampir werden, weil ich es so möchte.

Zehn Minuten später dränge ich mich durch die Spalte, die den Eingang in die Höhle darstellt und Voldemort dreht sich um. Ein Lächeln huscht ihm über das Gesicht.

„Ein neuer Freund?" fragt er belustigt, die Fledermaus, die ich in meiner Hand halte, musternd.

„Kann man so sagen," sage ich, der Fledermaus über den winzig kleinen Kopf streichelnd.

„Um was für einen Auftrag geht es?" frage ich als Voldemort das Feuer, das noch immer vor dem Eingang brennt, löscht.

„Du wirst Scrimgeour fangen, mein Lehrling," sagt Voldemort sachlich, mich am Arm packend und disapparierend.

Ich spüre, wie sich dabei die Fledermaus versteift und den Kopf in meine Faust vergräbt. Er braucht meinen Schutz. Aber ich, der dunkle Prinz, brauche den Schutz von keinem.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Ich bin beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen als ich den Ruf des dunklen Prinzen spürte. Laetitia schrie und presste ihre Finger auf das dunkle Mal. Die Lippen zusammenpressend, um ja nicht auch aufzuschreien, schaue ich auf die schwarze Sonne hinunter, die momentan blutrot ist.

Die schwarze Sonne brennt. Und der dunkle Prinz scheint wütend zu sein.

(„Wir gehen,") sage ich, auf die Füße springend und mir im Vorbeikommen meinen Umhang schnappend.

Laetitias Eltern schauen sprachlos zu, wie ich Laetitia am Arm packe, die versucht ihre Schmerztränen wegzublinzeln. Es hat noch nie so wehgetan als er uns gerufen hat.

(„Der dunkle Prinz braucht uns,") sage ich über meine Schulter, zusammen mit Laetitia den Salon verlassend und auf der Stelle disapparierend.

Der dunkle Prinz steht in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers und scheint eine der Statuen zu studieren. Die Stille des Hauptquartiers wird von regelmäßigen Knallen unterbrochen, als seine Diener einer nach dem anderen apparieren. Gehen wir irgendwohin? Gehen wir kämpfen? Ich bin nicht bereit, ich habe nicht einmal meine Maske dabei.

Einige Todesser drehen nervös ihre Masken in ihren Händen und wechseln Blicke, dem Prinzen verstohlene Blicke zuwerfend, unsicher, ob sie was tun oder sagen sollen. Wir wissen ja nicht, wohin wir gehen aber ich kann spüren, dass er sich auf etwas vorbereitet hat. So stark ist seine Anwesenheit in meinem Geist seit langem nicht gewesen.

Ich rufe eilig einen Elf und befehle ihm, unsere Masken zu holen, immer wieder in Richtung des dunklen Prinzen blickend, der noch immer mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt dasteht und die Statue studiert.

Die etwa einhundert Todesser senken die Blicke als sich der dunkle Prinz umdreht und seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen lässt. Man sieht genau, dass keiner von ihnen seinen Ruf erwartet hat. Manche tragen Jeans und manche sehen so aus, als wären sie gerade dabei, sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen und etwas gutes beim Kaminfeuer zu lesen als ihr dunkles Mal zu brennen begann. Ich bin vielleicht die einzige, die den Prinzen regelmäßig sieht. Manche der Todesser haben ihn noch nicht gesehen seit er verwandelt worden ist, weil er ja bei keinen Treffen anwesend war und sich im Allgemeinen nicht in der schwarzmagischen Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hat.

Ich weiß, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich ihn nach der Verwandlung gesehen habe. Beim bloßen Anblick stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen, weil ich nicht glauben konnte, was aus ihm geworden ist. Er sah so schwach und so blass aus, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, das sei der dunkle Prinz. Und doch als er mir die Hand reichte, spürte ich wilde Freude und drückte und küsste seine Hand, um meine Freude irgendwie auszudrücken.

Jene Nacht werde ich nie vergessen. Ich habe schon den Tod gesehen. Aber nie habe ich ihn deutlicher gesehen als in jener Nacht, in den toten Augen des dunklen Prinzen.

Das unnatürlich blasse Gesicht meines Freundes und Meisters ist todernst und die grünen Augen bleiben für einen Moment lang auf mir stehen, ehe er wegblickt. Er scheint sich auf einen ernsten Kampf vorbereitet zu haben. Er trägt seine Fluch abweisende Weste und Dolche in seinem Gürtel. Als er an mir mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang vorbei geht, atme ich tief durch. Jeder kann spüren, was er ausstrahlt und es ist schon lange her, seit ich es gespürt habe. Ich habe es peinlich vermisst. Ist das Macht? Oder die Versicherung, dass unsere Mission klappen wird? Seine bloße Anwesenheit scheint zu genügen, um Menschen den Mut zu geben und sie dazu zu bringen, sogar das unmögliche zu erreichen.

„Ich habe Information erhalten, wo sich Scrimgeour momentan aufhält," sagt er laut. „Er ist unser Ziel."

Er schaut herausfordernd in die Runde und mein Herz beginnt wieder zu rasen. Etwas scheint in ihm erwacht zu sein, wovon ich mich gleichzeitig angezogen fühle und was mir Angst einjagt. Es ist schon so lange her, seit ich mit ihm zusammen kämpfen ging, dass ich beinahe vergessen habe, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber liebe Morgana... ich habe es vermisst. Ich habe IHN vermisst, wenn er seine Magie und seine Macht so herumwirbeln lässt.

Ich rufe gedanklich meinen Dämon, zuschauend, wie ein Schatten dem dunklen Prinzen folgt und um ihn herumschwirrt. Memphisto... der auch im Tod nicht von seiner Seite gewichen ist.

„Eure Aufgabe ist euch mit seiner Begleitung zu beschäftigen," sagt er. „Momentan befindet er sich mit seinen Kumpeln in der Winkelgasse."

In der Öffentlichkeit? Es ist Samstag Abend, das Wetter ist toll und die Winkelgasse ist zweifelsohne vollgepackt. Scrimgeour scheint zu denken, dass der sicherste Ort jener ist, der von Menschen wimmelt. Was natürlich falsch ist. Er denkt, dass sich kein Todesser wagen würde, inmitten der Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur ein Todesser. Aber eine gesamte Truppe?

Bellatrix reibt sich die Hände und ihre Augen bekommen das gut bekannte, verrückte Glitzern.

„Toll," flüstert sie aufgeregt.

„Ich werde Scrimgeour hinterher sein," sagt der dunkle Prinz ernst, sich langsam umdrehend und eine Hand in seine Hosentasche steckend. „Also was ich von euch erwarte, ist mir Deckung zu geben und seine Begleitung aus dem Weg zu räumen, mit welchem Mittel auch immer. Aber Scrimgeour gehört mir. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Alle nicken. Der dunkle Prinz schüttelt seine Hand und sein Stab fällt ihm in die Faust. Er fährt beinahe liebevoll über das Stück Holz, das schon hunderte von Leben genommen hat, aber auch unglaubliche Sachen bewirkt hat. Sein Stab ist weltweit bekannt, wie er. Und er ist genauso gefürchtet, wie der dunkle Prinz selbst.

„Hermine," sagt er, in meine Richtung blickend. Sein Blick scheint in die Tiefen meiner Seele durchbohren zu können. „Du hast das Kommando."

„Ja, mein Prinz," sage ich, meinen Stab zückend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Geruch der Nacht steigt mir in die Nase als ich zusammen mit Laetitia die Straße entlang schlendere. Wir haben unser Aussehen geändert aber ich habe mich schon an so was sehr gut gewöhnt. Ich sehe Angst in den Augen der vorbeikommenden Menschen. Sie schauen sich ständig um und Familien scheinen zu eilen, alles so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen sodass sie in die Sicherheit ihres Heimes zurückkehren können. Was sie aber nicht verstehen, dass es keinen Ort gibt, der so sicher ist. Man redet nicht zu laut und man lacht nicht mehr. Überall gibt es besorgte Gesichter und die Zauberer und Hexen stehen nicht mehr auf der Straße und reden, sondern eilen davon. Man schaut sich über die Schulter und atmet erleichtert durch als man einen Auror erblickt.

Scrimgeour scheint eine Armee aus der Aurorenabteilung erschaffen zu haben. Heutzutage tragen sie alle erkennbare rote Umhänge mit dem Wappen der Aurorenabteilung und patrouillieren die Winkelgasse und jede Straße, die zum Zauberviertel von London gehört, entlang. Angst ist beinahe greifbar in der Luft und trotz der vielen Auroren scheint man sich nicht sicher zu fühlen.

„Ausweis," sagt eine tiefe männliche Stimme als Laetitia und ich um die Ecke biegen.

„Merlins Bart, Sie haben mir Angst eingejagt," sagt Laetitia mit ihrem besten britischen Akzent und fasst sich an die Brust.

Die Augen des Aurors schauen sie etwas entschuldigend an aber er streckt seine Hand aus. Er muss seine Pflicht erfüllen.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt Laetitia, die eine Hand in ihre Ledertasche steckt.

Ihre Puderdose fällt klappernd zu Boden.

„Oh nein, verflucht," murmelt Laetitia, sich bückend.

So bald die Aufmerksamkeit des Aurors auf sie gerichtet wird, lasse ich meinen Stab in die Hand fallen, ihn schnell und in meinem Ärmel verborgen auf den Auror richtend. Der Auror richtet sich mit Laetitias Puderdose in der Hand auf und sie strahlt ihn an. Wie macht sie das nur? Sie ist unwiderstehlich.

„Vielen Dank, Miss," sagt er mit glasigen Augen, Laetitia die Puderdose reichend. „Gute Nacht."

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?" fragt Laetitia leise als sie sich bei mir einhakt. Und doch spüre ich, wie ihre rechte Hand mit ihrem Stab in ihrer Tasche spielt.

„Nicht viel," erwidere ich, einen Blick auf die Fenster direkt über das Restaurant werfend. „Er ist gut trainiert."

Ich halte inne, recke mich und hebe dabei die rechte Hand in die Luft. Ein Zauberer dreht sich langsam um und verschwindet um die Ecke.

Nur dastehen und warten können wir wohl nicht. Ich beginne Laetitia Witze zu erzählen und die Auroren blicken weg als Laetitia lacht. Wie lange müssen wir warten? Was treibt diese Bellatrix überhaupt? Das Restaurant scheint heute trotz allem voll zu sein und ich blicke schnell und auf den ersten Blick desinteressiert über die Menschen, die an Tischen sitzen und sich mit ihrem Essen beschäftigen.

Endlich biegt eine Gruppe lachender und laut redender Menschen um die Ecke. Trotz des Aussehenszaubers ist es leicht das Gelächter von Bellatrix zu erkennen. Die drei Auroren, die bisher mit noch einem Kollegen vor dem Restaurant geredet haben, zücken ihre Stäbe und kommen gleich auf Bellatrix zu, nach ihrem Ausweis fragend.

„Hey, ihr zwei," ruft uns der übriggebliebene Auror zu, der noch immer wie eine Statue vor dem Restaurant steht. „Zeigt mir eure Ausweise."

Wirklich. Die Auroren hätten auch eine Leuchtreklame über das Restaurant aufhängen können, auf dem es steht: 'Hier drin geht etwas wichtiges vor. Deswegen stehen wir hier und fragen jeden, der vorbeikommt, nach Ausweisen.'

Man kann einem Menschen allerlei Sachen beibringen, aber Subtilität scheint nicht gelernt werden zu können.

„Aber natürlich," sagt Laetitia, die Hand in ihre Tasche steckend.

Der Auror deutet mit dem Stab auf sie.

„Bitte halten Sie ihre Hände wo ich sie sehen kann," sagt der Auror.

Wahrscheinlich hätten wir nicht dastehen sollen. Jetzt ist er argwöhnisch geworden.

„Aber Sie wollten doch meinen Ausweis sehen," sagt Laetitia mit großen Augen.

Sie hätte eine Schauspielerin sein sollen.

„Ich werde ihn finden," sagt der Auror ernst.

Ein kaum merkbarer Schatten saust auf den Auror zu, scheint durch ihn hindurch zu gehen und dann saust dieser auf mich zu. Ich deute schnell mit dem Stab auf den Auror und spüre die Anwesenheit meines Dämons in meinem Geist. Er hat schon viel gelernt.

„Vielen Dank," sagt der Auror mit mechanischer Stimme.

„Die Straße ist ziemlich voll," bemerkt Laetitia als wir uns gespielt lächelnd von ihm abwenden.

„Ja und ich frage mich, was er so lange treibt und wo er überhaupt ist," erwidere ich flüsternd.

„TODESSER!" schreit eine weibliche Stimme.

Die Reaktion der Passanten ist augenblicklich. Sie brechen in Panik aus und die angespannte Stille, die bisher auf der Straße geherrscht hat, wird von Schreien unterbrochen.

Laetitia und ich machen uns schnell an die Arbeit, den Angriff der Auroren, die gleich appariert sind, durch unseren eigenen verhindernd. Die Straße beginnt zu beben als sich Bellatrix wie ein blutrünstiger Hund, der eine Katze erblickt hat, in den Kampf stürzt.

Eine der Schwierigkeiten des Stellvertreters ist natürlich vorherzusagen, was der Anführer denkt und wie er in einer bestimmten Situation reagieren würde. In diesem Moment muss ich entscheiden, ob ich der Truppe befehle, das Restaurant anzugreifen oder nicht. Die Mehrheit der Truppe ist entweder hier oder in der Nähe und wartet auf meinen Befehl. Ich habe den dunklen Prinzen nicht gesehen und habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist und was er macht. Aber ich muss eine schnelle Entscheidung treffen, die ernste Folgen haben könnte.

Aber manchmal hat man gar nichts, was man abwägen kann. Manchmal muss man sich auf seine Instinkte verlassen, was mir natürlich schwer fällt. Ich verlasse mich eher auf meine Logik. Der Unterricht des dunklen Prinzen wiederum hat mir schon viel geholfen und ich bin für ihn sehr dankbar.

Ich hebe die rechte Hand und schieße rote Funken hoch in die Luft.

„Eine Truppe von da hinten, eine geht rein und eine bleibt hier!" schreie ich.

Den Todessern muss man es nicht zweimal sagen. Die Mehrheit der an diesem Auftrag teilnehmenden Todesser war außer sich vor Freude, als sie den Ruf des Prinzen gespürt hat. Man wird in einen Soldat verwandelt und täglich weiter ausgebildet. Man bekommt gefährliche Aufträge, die einen sein Leben kosten können. Jeden Tag leben die Todesser mit der Kenntnis, dass sie vielleicht nicht lebendig zurückkehren werden. Für solche Soldaten, die jeden Tag ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen und ihr Leben so führen, als sei jeder Tag der letzte, ist es sehr schwierig, ruhig zu sitzen und nicht kämpfen zu gehen. Während die Auroren erschöpft wegen des ständigen Patrouillierens sind, stürzen sich die Todesser frisch und kampflustig auf sie.

Wir platzen ins Restaurant und beginnen es gründlich zu durchsuchen. Menschen kauern unter den Tischen und schauen zu, wie wir an ihnen vorbeikommen, das Restaurant nach Scrimgeour und seinen Kollegen absuchend. Widerstand Null. Keiner wagt, laut zu atmen, geschweige denn Widerstand zu leisten. Rote Funken blitzen aus dem hinteren Teil des Restaurants und ich führe meine Truppe dorthin.

Bellatrix und die anderen halten ihre Stäbe auf die auf dem Boden liegenden Menschen gerichtet.

Ich nicke Bellatrix zu und zeige ihr, sie solle bereit sein, jeden zu verfluchen der sich bewegt. Ich lasse mich vorsichtig bei einem der Zauberer nieder, komme zum Schluss, dass er bewusstlos ist und drehe ihn um, um mir sein Gesicht ansehen zu können.

Bellatrix gluckst begeistert. Das ist der Vertraute von Scrimgeour, den er der Aurorenabteilung zugewiesen hat. Aber wo ist der Minister?

Mein Dämon taucht hinter mir auf und verwandelt sich in seine menschliche Form.

„Nehmt sie alle mit und werft sie in die Kerker," befehle ich den Todessern und richte mich wieder auf, zu meinem dämonischen Begleiter blickend. „Hilf ihnen und schau, dass alle Feinde sicher eingesperrt sind. Falls etwas schief geht, setze die Person außer Gefecht."

„Verstehe," sagt der Dämon, grinst breit und verwandelt sich in seine Schattenform.

„Der Rest, finden wir den dunklen Prinzen," sage ich zu den übrig gebliebenen Todessern.

Ich presse meine Finger auf mein dunkles Mal, konzentriere mich auf meinen Freund und Lehrer und disappariere.

Aber als ich meine Augen öffne, bekomme ich eine sehr seltsame Szene zu Gesicht.

Wir befinden uns an der Küste und der Wind fegt zornig über das dürre Gras. Der dunkle Prinz sitzt auf einem Felsen, raucht eine dicke Zigarre und starrt den regungslosen Minister an. Ist er tot? Oder nur bewusstlos? Er schaut in unsere Richtung als wir auftauchen.

„Was macht ihr hier?" zischt er.

Ich halte inne und schlucke. Seine Augen sind blutrot und mir entgeht der Zorn in seiner Stimme nicht. Jetzt wäre die richtige Zeit, um nach einem Versteck zu suchen. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck.

„Wir wollten nur checken, ob Ihr Hilfe braucht, Meister," sage ich, schon bereit, mich aus dem Staub zu machen falls er seinen Stab zückt.

Und schon jetzt sehe ich, dass es ein Fehler war, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Denn er sieht es als eine Beleidigung an.

Aber der dunkle Prinz braucht seinen Stab nicht, um jemanden zu verfluchen. Ich disappariere so bald ich seine schnelle Bewegung wahrnehme und appariere wieder bei den Bäumen hinter ihm.

„Aber ich sehe, dass Ihr keine Hilfe braucht und es tut mir leid, Euch gestört zu haben," sage ich, hebe die Hand hoch um meine Truppe zu verständigen und disappariere wieder.

„Mann o Mann," murmelt Laetitia als wir in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers apparieren. Der Rest der Truppe taucht langsam auf. „Was hat er denn?"

„Keine Ahnung," murmele ich, meinen Stab in den Stabhalter auf meinem Unterarm stopfend. „Aber wir alle sollten ihn weiterhin in Ruhe lassen. Wer weiß was er treibt? Offensichtlich haben wir ihn gestört aber wie hätten wir es nur wissen können?"

„Tja, kleine dunkle Magierin," schnurrt Bellatrix, die sich anmutig über ihr Kleid streicht. „Du bist seine Stellvertreterin und man sagt, dass du seine Gedanken lesen kannst."

Ich verenge die Augen. Bellatrix verpasst keine Chance, um Menschen zu piesacken.

„Wenn mein Meister etwas von mir verbergen möchte, wird er es tun," gebe ich genervt zurück. „Und keiner kann seine Gedanken lesen, nicht einmal der dunkle Lord. Also halte die Klappe."

„Geht in den Kerker und fangt an, unsere Gefangenen auszufragen," sage ich abwinkend. „Ich werde im Salon sein."

„Aber zuerst brauche ich eine Dusche," murmele ich zu Laetitia.

„Geht es dir gut? Er hat dich nicht erwischt, oder?" fragt sie besorgt.

Ich trage noch immer meinen Anzug, der leider nicht mehr glänzend sauber ist wie er war, als wir zusammen im Haus ihrer Eltern appariert sind. Ich seufze.

„Nein, hat er nicht," sage ich zu ihr. „Sind wir alle hier?" frage ich, zu Todessern gewandt.

„Ja," sagt einer. „Hat ihn der dunkle Prinz gekriegt?"

„Das hat er," erwidere ich. „Aber offensichtlich hat er Pläne für den guten Minister. Wir sollten uns nicht einmischen."

„Verstanden," gibt der Todesser zurück, sich wieder seinen Kumpeln zuwendend.

Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte der dunkle Prinz vor, gerade zu 'essen' und wir haben ihn dabei gestört?


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 3 – Das Alte, das Neue und das total Verrückte

/Hermines Sicht

Ich lege den Brief beiseite und lehne mich zurück. Blaise schaut mich besorgt an, unsicher, ob er mich fragen soll, was los ist.

Aber ich erspare ihn die Mühe.

„Meine Eltern," sage ich, in Richtung Brief nickend. „Auf einmal möchten sie reden."

Blaise presst die Lippen zusammen. Ich weiß, was er darüber denkt. Sie seien Muggel, an die man keine Gedanken verschwenden solle. Nach der Verwandlung des dunklen Prinzen war ich einfach zu beschäftigt, für Draco da zu sein und ging sie erst besuchen, als der dunkle Prinz zurückkam. Aber ich fand das Haus leer. Keine Nachrichten, keine Briefe. Nur das leere Haus.

Für eine Weile dachte ich, dass die helle Seite sie doch gefunden hat, obwohl ich wusste, dass es unmöglich ist. Dann aber habe ich den Hauself gefragt, der mir gesagt hat, dass die zwei einfach abgehauen sind. Wohin, wusste er nicht. Da ich ihm gesagt habe, er solle ihnen das geben, was sie brauchen aber sie gehen lassen, wenn sie gehen wollen, hat er es getan.

Ich war verwirrt und wütend zugleich, konnte aber nichts tun. Glücklicherweise hatte ich genug Arbeit, die mich ablenkte. Nach einer Weile akzeptierte ich die Tatsache, dass sie weg sind und dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, obwohl diese Tatsache wehtat. Aber mir war klar, dass wir in zwei verschiedenen Welten lebten und dass sie meine Welt nicht mehr verstehen konnten und wahrscheinlich dachten, es gebe keinen Platz für sie in meinem Leben.

Jetzt aber scheinen sie sich anders überlegt zu haben. Ich starre den Brief an und frage mich, ob ich mich wieder mit ihnen treffen soll. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich bin aufgewachsen und brauche sie nicht mehr, das heißt, ich brauche sie nicht im finanziellen Sinne, weil ich ja selbstständig bin. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht länger meine Eltern sind. Ich weiß, dass die 'Blutfamilie', so wie der dunkle Prinz sie nennt, nicht wichtig ist. Ich habe eine Familie – eine große, schwarzmagische Familie, in der ich respektiert bin. Und es macht mich so wütend, dass sie nicht verstehen können, wie ich mich fühle und dass sie so blind sind, dass sie nicht meine Welt akzeptieren können. Klar, es gibt Muggel, die man von nichts überzeugen kann. Aber meine Eltern waren immer so aufgeschlossen und lernten gerne neue Sachen. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass die Tatsache, dass ich eine Hexe bin, unsere Beziehung viel verändert. Ich war noch immer ihre Tochter und liebte sie. Und doch war dies nur der Stein, der die Lawine gestartet hat. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass sie, sowie alle Eltern, gewisse Erwartungen von mir hatten, trotz dem, was sie sagten und was sie taten. Und ich habe mich nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprechend entwickelt. Und jetzt bin ich nicht länger ihre Tochter? Jetzt lieben sie mich nicht mehr?

„Bei allem Respekt, Hermine," sagt Theodore Nott leise, der sich nach vorne lehnt, „du bist besser als all das. Es bringt nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Wenn sie dich nicht so akzeptieren können, wie du bist, dann verdienen sie es nicht, dass du deine Gedanken an sie verschwendest."

Ich schaue auf und mein Ausdruck wird sanfter. Meine Freunde haben mich schon in allerlei emotionalen Zuständen gesehen – wütend, traurig, besorgt, außer mir vor Freude. Sie kennen mich und ich, im Gegensatz zu meinem Mentor, habe das Unglück, ein Mensch zu sein, der ein reiches Emotionsrepertoire hat. Manchmal wünsche ich mir mit meinem ganzen Herzen, kein Mensch zu sein wie er, und nichts empfinden zu können, wie er. Obwohl es sich schrecklich anhört, bin ich mir sicher, dass es so für mich leichter wäre.

„Danke, Theodore," sage ich leise.

„Was schreiben sie?" fragt Blaise.

„Sie möchten sich mit mir treffen," sage ich, einen weiteren Blick auf den entfalteten Brief werfend. „Es steht sonst nichts mehr darin."

„Wirst du es tun?" fragt Theodore.

Ich seufze und senke den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich. „Vielleicht. Viellicht muss ich ihnen ins Gesicht sagen, was ich fühle um dieses Kapitel meines Lebens endlich schließen zu können. Sonst werde ich immer wieder darüber nachdenken."

Theodore nickt und Daphne Greengrass blickt weg von mir. Ich weiß auch, was sie davon hält. Dass es Blödsinn sei, dass man sich so über ein paar Muggel aufregt.

„Aber ich würde gerne darüber mit dem dunklen Prinzen reden," sage ich. „Leider weiß ich auch nicht, was er momentan hat. Er ruft mich nicht und ich habe ihn nicht gesehen seit er versucht hat, mich zu verfluchen."

„Hallo, alle," sagt eine laute weibliche Stimme.

Alle drehen sich um. Laetitia hüpft rein und scheint dabei von einem Sonnenstrahl begleitet zu werden. Wann auch immer ich sie sehe, fühle ich mich gleich besser. Aber wahrscheinlich ist dem so, weil ich so verliebt bin.

„Was ist los?" fragt sie, über die ernsten Gesichter blickend.

Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange, wobei ihr Haar nach vorne schwingt und zärtlich über mein Gesicht streichelt. Der Frühlingsduft steigt mir in die Nase und ich lächele.

„Was ist das?" fragt sie, auf den Brief deutend.

Ohne weiteres schnappt sie sich den Brief und liest ihn durch. Ihre Augen werden groß.

„Was wollen sie?" fragt sie scharf, mit dem Brief wedelnd.

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich achselzuckend.

Laetitia schnaubt, wirft verächtlich den Brief auf den Tisch und ballt die Fäuste.

„Wie wagen sie es nur?" zischt sie aufgebracht. „Du rettest sie, du bringst sie in Sicherheit und sie machen sich aus dem Staub. Die ganze Zeit machst du dir Sorgen um sie aber sie melden sich nicht. Du weißt nicht, wo sie sind. Und jetzt wollen sie REDEN?"

Sie flucht auf Französisch und Blaise kichert. Ich seufze und versuche nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, aber Laetitia scheint in Schwung gekommen zu sein und lässt sich nicht beruhigen.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen! Dass sie dich wieder verletzen! Ich werde sie finden! Und ihnen sagen, was genau ich von ihrem Benehmen halte!"

„Laetitia, Schmetterlingchen," sage ich müde. „Das kannst du nicht tun."

„Guck mal, wie ich es mache!" zischt sie. „Sie werden dich wieder verletzen! Du gehst nicht, oder?"

Ich öffne den Mund um ihr zu sagen, dass ich noch nicht entschieden habe, aber in diesem bestimmten Moment spüre ich die Gegenwart des dunklen Prinzen in meinem Geist.

Überrascht lege ich stirnrunzelnd schnell zwei Finger auf mein dunkles Mal und Laetitia lässt mich gleich los, als ihr klarwird, was ich da tue.

Ich stehe auf.

„Er ruft mich," sage ich, den Salon geistesabwesend mit dem Blick nach meinem Umhang absuchend.

„Geh nur," sagt Laetitia. „Vielleicht ist es etwas Wichtiges."

„Ja," sage ich verwirrt. „Ja. Bis später."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Aber als ich vorsichtig sein Wohnzimmer betrete, sitzt der dunkle Prinz mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, raucht eine Zigarre und... trinkt Kaffee?

„Setze dich," sagt er ohne weiteres als ich mich schnell verbeuge, verwirrt und aus der Bahn geworfen, zuerst wegen des Briefes und jetzt wegen der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht.

Der dunkle Prinz wirkt nachdenklich aber im Großen und Ganzen entspannt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

„Möchtest du Kaffee?" fragt er, eine Rauchwolke in meine Richtung blasend.

Einmal hätte es mich gestört aber ich habe mich schon an sein Rauchen gewöhnt.

„Danke, Meister," sage ich dankbar.

Heute fühlt sich mein Kopf wie ein Kürbis an und mir fällt es schwierig, richtig zu denken. Solche Tage gibt es ja, obwohl ich sie hasse. Aber Kaffee hilft immer.

„Wir hatten keine Zeit gestern, über dein Treffen mit den Kandidaten zu sprechen," sagt er. „Wie ist es verlaufen?"

„Oh, bestens," sage ich, einen Schluck Kaffee nehmend. „Aber ich habe nicht meine Liste mitgebracht, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, worüber Ihr sprechen wolltet."

„Das ist ganz in Ordnung, du kannst sie Black geben," sagt er abwinkend. „Wie viele hast du aufgenommen?"

„Elf," sage ich etwas nervös.

Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und obwohl er mir die Wahl überlassen hat, fühlt es sich trotzdem etwas seltsam an, über etwas so wichtiges statt ihm zu entscheiden.

Der dunkle Prinz zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Weswegen hast du die anderen abgelehnt?" fragt er.

Gute Frage.

„Mir ist während unseres Gesprächs klargeworden, dass sie kein gutes Todessermaterial sind," sage ich langsam. „Ich habe mir Notizen gemacht und kann Euch meine Gründe für die Abweisung jedes einzelnen Kandidaten nennen."

„Es ist nicht notwendig," meint der dunkle Prinz. „Ich habe dir die Sache überlassen und ich vertraue dir. Jene, die du gewählt hast, werden das dunkle Mal bekommen."

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich werde sie per Brief verständigen, wann die Initiationszeremonie stattfinden wird," sage ich.

Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich ihnen sonst hätte sagen sollen. Sie müssen doch ihre dunklen Male bekommen, aber der dunkle Prinz hat mir in dieser Hinsicht keine Anweisungen gegeben.

„Ach ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz, den Kopf drehend. „BLACK!"

Die Tür des Büros öffnet sich und Black erscheint in Türrahmen. Diesmal scheint ihn keine Parfümwolke zu begleiten, aber er trägt eine graue Krawatte mit einem Erdbeerenmuster, die ich ihn noch nie tragen gesehen habe. War sie ein Geschenk von Aideen Delaney? Denn sie passt nicht zu seinem Stil.

„Bringe mir meinen Stundenplan," weist ihn der dunkle Prinz an.

Black verschwindet in seinem Büro und kommt in ein paar Sekunden mit einem schwarzen Ledernotizbuch in der Hand zurück.

„Was habe ich für den nächsten Samstag eingeplant?" fragt der dunkle Prinz.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Black auch all seine Treffen organisiert. Er runzelt die Stirn als er im Notizbuch blättert.

„Ein Treffen mit Hermine um neun Uhr," sagt er schließlich.

Also plant er auch unsere Treffen im Voraus. Aber... warum weiß ich nichts davon? Vielleicht ist es eine weitere Lektion, die er schon ausgearbeitet hat?

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Prinz, die Kaffeetasse in seine Hand nehmend. Ich folge seiner Hand mit meinem Blick, mich fragend, ob er wirklich einen Schluck davon nehmen wird. „Schreib also eine Initiationszeremonie mit den Belgiern um achtzehn Uhr hinein."

„In Ordnung, mein Prinz," sagt Black, in das schwarze Notizbuch kritzelnd.

„Das wäre alles," sagt der dunkle Prinz abwinkend. „Du darfst weiter arbeiten."

„Na also," sagt er an mich gewandt. „Du kannst den Belgiern Bescheid geben. Aber benutze die Falken für die Brieflieferung."

Er nimmt tatsächlich einen Schluck seines Kaffees und stellt die Tasse ab. Wie ist das nur möglich? Ich habe gedacht, dass es für Vampire unmöglich ist, Kaffee zu trinken! Das bezieht sich natürlich auf alle Flüssigkeiten und auf Essen im Allgemeinen. Sein Magen soll einfach nicht imstande sein, so was zu verdauen.

Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass mir Verwirrung auf der Stirn geschrieben steht, benimmt sich der dunkle Prinz als wäre sein Kaffeetrinken die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt.

„Du wolltest mich etwas fragen," sagt er sachlich.

Ich reiße mich zusammen und blicke weg. Ich soll ihn nicht so blöd angucken...

„Ja, ich wollte Eure Erlaubnis, meine Eltern besuchen zu gehen," sage ich.

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich mit seiner Zigarre in der Hand zurück und mustert mich.

„Du kannst gehen, wohin auch immer du willst," sagt er ernst. „Du bist eine freie Schwarzmagierin und brauchst meine Erlaubnis nicht. Aber warum möchtest du sie besuchen? Denkst du nicht, dass sie ihre Entscheidung klar gemacht haben? Dass sie dich nicht wiedersehen wollen? Denkst du nicht, dass es eine Falle sein kann?"

Ich senke den Kopf und nicke. Aber trotz dem, was mir mein Verstand sagt, spüre ich in meinem Inneren, dass die Sache mit meinen Eltern ein Kapitel meines Lebens ist, das fertiggeschrieben werden muss.

„Ich spüre, dass dich diese Sache ernst bedrückt," höre ich die Stimme meines Mentors wie aus der Ferne. „Warum schreibst du ihnen nicht zurück? Frage sie, was sie von dir wollen. Schreibe ihnen von allem, was dich bedrückt und was du ihnen ins Gesicht sagen würdest. So wirst du teilweise das Problem an deiner Seite lösen aber auch eine Antwort bekommen. Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du einen Brief enthältst, bringe ihn zu mir und öffne ihn nicht."

Er hat Recht. Und eigentlich hätte ich eine Menge zu schreiben.

„Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ich möchte, dass du mich zu einem Treffen begleitest," fährt er nach einer Pause fort. „Ich muss mich nämlich mit den Vertretern des britischen Ministeriums treffen und möchte, dass du dabei bist."

„Habt Ihr was aus Scrimgeour herausbekommen?" frage ich überrascht.

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt mysteriös.

„Jeder Mensch kann gebrochen werden," sagt er mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Man muss nur wissen, was einen antreibt."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Liebe Mutter, Lieber Vater,

Ich schreibe 'liebe', weil ich euch noch immer liebe. Ihr habt mich sehr verletzt und ich habe eure Flucht als ein Zeichen genommen, dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt.

Aber ich habe euch einiges zu sagen und werde es jetzt tun.

Ich war nie ein normales Kind und habe immer mit den 'falschen' Spielzeugen gespielt. Während alle Mädchen meines Alters mit Puppen spielten, hatte ich mehr Interesse an Sandschlössern und später an Büchern. Ihr habt natürlich jene Spielzeuge für mich besorgt, mit denen ich spielen wollte. Aber zur gleichen Zeit habt ihr immer wieder versucht, aus mir ein normales Mädchen zu machen. Erst jetzt ist mir klargeworden, warum ich lieber alleine in meinem Zimmer Bücher las und für die Schule lernte als mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen. Ich habe eine Sicherheitsblase erschaffen, wo ich mich gut fühlte. Aber mir fehlte immer etwas. Ich fragte mich, warum mich die Jungs nicht interessierten und ich konnte nicht verstehen, was der ganze Wirbel soll. Als sich die ersten Mädchen zu verlieben begannen, zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück wo die Welt wenigstens einen Sinn ergab. Ich genoss es, über fremde Länder zu lesen und neue Sachen zu lernen, denkend, dass ich so die Welt um mich herum, beziehungsweise mich selbst, besser verstehen würde. Wie viel Wissen auch immer ich im Laufe der Jahre angehäuften habe, hat es mir nicht geholfen, zu verstehen, wer ich bin. Jetzt aber weiß ich es. Und ich möchte meine Freude mit euch teilen.

Die Familie, die Organisation, über die ich gesprochen habe, besteht aus meinen Gleichgesinnten, die ich als meine Familie betrachte. Ich weiß nicht genau, was euch Dumbledore erzählt hat. Aber ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie. Die Welt ergibt endlich einen Sinn und ich habe mich selbst besser kennengelernt. Ich bin eine dunkle Magierin, liebe Mutter und lieber Vater. Und ich bin lesbisch. Aber ich weiß jetzt, wer ich bin und nichts kann sich mit diesem Gefühl vergleichen.

Ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht versteht, aber ich werde versuchen, es euch zu erklären. Es gibt drei Arten von Magie – weiß, neutral und schwarz. Und genau das sind sie – verschiedene Arte der Magie. Man wird einfach so geboren und kann es nicht ändern. Man kann sich natürlich für jemanden anderen ausgeben und sein ganzes Leben lang Rollen spielen. Aber so kann man nie glücklich sein oder sich zu seinem vollen Potenzial entwickeln. Man kann so bis zum Ende seiner Tage leben, wobei sein Inneres mit jedem Tag welkt, wie eine Pflanze, die keiner liebt und die sogar sich selbst nicht liebt. Man lebt weiter nur um am Leben zu bleiben und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte mein wahres Ich kennenlernen und das habe ich getan. Wir finden nicht immer das was wir uns wünschen, wir würden finden. Unser wahres Gesicht gefällt uns am Anfang nicht und ist nicht das, was wir erwartet haben. Aber die Wahrheit ist selten angenehm. Ich habe gelernt, mich selbst zu lieben so wie ich bin.

Meine Familie – meine Organisation, der dunkle Orden – kämpft für die Freiheit unserer Gleichgesinnten und aller Schwarzmagier der Welt. Seit Jahrhunderten ist die Schwarzmagie verboten worden und die Schwarzmagier praktizieren ihre Art der Magie im Geheimen. Sie leben sie wie Ratten, jeden Tag fürchtend, dass die Behörden sie fangen und einsperren. So was ist auch in der Muggelkultur zu sehen. Es gibt die Meinung der Mehrheit und es gibt die Meinung der Minderheiten. Obwohl man sagt, dass man ein freier Bürger ist, der alle Rechte, unabhängig von seiner Rasse, seiner Nationalität, sexueller Orientierung oder dem Religionsbekenntnis, besitzt, ist man nicht frei sich so zu benehmen wie man will und zu sagen, was man will. So fühlen sich die Schwarzmagier, welche seit Jahrhunderten, aufgrund der Magie, die sie benutzen, verurteilt und bestraft werden. Der dunkle Orden ist eine Bewegung, die das ändern möchte. Wir möchten endlich frei sein und wir kämpfen für diese Freiheit. Wir führen einen Krieg, der hoffentlich bald beendet sein wird.

Ich führe Truppen an und nehme an allem teil. Meine Freunde und der dunkle Orden im Allgemeinen schätzen meine Arbeit und respektieren mich für das, was ich bin. Und mein Leben hat einen Sinn bekommen. Ich kämpfe für meine Ziele und für das, woran ich glaube. Ich wohne mit Laetitia, meiner Freundin, die mein Engel ist und die mich glücklich und vollkommen macht, zusammen. Ich habe mich selbst gefunden und wünsche mir ihr könnt für mich auch glücklich sein.

Mit Liebe,

Hermine."

„Hey," sagt eine Stimme.

Ich hebe den Blick. Laetitia lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen und mustert mich ernst.

(„Was machst du da?") fragt sie.

(„Ich schreibe einen Brief an meine Eltern,") antworte ich genauso ernst, den Brief in einen leeren Umschlag stopfend.

(„Also hast du es aufgegeben?") fragt Laetitia mit einem Schimmer Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. („Du wirst dich nicht mit ihnen treffen?")

(„Das weiß ich noch nicht,") antworte ich etwas gereizt. („Und was wenn ich das tun möchte? Hast du etwas dagegen?")

(„Sie haben dich verletzt,") besteht Laetitia. („Sie haben dich verlassen. Und du sollst wieder zu ihnen eilen sobald sie dich rufen?")

Ich starre sie ungläubig an. Ich weiß, dass sie um mich besorgt ist, aber das geht zu weit. Keiner wird mein Leben kontrollieren.

(„Ich eile zu niemandem,") antworte ich kalt. („Ich werde mit meinem Leben tun was auch immer ich will. Und ich würde es schätzen, wenn du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen könntest.")

(„Immer wieder das,") zischt meine Freundin, deren Haar ihr um das Gesicht tanzt als sie sich schnell umdreht und mich anfunkelt. („Ich komme hierher um mit dir zu reden und du schickst mich wieder weg. Du ignorierst mich. Und ich frage mich, ob ich nur ein Hindernis auf deinem Weg bin. Wenn du das denkst, kann ich gleich gehen und dich für immer in Ruhe lassen.")

Nicht das schon wieder. In letzter Zeit gelingt es ihr, aus allem eine Tragödie in fünfzehn Akten zu machen. Die einfache Wahrheit ist aber dass ich zu tun habe. Warum kann sie das nicht begreifen?

(„Warum musst du immer aus allem ein Drama machen?") zische ich wütend. („Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich habe nicht absichtlich viel zu tun, nur um dir sagen zu können, dass ich viel zu tun habe. Kapierst du das denn nicht?")

(„Mag sein,") zischt meine Freundin zornig zurück. Mann ist sie atemberaubend, wenn sie wütend ist. („Aber fünf Minuten hast du schon. Und wann auch immer ich vorbeikomme oder dich etwas fragen will, hast du keine Zeit. Ich bin es so leid, auf dich zu warten.")

(„Und ich habe auch all die Arbeit satt!") schreie ich bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann, obwohl ich tief in meinem Inneren weiß, dass sie anzubrüllen falsch ist. Sie verdient es nicht und ist auch nicht schuld. Aber es tut so gut, es rauszulassen. („Ob mich jemand überhaupt fragt, was ich tun möchte? Natürlich nicht! Denkst du wirklich, dass es mir Spaß macht, den ganzen Tag lang hier zu hocken und Sachen für den Prinzen zu erledigen, für die ER keine Zeit oder Lust hat?")

Laetitia starrt mich sprachlos an. Ja, wir zanken uns manchmal aber es ist sehr selten, dass wir uns so anbrüllen wie jetzt. Aber ich kann mich nicht aufhalten. Der Tod des dunklen Prinzen und alles, was ich empfand, als ich ihn so tot liegen gesehen habe, habe ich tief in mir vergraben. Ich war diejenige, die Draco getröstet hat und habe nie darüber gesprochen, wie ICH mich fühlte. Ich war außer mir vor Freude, als er zurückkam. Und am Anfang erledigte ich all die Arbeit, mit der er mich beauftragte, eifrig und gerne. Ich war natürlich zutiefst verletzt, als meine Eltern ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen gingen und sich nie wieder bei mir meldeten. Ihr Brief war der Auslöser, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat und jetzt platzt alles aus mir heraus.

(„Ich habe ALLES so satt!") brülle ich weiter, wobei mir wütende Tränen die Wangen entlang strömen. („Ich habe es satt, mich wegen etwas schuldig zu fühlen, was ich nicht getan habe! Dass ich beschäftigt bin und keine Sekunde Ruhe finden kann! Und ich komme zu dir, meiner Freundin, etwas Trost und etwas Ruhe suchend, aber stattdessen möchtest du 'ernste Gespräche über Gefühle' führen wobei ich lieber mit dir über unwichtige Sachen reden und all meine Probleme vergessen würde! Ich verlange etwas Verständnis und Unterstützung und stattdessen bekomme ich Kritik und Beschuldigung! Und habe –all das – so SATT!")

Ich vergrabe den Kopf in den Händen und schluchze. Es tut so gut, alles laut sagen zu können. Für eine Weile bin ich nur auf den Fluss der Gefühle, die mein Inneres erbeben lassen, konzentriert. Dann spüre ich wie zwei Hände zärtlich auf meine Schultern gelegt werden. Laetitia presst mich gegen sich und mir steigt der Frühlingsduft in die Nase, den ich immer mit Frieden und Liebe assoziiert habe.

(„Es ist in Ordnung,") flüstert sie mit tränenersticker Stimme. Sie streicht mir über das Haar und schaukelt mich in ihren Armen. („Ich hatte keine Ahnung, Hermine. Du warst...") Sie atmet tief durch und schluckt ihre Tränen runter. („Du warst immer so stark und du sprichst so gut wie nie über das, was in dir vorgeht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung.")

(„Das ist es ja,") murmele ich, ihre Nähe genießend. („Leute denken immer, dass ich alles tun kann und verlassen sich auf mich. Aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Auch ich bin menschlich. Ich habe Gefühle.")

(„Natürlich hast du sie,") flüstert sie, mich weiter schaukelnd. („Es tut mir leid, Schatz.")

Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und presst mich fester an sich.

(„Du musst nicht alles alleine durchmachen,") sagt sie leise. („Ich bin für dich da. Ich werde dir helfen, wo auch immer ich kann.")

Ich lege meine Arme um sie und schließe die Augen. Warum muss man ausflippen, sodass man gehört wird? Warum muss man sein Innerstes bloßlegen, sodass man endlich etwas Verständnis bekommen kann?

(„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, komme ich mit dir um deine Eltern zu besuchen,") sagt sie und ich hebe den Kopf. („Ich werde nur das sagen, was du willst, keine Sorge. Ich war nur so sauer auf sie, dass sie sich jetzt melden und denken, dass du wieder zu ihnen eilen würdest, nach all dem, was sie dir angetan haben. Ich liebe dich und möchte nicht, dass man dich verletzt. Ich möchte dich beschützen. Und jedem den Hals umdrehen, der dir etwas antun will.")

Sie lächelt.

(„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen,") sage ich bitter. („Aber danke.")

Für eine Weile bleiben wir so, ich sitzend und sie bei mir stehend, die Arme um einander geschlungen.

(„Ich möchte nicht über das, was in mir vorgeht, reden,") sage ich schließlich. („Ich möchte nicht jeden Tag meine Gefühle analysieren. Aber ich dachte, dass du wüsstest, was in mir vorging.")

(„Ich hätte es wissen sollen, du hast Recht,") erwidert sie sanft. („Ich habe nur an mich selbst gedacht. Tut mir leid.")

(„Wir sind Schwarzmagier,") sage ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. („Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir etwas egoistisch sind. Aber ich dachte, dass du mich besser kennst.")

(„Auch ich neige dazu, Sachen nicht zu sehen, die direkt vor meiner Nase stehen,") sagt sie entschuldigend. („Also... gehen wir zusammen um deine Eltern zu besuchen? Wenn ja, muss ich etwas Schönes zum Anziehen finden.")

Laetitia und ihre Kleidung. Es kann nie genug davon geben, das habe ich schon gelernt. Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf.

(„Warum sagst du ihm nicht, dass es zu viel für dich ist?") fragt sie ernst, über den Inhalt meines Schreibtisches blickend. („Du erledigst alles für ihn. Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, dass er etwas Arbeit an sich nimmt?")

(„Wenn er mit seiner neuen Natur klarkommt,") sage ich schniefend. („Er hat sich noch immer nicht damit abgefunden. Es ist schwierig für ihn. Jeder erwartet von ihm auch keine Fehler zu machen und stark zu sein. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich der dunkle Prinz auch mal schwach fühlt, ins Feuer starren und über sein Leben nachdenken möchte. Er wird sich schon damit abfinden. Aber ich muss ihm helfen, bis es so weit ist.")

(„Und ich werde dir helfen,") sagt Laetitia, wieder einen Kuss auf meine Stirn drückend. („Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.")

Das habe ich schon gehört...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Ein Schwarzmagier ist, vor allem, sich selbst gegenüber immer ehrlich.'

Es geht hier nicht darum, was meine Eltern über mich denken und ob sie mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin, sondern um meine innere Ruhe. Es geht um mich. Sogar der dunkle Prinz sieht das und ist der Meinung, dass dieses Treffen für mich wichtig ist.

Ich schaue zu Laetitia hinüber, die nicht weiß, wie sie sich benehmen soll. Sie versteht meinen Ernst und meine Nervosität nicht und sie versteht im Allgemeinen nicht, was der ganze Wirbel soll. Sie ist in einer schwarzmagischen Familie aufgewachsen, wo ihre Ansichten, Einstellungen und Interessen gleich akzeptiert werden. Sie kann nicht verstehen, wieso Menschen solch ein Theater aus einfachen Sachen machen. Sie versteht aber, dass es für mich wichtig ist, dass ich mich mit meinen Eltern treffe, nicht ihretwegen, sondern meinetwegen und sie ist heute hier, um mich zu unterstützen.

Vier Todesser, die ich mitgenommen habe, heben ihre Stäbe hoch als ein Knall ertönt und zwei Figuren erscheinen. Ich schlucke etwas bitter runter und hebe die Hand.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sage ich zu den Todessern.

Die französischen Todesser nicken mir zu und lassen ihre Stäbe verschwinden.

„Wir werden uns dort setzen und etwas trinken," sagt einer. „Falls du etwas brauchst, Hermine."

„Danke," sage ich, meine Eltern mit dem Blick fixierend.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, aber besser übervorsichtig als es später zu bereuen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich für meine Paranoia im Orden berühmt, aber das ist in Ordnung. Meine Eltern sind alleine gekommen, wie ich gehofft habe, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich den Anblick etwas seltsam finde. Sie tragen nämlich Zauberkleidung.

Ich habe einen Portschlüssel zu einer Kneipe in der Mitte von Zauberparis angefertigt und ihn ihnen geschickt. Ich hätte sie auch zu einem einsamen Haus portschlüsseln können, aber ich wollte mich in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihnen treffen. Ich habe den Todessern, die mich hierher begleitet haben, gesagt, sie seien Muggel, habe ihnen aber sonst nicht mehr gesagt. Sie werden in der Kneipe etwas trinken und den Privattisch, den ich für heute gebucht habe, im Auge behalten.

Meine Mutter trägt ein langes Kleid, das mir so vorkommt, als hätte sie es aus einem Museum geklaut. Mein Vater sieht auch nicht viel besser aus. Ihm fehlt nur noch eine Perücke und er hätte sich für einen Adligen aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert ausgeben können. Warum haben sie einfach nichts in der Winkelgasse gekauft? Wahrscheinlich weil sie nicht das Risiko eingehen wollten, gesehen zu werden, was eigentlich sehr schlau von ihnen ist. In diesem Moment aber muss ich dem Drang widerstehen, laut loszuprusten. Ich habe schon etliche Zauberer gesehen, wie sie versuchen, sich als Muggel zu verkleiden aber ich habe noch nie Muggel gesehen, die sich für Zauberer auszugeben versuchen.

Muggel. Wann begann ich sie als 'Muggel' zu bezeichnen?

„Hermine, Liebes," platzt es aus meiner Mutter, die zögernd auch mich zukommt und ihre Arme um mich legt.

Sie seufzt als sie mich hart auf ihre Brust presst und etwas in dieser Geste sagt mir, dass sie wirklich erfreut ist, mich wieder zu sehen. Oder bilde ich es mir nur ein? Warum sind sie überhaupt gekommen, wenn nicht um mich zu sehen? Ich darf einfach nicht von meiner Hoffnung geblendet werden.

Mein Vater macht es ihr gleich und tätschelt meine Schulter, so unsicher wirkend, was er tun oder sagen soll, dass es beinahe lustig ist.

„Hallo," sagt meine Mutter an Laetitia gewandt, die sie etwas unsicher anlächelt. „Laetitia, oder?"

Meine Freundin nickt, mir einen schnellen Blick zuwerfend, als wolle sie mich fragen, was sie tun soll. Aber meine Mutter erspart ihr die Mühe. Sie legt auch ihre Arme um Laetitia und meine arme und total verwirrte Freundin erlaubt meiner Mutter, es zu tun.

Die Spannung kann mit einem Messer geschnitten werden.

„Setzen wir uns," sage ich laut. Meine Mutter schaut mich etwas überrascht an.

Ähm... wahrscheinlich verbringe ich zu viel Zeit bei der Erfüllung der Aufträge für Erebus. Meine Eltern sind keine Kandidaten für den dunklen Orden und sicherlich keine Todesser, die man auf diese Weise ansprechen soll.

Laetitia lässt sich anmutig nieder, streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und nimmt die Speisekarte in der Hand.

„Wo sind wir, Hermine?" fragt meine Mutter neugierig, sich umschauend.

„In Paris," antworte ich kurz.

Jetzt da sie vor mit sitzen, weiß ich einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Warum muss es so schwierig sein? Vielleicht wäre es viel leichter für mich, wenn ich für sie gar nichts empfinden würde.

„Oh, ich denke, ich werde Eiskaffee haben," meldet sich Laetitia zu Wort.

Bei dem Anblick meiner Freundin wird mein Ausdruck sofort sanfter. Wie schafft sie es nur, mit ihrer bloßen Gegenwart solch eine Wirkung auf mich auszuüben? Wie eine Rose, die von einem Sonnenstrahl beleuchtet wird, öffne ich meine Blütenblätter und zufrieden recke ich mich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ergreife ich ihre Hand, drücke sie und hebe die andere.

Der Kellner hat nervös hinter den Vorhängen gewartet, dass er hergerufen wird. Jetzt eilt er zu uns hinüber und verbeugt sich.

Meine Eltern scheinen von der Geste überrascht zu sein, aber Laetitia bestellt ihren Eiskaffee auf Französisch, dem Kellner ein charmantes Lächeln zuwerfend als sie ihm die Speisekarte reicht. Keinem scheint nach Essen zumute zu sein. Kurz darüber nachdenkend, was ein Muggelgetränk ist und was nicht, bestellt meine Mutter auch Kaffee. Zu Laetitias Freude macht sie es auf Französisch.

Trotz dem, wie Laetitia auf sie sauer war und wie sehr sie sich wünschte, sie könne ihnen 'zeigen, was sie von ihrem Benehmen hält', gelingt es ihr, sich freundlich meinen Eltern gegenüber zu benehmen weil ich sie darum gebeten habe. Schließlich ist Laetitias Wut nicht auf meine Eltern gerichtet, sondern eher auf etwas, was mich, Hermine, verletzt hat.

„Das ist ein sehr interessantes Kleid," breche ich die Stille.

Meine Mutter errötet und schaut zu meinem Vater. In seinem Gesicht sieht man allerlei Emotionen, aber eine davon scheint überwältigend zu sein. Er ist total verwirrt, möchte etwas sagen, weiß aber nicht, was und wie er es sagen soll. Es ist ganz lustig, ihn so verwirrt zu sehen. Bin ich schadenfroh? Nehme ich es ihnen übel, dass sie sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht und sich so lange nicht gemeldet haben? Auch wenn das wahr ist, sollte ich nicht zulassen, von meinen Gefühlen geblendet zu werden.

„Ist es denn so schlimm?" fragt sie leise.

„Ziemlich schlimm," antworte ich, wobei ich spüre, wie meine Mundwinkel zucken.

Ich habe vergessen, wie gut ich mit meiner Mutter auskomme. Trotz allem habe ich sie immer als meine erste Freundin betrachtet und erst jetzt wird mir klar, warum es so wehtat als sie verschwanden.

„Hermine," sagt mein Vater, der endlich seine Sprache gefunden hat. „Uns..." Er leckt sich die Lippen und wechselt einen Blick mit meiner Mutter. „Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht. Und wir würden ihn gerne wieder gut machen, wenn das möglich ist."

„Es war einfach zu viel für uns," übernimmt meine Mutter das Wort und ihre Augen werden feucht.

„Trotz dem, was du denkst, denken wir nicht, dass es seltsam ist, dass du... eine Freundin hast. Das überrascht uns eigentlich gar nicht. Wir haben es immer gewusst, dass du kein gewöhnliches Mädchen bist. Du warst aber immer so verschlossen und wolltest mit keinem darüber reden. Alles, was wir tun konnten, war dir das zu geben was du wolltest, weil wir einfach nicht wussten, was wir sonst tun sollen."

Kein gewöhnliches Mädchen. Da hast du Recht.

„Wir sind froh, dass du glücklich bist," sagt meine Mutter, Laetitia einen Blick zuwerfend. „Und dazu auch mit solch einem Mädchen wie Laetitia."

„Und wir versuchen auch andere Sachen, über die du geschrieben hast, zu verstehen," wirft mein Vater verzweifelt ein. „Wirklich. Aber wir wissen gar nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen."

„Uns ist klar, dass du dein eigenes Leben führst und dass du selbstständig bist," sagt meine Mutter. „Du siehst hübscher denn je aus. Und offensichtlich verdienst du viel, mit dem was du machst."

„Aber wir verstehen einfach nicht, was dieser Orden sein soll und was ihr wirklich da macht," sagt mein Vater. „Daraus, was du geschrieben hast, kann man nur schließen, dass es um eine Wiederstandbewegung handelt. Aber für mich klingt all das sehr gefährlich."

„Aber du sagst, dass du glücklich bist, also muss es in Ordnung sein," wirft meine Mutter schnell ein, um ja nicht zu klingen, als billige sie meine Entscheidung nicht. Mein Vater war nie sehr taktvoll und sagte oft das Falsche.

„Warum habt ihr Dumbledore geholfen?" frage ich kalt. „Was hat er euch gesagt?"

„Dieser Mann..." zischt meine Mutter und flucht. „Wir dachten, er sei dein Professor und er wolle dir helfen. Er sah wie einer aus. Wir waren dumm und naiv, Hermine. Wir hätten ihn nach seinem Ausweis fragen sollen. Wir sind einfach zu glaubwürdig und können es nicht fassen, dass es Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, die bereit sind, einen so schamlos ins Gesicht zu lügen."

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass du ein Mitglied einer gefährlichen Sekte seist und dass der einzige Weg sei dich raus zu bekommen, dir klar zu machen, dass wir genug Erpressungsmaterial haben, um die gesamte Organisation zu zerstören."

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass der Zauberer, der der Anführer der Sekte ist, eure Briefe durchliest," sagt mein Vater seufzend. „Er wollte ihn dorthin locken sodass er ihn festnehmen und die Sache ein für allemal beenden kann."

„Wir wollten dich nur zurück haben," sagt meine Mutter mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Glaub uns Hermine, wir hatten keine Ahnung."

„Ist er gefunden worden?" fragt mein Vater. „Wir haben uns überlegt, ob wir mit der Beschreibung des Mannes zu den Zauberbehörden gehen sollten, aber schließlich taten wir gar nichts."

„Er ist tot," sage ich, nehme einen Schluck meines Eiskaffees und lege die Tasse ab.

Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie kalt meine Stimme ist.

„Also hat er für seine Lügen bezahlt," flüstert meine Mutter mit heiserer Stimme. „Wer hat ihn getötet?"

„Das ist gar nicht wichtig," sage ich abwinkend, mich darüber wundernd, dass sie überhaupt nach dem Täter fragt, wenn sie gleich zugegeben hat, dass der Mann ein Schwindler und ein Lügner ist.

Aber natürlich. In der Muggelwelt wird man für einen Mord gleich ins Gefängnis geschickt, egal, wen man umgebracht hat. Wie hätte ich es nur vergessen können?

„Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn eines seiner Opfer es getan hat," sagt meine Mutter kopfschüttelnd. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Also... womit beschäftigst du dich genau? Du hast gesagt, dass du kämpfst," fragt meine Mutter in die Stille.

Ich habe vergessen, wie schwierig es ist, ihnen etwas zu erklären, was mit der Zauberwelt im Zusammenhang steht.

Ich hole tief Luft aber Laetitia legt ihre Hand auf meine und drückt sie.

„Vielleicht könnte ich es ihnen besser erklären, Schatz," sagt sie.

Ich schaue sie verwundert an. Laetitia stammt aus einer dunklen reinblütigen Familie und versteht gar nichts von Muggeln und ihren Prinzipien, Glauben und im Allgemeinen von ihrer Welt. Aber plötzlich fühle ich mich sehr müde und weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll.

„Ja, klar," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Also," sagt Laetitia mit ihrem besten britischen Akzent, sich aufrichtend und das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend. „In der Zauberwelt herrschten seit einer Ewigkeit die Hellmagier. Wir nennen sie so wegen der Art der Magie, die sie benutzen, die gar nichts mit den Begriffen von Licht oder Dunkelheit, Guten oder Bösen zu tun haben. Man wird mit einem weißen, grauen oder schwarzen magischen Kern geboren, genauso wie man lesbisch geboren ist. Mann wählt seinen magischen Kern nicht, genauso wenig wie man seine Augenfarbe oder Größe wählen kann."

Meine Eltern schlucken, ich wiederum verkneife mir ein Lächeln und nehme einen weiteren Schluck meines Kaffees. Wenn Laetitia in Schwung kommt, ist sie nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Und sie ist auch verdammt hübsch, wenn sie das macht.

Sie hat das L Wort benutzt, das meine Eltern anscheinend noch immer etwas peinlich finden, trotz dem, was sie gesagt haben.

„Trotz allem aber herrschten sie als die Mehrheit und haben ihre Meinung allen aufgezwungen, unabhängig davon, was für einen magischen Kern man hat. Schwarzmagier haben die Schwarzmagie jahrhundertelang im Geheimen praktiziert, weil es laut den Gesetzen unakzeptabel war, eine andere Art der Magie zu benutzen als die Hellmagie. Der dunkle Orden ist vor kurzem gegründet worden als eine Organisation, welche die Welt verändern will. Wir möchten für unsere Rechte kämpfen und uns befreien. Wir möchten die gleichen Rechte wie alle anderen haben und möchten nicht aufgrund der Art der Magie, mit der wir geboren sind, verurteilt werden."

„Momentan herrscht also ein Krieg in der Zauberwelt aber der dunkle Orden bekommt mehr und mehr Anhänger mit jedem Tag," fährt sie selbstsicher fort. „Menschen wachen aus ihrem Schlaf auf und begreifen, dass sie nicht alleine stehen. Dass es auch andere gibt, die ihnen ähnlich sind und die für ihre Rechte bereit sind zu sterben. Hermine ist die Stellvertreterin eines unserer Anführer."

Sie schaut zu mir und ich lächele sie kurz an.

„Sie führt Truppen an und kämpft für die Freiheit von uns allen," sagt sie. „Ihr ist diese Position und diese Ehre zuerkannt worden, weil unsere zwei Anführer ihr Talent, ihr Wissen und ihre Macht anerkennen und respektieren. Der Krieg ist keinesfalls schön, weil beide Seiten jedes verfügbares Mittel benutzen, um zu gewinnen. Dumbledore, oder der Mann, der sich für Hermines Professor ausgegeben hat, war der Vertreter des Lichtes. Er ist im Kampf umgebracht worden. Aber es ist noch nicht ansatzweise vorbei."

„Mein Mutterland, das heißt, Frankreich, war das erste Land, das unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens gebracht worden ist," fährt sie fort. „Innerhalb von Frankreich sind die Schwarzmagier frei. Hellmagier sind auch frei, ihr Leben so zu führen wie sie wollen, aber sie müssen sich an unsere Gesetze halten. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Hellmagie verboten ist. Der dunkle Orden respektiert das Recht des Einzelnen, sein Leben so zu führen wie man will. Aber neue Gesetze sind geschrieben und eine ganz neue Regierung ist gegründet worden. Der Zauberminister ist ein Schwarzmagier und ein Vertrauter unserer Anführer. Zusammen mit seinen Kollegen hat er Frankreich in das verwandelt, was ihr heute seht."

Sie macht eine breite Bewegung mit ihrer kleinen Hand und meine Eltern schauen sich instinktiv um. Die vier Todesser sitzen zusammen an einem Tisch, trinken Wein und lachen. Leise Musik wird gespielt und es gibt kein einziges Anzeichen von Unruhe. Dem ist so aber nicht weil das französische Volk zufrieden mit der neuen Regierung ist, sondern weil diese Kneipe mit Schwarzmagiern vollgepackt ist.

„Jetzt ist es ein wenig klarer," murmelt mein Vater beeindruckt. „Und zu denken, dass wir mit diesem Mann gesprochen haben!"

„Das kann man nicht ändern," sage ich ruhig.

Ich bin für Laetitia sehr dankbar. Ich weiß nicht, warum es für mich so schwierig ist, meinen Eltern die Lage in der Zauberwelt zu erklären, aber sie hat das Ganze gut zusammenfasst. Und natürlich manche Details ausgelassen. Sehr taktvoll von ihr. Oder soll ich sagen schwarzmagisch?

„Uns tut es leid, Hermine," sagt meine Mutter.

Wird sie sich den ganzen Abend lang entschuldigen?

„Aber wir hatten keine Ahnung," fügt meine Mutter hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass du dir dein eigenes Leben aufgebaut hast, aber ich wünsche mir, du könntest wieder einen Platz für uns in deinem Leben finden."

Stille. Laetitia schlürft ihren Eiskaffee mit dem Strohhalm und schaut mich vorsichtig an.

„Es kann sein," sage ich langsam, „dass die helle Seite euch nochmal sucht und versucht, euch wieder auszunutzen. Denn sie alle wissen, wer ich bin und was ich tue. Sie würden mich nur allzu gerne in ihre Finger kriegen."

„Wir werden umziehen," sagt mein Vater entschlossen. „Wohin auch immer du sagst."

Für einen Moment lang schaue ich ihn überrascht an, lehne mich aber zurück um darüber nachzudenken. Er scheint ehrlich zu sein. Ich wiederum bin gewohnt, nach geheimen Interessen zu suchen, weil ich immer davon ausgehe, dass es welche gibt. Aber vielleicht ist dem dieses Mal nicht so.

„Das ist machbar," sage ich nach einer Pause. „Wir werden auch eure Namen ändern und neue Ausweise für euch besorgen. Aber vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn ihr euch aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen würdet."

„Nicht mehr arbeiten?" platzt es aus meiner Mutter. „Wir haben keine Ersparnisse, Hermine, das weißt du schon. Wir haben alle für das Ferienhaus ausgegeben. Wie sollen wir denn leben?"

„Das wäre kein Problem," sage ich abwinkend.

Wirklich, ich kann ihnen genug Geld geben, sodass sie nie wieder arbeiten müssen, aber etwas sagt mir, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnten. Meine Eltern sind es gewohnt, hart zu arbeiten und so was könnte sie zerstören. Ich soll sie nicht auch dazu zwingen.

Sie wechseln Blicke, sich offensichtlich fragend, wie viel Geld ich eigentlich habe.

„Aber sie könnten vielleicht hier in Frankreich wohnen," sagt Laetitia plötzlich.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Aber natürlich. Das dunkle Frankreich. Keiner würde ihnen hier etwas antun können. Der dunkle Orden kontrolliert alle Portschlüssel und jeden, der einen Fuß auf französischen Boden setzt. Vielleicht würde es Neville Longbottom und seinen Kumpeln mal gelingen, an den wachsamen Schwarzmagiern vorbeizuschleichen aber er würde sie nicht gleich finden können. Und in der Zwischenzeit wäre er aufgespürt. Und außerdem hat er schon genug am Hals, um noch über meine Eltern nachzudenken.

„Ja, eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Laetitia," lobe ich sie. „Also?"

Ich schaue meine Eltern herausfordernd an.

„Na ja, ich spreche Französisch," sagt meine Mutter langsam. „Die Sprache wäre kein Problem für mich."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun, um mein Französisch zu verbessern," sagt mein Vater entschlossen. „Abgemacht. Wir werden nach Hause gehen und alles aufklären."

„Und ich werde dem französischen Minister davon berichten," sage ich nachdenklich. Tja, ich muss Lacroix sowieso sprechen.

„Du kennst ihn?" fragt meine Mutter überrascht.

„Aber natürlich," sagt Laetitia gleich. „Der dunkle Orden ist wie eine große Familie. Jeder hilft jedem und wir alle kennen uns."

Meine Eltern wechseln Blicke und meine Mutter lächelt.

„Frankreich, mein Lieber," sagt sie, nach der Hand meines Vaters greifend. „Wer würde denken, dass wir hier wohnen werden? Auf eine gewisse Weise ist es... na ja, romantisch."

Ich lehne mich zurück, nachdenklich den Tisch anstarrend. Jetzt habe ich viel zu tun. Aber ein Teil von mir freut sich, dass mir meine Eltern so nahe sein werden, obwohl ich ihnen nicht sagen darf, wo sich das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens eigentlich befindet. Als Laetitia meine Mutter etwas auf Französisch zu fragen versucht, höre ich wie aus der Ferne, wie meine Mutter begeistert antwortet. Sie kommen gut miteinander aus, geht mir durch den Kopf. Meine Mutter und meine Freundin. Kaum zu glauben.

„Du hast sehr viel zu tun, oder?" höre ich die Stimme meines Vaters.

Während die zwei weiter auf Französisch plaudern, lehnt er sich nach vorne und mustert mich besorgt.

„Ja," sage ich seufzend. „Aber ich bin froh, dass wir wenigstens das geklärt haben."

„Vielleicht begreift deine Mutter nicht, was es wirklich heißt, kämpfen zu gehen," flüstert er mit einer todernsten Miene weiter. „Aber es kann nicht ungefährlich sein."

„Ist es auch nicht," sage ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Aber es ist nicht so leicht, mich zu erledigen."

Seine Wangen werden kreidebleich aber er reißt sich schnell zusammen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Hermine," flüstert er, meine Hand fest drückend. Seine braunen Augen werden ein wenig feucht als er mich aus der Nähe mustert. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, wir nehmen es dir übel, dass du nicht zu dem geworden bist, was wir für dich wollten. Keiner möchte sehen, dass seine Tochter jeden Tag kämpfen geht und ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Aber das ist das Wunder der Geburt, Hermine. Man weiß nicht, was man bekommt. Und mir ist auch klargeworden, dass das auch das Schöne daran ist. Man weiß nicht, welchem Wunder der Natur man geholfen hat, auf die Welt zu kommen."

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Obwohl ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang danach gesehnt habe, diese Worte von ihm zu hören, bedeuten sie mir jetzt gar nichts. Es ist schön, sie zu hören, aber sie kommen mir eher wie die Worte eines Fremden vor, die keine emotionale Reaktion bei mir auslösen.

Zu viel ist passiert, sodass wir gleich zu unserer vorigen Beziehung zurückkehren könnten. Es scheint aber, dass ihnen die lange Pause gut getan hat. Sie hatten die Zeit, über alles gut nachzudenken. Ein Teil von mir fragt sich, warum dieses Treffen überhaupt notwendig war. Ich spürte, dass es für mich wichtig war aber ich möchte einfach nicht daran glauben, dass ich ihre Billigung brauchte. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben aufgebaut und ihre Meinung und ihre Unterstützung sind kein Faktor in dieser Gleichung. Zumindest kein wichtiger.

„Wo wohnst du?" fragt mein Vater sanft. „Du hast geschrieben, dass du mit Laetitia zusammen wohnst, oder?"

„Ja," sage ich. „Aber leider könnt ihr nicht zu Besuch kommen. Der Ort ist so eine Art Militärbasis und nur die Mitglieder dürfen rein."

„Klingt sehr streng," ist mein Vater der Meinung. „Aber du hast genug Platz, oder?"

„Das ist ziemlich relativ," sage ich und verziehe das Gesicht. „Ich musste einen zusätzlichen Schrank für Laetitias Sachen einbauen. Aber sie braucht eher ein zusätzliches Zimmer für ihre Klamotten als einen Schrank."

Mein Vater grinst breit und wirft meiner Freundin einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Glücklicherweise ist deine Mutter nicht so," murmelt er. „Ich weiß, wie besessen Frauen von der Kleidung sein können. Aber ich hatte Glück."

„Und Laetitia hat vor kurzem eine Katze bekommen," sage ich. „Jetzt gibt es zwei Katzen, die sich um das Territorium streiten. Leider ist Laetitia einfach viel zu sanft mit Aurora. Sie muss ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist."

„Du hast auch eine Katze?" fragt mein Vater überrascht. „Ich dachte, dass du Haustiere nicht magst."

„Crookshanks ist kein gewöhnliches Haustier," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er versteht Englisch. Das Problem ist nur, jetzt habe ich mit zwei Frauen zu tun und nicht nur mit einer."

„Hermine," sagt Laetitia auf einmal. „Ich weiß, wo deine Eltern es lieben würden, zu wohnen. Deine Mutter möchte einen Garten und mir ist ein Viertel in Paris eingefallen, das ihr sehr gefallen würde."

Ich sehe, dass die zwei die gleiche Sprache sprechen und das bezieht sich nicht nur auf Französisch.

„Das werden wir so bald wie möglich ordnen," sage ich. „Aber es wird trotzdem ein paar Tage warten müssen."

„Ach ja," sagt Laetitia und erbleicht. „Ja. Du musst den Auftrag... Ja. Schon gut. Ich werde alles planen. Meine Eltern werden mir dabei helfen, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen darum zu machen."

„Was tun deine Eltern, Laetitia?" fragt mein Vater auf Englisch, da er nicht so zuversichtlich wie meine Mutter ist, was sein Französisch betrifft.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragt Laetitia fassungslos.

„Was tun sie beruflich?" formuliert mein Vater die Frage erneut.

„Ach das," sagt Laetitia, mir einen Blick zuwerfend. „Die arbeiten nicht. Sie züchten Abraxaner, wissen Sie. Magische Pferde."

„Also wohnen sie auf einer Farm," schlussfolgert meine Mutter begeistert. „Das ist ja wundervoll. Stell dir vor, Schatz, auf einer Farm zu wohnen. Das muss toll sein."

„Die Pferde würden euch sicherlich sehr gefallen," sagt Laetitia fröhlich. „Vor ein paar Tagen bekam eine Stute Babys. Sie sind einfach niedlich, werden aber nicht für lange so klein und kuschelig bleiben. Sie wachsen sehr schnell, die Abraxaner."

Und ich sehe schon, in welcher Richtung das Ganze geht. Tee mit Laetitias Eltern, Pferde, Besuche... Aber warum bin ich nicht erfreut? Es hätte mich freuen sollen und stattdessen kann ich nur an meine Arbeit denken. Laetitia scheint zu glauben, dass ihre Eltern nichts gegen meine hätten. Aber da bin ich mir nicht mal so sicher. Eins ist aber doch sicher. Wenn Laetitia es möchte, dass sie zu Besuch kommen, wird sie ihre Eltern dazu zwingen, höflich zu sein und nur das richtige zu sagen. Ihre Eltern wissen sehr wohl, wie freundlich, warm und süß Laetitia sein kann, wenn alles in Ordnung ist. Aber wenn man sie wütend macht, verwandelt sie sich in einen Tiger. Wahrscheinlich haben sie mit der Tiger-Laetitia viel mehr Erfahrung als ich und wissen, was passiert wenn sie nicht das bekommt, was sie will.

Das erinnert mich an etwas. An die Veela. Ist es möglich, dass Laetitia etwas Veelablut hat? Aber nein, das ist lächerlich. Um das zu haben, hätten hätten auch ihre Eltern Veelablut haben müssen und das haben sie nicht. Zumindest denke ich. Oder?

In jenem Moment spüre ich die geistige Gegenwart des dunklen Prinzen, der anscheinend wissen möchte, wo ich bin und was ich treibe. Schnell stecke ich meine Hand unter dem Tisch und presse zwei Finger auf das dunkle Mal. Ich biete ihm wortlos ein Bild von meiner Umgebung. Der dunkle Prinz scheint etwas überrascht zu sein, sagt aber, dass wir in zwei Stunden aufbrechen müssen. Das Treffen mit den Briten findet anscheinend früher statt.

'Aber ich komme kurz vorbei,' meint er.

„Hermine? Was ist los?" drängt die besorgte Stimme meiner Mutter in mein Bewusstsein durch.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragt meine Freundin, der es gleich klar wird, was ich da tue.

„Er kommt," gelingt es mir zu sagen bevor in der Kneipe auf einmal totenstill wird.

„Oh liebe Morgana," flüstert Laetitia als sie schnell aufsteht.

Das ist aber toll. Meine Eltern haben meine Freundin und ein paar Todesser kennengelernt und jetzt werden sie auch den dunklen Prinzen kennenlernen. Die ganze Familie ist da, o je.

„Da bist du," höre ich seine tiefe Stimme und springe auf die Füße.

Meine Eltern machen es mir und Laetitia gleich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den dunklen Prinzen angaffend, der gerade durch die Vorhänge hindurchgekommen ist und seinen Blick auf seine typische, hochmütige Weise über den Raum schweifen lässt.

Man kann allerlei Sachen von ihm erzählen, aber seine bloße Erscheinung spricht für sich selbst. Der dunkle Prinz hätte auch in einen Muggelnachtklub rein stolzieren können und die Reaktion wäre die gleiche. Sein Benehmen, seine Stimme, sein Äußeres und seine Erscheinung im Allgemeinen scheinen etwas auszustrahlen, was die Menschen dazu zwingt, ihn anzustarren und ihm zu gehorchen.

„Mein Prinz," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Das sind meine Eltern."

Die grünen Augen blickend über sie, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarren. Wahrscheinlich auch teilweise wegen seiner Blässe, die in dieser Beleuchtung besonders merkbar ist. Hoffentlich wird er nicht breit grinsen, sonst könnte meine Mutter einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn sie seine Eckzähne sieht.

„Freut mich," sagt er gelassen.

Zu meiner Überraschung streckt er seine weiße Hand aus und mein Vater, der von ihm einfach nicht wegblicken kann, schüttelt sie sofort als wäre er mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt worden.

„Hermine hat einen Auftrag bei mir," sagt der dunkle Prinz mit seiner üblichen Dosis Autorität.

Laetitia schaut zwischen ihm und mir und fragt sich offensichtlich, wohin das Ganze führt.

Das, was ich vor ein paar Tagen gespürt habe, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, ist jetzt deutlicher zu spüren. Er scheint... nun ja, sein altes Selbst zu sein. Er trieft vor Magie und Macht und ich atme tief durch. Er scheint endlich aus seinem Status quo geweckt geworden zu sein. Er wirkt nicht mehr nachdenklich oder abwesend. Er ist auf die Gegenwart konzentriert und er beherrscht jede Situation, in der er sich befindet und hinterlässt einen permanenten Eindruck bei jeden, den er trifft. DAS ist der dunkle Prinz, an den ich mich erinnere.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht etwas mit euch trinken kann," sagt er mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Setzt euch."

Meine Eltern setzen sich gleich als wären sie Puppen, die auf seine Befehle reagieren. So geht es einem mit dem dunklen Prinzen. Man fühlt sich dazu gezwungen, seinen Befehlen zu folgen unabhängig davon, ob man ihnen wirklich folgen möchte oder nicht. Seine bloße Erscheinung genügt, dass sich Menschen in seiner Gegenwart auf diese Weise benehmen.

Der Kellner eilt zum Tisch als ihm klar wird, dass der dunkle Prinz auch etwas trinken möchte. Ja, Moment mal... er möchte etwas trinken?

„Schwarzer Kaffee, kein Zucker, viel Wasser," rezitiert er zu dem Kellner, ohne in seine Richtung zu schauen.

Wieder mal typisch. Der Kellner verbeugt sich und verschwindet, wahrscheinlich um eine Tasse Kaffee so schnell zu machen, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gemacht hat.

Wo auch immer der dunkle Prinz auftaucht, scheint er gleich die Führung zu übernehmen. So ist es auch jetzt.

„Habt ihr alles mit eurer Tochter besprochen?" fragt er gebieterisch.

Mein Vater findet als der erste wieder seine Sprache.

„Ja," sagt er, noch immer den Prinzen anstarrend. „Wir werden umziehen. In Frankreich wohnen."

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

Laetitia und ich wechseln über den Tisch hinweg vielsagende Blicke. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir uns benehmen sollten. Wieso ist er hier? Wollte er wirklich meine Eltern kennenlernen? Lächerlich. Andererseits habe ich ihm viel über sie erzählt. Vielleicht ist er doch neugierig auf sie?

„Ich bin bereit, eure Fehler zu vergessen weil ihr einfach nicht gewusst habt, was ihr da macht," fährt der dunkle Prinz fort. „Aber hoffentlich hat euch Hermine alles gut erklärt."

„Das... das hat sie," murmelt meine Mutter.

Der Kaffee ist schon da. Der dunkle Prinz schaut auf seine Tasse hinunter und dann zu dem Kellner, der nervös den Blick senkt. Offensichtlich hat er Magie benutzt, um ja nicht den Kaffee zu verschütten, weil seine Hände heftig zittern. Der berüchtigte dunkle Prinz sitzt in seiner Kneipe und trinkt seinen Kaffee. Der Tag kann noch kaum verrückter werden. Vielleicht kommt auch der dunkle Lord vorbei, um ein Bier zu trinken?

„Ich werde neue Ausweise und ein Haus für sie besorgen, Meister," sage ich zu Erebus. „So wird sie keiner finden können."

„Ja, ein guter Plan," ist der dunkle Prinz der Meinung.

Er lehnt sich zurück und nimmt seine Tasse in die Hand. Laetitia schaut ihn ohne zu blinzeln an. Ich habe ihr natürlich erzählt, dass ich ihn Kaffee trinken gesehen habe, aber wir haben noch nicht das Rätsel gelöst. Jetzt aber wird sie davon zeugen können.

Der dunkle Prinz nimmt tatsächlich einen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit und schluckt sichtbar. Laetitia zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, senkt aber ihren Blick sobald die grünen Augen in ihre Richtung schauen.

„Sind Sie..." fragt mein Vater unsicher. „Sind Sie der junge Mann, von dem uns Hermine erzählt hat? Ihr Lehrer?"

Oh Mann oh Mann oh Mann geht mir durch den Kopf. Hoffentlich sagt mein Vater nichts... na ja, unangebrachtes. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er den Prinzen automatisch siezt, hat er ihn 'junger Mann' genannt. Wie reagiert der dunkle Prinz darauf?

Die Mundwinkel des Prinzen zucken kaum merkbar.

„Ja, ich bin der dunkle Prinz," sagt er gelassen. Aber die Weise, auf die er es gesagt hat, gibt mir Gänsehaut. „Hermine hat euch also von mir erzählt?"

Seine weißen, beringten Finger werden um die Kaffeetasse gewickelt.

„Momentan haben wir im Orden viel am Hals," fährt er fort. „Aber sicherlich werdet ihr helfen, wenn Hermine etwas braucht?"

Die Frage wirft uns alle aus der Bahn. Er möchte dass meine Eltern, Muggel und Zahnärzte, dem dunklen Orden helfen? Wie denn?

„Aber natürlich," sagt mein Vater sofort. „Wir werden ihr helfen wo wir können. Wir haben einen Fehler begangen..."

„Selbstverständlich," schneidet ihm der dunkle Prinz das Wort ab und mein Vater verstummt automatisch. Der dunkle Prinz leert seine Tasse aus und schaut mich an. „Du hast deine Stäbe dabei?"

„Ja, Meister," antworte ich sofort.

„Also bist du bereit," ist er der Meinung. „Wir können gehen."

Er steht auf und Laetitia steht ebenfalls auf. Keiner braucht meinen Eltern zu sagen, dass sie auch aufstehen sollen, denn das tun sie automatisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen soll. Denn das Ganze ist so surreal dass man sich beinahe dazu gezwungen fühlt. Aber das Benehmen meiner Eltern ist einfach unglaublich.

Der dunkle Prinz fährt sich durch sein langes Haar und blickt zu Laetitia.

„Laetitia," sagt er gebieterisch. „Begleite sie nach Hause."

„Ja, mein Prinz," sagt meine Freundin, sich ihren Umhang schnappend.

Offensichtlich ist unser Kaffee zu Ende. Ich streife mir eilig meinen Umhang über die Schultern und der dunkle Prinz reicht mir seine Hand, die ich sofort nehme. Wir apparieren also.

„Einen guten Abend noch," sagt der dunkle Prinz, bevor er sich um die Achse dreht und mich mit sich zieht.

Das letzte, was ich gesehen habe, waren die blassen Gesichter meiner Eltern und Laetitia, die nach der Hand meiner Mutter greift.


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Heute etwas früher, aber die nächste Woche werden wir wieder am Donnerstag hochladen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 4 – Der Spiegel der Seele

/Erebus' Sicht

Ein idyllischer Abend im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens. Die Frau kocht das Abendessen, der Mann liest die Zeitungen und raucht. Es herrschen Ruhe und Gelassenheit und die beiden entspannen sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag.

Von wegen. Ich bin kein Stereotyp in welchem Sinne auch immer. Ich bin kein typischer Mann, kein typischer Zauberer und auch kein typischer Schwarzmagier. Ich bin außergewöhnlich und vollkommen einzigartig wie auch immer man es dreht und wendet. Und das gefällt mir.

Ich werfe den Propheten auf den Tisch und seufze. Es gibt nichts über die großen Veränderungen welche Großbritannien erwarten, aber vielleicht ist es auch ein wenig zu früh dafür. Ich grinse selbstzufrieden und zünde mir eine Zigarre an. Natürlich behalten sie all das streng geheim, sonst würde das Land in Panik ausbrechen. Es wird auch nichts von dem Verschwinden von Rufus Scrimgeour berichtet und das ist schon eine Weile her. Aber sie können nicht ewig so weitermachen. Irgendwann werden sie es bekanntgeben müssen.

Ich denke wieder an das britische Ministerium, sowie es in meiner Erinnerung geprägt ist und schmunzele. Als ich zusammen mit McGonagall ins Ministerium ging, zu dieser Zeit hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich eines Tages durch das Ministerium als sein Herrscher schlendern würde. Und dieser Tag kommt sehr bald. Ach, Sieg. Nichts schmeckt besser. Zuerst werde ich diese hässliche Statue zerstören, die sie da in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt haben, und eine neue machen lassen. Es muss etwas passendes sein. Ich und der dunkle Lord zum Beispiel, dreimal so groß wie in Natur. Und darunter wird 'Magie ist Macht' stehen. Ja, das gefällt mir.

Glucksend lehne ich mich nach vorne und streife im selben Moment die Asche von meiner Zigarre ab in dem Draco reinkommt. Ach ja, die Ehefrau, die mir mein Abendessen bringt. Träume weiter, Erebus.

„Diese hier müssen unterschrieben werden," sagt er, mit einem Stapel Papiere wedelnd.

Sein Blick fällt auf meinen leeren Teller und er runzelt die Stirn.

„Was ist das?" frage ich gebieterisch, die Papiere von ihm entgegennehmend.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ganz da oben ist etwas dringendes," meint Draco. „Irgendwelche Hinrichtungen."

Ich blicke über den Inhalt des obersten Papiers.

„Darf ich fragen, ob du gegessen hast?" fragt Draco zögernd.

„Ja, hab ich," antworte ich, mir eine Feder vom Tisch schnappend und schnell meine Unterschrift darunter setzend.

„Und was?" hakt Draco nach.

„Ein rohes Steak," antworte ich.

Sein Zögern und seine Vorsicht machen mir Spaß.

„Verstehe," sagt er langsam. „Und darf ich fragen, wie du das gemacht hast?"

„Hab es geschnitten, gegabelt, in den Mund gestopft, gekaut und geschluckt," sage ich sachlich.

Jetzt ist ihm klar, dass ich entweder darüber nicht reden will oder dass ich ihn einfach an der Nase herumführe. Wie dem auch sei, weiß er, dass ihm weitere Fragen nichts bringen werden.

„Ich habe von Hermine erfahren, dass man versucht hat, dich umzubringen," sagt er vorsichtig.

Ich schnaube und krempele meine Ärmel hoch, ein weiteres Papier vom Stapel nehmend.

„Idioten," murmele ich verächtlich. „Scrimgeour mag nervig sein, aber wenigstens denkt er mit seinem Kopf. Diese Idioten können nichts richtig machen, geschweige denn auf jemanden wie mich einen Mordschlag verüben."

„Was ist passiert?" fragt er ernst, sich mir gegenüber niederlassend.

Die grauen Augen werden erwartungsvoll auf mich fixiert und ich unterschreibe schnell noch ein Papier und lege es auf den Stapel.

„Von Anfang an wusste ich, dass jemand irgendwo im Wald auf der rechten Seite, auf einem Baum, steckte," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich wusste sehr wohl, was das bedeutete – Verrat. Aber ich habe geduldig abgewartet, bis Hermine ihnen meine Forderungen vorzulesen begann. Dann habe ich etwas unternommen."

„Nun ja, Hermine konnte mir nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist," murmelt Draco. „Nur dass du einfach verschwunden bist. Danach sei die Hölle los gewesen."

Ich erinnere mich an den Schock und die Angst, die sich im Gesicht des Stellvertreters von Scrimgeour zeigten und fühle mich dazu gezwungen, wieder breit zu grinsen. Lord Voldemort hatte doch Recht. Ohne Scrimgeour sind sie nur verängstigte Vieh, das von dem Überlebensinstinkt angetrieben wird. Ohne Scrimgeour hatten sie keinen Schneid, um sich mir gegenüberzustellen. So bald ihr jämmerlicher Versuch, mich umzubringen, so katastrophal schiefging – sogar Kinder wären erfolgreicher – haben sie allem zugestimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Und danach sind die Ratten wieder in ihr Loch gekrabbelt. Das Zaubergroßbritannien war bisher so stark und konnte sich nur wegen Scrimgeour dem dunklen Orden entgegenstellen. So bald dieser aus dem Weg war, ist alles wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen.

„Wenn sie dachten, dass ein paar Zauberer auf den Bäumen ausreichen würden, um mich umzubringen, dann sind sie blöder als ich dachte," bemerke ich trocken.

Draco lächelt und nickt. Er kann es nicht verbergen, dass ihn diese Neuigkeiten beunruhigt haben, aber das ist einer der wichtigen Gründe, warum ich mich der Verwandlung unterzogen habe. Ich besitze Fähigkeiten, manche von denen die ich mit Magie erworben habe und manche, die mir als Vampir natürlich vorkommen, von denen sie nicht einmal träumen können. Und wie können sie hoffen, sich solch einer Kraft zu widersetzen?

Das ist es, was mir der dunkle Lord vor ein paar Jahren sagen wollte. Solche Macht wollte er für mich. Auch wenn ich zu jener Zeit zu stur und zu eingebildet war, um zu begreifen, was das bedeuten und was ich dadurch bekommen würde, ist mir klargeworden, dass es für alles die richtige Zeit gibt. Zu jener Zeit war ich noch nicht dafür bereit. Man ist schließlich für den Tod nie bereit. Aber ich habe auch den Tod besiegt.

Die Todesser sind jetzt felsenfest überzeugt, dass dem dunklen Orden und mir nichts im Wege steht. Sie haben zugeschaut, wie ich zwanzig Zauberer und Hexen mit einem Wink meines Stabes umgebracht habe und dem sicherem Tod entkommen bin. Es geschah in wenigen Sekunden und keiner der Todesser hatte die Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen außer seinen Stab zu zücken. Und es was vorbei schon bevor es anfing. Keiner im britischen Ministerium wird je bezweifeln, dass der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Orden eine Macht sind, gegen welche man nur verlieren kann. Jeglicher Widerstand ist vollkommen zwecklos und kann ihnen nur schaden.

Ich schaue in die silbernen Augen meines Ehemannes, die glitzern und mich mit etwas, was man beinahe Ehefurcht nennen kann, betrachten.

Für die Todesser, für Draco und für Hermine bin ich unfehlbar und unbesiegbar. Sie sehen mein bestes Gesicht, den Teil von mir, der immer weiß, was zu tun ist und wie und der immer gewinnt. Aber mein Inneres sieht keiner. Und in meinem Inneren gibt es eine Menge Sachen, die keiner sehen soll und je sehen wird.

Ein Bild des eisernen Tors der Hölle huscht an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und ich schließe die Augen. Ich werde es nie vergessen und werde nie die Zeit, die meine Seele dort verbracht hat und alles, was ich in dieser kurzen – oder für mich, langen – Zeit gelernt habe, vergessen können.

'Manche Menschen sind als Herrscher geboren.'

Jedenfalls sehr wahr. Es gibt einen größeren Sinn, dem man nicht entkommen kann und der einen antreibt. Ich und der dunkle Lord sind dafür geboren, große Sachen zu bewirken. Wir hätten allerlei Sachen in unserem Leben ändern können, einen neuen Körper bekommen oder in einen Vampir verwandelt werden, aber unser Lebenssinn wäre immer der gleiche. Was auch immer wir tun, werden wir nach Wissen und Macht streben.

Ich dachte einmal, dass ich sterben und wieder zum Leben erweckt werden konnte ohne dass sich etwas ändert. Natürlich ist es nicht so einfach. Ich habe zu viel erlebt und gesehen um es vergessen zu können. Ich bin siebzehn und doch fühle ich mich als sei ich einhundert Jahre alt. Auch jetzt ist es manchmal schwierig für mich, in dieser Welt zu funktionieren. Ich muss mich auf die materielle Welt gut konzentrieren sodass ich mich nicht verliere oder etwas vergesse. Die geistige Welt und die materielle mischen sich manchmal so schnell dass mir schwindelig wird aber ich darf nicht den Faden verlieren. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die ich mit Memphisto in der Hölle verbracht habe, sind einfach zu stark in meinem Geist geprägt worden.

Jetzt kann ich sehr gut verstehen, wie sich der dunkle Lord gefühlt hat, als ich ihm einen neuen Körper gegeben habe. Verwirrt, dass er einen Körper hat. Noch verwirrter zu begreifen, dass dieser Körper sehr jung ist obwohl man sich einhundert Jahre alt fühlt. Und dann kommen auch die einfachen irdischen Sachen sowie das Essen oder das Schlafen hinzu. Für mich war es noch seltsamer weil ich keinen Hunger im gewöhnlichen Sinne spüre. Der Hunger, den ein Vampir hat, fühlt sich einfach anders an. Der Drang, sich zu ernähren, ist beinahe unwiderstehlich. Er treibt einen an und zwingt einen zu seltsamen Sachen. Ich verlor die Kontrolle so oft dass es peinlich war. Ich diesen Momenten bin ich zu einem Tier geworden, das nur eines im Kopf hat – zu essen. Diese Dränge zusammen mit meiner natürlichen Neigung zu Wutanfällen hatten schreckliche Folgen. Obwohl der dunkle Lord sehr wohl wusste, womit ich mich beschäftige und dass ich versuche zu lernen, meine Dränge zu kontrollieren, hat er im richtigen Moment reagiert und etwas unternommen. Der Ausflug in die Höhle hat etwas Gutes bewirkt und mir den Schubs gegeben, den ich brauchte. Ein guter Lehrer kann seinen Lehrling in Ruhe lassen wenn er es braucht. Aber er weiß auch intuitiv, wann er etwas unternehmen soll obwohl sich der Lehrling gegen seine Intervention wehrt. Habe ich auch so gehandelt, als ich Hermine angeboten habe sie zu unterrichten? Vielleicht hätte ich es früher tun sollen aber mir ist klar, dass mein Tod sie sehr geändert hat. Er hat etwas bei ihr ausgelöst, was für ihre Entwicklung notwendig war.

Nichts wird je wieder beim Alten sein und es ist gut so. Ich muss mich selbst wieder kennenlernen und lernen, wie ich all diese verwirrenden Dränge und meine verschärften Sinne zu meinen eigenen Gunsten nutzen kann. Sie müssen kein Hindernis sein, sondern meine Stärke. Als ich endlich damit aufhörte, mich selbst zu bemitleiden und meine Gedanken geordnet habe, bin ich aus der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens hervorgekommen. Aus der Asche auferstanden und den alten, menschlichen Erebus begraben. Man sieht es oft in der Natur. Etwas geht unter, sodass etwas Neues ins Dasein kommen kann. Anders geht es nicht. Man kann nicht das eine haben, ohne dass man das andere lässt.

Zweifelsohne hatte ich eine Menge Zeit, um manche Sachen zu bedenken. Schließlich schlafe ich nicht mehr. Am Anfang versuchte ich meine alten Gewohnheiten, die ich peinlich vermisste, mit anderen zu ersetzen. Ich versuchte zu meditieren statt zu schlafen, jeden Tag in den Kerker zu gehen um etwas Blut zu nehmen und es zu trinken, um neun Uhr in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu sein und zu arbeiten. Aber das sind menschliche Gewohnheiten die nicht meine sind. Man kann nicht anders, wenn man Hunger hat und schlafen muss. Aber das muss ich nicht. Ich kann meine Augen schließen und in die geistige Welt sinken, aber das muss ich nicht tun. Es ist nicht notwendig. Ich habe mich auch über das Fleisch und Blut erhoben und bin etwas mehr geworden. Kein Mensch und kein Vampir, sondern ein freies Wesen, das alleine mit der Kraft seines Willens etwas bewirkt. Ich habe auch gelernt, menschliches Essen zu essen. Aber ich brauche es nicht zu tun. Und werde auch eines Tages nicht so oft Blut trinken müssen. Ich, Erebus, der dunkle Prinz, werde mehr als ein Mensch und als ein Vampir werden. Und das werde ich mit meinem Willen bewirken.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Da Draco verzweifelt etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen möchte, habe ich ihn zu Besuch mitgebracht. Wir besuchen Grindelwald in seinem Zimmer, das ihm der dunkle Lord netterweise zugewiesen hat.

Grindelwald beschäftigt sich momentan mit dem Übersetzen einiger seiner Texte. Leider kann man den Übersetzungszauber nur zum gewissen Grad benutzen, aber da sich Grindelwald sehr seltsam ausdrückt, resultiert der Zauber manchmal in totalem Unsinn. Er benutzt oft Allegorie und Redewendungen, die sich schlecht ins Englische mithilfe des Zaubers übersetzen lassen. So erledigt er die Arbeit meistens selbst, was ihn sehr unglücklich macht, aber was soll man machen.

Ich und der dunkle Lord wollten seine Werke lesen und vielleicht auch Teile davon dem Orden zur Verfügung stellen, oder eher, den Auserwählten. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich Hermine als meine Nachfolgerin betrachte. Wenn es dazu kommt – und man sagt nicht umsonst, dass echt böse Menschen nicht leicht sterben – dass der dunkle Lord stirbt, werde ich seinen Platz einnehmen und Hermine als meine meine Erbin ernennen. Ich habe gründlich darüber nachgedacht und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie meine Erbin sein soll. Deswegen habe ich sie zu meiner Stellvertreterin ernannt und deswegen unterrichte ich sie. Und auch wenn man glauben mag, dass es keine bessere Schülerin als Hermine gibt, gibt es manche ihrer Eigenschaften, mit denen sehr schwierig zu arbeiten ist. Hermine muss alles im Voraus planen und wenn etwas nicht eingeplant ist, wird sie aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie gerät durcheinander. Und es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir das ändern weil diese Eigenschaft ein Hindernis für sie darstellt. Sie wird nie eine gute Anführerin und im Allgemeinen Schwarzmagierin werden können, wenn sie immer alles alphabetisch geordnet haben muss. Die Richtung des Lebens eines Schwarzmagiers ist nie eine gerade Linie und man muss lernen, mit dem Unvorhersehbaren, dem Neuen und dem Überraschenden klarzukommen und nie den Faden zu verlieren. Mit Hermine ist es kein Problem, ihr etwas Neues beizubringen, sondern manche ihrer Gewohnheiten zu ändern.

Unter den 'Auserwählten' gibt es natürlich Bellatrix, die vielleicht in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt worden ist. Barty Crouch, der sehr eifrig und talentiert ist, möchte sich aber nicht mit seinen inneren Dämonen beschäftigen. Gerard Lacroix, der trotz seiner arroganten Maske viel weiß und viel tun kann. Theodore Nott, der nicht viel spricht, lässt aber wie ein wahrer Schwarzmagier seine Taten statt ihm zu sprechen. Aideen Delaney, die trotz ihrer enormen praktischen Erfahrung nicht viel über die schwarzmagischen Theorien weiß. Severus Snape, der sehr sturköpfig ist und nur etwas Neues lernt, wenn man es ihm befiehlt, der aber eine gewisse schwarzmagische Intuition besitzt. Ich habe eine Liste der Menschen verfasst, die es verdienen, im inneren Kreis zu sein und denen solche seltenen Texte zum Lesen gegeben werden sollen.

„Ach hier kommt das Prinzchen," höhnt Grindelwald, der sein eigenes Buch laut zumacht und über mich und Draco blickt.

Ich rümpfe die Nase. So sehr wie sich Voldemort bemüht hat, ihm etwas Manieren einzubläuen, macht sich Grindelwald über alles lustig, was er kann. Er kann einfach nicht anders. Normalerweise würde ich mich nicht einmischen, aber da es sich auch auf mich bezieht, kann ich einfach nicht das Auge davor verschließen.

„Wie kommst du mit deiner Arbeit voran, Alter?" frage ich ihn und lasse mich ungeladen auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„Wenn man mich nicht unterbricht, ausgezeichnet," meint er.

Der alte Schwarzmagier strahlt mich an als ein leises Geräusch aus dem anderen Zimmer zu hören ist. Er grinst teuflisch.

„Wenn man ein gesundes Leben führt, hat man auch die Kraft, zu arbeiten," sagt er mysteriös.

Obwohl das Ganze kein Rätsel ist, das nicht gleich gelöst werden kann. Vögeln sie? Dem verrückten Glitzern in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen ja. Wie Hasen. Aber ich würde mir lieber nicht vorstellen, wie das aussieht, sonst kriege ich Albträume. Moment. Ich träume nicht. Also dann...

„So rührend es ist, dass du endlich etwas gefunden hast, worin du deinen Schwanz stecken kannst, habe ich eine Aufgabe für dich," sage ich trocken.

„Hallo, Erebus," sagt eine fröhliche Stimme als sich Grindelwald etwas von 'losem Mundwerk und Frechheit' in den Bart murmelt.

Ich atme unwillkürlich tief ein. Albus Dumbledore, der weiße Magier. Tja, die beiden passen eigentlich sehr gut zusammen. Wir haben das Arschloch und den Schwindler. Zusammen sind sie noch schlimmer. Ein Traumpaar.

„Was für eine?" fragt Grindelwald schleppend.

„Die Anzahl meiner Anhänger wächst," sage ich. „Die arme Bellatrix kommt nicht mehr damit zurecht. Sie sagt, die Kinder werden ihr Untergang sein. Das letzte Mal ist die Trainingshalle beinahe eingestürzt. Zu viel Magie gleichzeitig in einem Raum und zu viel junge Schwarzmagier, die darauf erpicht sind, ihr zu zeigen wie gut sie sind. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie alleine üben, sonst wird es Tote geben. Ich möchte, dass du ein paar Gruppen übernimmst."

Die weißen Augenbrauen Grindelwalds werden in die Höhe gezogen.

„Ich soll sie unterrichten?" fragt er ungläubig. „Das ist unvorstellbar. Lord Grindelwald unterrichtet keine Kinder! Und außerdem bin ich hier ernst eingespannt. Weil Voldemort es mir so befohlen hat."

„Verarsch mich nicht, Alter," gebe ich genervt zurück. „Du bist kein Lord, das weißt du schon. Wehe, dass dich der dunkle Lord hört. Und ein paar Stunden kannst du schon einplanen. Schließlich trainieren nicht alle jeden Tag."

„Worum geht es? Kann ich vielleicht helfen?" fragt Dumbledore begeistert.

In einer einfachen grauen Robe sieht er sehr seltsam aus. Wahrscheinlich fällt ihm die Tatsache, dass es hier keine Roben mit bewegenden Phönixen oder tanzenden Sternen gibt, sehr schwer. Auch wenn es kein Problem für uns wäre, so was für ihn zu besorgen, möchten wir keine epileptischen Anfälle kriegen.

„Meine Anhänger brauchen nicht zu wissen wie man ein Kissen in ein Stachelschwein verwandelt, vielen Dank," sage ich kühl. „Und das hier ist kein Hogwarts. Sie sind Schwarzmagier und sollen Schwarzmagie lernen. Ein Schwarzmagier soll sie unterrichten und das bist du, Alter."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage," winkt Grindelwald ab.

„Gellert, zu unterrichten soll eine Ehre sein," meint Dumbledore der Weise. „Ich meinerseits war froh, so viel gelernt zu haben, um mein Wissen weitergeben zu können. Und außerdem wird dir etwas Gesellschaft guttun. Beklagst du dich denn nicht, hier eingesperrt zu sein und den ganzen Tag lang übersetzen zu müssen?"

Draco lacht, aber es gelingt ihm, sein Lachen in einen Husten zu verwandeln. Tja, Grindelwald scheint seinen Meister gefunden zu haben.

„Ich bin zu alt für so was. Ich kann unmöglich so lange rumstehen und rumlaufen," murmelt Grindelwald, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass die Worte eines Weisen einen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben. Zudem die Worte eines Weisen, den er offensichtlich auf seine seltsame und kranke Weise liebt. Warum kommt mir das bekannt vor?

„Du kannst problemlos einen Stuhl zaubern," meine ich trocken.

Grindelwald schaut in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Geliebten und seufzt.

„Ich möchte mit Bellatrix reden," gibt es schließlich nach. „Und dann werde ich sehen, ob es machbar ist."

„Oh es ist ja machbar," sage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Der dunkle Lord wird es machbar machen."

„Nicht alles ist mit roher Gewalt lösbar, Erebus," bemerkt Albus der Gewaltlose.

„Die Mehrheit der Sachen schon," murmele ich.

Vielleicht war dies keine so gute Idee. Seit der dunkle Lord Grindelwald erlaubt hat, den guten Weißmagier aus der Zelle zu befreien – nicht ohne einen magischen Eid und jede vorstellbare und unvorstellbare magische Absicherung gegen seine Flucht – haben sie sich unterhalten und sind zusammen spazieren gegangen, aber vor ein paar Wochen hat der dunkle Lord den guten Weißmagier in Grindelwalds Zimmer gefunden. Wie ein guter Jäger scheint er seine Beute in sein Zimmer geschleift zu haben und man braucht nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um zu begreifen, was sie da zusammen treiben. So viel ist offensichtlich. Was ich aber nicht verstehe, ist, wie sich der gute Weißmagier mit allem abgefunden hat. Er wohnt mit einem Schwarzmagier, darf nicht raus, ist dazu gezwungen zuzuschauen, wie die Welt langsam von dem dunklen Orden übernommen wird. Einmal war er der Vertreter des Lichtes und hat alles geopfert, um die dunkle Seite zu zerstören. Zugegeben, er hilft dabei nicht, arbeitet aber auch nicht dagegen. Stattdessen scheint er hier wie Grindelwalds Konkubine zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass er stirbt. Nicht zu fassen.

„Draco," sage ich zu meinem Mann, der schnell aufschaut. „Suche Bellatrix. Du wirst sie im kleinen Salon finden. Die ist kaum zu überhören wenn sie so wie eine Hyäne lacht."

Nur noch ein Beispiel, wozu meine Vampirsinne gut sind.

„Grindelwald, geh mit ihm," sage ich zu dem alten Schwarzmagier. „Wir müssen das Ganze so schnell wie möglich aufklären."

„Und du, Prinzchen?" fragt er herausfordernd. Ich weiß, dass es ihm auf die Nerven geht, so rumkommandiert zu werden. „Was machst du?"

„Ich werde mich mit dem guten Weißmagier unterhalten," erwidere ich. „Mach schon."

Grindelwald steht mühevoll auf, etwas über 'nervige, freche Jungen' vor sich murmelnd und folgt Draco raus. Die lichtblauen Augen schauen erwartungsvoll in meine Richtung.

„Ich habe dich seit der Verwandlung nicht gesehen," sagt der Weißmagier sanft. „Dir scheint es aber gut zu gehen."

„Ja, wer würde das denken?" frage ich sarkastisch. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich."

„Du kommst immer gleich zur Sache," bemerkt Dumbledore. „Man würde denken, dass jemand wie du den Begriff der Zeit anders verstehen würde."

„Leider muss ich in der Welt der Sterblichen leben und weiter nervige Menschen erdulden," erwidere ich trocken. „Mir ist klar, dass dir der dunkle Lord sozusagen erlaubt hat, dich mit Grindelwald herumzutreiben. Aber ich möchte deine Motive besser verstehen."

„Was gibt es denn zu verstehen?" fragt er leise. „Ich habe dir geholfen und einen Fehler, den ich ehrlich bereue, wieder gutgemacht. Ich habe die Hälfte meines Lebens damit verbracht, meine Entscheidung, Gellert ins Gefängnis zu schicken, zu bereuen. Jetzt aber ist er wieder frei und er macht was er immer gewollt hat. Wahrscheinlich kann man mich für dumm betrachten, aber ich wollte meine letzten Tage mit meinem Geliebten verbringen. Was soll ich sonst tun?"

„Liebe?" frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln, dafür dankbar, dass Draco nicht hier ist. „Oh bitte. Erzähl keinen Scheiß über ewige Liebe oder was weiß ich, Alter. Du warst der Vertreter des Lichtes. Ich habe dich umgebracht aber leider bist du wieder da. Die Schwarzmagie ist daran schuld. Und ich habe auch deinen lieben Bruder umgebracht. Obwohl Grindelwald keine aktive Rolle im Krieg spielt und macht, was wir ihm sagen, ist er ein Schwarzmagier und nimmt am Krieg teil, zu welchem Grad auch immer. Sag mir bloß nicht, dass es für dich in Ordnung ist, mit solch einem Mann zusammen zu sein und dazu auch nichts unternehmen kannst. Du schaust zu, wie die dunkle Seite mit jedem Tag mehr die Kontrolle über die Welt übernimmt und du sagst, dass es dich nicht stört? Erzähl es jemandem anderen, der es dir abkauft."

Der Weißmagier lächelt traurig und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Ach Erebus," seufzt er. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Es macht mich wütend, traurig und verzweifelt zugleich. Aber ich bin nicht länger der Vertreter des Lichtes und kann auch nichts unternehmen. Das ist nicht länger meine Aufgabe."

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen," sagt er leise. „Es war die Ironie meines Lebens dass ich mich in einen Schwarzmagier verliebt habe. Das war eine Lektion für mich. Zuerst habe ich zugeschaut, wie sich Tom Riddle direkt unter meiner Nase in einen Schwarzmagier verwandelt hat. Dann habe ich auch dir zugeschaut, wie du in seine Fußstapfen folgst. Ich habe alles Vorstellbare unternommen, um die dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen. Aber auch wenn ich dachte, dass ich etwas Gutes bewirkt habe, haben sich die Blumen in Blut verwandelt. Was auch immer ich anfasste schien sich in Asche zu verwandeln. Ich bin müde, Erebus. Auch wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich nicht weitermachen. Ich bin alt und müde. Das ist nicht mehr meine Aufgabe und ich verstehe auch nicht diese Neuzeit."

„Welche Aufgabe hast du jetzt denn?" frage ich scharf.

„Ich habe die Chance bekommen, meine Fehler wieder gutzumachen," sagt er leise. „Das habe ich getan und das tue ich noch immer. Aber ich habe absolut nicht vor, mich in diesen Krieg einzumischen. Weder euch zu helfen noch der hellen Seite. Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich viel getan, sowohl Gutes als auch Schlechtes. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre ich tot. Aber ich habe noch eine Chance bekommen, mich von der größten Liebe meines Lebens zu verabschieden. Ich kann wenigstens meine letzten Tage bei ihm verbringen."

„Du siehst aber nicht krank aus," bemerke ich kühl. „Eigentlich klingst du wie dein altes, nerviges Selbst."

Dumbledore gluckst und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich zaubere nicht, Erebus," sagt er. „Die Magie ist normalerweise der Grund, warum Zauberer und Hexen lange leben. Je mächtiger der Zauberer, desto länger wird er leben. Und ein Zauberer wie ich hätte ein langes Leben führen können. So lebe ich weiter wie ein Muggel weil ich meine Magie nicht benutze."

Zusammen mit seinem Körper ist auch seine Arroganz zum Leben erweckt worden.

„Warum benutzt du sie nicht?" frage ich verwirrt. „Du kannst doch stablos zaubern."

„Ja, aber ich möchte das nicht tun," erwidert der Weißmagier müde. „Ich möchte sterben, Erebus. Mein Leben ist vorbei. Ich habe meine Familie verloren, ich habe meinen Lebenssinn verloren und nachdem ich all meine Fehler wieder gutmache, die ich gutmachen kann, möchte ich sterben. Mein Leben ergibt keinen Sinn mehr."

„Das kann ich verstehen," sage ich. Der Weißmagier zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als bezweifele er es, sagt aber nichts dazu. „Und was ist mit Grindelwald? Möchte auch er sterben?"

„Ach, der gute Gellert," sagt der Weißmagier mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde nie den Willen der Schwarzmagier verstehen können, der sie zum Leben antreibt. Er möchte leben und hat große Pläne. Er möchte das Meisterwerk der dunklen Seite vollendet sehen. Er wünscht sich natürlich, er wäre der dunkle Lord und nicht Tom. Aber auch er hat einen Fehler gemacht, der ihn viel gekostet hat. Ihm ist klar, dass diese Rolle nicht seine ist, obwohl er sich wünscht, es wäre so."

„Er ist ein Größenwahnsinniger," murmele ich. „Aber das sind wir alle. Und das ist für einen Schwarzmagier nichts Schlechtes."

„Genau," sagt Dumbledore grinsend. „Ich habe nie versucht, die Schwarzmagier zu verstehen und zu begreifen, warum sie das tun, was sie tun. Aber vielleicht werde ich auch das begreifen, bevor ich sterbe."

„Na, viel Glück," sage ich und stehe auf. „Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, was würde ein Hellmagier im Rom suchen?"

Dumbledore schaut mich überrascht an.

„Laut meinen Spionen ist Longbottom dort gesehen worden," sage ich achselzuckend. „Er scheint etwas oder jemanden zu suchen. Weißt du etwas davon?"

Dumbledore presst die Lippen zusammen und senkt den Blick.

„Na gut, hilft mir nicht," knurre ich und winke ab. „Ich werde es schon herausfinden."

„Wenn ich du wäre," ruft er mir hinterher, „würde ich Gegenstände suchen, die als hellmagisch bezeichnet werden können."

Ich drehe mich um.

„Das würde ich wenigstens tun, wäre ich der Vertreter des Lichtes," fügt er hinzu und zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Verstehe," sage ich nachdenklich.

„Viel Glück, Erebus," sagt er leise als ich die Tür zumache.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich brauche sehr selten Bücher zu solchen seltsamen Themen, weswegen es am besten ist, wenn ich in der Bibliothek anfange. Ich sollte mit der Geschichte der Zauberwelt anfangen und über hellmagische Legenden lesen. Ich weiß zwar etwas über schwarzmagische, aber ich habe mich nie bemüht, etwas über die hellmagischen zu lernen.

Die Bibliothek des Hauptquartiers musste auch renoviert werden, nicht wegen irgendwelcher Probleme mit der Wasserleitung, sondern weil sie einfach viel zu klein für all die Bücher und die Todesser, die hier Lektüre suchten, geworden ist. Die Halle, die früher die Bibliothek war, ist vergrößert worden sodass es jetzt drei Stockwerke gibt, zu denen man durch schmale Wendeltreppen gelangt. Von der Decke herab hängt ein riesiger Kronleuchter mit hunderten von Kerzen, aber auch hier und da gibt es Kerzenhalter, da die Bibliothek einfach viel zu groß ist, um von dem Kronleuchter, egal von welcher Größe, beleuchtet zu werden. Überall gibt es Tische und Stühle, sodass man sich setzen und seine Lektüre in aller Ruhe lesen kann. Heute Abend scheint jedoch die Bibliothek menschenleer zu sein. Diejenigen aber, die nicht schlafen, wie ich, können sich mit dem Recherchieren beschäftigen.

Als ich aber reingehe und mich umschaue, rieche ich etwas Bekanntes. Jemand scheint auch hier zu sein. Aber das ist nichts neues, dass ich Menschen rieche und dass mir ihre Gerüche bekannt vorkommen. Schließlich kenne ich alle Todesser. Vielleicht ist ein Parfüm in der Luft hängen geblieben?

Mal sehen... Hellmagie... Wo soll das denn sein? Die neue Bibliothek war eines von Hermines Lieblingsprojekten und sie hat auch die Bücher alphabetisch und nach den Kategorien geordnet. Leider kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wo sich welche Kategorie befindet. Ich werde sie alle checken müssen. Als ich aber einen Fuß auf die Treppen setze, höre ich ein leises Geräusch und halte inne.

Jemand weint. Dass sich ein Todesser unter den Büchern versteckt hat und weint, ist unbegreiflich. Ich beschnüffele die Luft. Ich rieche etwas sehr bekanntes. Es ist kein Parfüm und kommt mir eigentlich sehr bekannt vor. Als ich in meinem Kopf der Geruch mit einem Gesicht in Verbindung zu bringen versuche, wird mir urplötzlich klar, dass es um Hermine geht.

Sie schnieft und ich höre Rascheln. Natürlich soll man nicht überrascht sein, Hermine in der Bibliothek zu finden. Obwohl sie sich sehr geändert hat, ändern sich manche Sachen nie. Wenn Hermine verwirrt ist und nach einer Antwort sucht, geht sie zuerst in die Bibliothek.

Sie putzt sich die Nase, bleibt aber still. Ich folge ihrem Geruch, der mich tiefer in die Bibliothek führt.

„Hermine?" rufe ich sie.

Sie sitzt auf dem Boden mit einem Taschentuch in Hand und einem Stapel Bücher auf ihrer linken Seite, der gefährlich hoch ist. Als sie mich erblickt, wird sie rot im Gesicht und rappelt sich schnell auf. Offensichtlich hat sie nicht erwartet, mich hier zu sehen.

„Meister," flüstert sie, sich nochmal die Nase putzend und versuchend, die Tränen weg zublinzeln. „Ich habe... Euch nicht reinkommen gehört."

„So viel ist offensichtlich," bin ich der Meinung. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich.. ähm... ich habe mich mit Laetitia gestritten," sagt sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weswegen ich hergekommen bin. Man muss schließlich seine Zeit gut nutzen, oder?"

Ich verenge die Augen.

„Ich rieche sie an dir," stelle ich fest. „Das heißt, ich rieche, dass ihr vor kurzem Sex hattet."

Sie wird noch röter im Gesicht und schluckt.

„Lüge mich nicht an," sage ich, einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machend. „Du bist meine Schülerin und ich muss wissen was nicht stimmt. Und hör auf, deine Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen. Ich könnte problemlos in deinem Kopf herum wühlen und es ist viel ratsamer, mir gleich die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Sie beißt sich die Lippen und schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter.

„Es ist Stress, das ist alles," murmelt sie. „Ich stehe unter Druck und ich habe emotionale Anfälle. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich breche einfach in Tränen aus und kann nicht damit aufhören. Deswegen bin ich hergekommen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Laetitia zuschaut. Es ist zu peinlich."

Bei Menschen heißt das, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn die Emotionen so unkontrollierbar toben. Und bei einem Mensch wie Hermine ist es definitiv ein Zeichen, dass etwas Ernstes im Gang ist.

„Komm mit," befehle ich ihr. „Wir werden darüber reden. Ach und im Übrigen, weißt du, wo Hellmagie ist?"

Sie deutet mit einem zittrigen Finger auf die Treppen.

„Gehen wir zuerst meine Lektüre holen," sage ich zu ihr. „Dann werden wir reden. Du könntest mir sogar bei meinem Recherchen helfen."

„Was suchen wir?" fragt sie als wir zusammen die Treppen steigen.

„Ich möchte eine Liste von hellmagischen Gegenständen," sage ich nachdenklich. „Weswegen ich von hellmagischen Legenden und so was wissen muss."

Hermine schaut mich verwirrt an. Tja ich mag ein Fachmann für Schwarzmagie sein, aber hier reden wir über Zaubergeschichte und ich erinnere mich an gar nichts, auch wenn ich in Hogwarts die Geschichte der Zauberwelt besucht habe. Vielleicht ist es doch gut, dass ich sie getroffen habe, denn alleine hätte ich es ewig suchen können.

Hermine geht zielstrebig und noch immer schniefend an der Platte, auf der es 'Geschichte der Zauberwelt' steht, vorbei und blickt über die alphabetisch geordneten Bücher. Schließlich zieht sie ein paar davon heraus und reicht sie mir.

„Gut," sage ich, die Bücher von ihr entgegennehmend. „Setzen wir uns."

Wie eine Schülerin, die dabei ertappt worden ist, wie sie in der verbotenen Abteilung herumschnüffelt, folgt sie mir zu einem Tisch, setzt sich und schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter als ich eine Zigarre anzünde und mich zurücklehne.

„Wir können offen reden," sage ich ernst. „Oder ich kann in deinem Kopf herumwühlen. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Wie dem auch sei, muss ich wissen, was in dir vorgeht, denn so können wir nicht weiter arbeiten. Du kannst nicht Sachen vor mir verbergen, auch wenn du sie vor allen anderen verbirgst. Es ist wichtig, dass ein Schwarzmagier vollkommen mit sich selbst ehrlich ist aber auch dass er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hat. Diese Sachen sind für deine Entwicklung sehr wichtig. Verstehst du?"

Sie nickt und beißt sich die Lippen.

„Also. Wann haben diese Anfälle angefangen?" frage ich.

„Vor ein paar Monaten," sagt sie mit gesenktem Blick.

„Wie kommst du mit deinem Begleiter aus? Kann es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben?"

„Nein," sagt sie schnell. „Nein, nein. Er hat gar nichts damit zu tun. Er ist sehr hilfreich und plagt mich nicht, wenn ich ihn weg schicke. Wir beide halten uns an unseren Teil der Abmachung."

„Du sagst, du stehst unter Druck," fahre ich mit der Anhörung fort. „Hat das etwas mit deinen Eltern zu tun?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Mit deiner Freundin?" hake ich nach.

Wieder schüttelt sie den Kopf. Ich seufze. Ich kann und werde keinen Psychiater spielen.

„Vielleicht soll ich doch Legilimentik benutzen," sage ich resigniert. „Denn so erreichen wir gar nichts."

„Nein," sagt sie eilig. Sie atmet tief durch und schaut mich vorsichtig an. „Ich habe einfach zu viel zu tun. Als Ihr... verwandelt worden seid, habe ich Eure Arbeit und alle Aufgaben nur allzu gerne übernommen. Es hat mich gefreut, Euch helfen zu können. Aber mit der Zeit wurde es zu viel für mich. Ich verstehe, dass Ihr es nicht leicht habt und ehrlich, ich möchte helfen. Aber es gibt so viel zu tun. Und dann tauchen auch meine Eltern auf und möchten reden, Laetitia denkt, dass ich sie nicht länger liebe und sie vernachlässige, weil ich ja so viel zu tun habe..."

Sie verstummt und Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen, aber sie blinzelt sie entschlossen weg.

„Bitte seid nicht böse auf mich," sagt sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Jetzt verstehe ich. Natürlich gibt es im Orden immer viel zu tun und manchmal habe ich auch meinen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um mehr Zeit zu beschaffen. Jetzt aber brauche ich so was nicht zu tun, weil ich ja nicht schlafen muss. Aber Hermine hat die Mehrheit meiner Arbeit übernommen. Zudem ist Hermine eine Perfektionistin. Sie hört nicht auf, bis alles perfekt ist. Diese Bibliothek ist ihr Werk. Sie hatte auch die Zeit dafür gefunden, die Bibliothek zu renovieren, nicht nur weil ihr dieser Ort sehr wichtig ist, sonder weil sie den anderen einen bequemen Ort geben wollte, wo sie lernen und lesen könnten.

Und sie ist, wie jeder Schwarzmagier, verschlossen. Sie lässt die Menschen nicht wissen, wie sie sich fühlt und was sie bedrückt, weil man so etwas als Schwäche betrachtet. Das soll ich am besten wissen. Aber auch wenn sie normalerweise ihre Gedanken nicht verbirgt wenn sie mit mir redet, habe ich nicht gewusst, dass die Lage so schlimm ist. Und wenn ein Sterblicher und eine 'normale' Person unter Druck steht, benimmt sie sich wie Hermine. Sie hat Zusammenbrüche und fühlt sich verloren. Obwohl sie mit allen Kräften versucht, sich zu sammeln und sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen, ist ihr Inneres durcheinander.

Ich soll auch viel darüber wissen.

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Das Problem ist, dass ich manche Aufgaben keinem außer dir anvertrauen kann. Aber du hast Recht. Momentan ist deine Entwicklung viel wichtiger als Bürokratie. Leider wächst die Arbeit zusammen mit dem dunklen Orden. Weswegen der Orden einen Sekretär braucht. Black erledigt auch eine Menge, aber ihm kann ich zum Beispiel manche Aufgaben nicht anvertrauen, wie die Interviews mit den Kandidaten für den Orden."

Während ich gesprochen habe, konnte ich deutlich Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Sie wollte mich nicht enttäuschen und hatte in der Einsamkeit ihres Arbeitszimmers gelitten. Sie hat keinem davon erzählt weil sie nicht schwach vorkommen und sich als kompetent erweisen wollte. Hermine scheint unter demselben Druck zu leiden, unter dem ich so oft gelitten habe. Die bloße Tatsache, dass Hermine, die nie ihren Gefühlen erlaubt sie zu blenden oder sie zu kontrollieren, total zusammenbricht spricht Bände.

„Leider können wir unsere gemeinsame Arbeit nicht ändern," sage ich zu ihr. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich ist. Ich habe dir eine Menge Aufgaben gegeben und verlange von dir, manche Sachen schnell zu begreifen und auch dich zu ändern, aber so muss es sein. Es ist notwendig. Aber vielleicht sind manche Sachen mit Magie lösbar. Wir können an manchen deiner Eigenschaften ritualisch arbeiten. Was denkst du?"

„Ja, das klingt spannend," sagt sie und schnieft. „Danke."

„Der Weg zur Macht und Großartigkeit ist keinesfalls angenehm," sage ich ernst. „Er ist aber nur für die Auserwählten vorbehalten."

Sie lächelt schwach und putzt sich die Nase.

„Und ich möchte, dass du mit deinem dämonischen Begleiter darüber redest," sage ich. „Versuche doch festzustellen, ob dein Begleiter zu deinem Zustand beigetragen hat."

Sie nickt entschlossen.

„Na also," sage ich. „Jetzt da du schon hier bist, kannst du mir bei den Recherchen helfen."

„Wie?" fragt sie. Ihr Ton wird gleich anders. „Was suchen wir?"

„Laut meinen Spionen befindet sich Longbottom momentan im Rom," sage ich. „Und ich möchte wissen, was er da treibt. Allem Anschein nach sucht er etwas oder jemanden. Einen hellmagischen Gegenstand oder eine Person, die ihm helfen kann."

Hermine streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und zieht entschlossen einen dicken Band zu sich. Obwohl sie unter ihrer Entschlossenheit noch immer verlegen ist, versucht sie sich schnell zu sammeln und sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Sie hat gerade ihre Gefühle und ihre intimsten Gedanken mit mir geteilt und so was mag sie nicht. Kein Schwarzmagier mag so was. Ich weiß, dass sie Schiss vor mir hat und dass sie immer darauf achtet, was sie sagt und wie sie sich benimmt, wenn sie bei mir ist, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie viel Zeit bei mir verbringt und dass ich sie unterrichte. Aber sie muss leider lernen, sich mir anzuvertrauen, weil es anders nicht geht. Sie ist meine Schülerin und ich muss auch einen Einblick in ihre Intimität haben, sodass wir weiter zusammenarbeiten können.

„Die Kirchen und der Vatikan können ihn unmöglich interessieren," sagt sie stirnrunzelnd. „Oder vielleicht doch? Ich weiß nicht viel davon, weil meine Eltern nicht religiös sind. Aber ich finde es heraus."

Sie öffnet das Buch und zückt ihren Stab. Hermine befindet sich momentan in einer sehr heiklen Phase ihrer Entwicklung. Sie ist gerade dabei, eine feine Grenze zwischen einem mächtigen aber 'gewöhnlichen' Schwarzmagier und einem, der die Macht besitzt, die Welt zu ändern, seine eigenen Methoden entwickelt und außerordentliche Gaben besitzt, zu überschreiten. Hermine hat schon einen Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht als sie den Pakt mit ihrem Begleiter unterschrieben hat. Die Folgen dieses Paktes sind deutlich zu sehen. Aber es ist für sie noch ein langer Weg zu gehen. Ich wiederum, da ich sie offensichtlich als meine Schülerin aufgenommen habe, habe eine Verantwortung ihr gegenüber, die ich vernachlässigt habe, weil ich mit meinen eigenen Problemen gerungen habe. Aber wenn man sich schon so viel entwickelt und so viel lernt, dass man eigentlich jemanden unterrichten kann, soll man sich auch nicht beschweren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Man nennt das Blut 'Lebenssaft'. Viele Kulturen betrachten es als etwas Heiliges. Aber nicht viele Menschen können spüren, was ein Vampir spürt wenn er das Blut schmeckt.

Durch das Trinken des Blutes erhalten wir die notwendige Lebensenergie, die Menschen durch das Essen bekommen. Aber das, was ein Vampir dabei spürt, kann sich mit keinem Essen auf der Welt vergleichen. Man spürt deutlich neue Energie, die jede Zelle seines Körpers belebt. So kann man auch sagen, dass wir die Energie des anderen bekommen, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben. Aber so kann auch ich einen Einblick in das Leben des Menschen, von dem ich Blut genommen habe, werfen. Obwohl es natürlich überhaupt nicht notwendig ist, dass man jemanden umbringt, um sich zu ernähren, entsteht eine sehr intime Verbindung zwischen dem Menschen, von dem ich Blut genommen habe, und mir, dem Trinker.

Am Anfang habe ich mich täglich ernährt, weil ich viel Energie brauchte und weil ich ja Hunger hatte. Aber als mir klargeworden ist, dass ich davon abhängig bin und wenn ich Hunger habe an nichts anderes denken kann, bin ich total ausgeflippt. Ich mag es nicht, von jemandem oder etwas abhängig zu sein. Als ich zum ersten Mal bewusst meinen Drängen nein gesagt habe, hatte ich sozusagen eine Erleuchtung. Ich habe mit meinem Willen meinem Körper befohlen, sich nicht danach zu sehnen und eine andere Weise zu finden, den Hunger zu sättigen. Mit der Zeit lernte ich, meine Dränge zu kontrollieren und dann, wenn es die richtige Zeit ist mir zu erlauben, hungrig zu sein. Natürlich konnte ich nicht lange aushalten, aber mit der Zeit wurde es leichter. Es kommt darauf an, ob man wählt, wie ein Tier zu leben oder nicht. Tiere haben Hunger und müssen essen. Sie können an nichts anderes denken, außer an den Hunger und die Suche nach dem Essen. Ich wiederum bin der dunkle Prinz und werde von solchen primitiven Instinkten nicht kontrolliert werden.

Man kann von einer Mahlzeit zur anderen leben oder kann lernen, dass sich sein Leben nicht um Ernährung dreht und dass man so viel mehr ist. Ich habe gelernt, die notwendige Energie einzusaugen und dann sie zu behalten, bis es an der Zeit ist, wieder zu essen. Ich habe gelernt, die Lebensenergie auch von meiner Magie zu ziehen, die eine nie versiegende Quelle ist und mithilfe derer ich meinen Körper beleben kann. Wenn ich aber zu viel arbeite oder meine Magie erschöpfe, weiß ich, dass der einzige Weg mich zu erholen ist mich zu ernähren.

Daher mein Versuch, menschliches Essen zu essen. Mir ist durch eine selbst geschriebene Reihenfolge der Rituale gelungen, meinen Magen in etwas zu verwandeln, was menschliches Essen verdauen kann. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich etwas davon bekommen konnte. Ich esse etwas, ich verdaue es, aber es bringt mir gar nichts. Ich musste auch meinem Körper beibringen, die notwendige Lebensenergie aus dem Essen zu ziehen, was sehr schwierig war. Ich habe damit experimentiert und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass Fleisch für mich die beste Quelle der Lebensenergie ist, einfach weil die Lebensenergie des Tieres noch immer darin lebt. Zudem ist es am besten, wenn das Fleisch roh ist, weil es durch das Braten oder Kochen an Wert verliert.

Ich schwang zwischen einem Gefühl von Scham und Wut, Blut trinken zu müssen und dem Gefühl von Triumph, als es mir gelungen ist, noch einen Tag ohne Essen auszuhalten. Es wird nie leicht sein. Aber ich bin stolz auf die Tatsache, dass ich schon so viel erreicht habe.

Die Verbindung zwischen einem Mörder und seinem Opfer ist zweifelsohne etwas Besonderes. Ich habe sie schon hundertmal gespürt aber jedes Mal ist sie anders und atemberaubend. Die Verbindung zwischen dem Vampir und der Person, deren Blut er geschmeckt hat, ist auch etwas Besonderes. Als ich all diese Muggel angegriffen habe und Amok gelaufen bin – buchstäblich – befand ich mich in einer Art Trance. Dieser Vorfall hat sowohl gutes als auch schlechtes bewirkt. Das gute ist, dass ich endlich begriffen habe, wie gefährlich meine Dränge sind wenn ich zulasse, dass sie die Kontrolle übernehmen. Das schlechte daran war dass ich den Tiefpunkt erreicht und der Welt die falsche Botschaft übermittelt habe. Ein Schwarzmagier wie ich soll nie auf diese Weise die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn auch ich später von diesen Muggeln Inferi erzeugt habe, die der dunklen Seite und deren Zielen von Nutzen waren. Der springende Punkt ist, dass ich etwas getan habe nur weil ich mich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Was an sich etwas schlechtes ist. Aber ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.

Das hier aber... ich streichele die kalte Hand der Hexe, deren Blut ich getrunken habe. Ich habe sie getötet und danach den Rest ihres Bluts in Gläser gespeichert. Ich habe immer die Muggelmordtechniken bevorzugt. Sie sind sehr intim und erlauben mir, diese Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Opfer zu erschaffen. Messer, Äxte, Dolche... All diese Waffen kann man für allerlei Sachen benutzen. Mit einem Messer kann man Karotten schneiden, mit einer Axt Holz hacken und Dolche werden bei Ritualen und im Kampf benutzt. Aber ich entscheide, wofür ich sie benutzen werde. Wobei der Todesfluch nur eine Anwendung hat. Er ist schnell, hat eine augenblickliche Wirkung und fühlt sich phantastisch an. Er kann mir auch viel anbieten. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn verwende, werde ich von unbeschreiblicher Ekstase erfüllt und kann gut verstehen, wieso sich manche Schwarzmagier von diesem Gefühl täuschen lassen. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche lassen einen denken, man sei der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und könne alles erreichen, was man will. Im gewissen Sinne ist die Wirkung der Flüche mit der Verwendung der Muggeldrogen vergleichbar, denn wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, verspürt man den Drang, es immer wieder zu tun und sehnt sich danach. Aber die Schwarzmagier müssen sich darüber erheben und sich unter Kontrolle bringen. Es gibt aber nichts Schwierigeres auf der Welt außer der Selbstkontrolle. Man muss sich selbst gegenüber brutal ehrlich sein, um zu wissen, was einen antreibt und auch außerordentliche innerliche Kraft besitzen, um seinen Drängen und Wünschen nein zu sagen. Weswegen die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie nie und nimmer genug ist. Viele Schwarzmagier haben sich schon in ihrer Sucht und ihrem Streben nach Macht verloren.

„Meister?" höre ich Hermines zögernde Stimme.

Ich schaue auf und erblicke sie in den Schatten stehend. Sie rührt sich nicht von der Stelle, lässt aber ihren Blick über die tote Hexe und mich schweifen. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie mich stört oder nicht. Das letzte Mal, als sie mich dabei gestört hat, habe ich versucht, sie zu verfluchen. Hermine ist jedoch ziemlich schnell geworden, was mich freut.

„Was ist?" frage ich.

Sie macht ein paar Schritte in meine Richtung. Sie hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen weil sie letzte Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hat. Stattdessen haben wir zusammen in Büchern geblättert und nach wertvollen Informationen gesucht. Sie sieht erschöpft aus, trägt aber einen frisch gebügelten Anzug und sieht so aus, als hätte sie sich auf ein Treffen vorbereitet.

„Die Belgier warten auf Euch," sagt sie. „Erinnert Ihr euch nicht daran?"

Ach ja. Die jungen Belgier, die heute ihre dunklen Male bekommen sollen.

Ich stehe auf.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen," sage ich, auf meinen blutigen Umhang hinunterschauend. „Sag ihnen, ich komme gleich."

„Meister?" ruft sie mir hinterher. „Ihr habt..."

Sie deutet verlegen auf ihren eigenen Mund. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Blut auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja," sage ich und schüttele den Kopf. „Ja. Zaubere es weg."

Hermine zückt ihren Stab und macht eine schnelle Handbewegung. Dann lässt sie ihren Stab sinken und schaut zu als ich an ihr vorbeigehe.

„Ach und sag jemandem, er solle sich um die Leiche kümmern," sage ich über meine Schulter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht zu gähnen, entrollt Hermine eine Pergamentrolle und ruft den ersten Namen darauf.

Belustigt schaue ich zu, wie ein junger Belgier aufsteht und sichtbar nervös auf mich zugeht, sich vor dem Thron auf die Knien niederlassend. Hermine hat ihnen offensichtlich beigebracht, wie man sich im dunklen Orden benehmen soll. Das ist gut.

Seine Hand zuckt und er zischt vor Schmerz als ich ihm das dunkle Mal einbrenne. Dabei steigt mir der Geruch seines Blutes in die Nase und ich schließe kurz die Augen. Früher hätte mich so was in den Wahnsinn getrieben, jetzt aber nutze ich jede solche Gelegenheit um meine Selbstkontrolle zu üben.

„Danke, mein Prinz," sagt der Junge auf Englisch, steht auf, verbeugt sich und geht zurück zu seinem Platz, dabei verzweifelt versuchend, gerade zu gehen.

Ich werfe Hermine, die mit einem todernsten und feierlichen Ausdruck dasteht, einen belustigten Blick zu. Wenn es um Regel geht, ist Hermine zu Hause. Und sie hat die Belgier gut belehrt. Zweifelsohne hat sie ihnen auch erklärt, was sie anziehen sollen, weil sie alle so aussehen, als hätten sie sich auf eine Beerdigung vorbereitet. Ich werde Hermine auch in der Zukunft die Aufgabe geben, die Kandidaten zu interviewen weil sie ihre Arbeit sehr gut erledigt hat. Sie führt Ordnung ins Chaos ein und macht es mit solcher Präzision und Achtung auf Details, dass es keinen Raum für Fehler gibt.

Mit halb-geschlossenen Augen schaue ich zu, wie der nächste auf mich zukommt und sich niederlässt. Obwohl ich es nicht tun muss, macht es mir Spaß, ihre Gedanken zu belauschen. Dieser junge Mann aber denkt an Sachen, an die ein Mensch, der vor dem dunklen Prinzen kniet, nicht denken sollte. Interessant.

„Wie alt bist du?" frage ich ihn.

Hermine schaut überrascht auf. Ich habe bisher keinem Fragen gestellt und sie fragt sich, was ich an diesem Jungen so besonders finde.

„Achtzehn, mein Prinz," antwortet der Junge leise.

Worüber denkt er nach? Er versucht sich vorzustellen, wie diese Trainings, über die Hermine gesprochen hat, aussehen. Er findet den bloßen Gedanken daran spannend. Er möchte neue Sachen lernen und er ist der Meinung, dass er besondere Flüche dabei lernen wird. Aber er hat keine Angst. Was ich sehr seltsam finde. Er ist etwas aufgeregt, aber das ist alles.

„Schau mich an," befehle ich ihm.

Hermine lässt ihre Hand mit der Pergamentrolle sinken und runzelt die Stirn.

Der Junge hebt den Blick und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich tauche in seinen Geist ein und beginne aufs Geratewohl in seinen Erinnerungen herumzuwühlen. Am Anfang war der Junge ein wenig überrascht, aber ich gab ihm keine Chance, sich dagegen zu wehren. Der Trick bei Legilimentik ist dass der Zauberer nicht erlauben darf, von irgendetwas abgelenkt zu werden und dass er genau weiß, was er will. Es gibt einfach zu viel Gedanken und Erinnerungen im Kopf eines Menschen und man kann leicht irre gehen und vergessen, was man eigentlich tun möchte.

Die Gedanken dieses jungen Mannes wiederum... sind sehr seltsam. Ich habe schon hundertmal die Gedanken der Menschen belauscht und ich weiß schon, was ich finden werde. Angst, Nervosität, den Wunsch, sich mir zu bewähren, eine Mischung aus Freude und Ehrfurcht. Es hängt von dem Mensch und dessen Persönlichkeit ab. Ich grabe tiefer und stoße auf eine Erinnerung, die meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Der Junge kauert mit seinem Stab in Hand und schaut auf eine Person hinunter, die ihn anstarrt. Mir wird gleich klar, dass diese Person tot ist. Also hat der Junge jemanden ermordet. Aber das ist es auch nicht, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat. Sondern das, was er dabei gespürt hat. Er war fasziniert und spürte Erleichterung. Er hat geplant, wie er die Leiche loswerden kann sodass ihm keiner etwas nachweisen kann. Aber seine Denkweise war nicht die einer Person, die erschrocken oder schockiert darüber ist, was sie gerade getan hat, sowie es schon oft der Fall ist. Er wollte es tun und hat es im Voraus geplant. Dieser Junge scheint davon fasziniert zu sein wie ich selbst. Und DAS macht ihn in meinen Augen sehr interessant.

Ich ziehe mich abrupt zurück und er blinzelt. Er schaut mich wortlos an, sich offensichtlich fragend, was ich dazu sagen werde. Denn jetzt weiß er dass ich davon Bescheid weiß. Aber er kniet vor dem dunklen Prinzen, der schon hunderte getötet hat und vermutet, dass ich dazu nichts sagen werde.

Aber vielleicht sollten wir darüber alleine reden. Offensichtlich ist das sein Geheimnis und offensichtlich verschweigt der Junge seinen Schulkameraden eine Menge. Er hat nicht viele Freunde und ist meistens alleine. Aber seine Freunde halten ihn für eine verschlossene und wortkarge Person, die einfach kein Gesellschaftswesen ist. Sie denken auch, dass er ein wenig komisch ist, auch für schwarzmagische Kriterien. Aber er hat seine dunkle Seite immer für sich selbst behalten.

„Du wirst morgen um zwanzig Uhr in mein Büro kommen," befehle ich ihm.

Die braunen Augen spiegeln Überraschung aber er nickt schnell. Hermine richtet sich überrascht auf und seine Schulkameraden wechseln Blicke hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ja, mein Prinz," sagt der Junge auf gutem Englisch. „Und darf ich fragen, wo Ihr Büro ist?"

Dazu ist er sehr praktisch veranlangt, was mir gefällt. Ich lächele flüchtig.

„Frag bloß die Elfen," sage ich zu ihm. „Oder irgendjemanden, den du siehst. Aber du sollst nicht alleine herumwandern."

„Natürlich nicht, mein Prinz," sagt der Junge schnell.

„Du darfst gehen," sage ich abwinkend.

Der Junge steht mühelos auf, verbeugt sich feierlich und geht. Ich lehne mich zurück, die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass mich Hermine fragend anschaut. Jeder in diesem Raum außer mir fragt sich, warum ich mich für diesen Jungen interessiere. Er erinnert mich an mich. Und ich würde gerne mehr über ihn herausfinden, sodass ich mich selbst besser verstehen kann. Keine Angst, keine Reue. Nur die Faszination über den bloßen Akt des Mordes, die einen Sinn an sich darstellt. So wird man entweder geboren, oder man opfert seine Menschlichkeit, wie ich es einmal getan habe. Seit dem versuche ich festzustellen, was das eigentlich bedeutet. Vielleicht wird mir dieser Junge dabei helfen.

Als ich mich nach vorne mit dem Stab in Hand lehne, spüre ich seinen Blick auf mir. Die dunkelbraunen Augen schauen mich wortlos an. Ich blicke auf die am ganzen Leib zitternde Hexe hinunter und verlange von ihr, mir ihre linke Hand zu geben. Sich selbst zu meistern ist das Ziel eines ehrgeizigen Schwarzmagiers. Ich dachte immer, dass es einfach zu viel gibt, was ich meistern soll. Aber ich spüre, dass dieser Junge ein paar Antworten in sich trägt, ob er sich dessen bewusst ist oder nicht.


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 5 – Das Monster in mir

/Nevilles Sicht

Ich blicke mich um. Der enge Korridor vor mir ist menschenleer und scheint so lang zu sein, dass das Ende kaum auszumachen ist. Verschiedene Gemälde säumen die Wände und meine Füße sinken in den weichen roten Teppich, der sich über die unendliche Länge des Korridors erstreckt. Die Stille ist beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Ich spüre, wie mich jemand aus den Schatten beobachtet und doch wenn ich mich umschaue, bin ich alleine. Ich blicke über das allernächste Gemälde. Es zeigt eine alte Dame, die in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzt und mich ruhig anschaut. Ihr graues Haar ist zu einem ordentlichen Knoten gebunden und sie trägt ein altmodisches Kleid, das ihre Füße verbirgt. Und doch wenn ich blinzele und mir das Gemälde das zweite Mal anschaue, wird ihre Haut grün, ihre Wangen hervortretend. Als sie mich angrinst wird mir klar, dass sie ein Skelett ist. Ich halte den Atem an und blinzele wieder. Sie öffnet den Mund und schreit, sich dabei auf mich aus dem Gemälde stürzend. Ich stolpere zurück, versuchend, mich zu wehren. Mir fällt ein, dass mein Stab irgendwo an mir sein muss, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Als ich mich wieder umschaue, bin ich alleine, die alte Dame ist weg. Der Schaukelstuhl ist leer.

Ich eile den Korridor entlang. Irgendwann fällt mir ein, dass meine Hände feucht sind. Als ich auf sie hinunter blicke, wird mir klar, dass sie vor Blut triefen.

Entsetzen breitet sich in mir aus und ich versuche meine Hände mit meinem Umhang sauber zu wischen. Aber so sehr ich mich bemühe, scheint es, als komme das Blut aus meinen eigenen Händen hervor. Ich reibe sie nochmal verzweifelt an meinem Umhang und dabei höre ich eine Stimme, die so leise ist, dass ich mich frage, ob ich sie mir nur einbilde.

'Longbottom...'

Ich schlucke und schaue mich panisch um. Das andere Gemälde zeigt einen jungen Mann, der gelassen auf einem mit rotem Samt gepolsterten Sessel mit seinen Beinen übereinander geschlagen sitzt und mich mit einem hämischen Lächeln anschaut. Ich spüre einen Stich von Angst in meinem Magen als mir klarwird, wer dieser junge Mann ist. Die roten Augen des dunklen Prinzen scheinen sich in meine bloße Seele zu bohren und jede meiner Ängste in mir wieder zu wecken. Wie ein Dementor scheint er meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen hervorzubringen und ich torkele weiter den Korridor entlang. Ich beginne zu laufen, am Anfang langsam und dann schneller und schneller, bis mein Atem unregelmäßig und schwer wird und meine Beine eine Tonne zu wiegen scheinen. Aber so schnell ich auch laufe, kann ich nicht das Ende des Korridors erreichen. Ich halte inne, bücke mich und versuche tief einzuatmen, aber im Korridor scheint es keine Luft zu geben. Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich einen schwarzen Schatten am Ende des Korridors, der langsam menschliche Umrisse annimmt. Vor Entsetzen gelähmt stehe ich da und schaue zu, wie der Schatten schnell auf mich zurast und mit mir verschmilzt. Ich ringe nach Atem als ich in meiner Brust Schmerz spüre. Der Schatten scheint mein Herz aus der Brust reißen zu wollen wobei die Stimme des dunklen Prinzen in meinen Ohren hallt.

'Jetzt gehörst du mir...' flüstert er. 'Deine Seele und dein Körper gehören mir, Longbottom... für alle Ewigkeit...'

Ich schreie und gehe in die Knien, unfähig, mich dagegen zu wehren. Es ist umsonst... Ich sterbe. Er wird mich umbringen genauso wie ich ihn umgebracht habe. Das ist seine Vergeltung und meine Strafe. Ich gebe nach und spüre den weichen Teppich unter meinem Kopf als ich mich wehrlos und hilflos auf dem Boden liegend finde. Ich öffne mühevoll meine Augen und schaue in die roten Augen des dunklen Prinzen, die mich aus der Nähe mustern. Er lächelt und fährt zärtlich über meine Brust. Meine Haut scheint unter seinen Fingerkuppen zu brennen und ich atme tief ein. Die Luft riecht auf einmal wunderbar und ich sinke tiefer und tiefer in die Wiege der Freude und Erregung, die meinen Geist überwältigen und mich für jeden rationalen Gedanken unfähig machen. Alles, woran ich denken kann, sind diese kalten Hände die mich überall anfassen und ich verliere mich im Strudel der Leidenschaft und der atemberaubenden Ekstase, die mich in ein Tier verwandeln, das sich nach diesen Händen und nach seinem, nach der Nacht riechenden, Atem sehnt.

'Du gehörst mir,' flüstert er.

„Ja, ja," flüstere ich, spürend, dass etwas wundervolles passieren wird. In diesem Moment ist mir gar nichts und niemand wichtig außer diesem Gefühl, das mein ganzes Wesen erbeben lässt.

Ich fühle mich, als reite ich eine Welle und habe die unglaublichen Höhen erreicht. Noch immer in diesem Gefühl schwelgend, öffne ich meine Augen.

Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?

Es war ein Traum, Neville. Nur ein Traum. Obwohl...

Ich vergrabe den Kopf in meinen Händen und stöhne. Als ich versuche die roten Augen zu vergessen spüre ich die Anwesenheit meiner Engel.

„Noch ein Albtraum?" fragt Michael.

„Ja," stöhne ich. „Und ihr habt eine tolle Arbeit geleistet, danke."

„Du hast aber gesagt, wir sollen es zulassen, dass du träumst," höre ich Michaels Stimme. „Wir könnten dich problemlos beschützen und es nicht zulassen, dass du solche Träume hast, aber das wolltest du."

„Solche Träume wollte ich sicherlich nicht!" gebe ich genervt zurück.

„Nun, wir tun das, was du uns sagst," sagt Michael. „Aber vielleicht ist der Grund, warum dich diese Träume so beunruhigen, dass sie dir eine Nachricht übermitteln, die du nicht hören willst."

Ich schaue auf und runzele die Stirn. Michael schaut wortlos auf meine Decke und ich spüre wie sich Scham in mir ausbreitet. Meine Decke ist nämlich auf einer bestimmten Stelle ganz nass. Das war also das wunderschöne Gefühl, das ich gespürt habe, kurz bevor ich aufwachte.

Diesmal habe ich es zu weit getrieben. Aber ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Warum träume ich von solchen Sachen? Vor allem warum scheint mich der dunkle Prinz zu erregen? In meinem wachen Zustand finde ich alles, was damit in Zusammenhang steht, abstoßend und jeder Gedanke daran ekelt mich an. Träume sind aber Ausdrücke des Unterbewusstseins, die unsere Seele entblößen und auch die intimsten Gedanken zum Vorschein bringen. Aber kann ich sagen, dass ich mich von dem dunklen Prinzen angezogen fühle? Das ist lächerlich. Ich denke wieder an Aberforths Worte. 'Er stellt die Macht dar, nach der ich mich sehne.' Vielleicht stellt er die rohe Macht dar, die jeder gerne haben würde, die aber in Widerspruch zu seinen Prinzipien und Idealen steht. Der dunkle Prinz besitzt die Macht mit der er seine egoistischen Ziele erreicht. Ich wiederum bin ein Hellmagier, der nie seine Macht für solche Sachen benutzen sollte. Aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich mich insgeheim danach sehne, solche Macht zu besitzen und so egoistisch handeln zu können. Einmal hat es mir geholfen, wie ein Schwarzmagier zu denken, denn so habe ich ihn besiegt. Und ein Teil von mir weiß, dass ich in Not wieder so handeln würde. Diese Tatsache macht mich wütend und verzweifelt zugleich und ich fühle mich, als gäbe es einen Schatten in mir, der versucht, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Aberforth nannte diesen Schatten die dunkle Seite jedes Menschen. Man soll aber nie zulassen, dass er die Oberhand gewinnt, sonst ist man verloren. Aber in letzter Zeit zweifele ich alles an und stelle alles in Frage. Auch das.

Wie der dunkle Prinz es überlebt hat ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn getötet habe, welche Tatsache mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Früher habe ich gedacht, dass ich ihn problemlos umbringen kann und dass ich dabei nichts mehr als Freude spüren würde. Aber ich lag falsch. Ich bin ein Mensch, im Gegensatz zu ihm und ein Leben bewusst zu nehmen ist in meinen Augen gegen all meine Prinzipien und alles, woran ich glaube. Ich habe gegen meine eigene Natur gehandelt, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es gut gemeint habe. Ich wollte die Welt retten indem ich ihn umbringe. Jemand muss sich für das größere Wohl opfern. Jemand muss den Bösewicht spielen, sodass die Welt ein besserer Ort werden kann. Aber ich habe mich selbst überschätzt. Sein Tod hat mich zutiefst betroffen und ich rang mit mir selbst. Ich konnte nicht vor Gewissensbissen schlafen und sah mich selbst als einen Verräter und Mörder an. Aber als mich manche Menschen besuchten, das heißt, die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die mir sagten, ich solle die Führung übernehmen und dass die Augen der Welt auf mich gerichtet seien, dass der dunkle Prinz gesichtet worden ist und dass er lebt, habe ich meine Gewissensbisse zur Seite geschoben und mich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht. Es geht nicht um mich, um meine Schuld und um das, was ich fühle, sondern um die Welt. Das hier ist größer als wir alle und ich soll dafür dankbar sein, dass ich der Welt etwas geben kann. Dass ich etwas unternehmen kann.

„Was denkt ihr, wie diese Nachricht lautet?" frage ich müde.

„Nun, vielleicht könntest du das den dunklen Prinzen fragen," ist Uriel der Meinung. „Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass wir seine Anwesenheit spüren wenn du von ihm träumst. Wir können dich beschützen aber du wolltest doch sehen, was er dir sagen will. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Zeit, ihn auch zu fragen."

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr nicht herausfinden könntet, was er ist? Wie er seinen eigenen Tod überlebt hat?" frage ich meine Augen reibend.

„Es kommt nicht in Frage," meint Michael kopfschüttelnd. „Dafür hätten wir ihm nahe kommen müssen und das können wir nicht, genauso wenig wie er an dich rankommen kann. Der Teufel selbst begleitet ihn überall."

„Ja, in Ordnung," sage ich resigniert. „Ich schreibe ihm einen Brief. Ich werde mich dafür hassen, aber was soll's. Ich hasse mich sowieso."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus Sicht

„Mein Prinz, ein junger Todesser ist hier, der sagt, dass er eine Verabredung hat," sagt Black, der mit einer Pergamentrolle in der Hand in mein Arbeitszimmer guckt.

Sirius Black. Ein sehr fleißiger Sekretär, der zudem sehr einfallsreich ist. Black erledigt die Arbeit, mit der sich weder der dunkle Lord noch ich beschäftigen möchten. Und das macht er ausgezeichnet. Ja, manchmal bringt er mich auf die Palme mit seinen Fragen was er in welcher Situation tun solle, aber Black möchte keine Entscheidungen treffen für die er anschließend zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Er ist keine Hermine Granger, die sich in mich hineinversetzen und im Voraus wissen kann, wie ich auf etwas reagieren würde. Black möchte alles überprüfen, was eigentlich nicht schlecht ist. Aber wie soll man arbeiten wenn er mich alle zwei Minuten unterbricht?

„Führe ihn ins Wohnzimmer," sage ich ohne aufzublicken.

„Ja, klar. Ich wollte nur noch fragen, ob ich Samstag frei nehmen kann," sagt er unsicher.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und blicke auf. Im dunklen Orden gibt es keine freien Tage. Man arbeitet am Samstag und auch am Sonntag. Jeder Tag ist ein Arbeitstag. Aber falls es nichts Dringendes gibt, schicke ich Black am Sonntag nach Hause. Denn ein ausgeruhter Zauberer ist ein besserer Arbeiter. So viel habe ich schon gelernt. Normale Menschen brauchen eine Pause. Die dunklen Prinzen und dunkle Lords jedoch nicht. Uns scheinen unsere schwarzen Herzen anzutreiben.

„Weswegen?" frage ich.

„Nun, ich wollte mit Aideen einen Ausflug machen," sagt er verlegen. „Aber wenn Ihr meine Hilfe braucht, bleibe ich natürlich hier."

Ich seufze. Liebe. Wer kann sie verstehen? Ich weiß nur, dass die Liebe Black in etwas Unerkennbares verwandelt hat. Er benimmt sich wie ein Kind, das den Verstand verloren hat. Wenn man Aideen Delaney erwähnt, kann man beinahe die fröhlichen Vögel sehen, die um seinen Kopf herum fliegen und zwitschern. Black scheint momentan im Land der rosafarbenen Schafe, Vogelgesänge und des Sonnenlichtes zu leben, wo nichts schiefgehen kann und wo alles wunderschön ist.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es am Samstag viel Arbeit geben wird," sage ich und stehe auf. „Aber du kannst den nächsten Sonntag auch arbeiten. So kannst du diesen Samstag und Sonntag frei haben."

Blacks Ausdruck erhellt sich und er grinst breit.

„Das wäre ausgezeichnet, danke," sagt er, mir die Pergamentrolle reichend.

„Was ist denn das?" frage ich, ihm in mein Wohnzimmer folgend. „Lass den Jungen rein."

Black zieht seine Krawatte nach unten und geht die Tür öffnen.

„Ein Brief der russischen Anhänger, die um Asyl bitten," sagt er, die Türklinke drückend und den Jungen rein winkend.

Ich stöhne und lege die Pergamentrolle beiseite. Ich werde mich später damit beschäftigen.

Artaius kommt rein und schaut sich kurz um. Als er mich erblickt, der sich in seinen Lieblingssessel geworfen hat, verbeugt er sich feierlich. Der Junge gefällt mir. Schweigsam, sehr höflich, weiß wann und was er sagen soll, und dazu besitzt er eine Art Charme, der sehr selten zu sehen ist.

„Setze dich," sage ich, auf das Sofa mir gegenüber deutend. „Black, du darfst gehen."

Black verschwindet wieder in seinem Büro und ich höre, wie er sich setzt und anfängt in seiner Kaffeetasse zu rühren.

„Wie stehst du mit Englisch, Artaius?" frage ich den Jungen, meine Zigarrenschachtel hervorziehend.

„Ich habe keine Probleme mit Englisch, mein Prinz," antwortet der Junge einfach.

Die dunkelbraunen Augen schauen mich neugierig an. Er fühlt sich erleichtert, weil er denkt, dass er mir sein wahres Gesicht zeigen kann und sich nicht für jemanden anderen ausgeben muss. Er ist aufgeregt und spürt eine Art seltsamen Respekt mir gegenüber. Er hat eine Menge über mich gehört und wollte mich natürlich kennenlernen. Aber im Vergleich zu den anderen, die in meiner Gegenwart auf der Hut sind und nicht abwarten können, dass ich weg bin, sehnt er sich danach und möchte mit mir reden.

„Gut," sage ich. „Dann erzähle mir von dieser Person, die du getötet hast."

Ich sehe schon, dass er so was zum ersten Mal macht. Er weiß auch nicht, wo er anfangen soll. Er ringt mit sich selbst und mit seiner Gewohnheit, die Menschen anzulügen. Ich erkenne alle Anzeichen. Er beginnt sich zu fragen, warum es mich überhaupt interessiert. Wenn so was im dunklen Orden oft vorkommt, warum habe ich ihn hergerufen und ihm befohlen, mir darüber zu erzählen? Warum lasse ich ausgerechnet ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden?

„Hoffentlich muss ich dich nicht daran erinnern, dass du mich nicht anlügen sollst," sage ich, eine Zigarre anzündend. „Vor allem verabscheue ich Lügen."

Er schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und atmet tief durch.

„Er war mein Onkel," sagt er leise. „Er war keine gute Person."

Er schaut auf. Ich nicke ihm zu und er fährt ermutigt fort.

„Ich wusste, dass er meine Tante schlägt. Das wusste ich schon als Kind. Keiner wollte etwas unternehmen. Sie besaßen ein großes Herrenhaus und wohnten da alleine. Sie hatte eine Missgeburt und konnte danach nicht mehr schwanger werden. Natürlich gab es Weisen, um so was doch zu ermöglichen aber das wollte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte Angst, dass es wieder passieren würde und die erste Missgeburt hat schon ihre Gesundheit beschädigt. Also sie entschied, es nicht wieder zu versuchen, denke ich, dass mein Onkel es ihr übelnahm. Er wollte einen Erben und sie nicht. Ich habe die beiden als Kind besucht und habe bemerkt, dass sie traurig ist. Dass sie unglücklich ist. Ich habe einen Plan geschmiedet. Ich wollte ihn loswerden sodass meine Tante glücklich sein kann. Ich dachte, dass ich ihr einen Gefallen tun würde. Und ich hoffte auch, dass sie mich aufnehmen würde, wenn ihr Mann tot wäre, und dass meine Mutter und ich zusammen mit ihr im Herrenhaus wohnen würden."

„Hattest du denn kein Zuhause?" frage ich.

„Doch," sagt der Junge und senkt den Blick. „Aber mein Vater war ein Muggel. Und ich wohne sehr beschieden mit meiner Mutter. Ich wollte für sie und meine Tante mehr. Deswegen habe ich ihn getötet. Ich habe es monatelang geplant und es dann endlich in die Tat umgesetzt. Aber nichts verlief so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Mein Onkel war tot aber meine Tante starb ein paar Monate später. Sie konnte mit seinem Tod nicht klarkommen. Das konnte ich nie verstehen. Meine Mutter wollte nicht im Herrenhaus wohnen und hat es verkauft. Jetzt haben wir mehr Geld, das stimmt. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie meine Mutter mit unserer Muggelwohnung zufrieden sein kann. Wir sind Zauberer und verdienen viel mehr."

„Ich kann deine Gründe sehr gut verstehen," sage ich.

Die dunklen Augen leuchten und er schaut mich erleichtert an.

„Aber war dies der einzige Grund, warum du deinen Onkel umgebracht hast?" frage ich ihn scharf.

„Nein," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Und? Wie hat es sich angefühlt?" frage ich.

„Der Todesfluch ist etwas Einzigartiges," sagt er. „Ich habe ihn bisher nie ausprobiert. Ich habe darüber natürlich gelesen und alle Bücher zum Thema unverzeihliche Flüche verschlungen. Ich fand das Ganze einfach faszinierend."

Die unverzeihlichen Flüche sind keine gewöhnliche Schwarzmagie. Viele Schwarzmagier besitzen nicht die Macht oder die dafür erforderliche innere Kraft, um sie durchzuführen. Es geht aber nicht nur um die Magie, sondern auch um die Absicht. Die traditionelle Einstellung den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gegenüber sagt, man müsse die Absicht haben, wirklich jemandem wehtun zu wollen. Und obwohl alle Menschen wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben solch einen Drang verspüren, ist dies nicht das gleiche und kann nicht genug sein. Die bloße Tatsache, dass dieser junger Schwarzmagier nur darüber gelesen hat und dass ihm der Todesfluch beim ersten Mal gelungen ist, bedeutet etwas. Er hat enorme Magiereserven aber auch die Absicht. Er hat seinen Onkel gehasst, was ein guter Grund ist, um ihn umbringen zu wollen. Aber er „wollte es ausprobieren". Keiner macht so was nur um zu sehen, ob der Fluch klappt. Sondern weil man wirklich jemanden umbringen möchte.

Vielleicht sind meine Kriterien ein wenig verdorben. Nur weil dieser Junge so was vermag komme ich gleich zum Schluss, dass er zu einem mächtigen Schwarzmagier werden kann? Ich habe schon viel Erfahrung damit. Ich habe Schwarzmagier dabei gesehen, wie sie mit sich selbst ringen und versuchen, die Flüche durchzuführen. Und ich weiß, was dafür erforderlich ist. Und außerdem kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Ich habe nur das in seinem Kopf gesehen und habe mich darauf konzentriert. Aber ich denke dass der Junge Potenzial hat. Und außerdem scheint er im Orden Zuflucht zu suchen. Er ist auch nicht der erste. Viele Schwarzmagier sind schon in Schwierigkeiten mit den Zauberbehörden geraten und hoffen, dass ihnen der dunkle Orden Zuflucht bieten kann. Im gewissen Sinne macht er das. Aber der dunkle Orden ist keine Versammlung der Verrückten oder Kriminelle. Er ist eine Gesellschaft der nach Macht und Wissen strebenden Magier, die sich weiter entwickeln möchten und mehr als nur Menschen werden möchten.

„Wie alt warst du?" frage ich.

„Vierzehn," antwortet er sofort.

Er hat den Todesfluch benutzt als er vierzehn war. Interessant. Und er hat seit dem mit seinem Geheimnis gelebt.

„Ich möchte, dass du Trainings mit meinen alten Anhängern besuchst," sage ich zu ihm. „Sei morgen um zwanzig Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Meine Stellvertreterin wird sich dort mit dir treffen und dir den Weg in die Trainingshalle zeigen."

Seine Augen leuchten. Noch ein gutes Zeichen. Er freut sich auf das Lernen.

„Danke, mein Prinz," sage er leise. „Darf ich etwas fragen?"

Und er ist so höflich, dass er damit einem beinahe auf die Nerven geht.

„Warum habt Ihr mich ausgewählt?" fragt er. „Habt Ihr Eure Entscheidung getroffen, als Ihr meine Erinnerung gesehen habt?"

Er kommt gleich zur Sache und scheint auch keine Angst zu haben, es zu tun.

„Du hast Potenzial, das du nicht entwickeln konntest einfach weil du dem falschen Lernsystem gefolgt bist," antworte ich. „Das ist selbstverständlich. Viele Schwarzmagier sind nicht mal so gut bei der Hellmagie und dem gewöhnlichen Schulstoff. Und ja, deine Erinnerung hat meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Nicht weil der dunkle Orden jeden, der jemanden ermordet hat, aufnimmt. Aber deine Denkweise gefällt mir und ich denke, dass du so schnell wie möglich dem richtigen Lernsystem für dich folgen sollst. Dem schwarzmagischen. Du wirst finden, dass ich von meinen Anhängern viel verlange. Manche machen es nicht durch und brechen unter dem Druck zusammen. Sei fleißig und tue was dir deine Lehrerin sagt. Aber auch sie kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun musst, um dich weiter zu entwickeln und zu wachsen. Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Die anderen Todesser aber können dir viel dabei helfen."

Er schaut mich seltsam an. Wahrscheinlich fragt er sich, warum er die anderen braucht wenn es ihm alleine so gut geht. Aber ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich es gesagt habe. Und ich kenne Hermine. Hermine wird ihn im Auge behalten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Meine Eltern haben schon ihr Haus in London verkauft und warten in einem Hotel. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Sie haben mir einen Brief geschickt, sagend, dass sie schon den Vertrag unterschrieben haben, ihr Hab und Gut gepackt und ihre Praxis geschlossen. Über den dunklen Prinzen haben sie gar nichts geschrieben obwohl ich vor Neugier platze um herauszufinden, was sie von ihm halten. Natürlich kann er charmant sein wenn er es will, aber ich bin so an ihn gewöhnt dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie ihn andere Menschen sehen.

(„Fertig,") sagt Laetitia, die mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln unsere Gemächer betritt.

(„Was denn?") frage ich verwundert.

Sie ging sich mit ihren Eltern zu unterhalten und sie zu fragen, ob sie ein Haus für meine Eltern finden könnten. Es hat lange gedauert aber Laetitias Gespräche dauern normalerweise lange. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit über ein Thema redet. Nein, Laetitia ist wie ein Schmetterling – sie kann augenblicklich von einem Thema zum anderen springen und manchmal sehe ich gar keine logische Verbindung zwischen den Themen. Manchmal vergisst sie auch worüber sie ursprünglich reden wollte. Sie hat eben vier Stunden bei ihren Eltern verbracht und ganz ehrlich habe ich sie nicht so früh erwartet. Also was soll fertig sein?

(„Wir haben ein Haus für deine Eltern gefunden,") sagt Laetitia grinsend. („Warte nur, bis du es siehst. Deine Mutter hat mir ihr Traumhaus beschrieben und ich habe etwas gefunden, was ihr sehr gefallen wird.")

Ich stelle mir Laetitia und ihre Eltern vor, wie sie durch das Muggelparis schlendern und sich Häuser anschauen. Etwas stimmt hier nicht.

(„Es befindet sich in einem Muggelviertel aber das Zentrum von Zauberparis ist nicht weit entfernt,") sagt sie aufgeregt, dabei so aussehend, als würde sie am liebsten vor Freude hüpfen. („Wir müssen es sehen! Vielleicht können deine Eltern noch heute einziehen.")

Ich werfe der Uhr einen kritischen Blick zu.

(„Laetitia, Schmetterlingchen, es ist neunzehn Uhr,") sage ich zu ihr. („Und wir müssen gleich trainieren gehen.")

(„Ach ja, Schade,") sagt sie enttäuscht. („Dann morgen früh?")

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass meine Freundin Probleme mit der Orientierung in der Zeit und im Raum hat und dass sie in einer Traumwelt lebt, was etwas ist, das ich nie verstehen werde.

(„Wir schicken ihnen einen Portschlüssel sobald ich mir das Haus angeschaut habe,") sage ich.

(„Aber es ist einfach perfekt!") entgeht es ihr. („Vertraust du mir nicht?")

(„Das ist es nicht,") sage ich. („Sie sind Muggel. Du weißt nicht viel von diesen Sachen. Ich muss wissen, wie es mit der Heizung und dem Strom- und Wasseranschluss steht. Und jemand muss mit den Besitzern verhandeln. Das tue ich.")

(„In Ordnung,") sagt sie, dem Inhalt meines Schreibtisches einen Blick werfend. („Was machst du?")

(„Einen Stundenplan für unsere Trainingsgruppen,") sage ich seufzend. („Bellatrix war soeben hier. Sie sagte, dass Herr Grindelwald ein paar Gruppen übernehmen wird.")

(„Echt?") fragt sie überrascht, über den Stundenplan blickend.

(„Ja und er wird ein paar NEUE Gruppen übernehmen,") sage ich kopfschüttelnd. („Bellatrix meint, dass er sogar weniger Geduld mit Menschen als sie hat. Das kann heiter werden.")

(„Schade, dass er uns nicht unterrichtet,") ist Laetitia der Meinung.

(„Und der dunkle Prinz möchte, dass einer der Belgier in unserer Gruppe trainiert,") sage ich, auf den Namen auf dem Zettel hinunter blickend. („Artaius.")

(„Kenne ihn nicht,") sagt Laetitia sofort. („Ist er denn so gut?")

(„Keine Ahnung,") sage ich achselzuckend. („Aber Meister hat ihm ein paar Fragen gestellt bevor er ihm das dunkle Mal eingebrannt hat. Offensichtlich hat er etwas in seinem Kopf gesehen, was ich nicht gesehen habe.")

(„Jetzt platze ich vor Neugier,") murmelt Laetitia. („Spricht er Englisch?")

(„Ja, ziemlich gut,") sage ich. („Mal sehen, was er tun kann.")

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der schweigsame Belgier wartet in der Eingangshalle als Laetitia und ich ins Erdgeschoss gehen und scheint mit großem Interesse die ägyptischen Statuen zu studieren. Mir kommt er so vor, als hätte er sich auf ein angenehmes Abendessen vorbereitet. Laetitia und ich wiederum haben unsere älteste Kleidung angezogen, denn ich weiß, wie schmutzig man während der Trainings werden kann. Man fällt um und man wirft sich auf den Boden, um einem Fluch auszuweichen und man schwitzt. Man geht nicht in seiner besten Kleidung trainieren.

Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass der Junge einen guten Eindruck machen möchte. Das kann ich verstehen.

„Artaius," sage ich.

Er dreht sich um. Ein höfliches, gut geübtes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und er verbeugt sich.

„Miss Hermine," sagt er. „Der dunkle Prinz hat gesagt, ich solle hier auf Sie warten."

Und er ist so höflich, dass man sich fragt, was er verbirgt. Der dunkle Prinz hätte ihm aber nicht befohlen, mit uns zu trainieren, hätte er nicht etwas in ihm gesehen. Nur was?

„Ja, komm," sage ich.

Er folgt uns gehorsam zu dem Korridor, der in den Nordflügel führt. Für eine Weile gehen wir in Stille.

„Ach und im Übrigen," sage ich, „Du solltest das nächste Mal etwas... praktischeres anziehen."

Er runzelt die Stirn und blickt über seine Klamotten. Laetitia gluckst als sie die Tür der Trainingshalle drückt. Laute Stimmen sind zu hören aber die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange ist vielleicht die lauteste.

„Die kleine Schwarzmagierin und die Fee, ich bin entzückt," schnurrt Bellatrix.

Laetitias Lächeln verschwindet und sie flucht auf Französisch, ihre Tasche in die Ecke werfend und Bellatrix einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie es hasst, wenn Bellatrix sie so nennt. Aber Bellatrix denkt darüber nicht nach, wen sie wütend macht und wen nicht. Eigentlich macht es ihr Spaß und sie hält ihre schlechten Scherze für eine gute Lehrmethode.

„Und wen haben wir hier?" fragt Bellatrix begeistert als sie Artaius erblickt.

Hinter dem Rücken von Bellatrix springt Daphne Greengrass ein Kissen in tausend Stücke und Federn fliegen überall herum. Blaise, der offensichtlich ihr ursprüngliches Ziel war, wirft ein weiteres Kissen auf sie, dabei vor Lachen kaum gerade stehen könnend. Nur noch ein normaler Tag im Hauptquartier.

„Das ist Artaius," sage ich zu Bellatrix, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legend. Diese Geste aber scheint keine Wirkung auf den Jungen zu haben, den Bellatrix mit seinem Blick fixiert hat.

„Und ich weiß, wer Sie sind," sagt er leise. „Es ist eine Ehre, Mrs Lestrange."

Bellatrix lacht meckernd und mustert ihn von oben bis unten.

„Der gefällt mir," stellt sie fest, auf ihn deutend und sich umdrehend.

Der Boden ist mit Federn bedeckt und eine Menge davon schwebt noch immer herum. Theodore Nott niest und zieht schnell ein Taschentuch hervor. Federallergie?

„SCHLUSS DAMIT!" brüllt Bellatrix so laut, dass wir alle zusammenzucken. „Was soll der Scheiß?"

Artaius schaut amüsiert zu, wie Bellatrix mit einem Wink ihres Stabs die Feder verschwinden lässt. Dass sich Blaise und Daphne zanken ist nichts Neues. Und so wie man sagt, jene, die oft streiten, lieben sich insgeheim. Ich frage mich nur, wie viel Zeit noch vergehen muss, bis sie es zugeben.

„Ich hab drei neue Flüche für euch," verkündet Bellatrix selbstzufrieden. Hat sie auch mal ein Buch geöffnet? Nicht zu fassen. „Aber ich werde diesmal eure Gegner auswählen. Sonst wird jemand wieder die Halle in die Luft jagen."

Und das würde dem Prinzen gar nicht gefallen, der auch in diesem Flügel wohnt und ist das letzte Mal wie ein Hurrikan in die Halle geplatzt und hat verlangt zu wissen, wer ihn bei der Arbeit stört. Es war nicht angenehm.

Bellatrix, obwohl sie im gewissen Sinne mir unterordnet ist, hat ihre Einstellung mir gegenüber nicht geändert. Sie macht sich über jeden lustig und ich bin keine Ausnahme. Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Die einzige Ausnahme ist dass ich normalerweise mit ihr übe und nicht mit den anderen.

„Die kleine Schwarzmagierin kann mit unserem Belgier zusammenarbeiten," ist Bellatrix der Meinung.

Artaius zückt bereitwillig seinen Stab und kommt auf mich zu. Vielleicht ist dies keine so schlechte Idee. So werde ich ihn besser kennenlernen können. Mir kommt er aber wie eine Person vor, die sich selbst alles beibringt.

„Dieser Club, den ihr in der Schule hattet," sage ich zu ihm, mein Sweatshirt ausziehend und zur Seite werfend. In der Trainingshalle ist es ganz schön heiß geworden. Wahrscheinlich haben die Hormone von Blaise und Daphne, die herumschweben, etwas damit zu tun. „Was habt ihr genau da gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung, Miss Hermine," sagt der Belgier. „Ich war kein Mitglied."

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht. „Warum denn?"

Er zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich war nie ein Teamplayer," sagt er. „Und ich war nicht gerade beliebt, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Der Arme. Er ist nicht cool, er ist kein Gesellschaftswesen und spricht sehr selten. Sogar die Schwarzmagier wollten ihn nicht dabei haben, obwohl er der Beschreibung eines Schwarzmagiers sehr gut entspricht.

„Der dunkle Prinz war es auch nicht," sage ich ermutigend zu ihm.

Aber er scheint auch darauf nicht zu reagieren. Er schaut mit Interesse zu, wie ich meinen Stab zücke.

Während Bellatrix die Hände voll mit den anderen hat, beobachte ich Artaius bei der Arbeit. Seine Bewegungen sind präzise, seine Gesichtszüge ändern sich kaum als er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Puppe schleudert. Seine Magie scheint ihm problemlos zu gehorchen. Er ignoriert seine Umgebung und konzentriert sich auf die Arbeit. Wenn der Fluch nicht gleich klappt, versucht er es aufs Neue. Dabei gibt es keine Spur von Wut oder Entmutigung in seinem Gesicht. Er scheint daran gewöhnt zu sein, alleine zu arbeiten und verlässt sich auf sich. Er nimmt meine Anweisungen mit ein wenig Skepsis entgegen, macht aber gleich, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Aber man sieht deutlich, dass er nur sich selbst vertraut, obwohl er versucht, auch mir zu vertrauen. Er hat aber wahrscheinlich zu lange alleine gearbeitet um gleich die Kontrolle jemandem anderen überlassen zu können. Was ich eigentlich verstehen und schätzen kann. Ich wiederum vertraue meinen Lehrern genug, um auch blind Anweisungen zu folgen, was nicht immer gut ist. Ich vertraue dem dunklen Prinzen und folge seinen Anweisungen ohne Fragen. Er hat einmal meine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese meine Eigenschaft gezogen. Ein Schwarzmagier solle keinem vertrauen. Aber er sei mein Lehrer und so sei es gut. Und doch solle ich darauf aufmerksam sein.

Alle im Raum fragen sich, warum ihn der dunkle Prinz ausgewählt hat. Warum ausgerechnet ihn? Ich bin eine vernünftige Person und ich hatte keine Erwartungen. Bellatrix und die anderen wiederum haben erwartet ein Wunderkind zu sehen. Artaius hat uns nicht enttäuscht, ganz in Gegenteil, aber es gibt nichts besonderes, was man als einen Grund nennen könnte, warum der dunkle Prinz mit ihm alleine reden wollte und warum er ihn uns geschickt hat. Der Junge also beherrscht alle unverzeihlichen Flüche. Das an sich ist natürlich etwas Bemerkenswertes. Und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er besonders ist. Aber jeder, der in den dunklen Orden aufgenommen wird, ist auf eine Weise besonders. Also warum ausgerechnet er?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daphne Greengrass, die immer Lust aufs Tratschen hat, konnte kaum erwarten, dass das Training endet. Sobald Bellatrix den Raum verlassen hat, hat sie sich Artaius zugedreht.

„Nicht schlecht für das erste Mal," meint sie. „Ich bin Daphne."

Sie streckt ihre Hand ihm entgegen und der Belgier nimmt sie. Zu unserer Überraschung küsst er sie, je nach der reinblütigen Tradition. Daphne grinst ihn an.

„Es ist schön, einen Jungen mit Manieren zu treffen," sagt sie, dabei Blaise einen bitterbösen Blick zuwerfend. „Möchtest du etwas mit uns trinken? So könnten wir dich besser kennenlernen."

Ich sehe schon, wie sich die Räder im Kopf von Artaius drehen. Wahrscheinlich hat ihm der dunkle Prinz befohlen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Und Artaius, wie jeder neuer Todesser, würde nicht seine Anweisungen ignorieren. Er muss sich nämlich bewähren.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen," sagt er. "Danke."

Die anderen Jungen kichern und deuten auf ihn, aber ich schmunzele. Der Junge mag vielleicht ein wenig übertreiben, aber die Frauen mögen so was. Sie mögen es, wenn jemand ihnen schmeichelt. Und Artaius hat genau das gemacht.

Er folgt uns in den Salon, wo sich Daphne gleich zu ihm setzt. Blaise, der so aussieht, als könnte er jede Sekunde explodieren, setzt sich zu Theodore und versucht mit aller Kraft, nicht in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Wirklich. Die beiden benehmen sich wie Kinder. Sie kennen sich – wie lange denn? Ja, ich weiß, am Anfang hatte Blaise Interesse an mir. Aber als ihm klarwurde, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe, aus welchem Grund auch immer, war er für eine lange Weile alleine und schien kein Interesse an Frauen zu haben. Dann sind seine und Daphnes Spiele und ihr Gezänk häufiger und brutaler geworden. Seit dem scheinen sie ein heiß-warm Spiel zu spielen. Theodore hat einmal vorgeschlagen, dass wir sie in ein Zimmer zusammen einsperren und sie nicht rauslassen bis sie endlich einander gestehen, was sie fühlen. Vielleicht wäre es auch keine so schlechte Idee. Wenigstens würden wir mal Ruhe haben.

„Also," sagt Daphne, Artaius billigend musternd.

Im Vergleich zu Blaise, sieht er sogar wie ein Gentleman aus.

„Erzähl uns etwas über dich," sagt sie mit einem süßen Lächeln. „Wohnst du bei deinen Eltern?"

Artaius blickt auf seine Hände hinunter. Ich sehe, dass er mit sich selbst ringt. Wahrscheinlich spricht er nicht gerne darüber.

„Keine Sorge," sagt Laetitia die Warmherzige. „Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Und wir alle sind verschiedener Herkunft."

„Nun," fängt er leise an. „Ich wohne mit meiner Mutter zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, wo mein Vater ist. Er hat uns verlassen als ihm klargeworden ist, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe ist."

Daphne sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, lächelt aber wieder als ich ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwerfe. Wirklich. Sie ist eine Todesserin für eine lange Zeit und weiß sehr wohl, dass der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz keine Unterschiede zwischen den Halbblütigen, Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütigen machen. Es geht um das Potenzial und die Macht. Aber Daphne hat ihr ganzes Leben damit verbracht, an den reinblütigen Stolz zu glauben. Und offensichtlich ist es für sie schwierig, das zu vergessen.

„Ich habe vor einem Jahr den Abschluss gemacht und gleich Arbeit in einem Kleidungsladen gefunden," sagt er.

„Kleidungsladen?" wiederholt Daphne ungläubig. „Warum denn?"

Artaius zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich meine, so was ist für jene, die gar nichts tun können," sagt sie. „Für die Durchschnittlichen. Und sicherlich nicht für einen Schwarzmagier wie dich."

„Mir gefällt die Arbeit," sagt er ruhig. „Man lässt mich in Ruhe. Ich bekomme meine Aufgaben und ich erledige sie."

Ich sehe schon, dass dieses 'Interview' nicht so verläuft, wie sich Daphne das vorgestellt hat. Aber sie hat ja gesagt, sie möchte ihn kennenlernen. Und jetzt bin auch ich neugierig. Über so was haben wir nicht geredet, als ich ihn interviewt habe.

„Musst du denn nicht tagsüber arbeiten?" frage ich ihn.

„Nicht immer," sagt Artaius. „Manchmal erledige ich meine Aufgaben früh und kann den nächsten Tag frei nehmen."

Ich sehe schon, warum Artaius solch ein Job gefallen würde. Er muss nichts mit Menschen zu tun haben, bekommt seine Aufgaben und kann in Ruhe und ungestört arbeiten. Ich sehe aber auch warum es Daphne etwas ausmacht, dass sich ein Todesser mit so was beschäftigt.

„Und wo hast du denn die unverzeihlichen Flüche gelernt?" fragt Daphne.

„Alleine," sagt Artaius. „Ich habe darüber gelesen und sie ausprobiert."

Echt beeindruckend.

„Also erzähl uns, was dich der dunkle Prinz gefragt hat," kommt Daphne gleich zur Sache. „Wir platzen vor Neugier."

Artaius scheint mit sich selbst zu ringen. Es war unvermeidlich, denn die menschliche Neugier – insbesondere die von Daphne Greengrass – kennt keine Grenzen. Aber dass sie ihm diese Frage schon beim ersten Treffen stellt, das ist ein wenig taktlos.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe," sage ich zu ihr. „Das ist ihre Sache und wir sollen uns nicht einmischen. Ich erzähle dir auch nicht von dem, worüber der Prinz und ich reden, oder?"

„Ja, aber du bist sein Lehrling," sagt Daphne, das Wort betonend. „Oder so scheint es. Bist du einer?"

„Bin ich," antworte ich stolz und richte mich auf.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich Legilimentik anfühlt," sagt Artaius auf einmal und Daphne und ich blicken zu ihm. „Es war sehr seltsam. Er hat in meinen Gedanken herum gestöbert. Er wollte mich eigentlich wegen meiner Erinnerungen sprechen. Ich habe nämlich meinen Onkel mit dem Todesfluch getötet."

Totenstille fällt auf den Salon und alle starren ihn ungläubig an. Aber seine Gesichtszüge ändern sich gar nicht.

Und in diesem Moment wird mir gleich klar, warum der dunkle Prinz Interesse an ihm hat. Nicht nur weil er denkt, dass er ein guter Todesser werden kann und dass er Potenzial hat. Das hat er, er hat es uns heute bewiesen. Sondern weil er ihm ähnlich ist.

Jetzt verstehe ich, warum mir etwas an ihm bekannt vorkam. Er erinnerte mich an den dunklen Prinzen. Die Gelassenheit, die gut verborgene Langweile mit den Menschen und mit allem, was nichts mit ihm zu tun hat, die Gesichtszüge, die sich kaum ändern als er über so was spricht. Artaius bekam sein dunkles Mal erst gestern und heute hat er schon mit uns trainiert. Dabei hat er nicht einmal nervös oder verängstigt gewirkt, was eigentlich eine normale Reaktion wäre. Eine menschliche Reaktion. Aber er scheint keine Angst zu spüren. Und er erwähnt den Mord an seinem Onkel als eine Nebensache. Alle Anzeichen sind da – wie kommt es, dass ich sie nicht erkannt habe?

Aber als ihm Daphne eine Frage zu seinem Onkel stellt, wird mir klar, dass keinem so was eingefallen ist als der wahre Grund, warum der dunkle Prinz so an ihm interessiert ist. Ich bin die einzige.

„Hast du denn eine Freundin? Oder einen Freund?" frage ich als Daphne endlich verstummt.

Manche werfen mir vorwurfsvolle Blicke, da ich ein so interessantes Thema gewechselt habe. Wen kümmert das Liebesleben von Artaius? Sie wollten eher wissen, warum er seinen Onkel umgebracht hat.

„Nein," sagt Artaius. „Ich hatte noch kein Interesse an so was."

„Aber du bist hetero, oder?" hakt Daphne nach.

Blaise, der ihr gegenüber sitzt, wird ganz schön rot im Gesicht.

„Ja," sagt Artaius mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Daphne drückt ihm die Schulter und grinst ihn an. Das kann heiter werden.

„Aber ich hatte nie die Zeit für so was," sagt Artaius. „War immer sehr beschäftigt."

Noch ein Anzeichen. Er spürt zweifelsohne die sexuellen Dränge, weiß aber nicht, was er damit tun soll. Wahrscheinlich verwirrt ihn auch der bloße Begriff von Liebe, weil er nicht weiß, wie sie sich anfühlen soll. Wahrscheinlich hat er gelernt, die menschlichen Gefühle gut zu simulieren, denkt aber, dass er so was nicht im dunklen Orden tun muss.

„Hast du Fragen für uns?" frage ich in die Stille. „Was den dunklen Orden betrifft?"

„Eigentlich ja," sagt der Belgier. „Wann gehe ich kämpfen? Wer entscheidet über so was?"

„Ooh, der möchte kämpfen gehen," höhnt Blaise.

„Normalerweise entscheide ich darüber," sage ich, Blaise einen warnenden Blick zuwerfend. „Aber der Kampf ist nichts angenehmes, weißt du. Ich muss sicher sein, dass du dafür bereit bist."

„Wie kann ich es Ihnen beweisen?" fragt der Belgier eifrig.

Hast du Lust aufs Töten, lieber Freund? Ich soll darüber mit dem Prinzen reden.

„Trainiere eifrig und wir werden sehen," sage ich ermutigend zu ihm.

Artaius lächelt breit und nickt. Und etwas sagt mir, dass er genau das tun wird. Beim bloßen Gedanken aber, ihn kämpfen mitzubringen spüre ich Nervosität. Artaius ist so ruhig, so gelassen und scheint so viel Kontrolle über sich selbst zu haben, dass ich es mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie es wäre, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

In Nächten wie diese weiß ich einfach, dass ich keine Sekunde Schlaf haben werde. Obwohl ich die Hälfte der letzten Nacht wach war.

Der Kopf eines Menschen ist ein einzigartiger Ort. Millionen von Gedanken rasen hindurch und viele Emotionen mischen sich mit einander. In letzter Zeit ist mein Kopf ein noch einzigartigerer Ort als sonst. Ich denke über die Nacht nach, in der ich den dunklen Prinzen umgebracht habe. Seine toten Augen folgen mir überall hin. Ich werde nie den Anblick seines toten Körpers vergessen können. Seit ich gehört habe, dass er wieder am Leben ist, wollte ich es am Anfang nicht glauben. Aber insgeheim habe ich eigentlich gehofft, dass dem so ist, denn so würde ich mit mir selbst weiter leben können. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe. Aber nichts kann die Wahrheit ändern. Ich wollte ihn umbringen. In jener Nacht brannte jede Zelle in mir von dem Wunsch, ihn umzubringen. Und jetzt habe ich Angst, wieder dieses Monster zu sehen. Sein verführerisches Geflüster zu hören.

Das Monster, von dem ich ständig träume, bin ich. Es ist kein dunkler Prinz und kein dunkler Lord. Das schlimmste Monster lebt in mir – und ich habe Schiss vor ihm.

Als ich den leblosen Körper meines Mentors daliegen gesehen habe, ist etwas in mir zusammengebrochen. Und er stand nur da, lächelte mich an, die Ruhe selbst. In jenem Moment spürte ich solche Wut, die ich mir nie hätte zutrauen können. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dazu fähig bin, so wütend zu werden. Jede Bewegung und jeder Gedanke waren nur auf eins konzentriert – wie ich den Mörder meines Mentors umbringe. Es ging nicht nur um die Rache, sondern auch um ein kindisches Gefühl von Hilfslosigkeit, das ich so lange in mir getragen habe und nie darüber gesprochen habe. Ich bin Neville Longbottom, der verwirrte und dumme Junge, der nie etwas richtig macht. Und auf einmal bin ich der Auserwählte. Zweifelsohne war es zu viel für mich. Es wäre zu viel für jeden. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich der Herausforderung gewachsen bin. Dass ich es tun kann. Dass ich die Kraft finden werde, um es zu tun. Aber als mir endlich gelungen ist, das, was ich seit Monaten versucht habe, zu tun, bin ich zusammengebrochen. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass mir ein Mensch wie der dunkle Prinz leid tut. Er ist ein Massenmörder. Er hat so viel Blut an seinen Händen, dass sich jeder, dem es gelingt, ihn umzubringen, wie ein Held fühlen sollte. Er hat gerade die Welt gerettet. Solch eine Person endlich zum Schweigen gebracht. Im Tod würde er sicherlich keinem etwas antun können. Wie ich mich geirrt habe... Es ist nicht so leicht, das Böse zu vernichten.

Die Nächte sind jetzt sehr lang und einsam. Man lässt mich in Ruhe, weil ich jeden anbrülle. Das ist meine Weise, zu trauern. Aber um wen trauere ich? Den dunklen Prinzen? Aberforth, meinen lieben Freund und Mentor? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe mich in meiner Trauer so verloren, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr habe, was ich tun soll und wer ich bin.

Ich schaue zu dem alten, dicken Buch, das vor mir steht und schenke mir mehr Feuerwhiskey ein. Der Alkohol hilft mir, meine Dämonen zum Schweigen zu bringen und meine rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er ist mein Freund und begleitet mich überall. Wie meine Engel. Meine Gedanken werden langsamer und langsamer bis mein Leben und die Welt ganz einfach werden. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Es ist alles so einfach. Und doch wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin, schlagen mir das Entsetzen und die Dunkelheit mit voller Wucht entgegen so hart, dass ich meinen Kopf verliere.

„Du lebst in der Welt der Schatten, Neville," sage ich zu mir selbst, einen schnellen Schluck nehmend.

Vielleicht kann mir das hier etwas Hoffnung bringen. Der sogenannte heilige Gral. Viele haben ihn gesucht und viele sind fehlgeschlagen. Manche dachten, sie hatten ihn, haben sich aber geirrt. In der Welt der Hoffnungslosigkeit und meiner Schatten finde ich diesen einzigen Schimmer von Hoffnung ermutigend. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich ihn benutzen werde, wenn es mir irgendwie gelingt, ihn zu finden, aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen. In der Welt, in der ich lebe, gibt es nicht viel Licht. Die Ironie meines Lebens. Ich bin der Vertreter des Lichtes. Ich habe meinen Titel und meine Pflichten von Aberforth geerbt. Früher dachte ich, dass so was nur ein ferner Traum ist. Jetzt da der Traum aber wahr geworden ist, möchte ich ihn nicht mehr träumen. Ich fühle mich nicht wie eine Person, welche die helle Seite vertreten soll. Denn für einen Vertreter des Lichtes gibt es eine Menge Dunkelheit in mir.

Mein Leben hätte sehr einfach sein sollen. Ich würde den Abschluss machen, wäre ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer. Ich würde ein gutes Mädchen finden und es heiraten. Ich würde mir einen Job suchen, den ich erledigen könnte. Ich würde Kinder haben. Und so würde ich glücklich bis zum Ende meiner Tage leben.

Was ist nur mit diesem Traum passiert? Ist er verloren? Verloren, wie ich? In dem Strudel der Dunkelheit und selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken, die wie Geier um meinen Kopf herum kreisen, wohl wissend, dass ich bald sterbe? Dass ich am Ende meiner Kräfte bin?

Und jetzt was tue ich? Ich brülle meine Kollegen und lieben Freunde an, täusche mich selbst, betrinke mich und wenn ich nüchtern bin, sehr selten, versuche ich das Werk der Dumbledores zu vollenden, wofür sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlt haben. Ich finde keine Ruhe und mein Bett, der Ort, wo man sich ausruhen soll, ist zu einem entsetzlichen Ort geworden, an dem ich nicht nur keine Ruhe finde, sondern werde dazu von meinen eigenen Dämonen gejagt und in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Unser Kampf ist umsonst. Ein Land nach dem anderen geht unter und wird von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Und wieder bin ich hilflos und kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Pläne, die wir zusammen machen, die Widerstandsbewegung, die Spione, die neuen Ideen, wie wir die Absichten und Pläne der Schwarzmagier unterminieren können, sind alle umsonst. Mein ganzes Leben ist umsonst denn ich habe auch nicht das, was mich jeden Tag verfolgt, richtig getan. Ich treibe mich in den Wahnsinn mit dem Nachgrübeln über den Tod des dunklen Prinzen und er ist am Ende auch gar nicht tot. Auch da bin ich fehlgeschlagen.

„Mr Longbottom?" höre ich die Stimme von Marie.

Ihr hübsches Gesicht wird gleich besorgt als sie die Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf meinem Tisch sieht. Marie ist mein menschlicher Engel. Die Widerstandsbewegung hat sie alleine im Haus ihrer Eltern gefunden, die direkt vor ihr abgeschlachtet worden sind. Sie hat nicht genug Magie in sich, um zaubern zu können, aber sie ist auch kein Muggel. Sie ist einfach einzigartig.

„Ein Mann ist hier, der Sie sehen möchte," sagt sie zögernd.

Denn ich habe auch sie angebrüllt. Ich habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt aber Marie sagte, sie verstehe, dass ich eine schwere Last trage. Aber sie hoffe, dass ich ihr erlaube, mir zu helfen. Wen versucht sie zu täuschen? Niemand kann mir helfen.

„Ich bin müde," sage ich leise.

„Er sagte aber, dass er ein alter Freund ist," sagt Marie hoffnungsvoll. „Und wir haben ihn gecheckt, er ist in Ordnung."

Denn vielleicht denkt sie, dass mich dieser geheimnisvolle Zauberer aufmuntern kann.

„Wer ist er?" frage ich, mich zurücklehnend und wieder das Glas in die Hand nehmend.

„Sein Name ist Lupin," sagt Marie.

Ich blicke so schnell auf, dass etwas in meinem Rückgrat knackt.

„Was?" flüstere ich. „Wie ist das nur möglich? Er ist tot."

„Nun, Mr Longbottom," sage Marie, die immer darauf bestanden hat, mich zu siezen, „Der Zauberer im Korridor ist ganz lebendig. Soll ich ihn reinschicken?"

„Ja, tue das," sage ich, mich aufrechter setzend und meine Augen reibend. Wie viel habe ich getrunken? Keine Ahnung.

„Sie dürfen rein," höre ich ihre Stimme.

Schritte sind zu hören und dann ist im spärlich beleuchten Zimmer der Wohnung in Rom, in der ich momentan wohne, ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Das kann nicht sein," entkommt es mir als ich das Gesicht von Remus Lupin erblicke.

Ich stehe auf bevor ich weiß, was ich da tue, und lege meine Arme um ihn. Seine Arme werden langsam um mich gelegt und mir steigt der Geruch des Schweißes in die Nase. Seit wann hat er nicht seine Kleidung gewechselt?

„Feierst du alleine?" fragt mein ehemaliger Lehrer. „Oder hoffst du, dass dich der Feuerwhiskey erleuchtet?"

Lieber Merlin. Er kommt aus heiterem Himmel und scheint mit sich Hoffnung zu bringen. Das muss ein Zeichen sein. Dass diese Zeitperiode der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Dunkelheit endlich vorüber ist.

„Beides," keuche ich und presse ihn fester an mich. „Was ist nur passiert? Ich dachte, dass Sie tot sind."

Wir trennen uns und die gut bekannten Augen mustern mich freundlich.

„Es ist nicht so leicht, einen Werwolf zu töten," sagt er tadelnd. „Oder hast du nicht zugehört, als ich darüber in der Schule gesprochen habe?"

Wir beide lachen und er setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl mir gegenüber.

„Für eine lange Weile war ich in einer Zelle im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens," sagt Lupin. „Ich habe mich mit der Vorstellung von Tod abgefunden. Ich erwünschte ihn sogar. Aber der Tod kam nicht."

Wahrscheinlich war er gefoltert, wie es schon die Praxis der Todesser ist. Beim bloßen Gedanken wird mir kalt ums Herz.

„Sirius hat die ganze Zeit versucht, etwas zu unternehmen," sagt er, wobei sich sein Ton ändert. „Schließlich bin ich unter der Bedingung freigelassen worden, dass ich bei dem Alpha bleibe."

„Bei dem Alpha? Sie meinen Fenrir Greyback?" frage ich überrascht. „Aber wieso hat man Sie freigelassen? Sie wissen ja viel über den dunklen Orden."

Lupin verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Fenrir wollte mich dabei haben," sagt er sehr leise. „Er... betrachtet mich als seinen Gefährten. Und nichts, was ich sagte oder tat konnte ihn von dem Gegenteil überzeugen."

Jetzt verstehe ich. Fenrir Greyback wollte ihn dabei als seine Konkubine haben und hat den Prinzen darum gebeten. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum der dunkle Prinz eigentlich seinen Wunsch erfüllt hat. Das passt nicht zu seiner Persönlichkeit.

Aber ich soll ihn nicht weiter ausfragen. Ich sehe schon, dass das Thema peinlich für ihn ist und schließe Vergewaltigung nicht aus. Dieser Zauberer ist einen schwierigen Weg gegangen.

„Also sind Sie jetzt auf der Flucht?" frage ich nach einer Pause.

Er nickt betrübt.

„Und der dunkle Orden wird alles unternehmen, um Sie zu fangen," schlussfolgere ich.

Er nickt wieder.

„Verstehe," sage ich. „Nun, Sie können mit mir rechnen, Professor. Sie können bei mir bleiben. So wird man Ihnen nichts antun können."

Lupin lächelt schwach.

„Mein lieber Neville," sagt er traurig. Ich habe mich schon mit Tod abgefunden. Ich habe so viel erlebt und so viele Grausamkeiten gesehen, dass ich nicht mehr leben möchte."

„Das klingt bekannt," entgeht es mir.

Lupin wirft einen traurigen Blick der Flasche zu.

„Aber ich möchte dir und der hellen Seite alles geben, was ich kann. Ich werde euch von dem Orden erzählen und euch alle Informationen geben, die ich euch geben kann," sagt er.

Das habe ich schon gehofft, wollte ihn aber nicht direkt fragen.

„Aber Alkohol ist nie die Antwort," sagt er, meinem Blick begegnend. „Und es zerbricht mir das Herz, dich so zu sehen."

Tränen laufen mir die Wangen entlang bevor ich weiß, was passiert.

„Ich weiß," flüstere ich. „Aber manchmal ist die Realität zu viel für mich. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet, Professor. Und ich kann damit nicht leben."

„Opfer gibt es im Krieg," sagt Lupin.

„Ja, aber ich habe ihn absichtlich getötet," sage ich, mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend. „Mein ganzes Wesen brannte vor Hass und dem Wunsch, ihn umzubringen."

„Wen denn?" fragt Lupin überrascht.

„Den dunklen Prinzen," sage ich leise. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Er war tot. Da war ich mir sicher. Es gab keinen Herzschlag und ich habe sogar einen Diagnosezauber auf ihn durchgeführt, um sicher zu sein. Wie er auferstanden ist, habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer."

Lupin runzelt die Stirn und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Und trotzdem werde ich nie meine Gedanken und den brennenden Hass vergessen können," sage ich. „Ich habe mich verloren. Ich bin zu einem Monster geworden."

„Neville," flüstert er, nach meiner Hand greifend. „Das ist zweifelsohne eine schwere Last zu tragen. Und sicherlich bringt dir die Tatsache, dass er den Tod verdient, keinen Trost."

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Du musst dich aber fragen, warum du dich so gefühlt hast," fährt er fort. „Das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Aber was ist passiert? Ich hörte ja, dass Aberforth Dumbledores Leiche vor dem Zauberhof in Amerika aufgetaucht ist, aber das ist alles, was ich weiß. Ich befürchte, dass ich ziemlich isoliert lebte. Aber wenigstens gab es im Rudel Zeitungen."

Ich lehne mich zurück und seufze. Dann erzähle ich meinem ehemaligen Professor was in jener Nacht passiert ist. Er hört zu und mit jedem Wort werden seine Augen weiter. Schließlich senkt er den Kopf.

„Euer Plan war zweifelsohne sehr gefährlich," sagt er. „Man kann auch sagen, verrückt. Was habt ihr nur gedacht?"

Ich stehe auf und kratze mich wütend am Kopf.

„Jahrelang versuchten wir ihn zu fangen," sage ich, wobei meine Stimme vor Wut zittert. In letzter Zeit bin ich entweder traurig oder wütend. Das scheinen das Maximum und das Minimum der Kurve meiner Emotionen zu sein, wobei es nichts dazwischen gibt. „Er aber macht sich über uns lustig. Er lacht uns ins Gesicht und ermordet hunderte. Jeder unserer Pläne ist fehlgeschlagen. Einmal hat er mir geschrieben, ich solle mich in ihn hineinversetzen, denn nur so könne ich etwas anfangen. Das habe ich getan." Ich schaue ernst zu Lupin, der mich schockiert anschaut. „So habe ich ihn geschlagen. Aber anscheinend hat er auch einen Weg gefunden, um unsterblich zu werden. Zweifelsohne hat ihm sein Meister beigebracht, wie man seine Seele zersplittert. Obwohl das an sich nicht erklärt, wie er noch immer wie sein altes Selbst aussieht."

„Neville," sagt Lupin leise. „Du hast dich verloren. Ich weiß nicht, was in deinen Mentor gefahren ist, dass er solch einem Plan zugestimmt hat..."

„Wagen Sie es," unterbrache ich ihn, drehe mich um und bringe mein Gesicht nahe an das seinige. „Wagen Sie nur, meinen Mentor zu erwähnen. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang gegen die dunkle Seite gekämpft. Er und sein Bruder haben ihre Leben dem Kampf gegen das Böse gewidmet. Sie lebten und atmeten dafür. Und ihre Namen sind jedem bekannt als die Namen der Zauberer, die ihre Leben für das größere Wohl geopfert haben."

Lupin schluckt und leckt sich die Lippen.

„Alles, was ich sagen möchte ist, dass man das Böse nicht schlagen kann indem man genauso böse wird," sagt er. „Ich hatte absolut nicht vor, den Namen deines Mentors zu beschmutzen. Albus war mein Freund und derjenige, der mich aufgenommen hat, als ich wirklich seine Hilfe brauchte."

Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen. Das Monster, das in mir lebt, scheint sein Gesicht in schlechten Momenten zu zeigen. Dass es überhaupt sein Gesicht zeigt soll genug sein. So aber brülle ich an und beschuldige ich gute, unschuldige Menschen, die nur zu helfen versuchen. Ich bin ein Schwächling, das ist es. Und ein Vollidiot.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich leise. „Das war nicht so gemeint."

Lupin seufzt und mustert mich besorgt. Ich kenne diesen Blick. So schaut man mich in letzter Zeit oft an. Und doch gehen mir solche Blicke echt auf die Nerven. Ich weiß, dass man sich um mich Sorgen macht, aber ich möchte keine weiteren Opfer. Die Wahrheit ist aber dass ich nicht so selbstlos bin. Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass ich ein Problem habe und ich hoffe, dass mir jemand hilft. Was aber nie passiert weil ich jeden von mir weg stoße.

„Komm, gehen wir ein wenig spazieren," sagt er. „Lass das."

Er deutet auf die Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ich schniefe traurig. Ich hatte es sowieso nicht vor, weiter zu trinken. Ich hatte genug. Aber was heißt genug? Genug, dass ich nicht mehr von meinen Gedanken geplagt bin? Dass meine Gedanken so einfach wie die eines Tieres sind? Oder dass mir schlecht wird und dass ich mir die Seele auskotzen muss? Ich kenne keine Grenzen mehr.

Ich bin für das Ankommen von Lupin sehr dankbar, kann es aber nicht laut sagen. Ich bin ja der Vertreter des Lichtes. Alle Augen sind auf mich gerichtet. Und doch schauen all diese Augen zu einem jämmerlichen Jungen auf, der nicht einmal sich selbst, geschweige denn der ganzen Welt, helfen kann.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Vielen Dank an Aresk, meine Beta.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 6 – Quidditch – Sport oder Verrücktheit?

/Hermines Sicht

Quidditch. Wenn man Sport erwähnt, weiß ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich verstehe ja, dass es wichtig ist, den Körper fit zu halten und das tue ich. Ich habe ein paar Bücher zum Thema physische Fitness in der Bibliothek gefunden, ein paar davon auch bestellt und mich früh genug an die Arbeit gemacht. Die physische Fitness ist nicht nur deswegen wichtig, damit man gut aussieht, sondern ist auch für das Kämpfen wichtig und dass man sich gut in seiner Haut fühlt. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn in Quidditch. Ich habe versucht, zu spielen und obwohl ich mir alle Regel gemerkt habe, war es ein wenig langweilig für mich. Ein Team von Zauberern und Hexen wirft mit einem schweren Ball herum, der einen umbringen kann und man sucht nach einem weiteren, kleinen, goldenen Ball mit Flügeln. Wenn man Quidditch so beschreibt, klingt es lächerlich. Mir sind Teamsports im Allgemeinen immer lächerlich vorgekommen. Ich kann zwar das Laufen verstehen, was für einen Menschen eine normale Weise ist sich zu bewegen. Wie Tiere. Auch Tiere laufen, aber aus anderen Gründen. Ich kann auch das Gewichtheben verstehen. Man möchte sich stärker machen. Aber Fußball, Handball und letztendlich Quidditch werde ich nie verstehen können. Ein Team von Menschen spielt mit einem runden Gegenstand herum und ist für den Sieg bereit, sich mit dem anderen Team gegenseitig tot zu schlagen, um an den Ball zu gelangen. Dümmer kann es nicht sein.

Und doch werden Menschen ganz verrückt wenn man Quidditch erwähnt. Heute muss ich mir leider das Quidditchspiel zwischen Frankreich und Großbritannien anschauen. Laetitia, die mir nie wie ein Quidditchfan vorgekommen ist, hat die französische Fahne auf ihre Wangen gezeichnet und kann nicht aufhören, zu grinsen. Als wir zu unseren Plätzen hochklettern, winkt sie ständig ihren Bekannten zu und macht mich damit verrückt. Mit jedem Schritt werde ich genervter, versuche mich aber zu beruhigen. Warum stört es mich so sehr, wenn sie mit ihren Bekannten redet und allen zuwinkt? Wahrscheinlich weil ich eifersüchtig bin. Ich verstehe nicht das, was sie offensichtlich glücklich macht, und hier sind Menschen, die es verstehen können. In dieser Hinsicht haben sie etwas gemeinsam, wir jedoch nicht.

„Die trägt die Fahne des Feindes," sagt Daphne Greengrass, die heute eine schwarze Bluse und einen passenden kurzen Rock trägt, auf meine Freundin deutend.

„Um Morganas Willen," zische ich, Laetitia unter dem Arm packend. „Hört auf mit dem Scheiß! Feinde und Gegner, Fahnen und Schals! Es ist nur ein Spiel! Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden?"

„Ich bin Französin," erwidert Laetitia mit Anmut. „Für welches Team soll ich sonst sein? Sei kein Spielverderber, Daphne."

„Man kann kämpfen gehen und sich Blutbäder anschauen," murmele ich genervt. „Es stört keinen und keiner wird verrückt wenn man einen Kampf erwähnt. Aber wenn man Quidditch erwähnt, wird man total verrückt. Ich fasse das einfach nicht."

„Ach Schatz," sagt Laetitia fröhlich, einen Arm um meinen Hals werfend. „Sei kein Brummbär. Heute sind wir hier, um Spaß zu haben. Und um Großbritannien geschlagen zu sehen."

Daphne wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und Laetitia grinst breit. Ich bin nur hier, weil auch der dunkle Prinz kommt und weil er wollte, dass ich komme. Und außerdem muss jemand hier sein, der mit einem klaren Kopf denken kann.

Das Stadion wird langsam gefüllt. Zauberer und Hexen steigen laut redend und lachend von jeder Seite des Stadions zu ihren Plätzen. Die Menschenmenge ist ein Meer von rot und blau, die Farben der zwei Mannschaften, die heute hier spielen werden. Nichtsdestotrotz sind die Schwarzmagier und die Todesser sehr leicht zu erkennen. Obwohl nicht alle immer schwarz tragen, ist es zu einem Brauch geworden, wann auch immer wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, auf diese Weise die Magie, die wir verwenden, deutlich zu machen. Die Farbe hat keine andere Symbolik, obwohl die Hellmagier so denken.

'So zeigen wir, was wir sind,' hat uns einmal der dunkle Prinz gesagt. 'Schwarz ist die Farbe unserer Magie.'

Es gibt eine geräumige Loge an einer Seite des Stadions und jeder weiß, wer da sitzen wird. Die zwei schwarzen Fahnen hängen von dem Geländer der Loge herab und erinnern alle, wer über Frankreich und Großbritannien herrscht. Ich nehme das Fernglas aus Laetitias Hand und blicke über die Menschenmenge. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für das Quidditchspiel sind sehr streng, obwohl es nicht leicht zu erkennen ist, welcher Todesser im Dienst ist und welcher nicht. Das war die Idee des dunklen Prinzen. Sie sitzen zusammen mit den anderen und sehen wie jeder Todesser aus, sind aber nicht hier um sich das Spiel anzuschauen. Es sind sind auch die Genehmigung gegeben worden, extreme Maßnahmen anzuwenden, falls sie notwendig sind. In anderen Worten haben diese Todesser die Erlaubnis, auch auf der Stelle die unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden, sollten sie diese beherrschen, wenn die Situation solche Maßnahmen von ihnen erfordert.

Das dunkle Großbritannien. Das Wort 'seltsam' ist nicht wirklich passend. Ich war bei den Verhandlungen anwesend und weiß nur allzu gut, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Man hat versucht, den dunklen Prinzen umzubringen was von Anfang an ein großer Fehler war. Am Ende gab es nichts zu verhandeln und die Briten mussten zu allem ja sagen, was aus dem Mund des Prinzen kam. Alle Anhänger von Rufus Scrimgeour sind eingesperrt worden und obwohl das Ministerium jetzt voller Todesser ist, die jeden Aufstand augenblicklich ersticken können, ist der dunkle Prinz noch immer sehr vorsichtig. Der Minister ist noch nicht ausgewählt worden und die Todesser warten ungeduldig auf seine Entscheidung. Aber der dunkle Prinz scheint es in dieser Hinsicht nicht eilig zu haben. Sie alle wissen, dass sie auf einer Testfahrt sind und versuchen sich in ihrem besten Licht zu zeigen.

Wo auch immer man hinschaut, kann man nervöse Gesichter der Hellmagier sehen, die sich ständig umschauen und versuchen, so unauffällig zu wirken wie es möglich ist, denn sie denken offensichtlich, dass die Todesser auf jedes Anzeichen von Ärger gleich reagieren würden. Die Todesser wiederum kommen in Gruppen, laut redend und sich so benehmend, als gehöre der Ort ihnen. Und dann gibt es auch Todesser, die heute für die Sicherheit zuständig sind und die ruhig da sitzen, sich aber ständig mit Ferngläser in der Hand umschauen, die Hellmagier herausfordernd anschauend, als wäre ihnen nichts lieber, um ihnen zu zeigen, was man mit ungehorsamen Menschen im dunklen Orden macht.

„Gib mir das zurück," verlangt Laetitia genervt, das Fernglas aus meiner Hand nehmend. „Heute bist du nicht im Dienst. Du kannst dich ein wenig entspannen und dir das Spiel anschauen. Ein Butterbier trinken und ein Sandwich essen wie jeder normaler Mensch."

„Von wegen," murmele ich, gebe ihr aber das Fernglas zurück.

Werde ich heute jemanden bekannten sehen? Jemanden aus Hogwarts? Als ich darüber nachdenke, spüre ich einen gedanklichen Ruf des dunklen Prinzen und ziehe meinen Ärmel nach oben. Wo ist er überhaupt?

„Ich muss gehen," sage ich aufstehend. "Er ruft mich."

Artaius, der bei Laetitia sitzt, wirft meinem dunklen Mal einen neugierigen Blick zu, sagt jedoch nichts. Ich presse die Finger darauf und erscheine gleich bei meinem Mentor, der mich tadelnd anschaut. Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass er zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord von einer Gruppe todernsten Todesser umgeben am Fuße der Treppe steht, die offensichtlich heute ihre Bodyguards sind.

„Wo warst du?" fragt er als ich mich verbeuge.

„Da oben, mit den anderen," sage ich, auf die Tribünen deutend.

„Dein Platz ist bei mir," sagt er einfach, seine schwarze Krawatte nach unten ziehend. „Ich dachte, dass du das weißt. Wir können gehen," sagt er zu den Todessern.

Lucius, der die Gruppe anführt, nickt ihm zu und winkt jemandem aus der Gruppe zu. Ein paar Todesser gehen an uns vorbei und beginnen die Treppen als die ersten hochzusteigen. Als ich dem Prinzen nach oben folge und versuche, nicht auf seinen langen Umhang zu treten, schüttele ich gedanklich den Kopf. Quidditch. Sogar der dunkle Lord ist gekommen, um sich das Spiel anzuschauen. Vielleicht geht es überhaupt nicht um Quidditch? Vielleicht sind sie hier, um zu sehen, wie sich die Briten mit den Änderungen im Ministerium abgefunden haben? Vielleicht ist dies ein politischer Zug? Eine Chance für die dunkle Seite zu zeigen, wie zahlreich und mächtig sie ist? Ist das überhaupt notwendig?

Ich werde zusammen mit ihnen in der Loge sitzen. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen als mir klarwird, was das bedeutet. Alle werden mich anstarren. Und falls es unter den anwesenden Menschen jemanden gibt, den ich einmal gekannt habe, wird man mich gleich erkennen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass mich der dunkle Prinz so nahe haben will und dass er auch der Öffentlichkeit zeigen möchte, wer ich bin, aber ich habe nie das Rampenlicht gemocht. Ich bin schon an so was unter den Todessern gewöhnt, aber noch nie stand ich ihm vor so vielen Menschen so nahe.

Die Todesser überprüfen die Loge und dann gehen sie zur Seite. Als der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord in der Loge sichtbar werden, wird die Menschenmenge auf einmal totenstill. Ich mache noch einen Schritt vorwärts zusammen mit Draco und bleibe hinter dem Prinzen stehen. Aber beim Anblick schnappe ich unwillkürlich nach Luft.

Tausende von Menschen stehen mit gesenkten Köpfen da. Es ist natürlich ein Brauch im dunklen Orden, dass man aufsteht und den Kopf senkt wenn der dunkle Lord oder der Prinz reinkommen, aber hier gibt es auch tausende von Zivilisten. Zweifelsohne sind auch sie aufgestanden weil sie nicht auffallen möchten. Denn das Vereinigte Königreich steht jetzt unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens. Die Todesser kontrollieren das Ministerium, schreiben neue Gesetze und überwachen das ganze Land. Und unter der Loge hängt unsere Fahne, die Fahne des dunklen Ordens, ein Zeichen, dass Großbritannien von Schwarzmagiern regiert wird. Der Traum, den Erebus einmal hatte, ist wahr geworden. Unser Traum ist wahr geworden. Wir träumten von einem Land, unserem Mutterland, in dem wir als Schwarzmagier frei wären. In dem wir uns öffentlich als Schwarzmagier bekennen können und deswegen nicht verurteilt würden. Die Erinnerung an die Zeit, die wir zusammen im Raum der Wünsche verbracht haben, Schwarzmagie im Geheimen übend, mag mir wie ein ferner Traum vorkommen, aber es war nur vor ein paar Jahren. Aber so viel passierte seit dem. All seine schlaflosen Nächte, seine Arbeit und all die Kämpfe waren nicht umsonst. Er und der dunkle Lord haben das dunkle Vereinigte Königreich zusammen erschaffen. Und der Anblick verschlägt mir den Atem.

Meine Augen werden feucht als ich über die tausende von Menschen blicke, die ihre Köpfe in einer Geste von Respekt vor den zwei Herrschern gesenkt haben. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten haben die Menschen das gleiche vor ihren Königen getan. Man führte Demokratie ein im Versuch alle Menschen gleich zu machen. Man fürchtet das, was anders ist und was man nicht versteht, weswegen alle die anders sind, verurteilt sind. Und mir ist schon früh genug klargeworden, dass Demokratie unmöglich ist einfach weil es um Menschen geht. Es ist nicht in der menschlichen Natur, einer von vielen zu sein und seine Persönlichkeit auf diese Weise zu verlieren. Wir sind keine Roboter, die man einfach programmieren kann, sondern streben Individualität an und versuchen uns zu entwickeln und weiter zu wachsen, was uns von den Tieren unterscheidet. Wir leben doch mit den anderen aber jeder von uns ist einzigartig und soll sich in seine eigene Richtung entwickeln. Das ist es, meiner Meinung nach, wo die Hellmagier fehlgeschlagen sind.

Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und der dunkle Prinz blickt über die Menschenmenge mit einem Ausdruck von Stolz. Der dunkle Lord wirft ihm einen Blick zu und zückt seinen Stab, damit auf seinen Hals deutend.

„Setzt euch," hallt seine magisch verstärkte Stimme im Stadium.

Die Todesser setzen sich wie einer und die anderen folgen wieder ihrem Beispiel. Jetzt muss sich auch das Volk an unsere Bräuche gewöhnen und ihnen teilweise folgen.

Der dunkle Lord nickt einem der Todesser zu, der sich verbeugt und auch auf seinen Hals mit dem Stab deutet.

„Meine Zauberer und Hexen," ertönt seine Stimme. „Willkommen zum heutigen Spiel zwischen dem Vereinigten Königreich und Frankreich!"

Die Todesser brechen in Jubel aus und ich versuche die Tribüne zu finden, wo meine Freundin mit den anderen sitzt. Da – ich erkenne den Hut von Blaise. Aber ich kann sie nicht sehen, die Tribüne ist einfach zu weit entfernt.

Während der Todesser Details über die zwei Teams gibt, lehne ich mich zu Draco.

„Kann ich dein Fernglas ausleihen?" frage ich ihn.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wenigstens sitze ich hier mit meinem besten Freund, wenn ich schon darauf achten muss, wie ich mich benehme und was ich tue.

„Wer geht sich ein Quidditchspiel anzuschauen ohne ein Fernglas mitzubringen?" fragt er überrascht, mir sein Fernglas reichend.

„Ich, Hermine Granger," antworte ich anmutig. „Danke."

Laetitia sieht so aufgeregt aus, dass sie noch kaum ruhig sitzen kann und schreit als die Namen des französischen Teams aufgerufen sind. Ich lächele. Meine kleine Französin. Sie sitzt von den Briten umgeben und hat damit kein Probleme, den Franzosen ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen.

Blaise und Daphne sitzen so weit von einander entfernt wie es geht. Das hindert sie aber nicht daran, einander finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen. Wird das je aufhören?

„Und die Teams sind bereit," dringen die Worte des Todessers meine Gedanken durch.

Der Todesser dreht sich um und der dunkle Lord und der Prinz nicken ihm zu.

„Und das Spiel kann anfangen," verkündet der Todesser. Die Menschenmenge bricht in Jubel aus als die ersten Spieler an der Loge vorbei sausen.

„Schade eigentlich," flüstert mir Draco ins Ohr. „Ich muss ganz still sein, da sie hier sind, wobei ich jetzt am liebsten zusammen mit den anderen toben würde."

Er deutet mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der zwei Schwarzmagier, die seelenruhig dasitzen und zuschauen, wie das Stadion beinahe explodiert als die Briten an der Loge vorbeifliegen. Bell... warte mal.

„Warte mal, ist das Katie Bell?" frage ich Draco.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen wieder in die Höhe.

„Hermine, du wirst nie aufhören, mich zu überraschen," sagt er. „Sie spielt im Nationalteam seit Jahren. Wo warst du all diese Zeit?"

„Habe gekämpft," sage ich, sie mit meinem Fernglas suchend. „Und Bücher gelesen."

Ja – das ist sie. Sie hat etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht, aber ich erkenne sie. Wer würde glauben? Sie hat es geschafft. Urplötzlich beginne ich mich zu fragen, was meine alten Schulkollegen nach dem Abschluss gemacht haben. Wo arbeiten sie? Sind sie glücklich? Wissen sie, was ich tue? Beruflich bin ich die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen, ja. Und ich habe eine Freundin und bin sehr glücklich. Ihr Kummer kann sich sicherlich nicht mit meinem vergleichen. Sie setzen nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel jedes Mal wenn sie kämpfen gehen, arbeiten nicht sieben Tage in der Woche, oft tief in der Nacht, und sie haben keine Erinnerungsstücke aus einem Angriff in der Form einer Narbe, die der Ordernsheiler schon seit Wochen zu verschwinden lassen versucht. Mutter hat ja gesagt, dass ich immer anders war. Einzigartig.

„Und das Spiel fängt an!" hallt die aufgeregte Stimme des Kommentators im Stadion.

Ich versuche mitzubekommen, wer den Ball hat aber es ist unmöglich. Sie spielen so schnell dass mir beim bloßen Versuch schwummerig wird.

„Gib mir das zurück, dich interessiert das Spiel eh nicht," sagt Draco, der mir das Fernglas aus der Hand nimmt.

Der dunkle Prinz dreht sich in seinem Stuhl um.

„Komm näher, Hermine," sagt er.

Der dunkle Lord hat sich zurück gelehnt und sich bequem gemacht. Unvorstellbar. Wir erscheinen in der Öffentlichkeit und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt der dunkle Orden veranstaltet ein Quidditchspiel, wobei mir der dunkle Lord wie ein Imperator im alten Rom vorkommt, der gekommen ist, um sich die Gladiatorkämpfe anzuschauen. Er füllt seine Pfeife und zündet sie mit langsamen, gut abgewogene Bewegungen an.

Als ich meinen Stuhl dem des Prinzen näher ziehe, wird mir urplötzlich klar, dass er einen Aussehenszauber auf sich angewendet hat. Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr so blass und seine Haut im Allgemeinen sieht dunkler aus. Das heißt, menschlicher. Er verbirgt in der Öffentlichkeit seine wahre Natur, was eigentlich ein sehr schlauer politischer Zug ist. Wenn man herausfinden würde – und das ist doch unvermeidlich – dass er ein Vampir ist, werden die Feinde wissen, wie sie ihn umbringen können. Früher oder später wird es ihnen klar werden, was er ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass man es an die große Glocke hängen muss. Er hat auch eine Salbe über seine Haut geschmiert und ich frage mich neugierig, ob sie ihn von dem Sonnenlicht schützt. Heute ist es zwar nicht sonnig und wir sitzen in der Loge, die gut geschützt ist, aber man weiß ja nie. Der dunkle Prinz ist vor allem sehr vorsichtig.

„Kein Fan von Quidditch, oder?" fragt er.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Manche Sachen ändern sich nicht," sagt er lächelnd.

„Ich verstehe nicht den Sinn der Sache, Meister," antworte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich verstehe ja, dass es wichtig ist, den Körper fit zu halten, aber die Qudditchplayers müssen sich außerhalb der Quidditchtrainings fit machen. So betrachtet ist Quidditch vollkommen überflüssig."

Der dunkle Prinz gluckst und bringt seine Fingerkuppen zueinander.

„Menschen brauchen Spiele, um sich zu entspannen," sagt er. „Um für eine Weile nicht an die Realität und ihre Probleme denken zu müssen."

„Klingt wie eine Flucht," entgeht es mir.

Die grünen Augen schauen zu mir.

„Jeder von uns hat so was," sagt er. „Wir müssen uns irgendwie entspannen und können nicht ständig arbeiten. Manche, wie wir zum Beispiel, können viel länger aushalten. Aber auch wir haben Hobbys und Weisen, auf die wir uns entspannen und... ach, wie sagt man das in der Muggelwelt? Auftanken?"

Ich lächele. Deswegen haben meine Eltern das Ferienhaus gekauft, um dorthin gehen und 'auftanken' zu können. Wie entspannt sich der dunkle Prinz? Er geht jemanden foltern? Ich würde ihn am liebsten fragen aber dies ist keine gute Zeit dafür.

„Und wie tust du es?" fragt er.

Ja, eine gute Frage. Ich tanke nicht auf.

„Na ja, Laetitia," sage ich nachdenklich. „Spazieren und so."

„In anderen Worten hast du keine Ahnung," schlussfolgert der dunkle Prinz. „Das müssen wir ändern. Wir werden einen Ausflug machen."

Der dunkle Lord, der unserem Gespräch mit halbem Ohr zugehört hat, dreht sich um.

„Ihr könntet einen Ausflug nach Japan machen," schlägt er vor.

Erebus nickt ernst.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Meister," meint er.

„Und das ist noch ein Goal für die Briten!" schreit die Stimme des Todessers, die erstaunlicherweise die kollektive Euphorie im Stadion übertönt.

Draco schreit begeistert hinter mir, wird aber augenblicklich still als ihm der dunkle Prinz einen Blick zuwirft.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Partei zu nehmen, Draco," sagt der dunkle Prinz in seinem üblichen ruhigen Ton. „Sowohl das Vereinigte Königreich als auch Frankreich stehen unter unserer Regierung."

„Bei allem Respekt, es ist nur ein Spiel," sagt Draco, der so aussieht, als hätte er sich mit seinem Fernglas verschmolzen und lässt es nicht aus seinen Händen. „Und dazu ein verdammt gutes Spiel."

Der dunkle Prinz verdreht die Augen und zündet sich eine Zigarre an, sich dabei so benehmend, als sitze er in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Erebus hat einmal Quidditch sehr gemocht. Aber seit er damit anfing, im Geheimen die Schwarzmagie zu üben, schwand sein Interesse an diesem Sport. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr dafür und hatte seine Prioritäten. Ich frage mich vage, ob ich einmal so an etwas interessiert war, was seit ich mit der Schwarzmagie anfing, einfach aus meinem Leben verschwand. Manche Sachen haben sich drastisch geändert, manche aber überhaupt nicht. Der dunkle Prinz meint, dass meine Obsession mit Organisation aufhören muss, weil es ein Hindernis für mich darstellt. Seit dem versuche ich impulsiver zu handeln. Ich versuche nicht alles im Voraus zu planen und Laetitia auch manchmal zum spazieren mitzunehmen, ohne es geplant zu haben. Aber auch in diesen Momenten bin ich mir bewusst, dass ich es im Voraus plane, etwas Ungeplantes zu machen. Und das Ganze macht mich total verrückt. Erst jetzt, da ich versucht habe, diese meine Eigenschaft irgendwie loszuwerden oder wenigstens sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ist mir klargeworden, wie allgegenwärtig sie in meinem Leben ist.

Laetitia ist dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen. Ich habe mich ihr anvertraut und ihr erzählt, welche Aufgabe mir der dunkle Prinz gegeben hat. Laetitia ist die impulsivste Person, die ich kenne. Und sie bereitet mir Überraschungen, die mich am Anfang wütend gemacht haben. Aber als ich begriff, warum sie mich wütend machen, habe ich mitgespielt. Mich entspannt und ihr erlaubt, mich irgendwohin mitzuziehen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich einmal dachte, dass Beziehungen nur Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. Es gibt so viel, was sie mir gegeben hat. Sie kämpft mit mir, sie hilft mir bei meinen Aufgaben. Und ja, da ist auch Sex. Etwas, was mich am Anfang sehr nervös machte. Ich war weder jemals mit einem Jungen, noch mit einem Mädchen zusammen und machte mir Sorgen, ob ich gut im Bett bin oder nicht. Ob ich sie befriedigen kann. Ich habe auch nachgedacht, ob ich laut stöhne oder seltsame Laute von mir gebe. Früher habe ich auch etwas Musik spielen lassen, sodass sie mich nicht stöhnen hört. Wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke, wird mir klar, wie viel ich erreicht habe. Ich weiß, dass all diese Sachen Dummheiten sind, konnte mir aber nicht helfen.

„FOUL!" schreit der Kommentator. „Und die Spieler werden von der Richterin gerufen..."

„Das war absichtlich," knurrt Draco wütend hinter mir, das Fernglas so hart gegen seine Augen pressend dass man schon Spuren auf seinem Gesicht sehen kann.

Ich seufze und schaue mich um. Was ich nicht für ein Glas Kürbissaft tun würde.

Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass Quidditchspiele tagelang dauern können. Muggelsports jedoch nicht. Es gibt immer eine gewisse Spielzeit, die man nicht überschreiten darf. Mein Vater hat mir einmal erklärt, dass ein Fußballspiel etwas verlängert werden kann, wenn das Spiel unentschieden ist, aber auch dabei gibt es gewisse Regel. Man spielt nicht tagelang Fußball. Ob diese Tatsache etwas über die Zauberwelt oder etwas über die Muggelwelt sagt?

„Hey, Hawthorne," rufe ich leise dem allernächsten Todesser zu. „Hast du zufällig etwas Wasser dabei?"

Der Brite zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und deutet auf den kleinen Tisch an der Seite der Loge, den ich bisher nicht gesehen habe. Darauf stehen leere Gläser. Ich stehe auf, nehme eines und flüstere: 'Kürbissaft' zu dem Glas. Die erwünschte Flüssigkeit erscheint darin und ich lasse mich zufrieden nieder.

Von irgendwoher ist die Stimme von Gerard Lacroix zu hören, der auf Französisch flucht. Ich seufze. Nicht einmal der französische Zauberminister ist gegen den Charme von Quidditch immun. Alle werden verrückt wenn man Qudditch erwähnt und gute, erfahrene Todesser verwandeln sich in Kinder die fluchen, toben und schreien. Ich verstehe diese Welt nicht.

Außer vielleicht den Prinzen und dem dunklen Lord, die bei einander ruhig sitzen und rauchen, dabei nur ab und zu miteinander redend. Aber mir kommen sie eher vor, als schauen sie sich einen mäßig interessanten Film an. Als Frankreich ein Goal erzielt, explodiert das Stadion und die Zauberer und Hexen beginnen laut zu singen.

Das Glas schon das zweite Mal ausleerend, lehne ich mich zurück und stelle es ab. Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, als mir mein Vater zu erklären versuchte, was Fußball ist und warum er sich so freut, wenn diese Menschen den Ball durch das Tor schleudern. Es war mir total unklar und nichts hat sich geändert. Ich bin ein Geek und wahrscheinlich fehlt mir etwas im Gehirn, was für das Verstehen dieser Sachen zuständig ist. Was mir helfen würde, zu verstehen, was Menschen im Sport sehen und warum sie sich in Kinder verwandeln, wenn ein Fußballspiel gezeigt wird.

„Wir werden einen neuen Stab für dich besorgen," reißt mich Erebus aus meinen Gedanken heraus. „Es wäre an der Zeit, dass du einen richtigen Stab bekommst."

„Ja, der Stabhändler ist vielleicht etwas seltsam," meldet sich der dunkle Lord zu Wort, der maßlos geraucht hat seit wir uns gesetzt haben. „Aber er hat schon viele Stäbe für Todesser gemacht. Er ist gut mit schwarzmagischen Stäben."

„Und er wohnt in Japan," sagt Erebus. „Danke, Meister."

Der dunkle Lord hat ihm gerade ein Glas von dem Tisch gereicht.

„Bitte," erwidert der dunkle Lord mit Anmut.

Ich verkneife mir ein verwirrtes Lächeln. Die beiden sind so zu einander höflich und freundlich, dass es beinahe unfassbar ist. So ist es aber nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Feuerwhiskey," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu seinem Glas.

Ich weite die Augen. Kaffee ist eine Sache, aber Alkohol? Kann er auch das verdauen?

Die Todesser, die auf seiner Seite stehen und seit wir gekommen sind versucht haben, einen Blick von dem Spiel zu stehlen, obwohl sie sich bewusst sind, warum sie hier sind, nämlich als seine Bodyguards, wechseln Blicke. Der dunkle Prinz legt einen Fuß auf das Geländer hoch und nimmt einen langen Schluck. Und... er hat es geschluckt. Unfassbar.

„Das ist ein interessanter Zug," sagt er lässig, den tadelnden Blick des dunklen Lords ignorierend, auf das Stadion deutend. „Wie nennt man das?"

„Wronski-Bluff," erwidert der dunkle Lord sachlich.

Wie weiß er nur so viel über alles? Der Mann ist ein wandelndes Buch. Und da man MICH als ein wandelndes Buch betrachtet, spricht das Bände. Ich habe über eine Menge Sachen gelesen, aber Quidditch war nie eine dieser Sachen, einfach weil ich den Sport irrelevant finde.

„Und seit wann brauchst du einen Besen?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Die beiden schauen einander an und grinsen. Es scheint ein interner Witz zu sein, den nur die beiden verstehen.

„Ach man weiß ja nie was einem von Nutzen sein kann," erwidert der dunkle Prinz rätselhaft.

Ob er damit seine Schattenform gemeint hat? Oder ist das nur noch eine dieser Vampirsachen, die in keinem Buch stehen? Der Tag ist gekommen, als mich meine Bücher im Stich gelassen haben und ich habe immer gedacht, dass die Hölle erst zufrieden würde, ehe das passiert. Aber die Vampire scheinen ihre Geheimnisse gut zu bewahren. Auch Bernard Levert, der normalerweise ohne Punkt und Komma redet, wollte nicht viel darüber reden.

„Ob er den Schnatz gesehen hat? Oder ist das nur noch ein Trick?" schreit der Kommentator fieberhaft.

„Ein Trick," sagen der Prinz und der dunkle Lord zusammen.

„Ein mieser Trick," stellt auch der Kommentator verächtlich fest. Der dunkle Prinz zuckt mit den Achseln. Er muss immer Recht haben und hat auch fast immer Recht, was nicht gut für das Ego von einem ist. „Und das Spiel geht weiter – au, das muss wehtun!"

„AUSZEIT!" ertönt ein Schrei aus dem Stadion.

„Ob es je Tote bei einem Quidditchspiel gegeben hat?" fragt Erebus etwas verträumt, über französischen Spieler blickend, der von den Mediheilern umgeben auf dem Gras liegt.

„Träume weiter, mein Lehrling," lacht der dunkle Lord.

„Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne," höre ich Dracos Flüstern hinter mir, „habe ich dich seit Hogwarts nicht auf einem Besen gesehen."

„Weil es viel bequemere Wege gibt, zu reisen," erwidere ich.

„Ja, aber trotzdem solltest du ein guter Flieger sein," flüstert Draco. „Man weiß ja nie. Das ist dein Motto, oder?"

„Genau," antworte ich. Tja, ich bin in meiner eigene Falle gelandet. „Gut, dann werde ich mit dir das Fliegen üben."

„Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig darauf," sagt Draco grinsend.

„Das heißt, wenn ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig bin," sage ich grimmig. „Und da ich den ganzen Tag auf das Quidditchspiel vergeudet habe, muss ich morgen doppelt so hart arbeiten."

„Stopfst du immer Sachen in zwei Schubladen?" fragt er. „Zeitverschwendung und Arbeit? Weißt du nicht, wie nützlich es sein kann, wenn man sich entspannt und dann später wieder arbeiten geht?"

Er wirft seinem Mann einen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, ich wohne mit einem Arbeitstier zusammen," flüstert er. „Ich hab viel Erfahrung damit. Und man funktioniert besser, wenn man mal eine Pause nimmt und sich ein wenig entspannt. Und genau das habe ich vor, zu tun."

Sein Ausdruck wird entschlossen.

„Nach dem Spiel geht er nirgendwohin," sagt er, den Rücken des Prinzen anstarrend. „Wir werden etwas im Zelt trinken. Und wir werden Karten spielen. Zeit vergeuden. Und du kommst auch mit."

Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, noch ein paar Seiten zu lesen bevor ich schlafen gehe. Ach Schlaf... Ich habe beinahe vergessen, wie er sich anfühlt. Wenn ich schlafen gehe, werfe ich mich ins Bett und schlafe gleich ein. Es kommt mir so vor, als seien nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen, seit ich mich hingelegt habe, bevor ich wieder wach bin und es morgen ist.

„Dann solltest du ihn vielleicht von deinen Plänen benachrichtigen," sage ich schmunzelnd. „Denn der dunkle Prinz mag keine Überraschungen."

„Der weiß ja schon Bescheid," sagt Draco anmutig. „Er ist ein Legillimentiker und hat außerdem sehr scharfe Sinne. Er hat unserem Gespräch zugehört."

Wir beide schauen zu dem dunklen Prinzen, der weiter seelenruhig raucht und scheint sich das Spiel anzuschauen. Aber bei ihm weiß man nicht, was er denkt und was er plant.

„Aber Kartenspielen?" flüstere ich zu Draco. „Ich würde lieber Schach spielen."

„Sodass du deine Logik weiter schärfen kannst?" fragt Draco. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Hat dir nicht Erebus eine Aufgabe gegeben? Mal impulsiv zu handeln und deine Logik auszuschalten?"

Ich knurre. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dass ich mich ihm anvertraut habe. Jetzt haben sich Laetitia und Draco vorgenommen, mir bei meiner Aufgabe zu helfen. Und sie leisten eine verdammt gute Arbeit, was am nervigsten ist.

„Man benutzt auch Logik für das Kartenspielen," bemerke ich trocken.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht," sagt Draco. „Aber du kannst einfach deine Einstellung ändern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch Erebus etwas bedeuten würde. Er würde sehen, dass du an deiner Aufgabe arbeitest. Es würde ihn freuen."

Urplötzlich explodiert das Stadion und ich drehe den Kopf.

„UND FRANKREICH GEWINNT!" schreit der Kommentator, total außer sich. „WAS FÜR EIN SPIEL, MEINE ZAUBERER UND HEXEN! DER FRANZÖSISCHE SUCHER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!"

Die Stimme von Lacroix ist deutlich zu hören, der anscheinend auf den Tribünen bei der Loge sitzt. Das Lied auf Französisch ist wieder zu hören und die Hüte mit der französischen Fahne werden hoch in die Luft geworfen als die Franzosen auf die Füße gesprungen sind. Sie hüpfen, schreien und werfen sich auf einander als hätten sie gerade die Welt besiegt. Nicht zu fassen.

„Das wär's," meint der dunkle Prinz, der sich anmutig erhebt. „Gehen wir etwas trinken, Meister?"

„Selbstverständlich, Erebus," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Zusammen beginnen sie die Treppen nach unten zu steigen und Draco und ich folgen ihnen, zusammen mit unserer Horde Bodyguards. Hermine Granger hat ihre eigenen Bodyguards. Warte nur, bis meine Eltern davon Wind bekommen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dem dunklen Prinzen und dem dunklen Lord gelang es, auch ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey in unserem Zelt in ein Arbeitstreffen zu verwandeln, was zweifelsohne eine Kunst ist. Sie haben Aideen Delaney, Gerard Lacroix und ein paar anderen auch hergerufen und jetzt plaudern wir über Politik, was ich eigentlich gut finde. Hier habe ich alle Personen, mit denen ich mich normalerweise mit jeder einzelnen treffen müsste, in einem Platz und kann sie fragen, was ich will. Es gibt keine Karten auf dem Tisch aber es gibt eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Aschenbecher. Gerard Lacroix hat mir wie ein Gentleman ein Glas Feuerwhiskey angeboten, und ich akzeptierte es, wenn nur um einen Schluck davon zu nehmen.

Draco ist über die Entwicklung der Sache gar nicht erfreut und sitzt mit einer düsteren Miene bei mir, versuchend, nicht wie ein beleidigtes Kind auszusehen. Wenn er dachte, dass er dem dunklen Prinzen seinen Willen aufzwingen kann, hat er sich gewaltig geirrt. Der dunkle Prinz bekommt immer was er will und lässt sich von keinem manipulieren.

„Einer der Gründe unseres heutigen Treffens," sagt der dunkle Lord, „ist, dass ich und Erebus unsere Entscheidung was den britischen Minister betrifft zusammen getroffen haben. Erebus?"

Die anwesenden Todesser richten sich auf und die Hand von Lacroix, der gerade vorhatte, einen Schluck seines Feuerwhiskeys zu nehmen, bleibt in der Luft schweben.

„Danke, Meister," sagt der dunkle Prinz anmutig und blickt in die Runde. „Es war nicht leicht, die Entscheidung zu treffen. Wie ihr wisst ist das Amt des Zauberministers eine große Verantwortung. Nicht nur muss man als der Zauberminister für das ganze Land tätig sein, sondern stellt auch den Vertreter des dunklen Ordens in seinem Mutterland dar."

Aideen Delaney nickt ernst. Trotz der Schwierigkeiten die sie am Anfang hatte, ist sie mit ihrem Amt zurechtgekommen. Sie hat auch gelernt, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass sie mit den anderen Todessern aus Irland gut auskommt, weil sie ja zusammenarbeiten müssen. Am Anfang gab es etwas Zanken zwischen ihnen bis Aideen gelernt hat, dass sie sich mit ihnen anfreunden und auf diese Weise Vertrauten gewinnen muss, auf die sie sich verlassen kann. Sie kann nicht alles alleine tun und als Zauberminister tätig zu sein ist keine Kleinigkeit. Realistisch betrachtet ist das ein Job für eine gesamte Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen und eine Person kommt nie damit zurecht. Aber vielleicht hat auch Black zu ihrem Erfolg beigetragen. Die schwarzmagische Gesellschaft wird ihn immer als einen der ersten Todessern betrachten – und keiner hat sich bemüht, um dem Orden zu erklären, dass dem so nicht war – und auch wegen seiner erfolgreichen Spionage im Orden des Phönix ist er geschätzt. Man weiß, dass er der Sekretär des dunklen Prinzen ist, was den Todessern viel sagt. Offensichtlich ist der dunkle Prinz im Bezug auf seine Fähigkeiten zuversichtlich, dass er ihm einen Teil seiner Arbeit anvertrauen kann. Und als es heraus kam, dass Aideen Delaney mit ihm zusammen ist, haben sie die irischen Todesser in einem ganz anderen Licht gesehen. Urplötzlich war sie keine seltsame Person die sich etwas anmaßt, was sie nicht verdient, sondern eine dunkle Hexe die mit einem Zauberer wie Sirius Black zusammen ist.

„Wir haben uns für Lucius entschieden," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

So was haben wir alle erwartet. Und doch gab es Momente, als ihm der dunkle Prinz eine Standpauke gab oder ihn wegen etwas verfluchte. Jetzt ist es aber klar, dass er ihn nur getestet hat um zu sehen, ob Lucius wirklich dieser Herausforderung gewachsen ist. Das werden wir noch sehen.

Nach der Hochzeit hat Lucius mit Draco geredet. Sein Vater hat ihm viel gesagt, vermutlich auch weil er besoffen war. Draco hat mir erst vor kurzem gesagt, worüber sie geredet haben. Lucius wird sich nie ändern, dessen sind sich sowohl Draco als auch ich bewusst. Lucius versteht nicht, was Draco an der Heilmagie anziehend findet. Aber er gibt zu, dass er viel erreicht hat und dass er stolz ist, wenn nicht auf seine Arbeit, dann auf den Ruhm, den er mit seiner Arbeit erworben hat. Er hat auch, auf seine typische männliche Weise gesagt, dass er ihn vermisst. Draco kann aber zwischen den Zeilen lesen und ist daran gewöhnt, das seltsame Gerede von Lucius zu entwirren. Es scheint, dass sie sich versöhnt haben, aber noch immer gibt es eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen. Aber Lucius kommt jetzt zusammen mit Narzissa zu Besuch und redet mit Draco. Ich denke, dass dies keine Lektion für Draco sondern eine für Lucius war. Denn vor einem Jahr hatte ich keinen Eindruck, dass der dunkle Prinz sonderlich darauf erpicht war, Lucius dieses Amt anzuvertrauen. Da sich aber Lucius geändert und manche Sachen gelernt hat, sowie nicht auf eine Sache zu bestehen die sinnlos ist und dass er auch mal seinen Stolz unterdrücken und das Richtige tun kann, hat er sich doch für ihn entschieden.

„Danke, mein Lord, mein Prinz," sagt Lucius, der sich feierlich verbeugt. „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Und ich möchte, dass Severus und du zusammenarbeitet," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung huscht an dem Gesicht von Lucius vorbei, der aber so schnell unter seiner üblichen Maske verschwindet wie er gekommen ist. Anscheinend denkt er, dass ihm der dunkle Lord nicht vollkommen vertraut und dass er lieber auch Severus dabei haben würde.

„Wir werden noch sehen, welches Amt wir ihm zuteilen," beendet der dunkle Lord seinen Satz. „So." Er schaut sich um. „Fünf Länder stehen schon unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens."

Der ägyptische und belgische Zauberminister nicken ernst. In beiden Fällen hat sie der dunkle Prinz gewählt und der Belgier war eine kleine Überraschung für uns alle. Anscheinend kann der dunkle Prinz mithilfe von Legilimentik mehr sehen als wir. Der belgische Zauberminister ist ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Zauberer mit Spitzbart, den man gleich als einen Schwarzmagier bezeichnen würde. Er sieht aus und benimmt sich wie einer. Es steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben und doch ist er nie in Schwierigkeiten mit den Zauberbehörden geraten. Er ist wortkarg und war bisher als Quidditchtrainer tätig. Als Frankreich in das dunkle Frankreich verwandelt worden ist, hat er sich gemeldet und seinen Wunsch ausgedrückt, dem Orden beizutreten. Der dunkle Prinz hat persönlich mit ihm geredet und er hat schon in ein paar Tagen sein dunkles Mal bekommen. Seit dem arbeitet er für den dunklen Orden, hat aber seinen Job nicht aufgegeben. Er spielte in seiner Jugend Treiber in dem nationalen Team Belgiens und wurde später zum Trainer. Muskelgepackt, wortkarg und beinahe übertrieben ernst, ist er mir nie wie ein guter Kandidat für den Minister vorgekommen. Aber seit er das Amt angetreten ist hat sich Belgien sehr schnell geändert. All die Jahre, die er beim Trainieren verbracht hat, sind deutlich in seinem Lebensstil und seiner Lebensphilosophie zu sehen. Er hat eiserne Disziplin und Ordnung ins Ministerium eingeführt und ist, trotz seiner Größe, gefürchtet. Es gibt etwas Gefährliches in seinem Blick was die Menschen wissen lässt dass sein Wort das letzte ist und dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist.

Der ägyptische Minister war keine so große Überraschung. Der gleiche Mann war die ganze Zeit in Kontakt mit dem dunklen Prinzen, hat den Putsch ausgeführt und die Kontrolle über das Land an sich genommen. Er ist sehr effizient, lernt schnell und arbeitet hart. Man kann nicht sagen, dass er als Magier sehr talentiert ist, aber er scheint ein guter Politiker zu sein. Er weiß sehr wohl, wann er was sagen soll und kann mit Menschen sehr gut umgehen. Er ist aber sehr offen und kommunikativ, was unter Schwarzmagiern ziemlich selten ist. Klar, es gibt Schwarzmagier, die exzellente Manipulatoren sind und die alles mit ihrem Charme erreichen können, aber sie sind nicht von Natur aus Gesellschaftswesen. Er aber schon.

„Und wir machen weiter," sagt der dunkle Lord zufrieden. „Jetzt drehen wir uns dem Mitteleuropa zu."

Warum gibt es keine Frauen als Minister außer Aideen Delaney? Klar, ich bin hier als die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen, aber trotzdem. Gibt es denn keine Hexen, die gute Zauberminister wären?

Der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord stopfen aber nicht Menschen in Schubladen nach ihrer Geschlecht oder Herkunft. Da bin ich mir sicher. Auch wenn das früher die Philosophie des Lords war, hat er sie geändert. Er hat eingesehen, dass es wirklich keinen Unterschied macht, ob man reinblütig ist oder nicht. Dafür ist der dunkle Prinz verantwortlich.

„Mein Lord," meldet sich Aideen Delaney zu Wort, „ich dachte, dass Spanien ganz oben auf der Liste stand. Die Spanier sind für die Veränderung bereit."

„Spanien ist kein Problem, Aideen," sagt der dunkle Lord kopfschüttelnd. „Wir beschäftigen uns vorerst mit Ländern, die harte Nüsse sind. Und Spanien kann warten."

Aideen nickt und nimmt ihr Glas wieder in die Hand.

„Russland wiederum," sagt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Russland nervt mich."

„Oh ja," wirft der dunkle Prinz ein.

„Ich sehe schon, dass die Russen nur die rohe Gewalt verstehen werden," sagt der dunkle Lord grimmig. „Und wenn wir angreifen, muss es ein Angriff auf vielen Fronten sein. Wir greifen alle Sitze der Regierungen gleichzeitig an und wir brauchen eine Armee aus tausenden."

Der Ausdruck des dunklen Prinzen erhellt sich und er grinst teuflisch, sein Glas in der Hand drehend und sich anscheinend glücklich vorstellend, wie toll dieser Angriff sein wird.

„Momentan ist alles, was wir tun können, den russischen Dienern Asyl zu gewähren bis es an der Zeit ist, dass wir das Land einnehmen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Aber vorerst Mitteleuropa."

Urplötzlich hebt der dunkle Prinz den Kopf. Er kommt mir dabei wie ein Hund vor, der etwas Seltsames gehört hat, was keiner außer ihm hören kann. Dann sind aber da draußen laute Stimmen zu hören und der dunkle Lord schaut genervt auf als zwei Wächter, die am Eingang bisher standen, in den Zelt platzen.

„Mein Lord," stammelt einer mit seinem Stab in der Hand. „Etwas ist los da draußen! Etwas brennt... und die Stimme von Dumbledore..."

Aber ehe er seine rätselhafte Aussage erklären kann, sind schon der dunkle Lord und der Prinz verschwunden. In Schatten verwandelt, verschwanden sie aus dem Zelt und ließen nichts als schockierte Gesichter und Stille zurück. Draco und ich wechseln Blicke.

„Aideen, Süden, Gerard, Osten, Lucius, Westen," belle ich. „Der Rest, kommt mit! Stäbe aus und seid auf der Hut!"

Da draußen ist Chaos ausgebrochen. Aus der Ferne höre ich deutlich die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, die weiter dröhnt aber ich schenke diesem keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„ZURÜCK ZU EUREN ZELTEN UND BLEIBT DA!" brülle ich zu der Menschenmenge, die sich vor ihren Zelten versammelt hat.

Der Geruch von Feuer hängt in der Luft und als die schreienden Menschen in ihre Zelte eilen, wird mir klar, dass das Stadion brennt.

„Bleibt hier und vergewissert euch, dass alle in Zelten sind. Wenn es Unruhe gibt, betäubt. Aber wenn jemand etwas versucht, schießt sie nieder," sage ich zu dem ägyptischen Minister, der schnell nickt und die Hand hebt. Die Todesser, die bisher mit gezückten Stäben rumgestanden sind, folgen ihm.

„Der Rest, kommt mit, wir müssen das Feuer löschen," sage ich zu den anderen.

Es ist eine Sache, wenn man einen Angriff ausführt und eine ganz andere Sache, wenn man sich in einem Land befindet, das dem Orden gehört und keine Zivilisten erschießen darf. So kann ich nicht sicher sein, dass ich vielleicht nicht auf jene gestoßen bin, die das gesamte Chaos veranstaltet haben und die sich für erschrockene Zivilisten ausgeben. Die Todesser, die mir folgen, folgen mir wie eine gehorsame und höchst effiziente Armee. Das spricht von einer jahrelangen Erfahrung mit dem Kämpfen. Auch die neuen Todesser, die noch nie die Chance hatten, zu kämpfen, haben viele Duelle und Übungen hinter sich, die der dunkle Orden ständig veranstaltet um die Anhänger kampffähig zu machen.

Als wir wir ins Stadion platzen, das jetzt menschenleer ist, wartet eine seltsame und surreale Szene auf uns.

Die zwei schwarzen Fahnen brennen und damit auch die Loge, in der nur vor ein paar Stunden der dunkle Lord und wir gesessen haben. Aber das ist nicht alles. Über der Loge schweben die folgenden Worte in der Luft:

'DAS LICHT SEI NAHE, NICHT DIE FINSTERNIS'.

„Longbottom," entgeht es mir.

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen bevor ich meinen Stab hochhebe und 'fluvius' denke.

Die anderen machen es mir wortlos gleich. War es Longbottom? Hat der dunkle Prinz nicht gesagt, dass er irgendwo in Italien steckt? Und wie ist es ihm gelungen, trotz allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rein zu schleichen? Unmöglich. Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es unmöglich ist und doch bleibt die Frage unbeantwortet. Also wenn er es nicht war, wer hat es getan? Gibt es unter den Menschen, die sich heute das Quidditchspiel angeschaut haben, auch Longbottoms Anhänger? Dumbledores Anhänger?

Ich befehle den Todessern, das Stadion zu durchsuchen aber sie kommen, wie erwartet, mit leeren Händen zurück.

„Wir schauen uns die Loge an," sage ich zu Draco. „Man hat dort das Feuer gestartet und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir eine Spur finden."

„Klar, aber ich sehe nicht, wozu das gut sein könnte," meint Draco.

Wir apparieren in die Loge und schauen uns um.

Ich wedele mit meinem Stab und mache die Magie, die hier benutzt worden ist, sichtbar. Überall schimmert es. Ganz da vorne sehe ich die magische Unterschrift des dunklen Prinzen und die des Lords. Sie scheinen oft stablos zu zaubern. Und ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt zaubern. Interessant.

Aber ich habe wichtigeres zu tun. Mal sehen. Wer auch immer es war, war er kein Profi, weil er seine Unterschrift nicht gelöscht hat. Klar, der Zauber, der dafür erforderlich ist, ist nicht gerade einfach aber wenn man einen Terroristen spielt soll man auch die Terroristenausrüstung dabei haben.

Ich versuche, den Namen der Person zu bekommen, aber mein Test ergibt keinen Sinn. Eine Person ohne Namen? Oder vielleicht ist diese Person kein Mensch?

„Was machst du überhaupt?" fragt Draco.

„Versuche festzustellen, wie die Person heißt, die ihre magische Unterschrift hier gelassen hat," sage ich geistesabwesend, den Boden nach Spuren durchsuchend.

„Das ist möglich?" fragt Draco überrascht.

„Mit Magie ist alles möglich," murmele ich.

Ich bücke mich als ich ein langes Haar hochhebe. Weiß. Keiner der Todesser hat weißes Haar und sicherlich nicht so langes.

„Was soll das sein?" fragt Draco.

„Das Haar des Täters," murmele ich.

„Also war Albus Dumbledore hier und hat unsere Fahnen angesteckt?" fragt er, schnell über das Haar in meiner Hand blickend. „Unmöglich. Der steckt im Hauptquartier und sein Bruder ist tot."

Vielleicht kann der dunkle Prinz das Rätsel lösen.

„Gehen wir," sage ich zu meinem Freund. „Wir werden hier nichts mehr finden."

„Aber jemand war in der Loge, ja?" fragt er als wir auf dem Gras im Stadion apparieren.

„Ja und nachdem wir die Loge verlasst haben," sage ich ernst, den Todessern zuwinkend und das Stadion verlassend. „Er ist auch kein Mensch und hat langes weißes Haar. Das eigentlich ziemlich steif ist. Moment mal."

Wie kommt es, dass es mir nicht gleich aufgefallen ist? Ich begutachte das Haar wieder.

„Oh," sage ich als sich Erkenntnis in mir ausbreitet. „Das ist Pferdehaar." Ich schaue zu Draco. „Er ist ein Zentaur!"

„Ein Zentaur?" fragt Draco überrascht.

„Schnell, wir müssen das dem Prinzen berichten," sage ich zu ihm, mich auf ihn konzentrierend und disapparierend.

Den dunklen Prinzen und den Lord finden wir im Wäldchen auf einer Seite des Stadions.

„Ach, Hermine, Draco," sagt er, uns zuwinkend. Er deutet auf eine Schachtel auf dem Boden, aus der es noch immer raucht.

„Meister, jemand war in der Loge und hat die Fahnen angezündet," sage ich schnell. Ich hebe das weiße Haar hoch. „Und dieser jemand ist ein Zentaur."

Der dunkle Lord zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und richtet sich auf. Ich zeige ihm das Haar. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und fährt geschickt mit seinem Stab über das Haar. Die schimmernden Ranken der Magie verwandeln sich in der Luft in Buchstaben. Ich starre aufgeregt den Namen an, den sie gebildet haben. Der Name an sich bedeutet mir gar nichts, aber die bloße Tatsache, dass ihm einen Namen zu bekommen gelungen ist, erfüllt mich mit Aufregung.

Obwohl ich vor Neugier platze, ihn zu fragen, wie er es geschafft hat, weiß ich, dass dies keine gute Zeit dafür ist. Später.

„Wir finden ihn," sagt der dunkle Prinz grimmig. „Der Täter wollte offensichtlich, dass wir wieder Dumbledores Scheiß in seinem besten Licht erleben, weswegen er die Aufnahme einer seiner Reden in diese Schachtel gepackt und sie hier hat stehen lassen."

„Die Frage ist nur warum," sagt Draco ernst.

„Man hat auch eine Botschaft im Stadion hinterlassen," sage ich schnell. „'Das Licht sei nahe, nicht die Finsternis'."

„Hiob, Kapitel siebzehn," sagt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich.

Ich schaue überrascht zu ihm. Der dunkle Lord hat die Bibel gelesen? Auch ich habe das nicht getan und ich bin eine Muggelgeborene.

„Das klingt nach einer von Dumbledores rätselhaften Botschaften," ist der dunkle Prinz der Meinung. „Aber da er es nicht tun konnte, klingt es so, als hätte jemand seine Arbeit übernommen. Ich würde Longbottom sagen aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er noch immer in Rom ist. Hab gerade mit einem Diener in Italien gesprochen."

„Ein Zentaur," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Wir haben seit der Gründung des neuen dunklen Ordens nichts von den Zentauren gehört. Das kann man als ein nein interpretieren."

„Die Frage ist nur warum die Pferde so lange gewartet haben, zu reagieren?" fragt der dunkle Prinz genervt und steckt eine Hand in seine Hosentasche, dabei die verkohlte Schachtel verächtlich anschauend. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie persönlich in die Luft gejagt, weil ihm Dumbledores Stimme auf die Nerven ging. Klingt nach etwas, was der dunkle Prinz tun würde. „Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass wir die Zentauren besuchen. Es wäre aber meinerseits kein freundlicher Besuch."

„Nein," sagt der dunkle Lord sofort und schaut zu ihm. „Du wirst nicht ein Rudel besuchen und ein Blutbad anrichten. Wir müssen erstmals die Lage abwägen und dafür brauchen wir mehr Informationen."

„Mein Lord, mein Prinz, der Westen ist abgesichert worden und alles ist in Ordnung," sagt Lucius, der bei uns erscheint. „Außer ein paar Verletzten gibt es nichts zu berichten."

Aideen erscheint und berichtet auch, dass sie Ordnung hergestellt hat. Gerard Lacroix wiederum, der noch immer seinen Spitzhut mit der französischen Fahne auf dem Kopf trägt, hat Neuigkeiten.

„Zwei Todesser, die zu jener Zeit im Dienst waren, haben etwas gesehen, mein Lord," sagt er. „Ich habe sie mitgebracht."

Er winkt zwei Franzosen zu und sie treten näher, den dunklen Lord nervös anschauend. Ihre Ausdrücke sagen allen deutlich, dass sie Schiss haben. Sie haben es verkorkst. Mal sehen, wie schlimm es ist.

„Wir haben ein Pferd gesehen, das alleine rumtrabte," sagt einer der Todesser. „Wir dachten, dass das Pferd jemandem gehörte oder dass es ein Witz war."

Der dunkle Prinz mustert sie und seine Augen nehmen dieses gefährliche Glitzern an, das ich nur allzu gut kenne.

„Ihr habt ein Pferd gesehen, das alleine rumtrabte und ihr habt es nicht gemeldet?" fragt er, jedes Wort betonend als rede er mit Idioten.

Die beiden schlucken nervös und ich senke den Blick als der dunkle Prinz seinen Stab auf sie richtet. Der Cruciatusfluch, der beliebteste Fluch des dunklen Ordens. Ich habe ihn selbst oft an meiner Haut gespürt und kann sagen, dass es nichts Schlimmeres auf der Welt gibt. Er ist ein Fluch mit einer psychologischen Wirkung, das heißt, es bestehen keine sichtbaren Schäden und doch fühlt er sich wie hunderte von Messern an, die einen lebendig ausnehmen. In kleinen Dosen angewendet bleiben keine psychischen Schäden, außer der Trauma und dem Schmerz, den man noch tagelang nach der Anwendung von wenigen Sekunden spüren kann. Aber wenn er durch eine längere Zeitperiode angewendet wird, ist er tödlich. Wie Koffein. Man trinkt Kaffee jeden Tag und er schadet einem nicht. Aber gib einem eine größere Dosis und das Herz versagt. Natürlich hängt das von dem Zauberer oder der Hexe ab, die den Fluch anwenden. Der dunkle Prinz kann mit Leichtigkeit die Stärke seines Cruciatusfluchs anpassen aber mir ist jetzt ziemlich klar, dass er nicht versucht, sich aufzuhalten.

Wie gut ist eigentlich der dunkle Orden organisiert, wenn man die ganze Zeit davor Angst haben muss, einen Fehler zu begehen? Manche Todesser sind zu exzellenten Soldaten nur aus Angst geworden. Ich bilde keine Ausnahme wenn es um Strafen geht. Der dunkle Prinz bestraft jeden, der dumme Fehler begeht. Aber ich strebe Perfektion an weil ich solch eine Person bin und es kommt nicht so oft vor bei mir wie bei den anderen. Ich möchte besser, mächtiger und weiser werden. Und deswegen mache ich fast keine Fehler. Aber nicht alle sind wie ich und er. Verdienen sie so bestraft zu werden? Morgana weiß, dass ich auch Menschen bestraft habe, nicht weil ich es tun wollte, wie der dunkle Prinz, sondern weil im dunklen Orden solche Disciplinarmaßnahmen angewendet sind.

Ich habe ein dickes Fell entwickelt was Gewalt und Blut angeht. Ich kann mir allerlei Sachen anschauen und nicht reagieren. Ich vertreibe sie gleich aus meinem Kopf. In einem Krieg von diesem Ausmaß ist es eh unvermeidlich. Aber sind sie auch unter den Schwarzmagiern, unserer eigenen Art, notwendig?

Man kann es aber nicht leugnen, dass die dunkle Seite stärker als je ist. Die Tatsache, dass alle ihre Arbeit fehlerlos erfüllen ist einer der Gründe, warum uns schon fünf Länder auf der Welt gehören und warum der Rest der Welt Schiss vor uns hat. Wir sind eine unaufhaltbare Armee, in der alle wie Maschinen funktionieren. Auf der einen Seite weiß ich, wie der Prinz und der Lord solche hohe Effizienz erreicht haben – durch Bedrohungen und Strafen. Kein Mensch verdient so was. Aber auf der anderen Seite treiben sie so jeden Todesser an, schneller und besser zu werden. Zu lernen und sich weiter zu entwickeln. Die Schwarzmagie an sich hat kein Erbarmen. Wenn man einen Fluch verkorkst, kann er sich leicht gegen einen wenden. Wir alle müssen mehr als nur Menschen sein, um solche Macht ausüben und kontrollieren zu können. Die Schwarzmagie vergisst und vergibt nicht, genauso wenig wie der Lord und der Prinz es tun. Aber manchmal, wie eben jetzt, frage ich mich, ob wir vielleicht dem falschen Weg zur Macht genommen haben.


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 7 – Die Jagd

/Erebus' Sicht

Der Ozean hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Immer da, er sieht immer gleich aus. Menschen haben auch vor Jahrhunderten an der Küste gesessen und die gleiche Szene gesehen wie ich. Die Wiege des Lebens und des Todes und so groß, dass der Heimgang und die Geburt eines Wesens kaum bemerkt werden. Seit Jahrhunderten hat er sich auf die gleiche Weise auf die Küste gestürzt und im gleichen Rhythmus geatmet. Er lebt ewig – wie ich.

Die Hellmagier sehen mich als ein Tier an, als ein Monster, das abgeschlachtet werden muss. Als eine Bedrohung, die man für das größere Wohl eliminieren muss. Die Schwarzmagier sehen mich als ihren Retter und Anführer. Hermine sieht mich als die Verkörperung von allem, was sie werden will. Der dunkle Lord sieht mich als seinen Lehrling aber auch als einen Schwarzmagier, der ihm ähnlich ist. Ich bin die erste Person, die er je getroffen hat, die ihm so ähnlich ist. Wir verstehen uns auf einer Ebene, auf die uns kein anderer je verstehen würde.

Aber keiner weiß wirklich, wer ich bin. Nicht einmal ich. Manchmal überrasche ich mich selbst mit der Kraft meines Willens, die keine Grenzen zu haben scheint. Weiß man, worüber ich nachdenke? Kennt irgendjemand meine intimsten Gedanken und kann irgendjemand in die Tiefen meiner Seele schauen? Keiner, außer mir selbst. Ich habe mich selbst in diesem Jungen gesehen, weswegen ich ihm befohlen habe, mit Bellatrix zu trainieren. Es ist keine Sentimentalität, denn ich bin zu keiner fähig, sondern aus dem Wunsch entstanden, mich selbst besser verstehen zu können. Ich kann menschliche Gefühle nicht verstehen, weil sie in mir einfach nicht vorhanden sind. Ich bin aber nicht so geboren worden, aber mit der Zeit wird es schwieriger für mich, mich daran zu erinnern. Nach der Verwandlung beinahe unmöglich. Meine Erinnerungen aber helfen mir manchmal, Dracos Benehmen zu verstehen und mit den Menschen im Allgemeinen umzugehen. Meine Verbindung mit Draco hilft mir, wenn ich mich an etwas nicht erinnern kann. Die menschlichen Gefühle sind etwas, was sie antreibt und ein Schwarzmagier führt einen andauernden Kampf, um sie zu beherrschen und zu kontrollieren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, von etwas so chaotischen wie den Gefühlen angetrieben zu werden.

Wenn ich andeute, dass ich Draco liebe, belüge ich mich und ihn. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was Liebe ist. Ich kann Definitionen lesen und mir einbilden, dass ich es verstehe, aber tief in meinem leeren Inneren habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich kann aber verstehen, dass ich eine Pflicht ihm gegenüber spüre und dass ich mich um ihn kümmern möchte. Er ist mein Lebensgefährte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich spüren würde, wenn er nicht da wäre. Wahrscheinlich würde ich jemanden anderen finden, der ihm ähnlich ist. Aber in meiner Welt würde es immer einen Draco geben. Ich brauche diesen Kontakt zu der Menschlichkeit, die ich verloren habe, um in dieser Welt funktionieren zu können. Etwas, was mich zu dieser Welt der wandelnden Emotionsbomben namens Menschen verbinden würde. Draco stellt die Menschlichkeit dar, die ich nicht besitze. Er füllt die Lücken in mir auf und hilft mir, mich in dieser Welt zu orientieren. Er ist mein Gegenteil aber auch mein Anker in der Welt der Menschen. Draco weiß, dass ich seine Gefühle für mich nicht auf die gleiche Weise erwidern kann. Aber er weiß trotzdem, dass er einen speziellen Platz in meinem Leben hat. Ich beweise ihm, dass er mir wichtig ist. Und vielleicht ist das meine Definition von Liebe.

Ein Gefühl, dass noch immer da ist und das ich sehr gut spüren kann, ist Wut. Sie ist immer wie ein kleines Flämmchen da, das jederzeit explodieren und alles in seiner Umgebung vernichten kann. Ich kann auch den Drang spüren, jemanden verletzen zu wollen. Es ist, als gäbe es etwas in mir, ein Tier, das ständig ernährt werden muss. Aber ein Teil von mir fasziniert der letzte Atem meines Opfers oder der Blick, den man hat wenn einem klarwird, dass man sterben wird. In diesen seltenen Momenten fühle ich mich lebendig und meine graue Welt nimmt Farben an. Sie wird momentan lebhaft und sehr bunt und ich schätze all die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit, die ich habe. Wenn ich Blut trinke, jemanden umbringe oder Schmerz spüre, fühle ich mich lebendig. Sonst würde ich nicht wissen, dass ich am Leben bin. Jeder Tag ist gleich. Ich wache nicht wie Draco auf, mich so oder so fühlend. Meinem Körper geht es gut oder nicht und Stimmungen sind noch eine menschliche Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich Hermine gesagt habe, sie solle eine Beschäftigung oder einen Weg finden, um sich zu entspannen. Aufzutanken. Ich habe aber nicht erwähnt, wie ich es tue. Ich brauche nicht aufzutanken im Sinne, in dem die Menschen es brauchen. Aber ich muss mich von Zeit zu Zeit daran erinnern, dass ich lebendig bin.

Menschen sehnen sich die ganze Zeit nach etwas. Nach einem Kuchen, nach dem Sex, nach dem Schlaf. Es muss erschöpfend sein, sich immer nach etwas zu sehnen. Man bekommt keine Ruhe sondern blickt immer in die Zukunft. Wenn ein Genuss vorbei ist, sehnt man sich nach einem anderen. Es gibt kein Ende. Meine Dränge zwingen mich dazu, mich nach Blut zu sehnen und doch ist es nicht Sehnsucht im gewöhnlichen Sinne, sondern eher ein Bedürfnis. Ich möchte mich auch über dieses Bedürfnis erheben, sodass ich frei wäre. Mit meinem Willen meine Bedürfnisse zu kontrollieren und der Herrscher meines Körpers zu werden.

Ich sehne mich nach gar nichts. Der Tod erschreckt mich nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn kennengelernt. Ich weiß nicht, was Angst zu spüren mehr bedeutet. Wenn es nicht meinen Verstand gäbe, der mir sagt, was möglich und was unmöglich ist, würde ich wahrscheinlich etwas sehr dummes tun und hätte mich selbst umgebracht einfach weil ich keine Todesangst spüre. Weswegen ich manchmal zu weit gehe. Ich habe meine Ziele im Leben und sie sind auch mein Lebenssinn. Aber zu sagen, dass ich mich mit meinem ganzen Wesen danach sehne, wäre eine große Übertreibung. Mir ist es ganz ehrlich egal. Was man braucht, um sagen zu können, dass einem etwas nicht egal ist, sind Emotionen, die in mir nicht vorhanden sind. Nachdem ich Memphisto meine Menschlichkeit gegeben habe, habe ich nicht gleich bemerkt, dass sie nicht länger da sind, aber mit der Zeit ist mir klargeworden, dass ich leer bin. Mit der Zeit ist es auch für mich schwieriger geworden, mich daran zu erinnern, was manche Gefühle sind bis ich es vollkommen vergessen habe.

Ich schaue Artaius an und in seinen Gedanken erkenne ich meine eigenen. Er ist emotional gesehen kalt wie ich. Er simuliert menschliche Reaktionen sehr gut, was von Jahren des Rollenspielens spricht. Er hat gelernt, wie er sich in einer bestimmten Situation benehmen soll und welche Reaktion man von ihm erwartet, aber die einfache Wahrheit ist, dass er nichts davon spürt oder verstehen kann. Als er sein dunkles Mal von mir bekam, hat er auch zum Teil eine Rolle gespielt. Er wusste, dass er sich verängstigt und nervös benehmen soll. Aber als ich einen Blick in seinen Kopf geworfen und ihn so wie er ist gesehen habe, hat er seine Maske fallen lassen und sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal einem anderen gezeigt. Als er mich besuchte, hat er auch nicht versucht, sein wahres Ich zu verbergen weil er spürte, dass ich wahrscheinlich der einzige bin, der ihn verstehen kann. Weil ich selbst wie er bin.

Aber ich denke nicht, dass die anderen wissen, was ich wirklich in ihm sehe. Außer vielleicht Hermine. Ihr entgeht gar nichts.

Ich öffne die Augen und schaue sie an. Hermine sitzt noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen und mit einem friedlichen, fast glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht bei mir. Sie hat gerade ihren neuen Stab bekommen und jetzt versucht sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen sodass wir mit dem Ritual anfangen können. Ihr kurzes, lockiges Haar ist wie immer durcheinander und ihre Hände liegen locker auf ihren Knien. Auf einem ihrer Finger trägt sie einen Ring mit dem eingravierten dunklen Mal, was mich überrascht aber erfreut hat. Dadurch zeigt sie mir und dem Orden ihre Loyalität. Das dunkle Mal trägt sie schon, aber den Ring trägt sie freiwillig und sich völlig bewusst, was diese Geste bedeutet. Ihre flache Brust hebt sich und sinkt in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus, was darauf hinweist, dass es ihr gelungen ist, sich zu entspannen. Sie ist wegen ihrer physischen Übungen und der Trainings mit Bellatrix ziemlich dünn geworden, aber es steht ihr gut.

Ihre Augenwimpel flackern und die braunen Augen schauen in meine Richtung.

„Bist du bereit?" frage ich sie.

Sie atmet tief durch, nickt und lächelt mich an.

Die Brise spielt mit ihren wilden Haaren als sie aufsteht, sich reckt und zum Mond hinauf schaut.

„Wir brauchen den magischen Kreis nicht," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Alles, was du brauchst, ist dein dämonischer Begleiter und ein kleines Feuer. Ich kümmere mich um das Feuer."

„Was muss ich tun, Meister?" fragt sie.

„Du hast etwas mitgebracht, ja?" frage ich.

Sie nickt, bückt sich und zieht etwas aus ihrer Ledertasche heraus.

„Mein Stundenplan," sagt sie, ihn mir zeigend. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass es etwas sein muss, was mein Bedürfnis nach Planen darstellt. Ich habe mich für meinen Stundenplan entschieden."

Ich nehme ihn in die Hand. Hermine scheint, außer den offiziellen Treffen, Trainings und sonstigem, auch geplant zu haben, wann sie ihr Haar waschen wird. Unglaublich.

„Sehr gut," sage ich, ihr den Stundenplan zurückgebend. „Du wirst ihn verbrennen. Dabei musst du dir vorstellen, wie die Verbindung zwischen dir und deiner Eigenschaft gebrochen wird. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie dieser Teil von dir von diesem Stundenplan symbolisiert wird, den du vernichten wirst. Aber das überlasse ich dir. Du sollst die beste Methode dafür finden."

„Verstehe," sagt sie langsam. Ich sehe schon, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehen und lege ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Denke nicht darüber nach," warne ich sie. „Fangen wir ohne Vorbereitungen an. Wenn es dazu kommt, wirst du das tun, was dir in diesem Moment einfällt. Und es wird das Richtige sein. Du brauchst nicht im Voraus zu planen, wie du es tust."

„Ja," sagt sie und lächelt etwas nervös.

Ich setze mich aufs Gras. Hermine macht alles, was ich ihr sage. Sie ist ein gehorsamer Lehrling, was eigentlich nicht gut ist. Man muss Fragen stellen, die Methoden seines Lehrers sich selbst anpassen und auch ihm widersprechen, wenn man nicht seine Meinung teilt. Hermine ist wie ein Schwamm, der das Wissen einsaugt. Wenn ich ihr einen Auftrag gebe, kann sie ausgezeichnet mit ihrem eigenen Kopf denken. Aber wenn sie bei mir ist wartet sie auf Anweisungen und ich versuche das zu ändern. Ich möchte, dass sie mir widerspricht.

Sie hat sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. Wenn sie so arbeitet, lässt sie ihre Magie um sich herumwirbeln und ich sehe sie in einem ganz anderen Licht. Ich sehe, dass ich mich in Hermine nicht getäuscht habe. Sie besitzt den Keim der Großartigkeit, der in den anderen Todessern nicht vorhanden ist. Sie ist bereit, für ihre Entwicklung eine Menge Sachen zu opfern und auch ihr ist klargeworden, wie schnell sie sich entwickelt seit wir angefangen haben, zusammenzuarbeiten. Jetzt ist sie eifriger denn je, weil sie zurück blicken und alles, was sie erreicht hat, sehen kann.

Als sie ihren Stundenplan anzündet und mit einer todernsten Miene zuschaut, wie er zu Asche brennt, spüre ich Erleichterung in ihr. Sie hat nichts Besonderes gemacht, aber da gab es eine Spur von Wut, die kurz in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. Dadurch hat sie mir deutlich gezeigt, dass sie sich bewusst ist, dass diese bestimmte Eigenschaft von ihr ein Hindernis ist aber auch ihren ehrlichen Wunsch, sie loszuwerden oder wenigstens kontrollieren zu lernen. Diese Wut kam vom Herzen und deutet darauf hin, dass sie dafür bereit ist, sich zu ändern um eine mächtigere Hexe zu werden. Natürlich ist gut organisiert und diszipliniert zu sein nichts Schlechtes an sich, aber es wird gefährlich wenn man nach dem Stundenplan lebt, ohne dass man sich bewusst ist, warum man etwas macht.

Schweigend lösche ich das Feuer und wir verlassen zusammen den Ort, an dem sie das Ritual ausgeführt hat. Ich setze mich wortlos auf einen Felsen und zünde eine Zigarre an. Hermine lässt sich nachdenklich bei mir nieder.

„Erleichtert?" breche ich die Stille.

Sie schaut auf.

„Ja," sagt sie und lächelt breit. „Ja. Es war wundervoll. Ich habe deutlich gespürt, wie ich etwas in diesem Feuer verloren habe."

„Vetera incendio delenda sunt, ut nova ex pulvere extollant," murmele ich.

Sie lächelt und nickt.

„Danke," sagt sie leise. „Ihr macht aber diesen Ausflug meinetwegen. Kann ich irgendwie Euch helfen? Können wir etwas für Euch machen?"

Ich denke darüber nach und nehme einen tiefen Zug an meiner Zigarre.

Wer kann mir helfen? Was kann sie, Hermine, tun, um mir zu helfen? Ich bin der dunkle Prinz und brauche die Hilfe von keinem. Aber... Vielleicht würde sie mir gegenüber offener werden wenn wir etwas, was persönlich ist, teilen würden. Das hat mir Draco beigebracht. Obwohl ich es nicht brauche, meine Probleme mit Menschen zu teilen, ist es manchmal nützlich, es doch zum gewissen Grad zu tun weil sie so das Gefühl bekommen, sie seien ein Teil meines Lebens, was im Endeffekt zu einer besseren Beziehung beiträgt. Vielleicht wird das auch jetzt der Fall sein? Mal sehen. Wenn ich Hermine als meine Erbin haben möchte, müssen wir mehr als der dunkle Prinz und seine Anhängerin sein.

„Nun, ich hätte nichts gegen etwas Jagen," antworte ich.

Sie schaut mich verwundert an.

„Menschenjagen," erkläre ich.

Erkenntnis breitet sich über ihre Züge aus und sie nickt. Ich weiß, dass der gesamte dunkle Orden ständig versucht zu begreifen, was ich bin. Hermine ist kein Draco und wohnt nicht mit mir. Sie hat mich nicht in der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens gesehen und weiß auch nicht, womit ich gerungen habe. Aber ich könnte ihr zeigen. Ihr etwas anvertrauen. So würde sie mich besser verstehen.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du für so was bereit bist," beende ich meinen Satz.

„Doch," sagt sie schnell. „Ich hätte keine Probleme damit."

Das sagst du nur, weil du denkst, dass du es sagen solltest. Jeder Mensch, der Gefühle hat und nicht verrückt ist, hätte mit so was Probleme. Aber Hermine ist nicht irgendjemand. Eines Tages wird sie meine Erbin werden und sie muss bereit sein. Eines Tages wird sie jemanden, den sie liebt, verlieren, und sie muss ein dickes Fell bekommen. Dem Tod ins Auge zu schauen.

„Wenn du sicher bist, schön," sage ich, meine Zigarre in die tobenden Wellen da unten werfend.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragt sie.

„Mir Deckung geben und auch das tun, was ich dir sage," sage ich. „Wir nehmen einen Muggel."

Denn das würde sie anders bewerten als einen Mord an einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe. Natürlich sind für Hermine alle Menschen gleich aber sie ist eine Todesserin. Obwohl sie es nicht sagt, macht sie einen Unterschied zwischen den Muggeln und den Zauberern. Sie denkt logisch. Ja, alle Menschen sind gleich, aber erstens, im Krieg gibt es Opfer. Man kann sich nicht leisten, darüber nachzudenken, wen man umgebracht hat oder nicht. Zweitens, die Muggel sind uns unterlegen. Das ist ihr nach dem Drama mit ihren Eltern klargeworden. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass wenn die ganze Welt der dunklen Seite gehört, dass die Muggel die nächsten sind. Sie weiß auch, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass es zu Genozid kommt. Und doch ist sie hier, bei mir und sie vertritt mich und meine Ansichten in der Welt. Sie ist sich all dieser Sachen bewusst und kein einziges Mal hat sie etwas dagegen gesagt oder getan.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Erstmal – ich mag dunkle Kneipen. Und an diesen Orten ist es am besten für die Jagd. Natürlich hätte ich auch irgendeinen namenlosen Muggel auf der Straße abholen können, aber das macht keinen Spaß. Sondern die Aufregung, das Warten, der Abenteuer. Ich sitze wie ein Panther unter den Schafen und wähle mein Opfer. Ich entscheide mich für jemanden und nehme ihn.

Hermine sitzt kerzengerade auf einem Hochstuhl und schaut nervös auf ihre Hände hinunter, während die laute Musik weiter dröhnt und ihr Glas beben lässt. Während die merkwürdig gekleideten Muggel an unserem Tisch vorbeigehen, sich laut unterhaltend und lachend, schluckt sie und schaut zu mir.

Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl in diesem Nachtclub und das ist eine gute Sache. Sie soll lernen, sich anzupassen und sich nicht von etwas hingerissen zu lassen. Natürlich stört mich die Musik, die für meine feinen Vampirohren zu laut ist und mich stört auch die Horde der Menschen, die mich umgeben. Aber ich weiß auch, mich einzublenden und kann jede Situation ausnutzen und zu meinen Gunsten drehen.

Ich bin ein Raubtier, das im Gebüsch auf sein Opfer wartet. Hier gibt es eine Menge der potenziellen Opfer und ich mustere jeden, der in mein Blickfeld kommt. So in schwarz gekleidet, fallen wir nicht auf. Das Nachtleben Londons ist keinesfalls langweilig, sondern mehr als lebhaft, was ein starker Kontrast zu der Stille des Hauptquartiers und alles, woran wir gewöhnt sind, bildet.

Ich habe damit angefangen, solche und ähnliche Orte zu besuchen, als ich noch immer in der Phase der Anpassung war. Ein Vampir, der in Nachtclubs jagt, ein schlimmeres Klischee gibt es nicht. Aber ich kam nicht immer wegen des Blutes. Ich kam auch weil ich mir das Leben anschauen wollte, das Leben, das ich nicht länger verstand und mir die Gedanken der Menschen anhören, die über einfache Dinge nachdachten. Ich wollte für einen Moment lang meine Aufgaben und meine wahre Natur vergessen und mich unter den Muggeln, die von primitiven Instinkten angetrieben sind, umgeben werden. Hierher kommen Menschen um sich zu besaufen, um Drogen zu kaufen oder Sex zu bekommen. Hier geht es um puren Genuss und sinnliche Begierden. Hier hat keiner hohe Gedanken oder denkt über edle Ziele nach. Hier kann man die menschliche Natur in ihrer primitivsten Form beobachten und daran erinnert werden, dass die Lust und Begierde in allen leben.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragt Hermine, sich nach vorne lehnend um die Musik zu übertönen.

„Ich werde mir einen auswählen," sage ich sachlich, einen Schluck meines Getränkes nehmend.

Hermine lehnt sich zurück und mustert eine junge Frau, die an ihr vorbeikommt. Mal sehen – Piercings, enganliegende schwarze Klamotten und eine Zigarette in der Hand. Sie scheint jemanden zu suchen. Als ihr Blick auf Hermine fällt, hält sie inne und mustert sie von oben bis unten, wobei Hermines Wangen rot werden.

„Hallo, du," sagt sie laut, eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legend wobei sich meine Stellvertreterin wie eine Katze, die Gefahr riecht, versteift. „Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen. Woher kommst du?"

Ich bringe die Zigarre zu meinen Lippen und fühle mich dazu gezwungen, zu lachen. Hermine steht es nicht auf der Stirn geschrieben, dass sie lesbisch ist. Und doch scheint sie etwas auszustrahlen, was diese Frau gerochen hat.

„Ich bin in keiner Laune fürs Plaudern," erwidert Hermine durch ihre Zähne, mir einen beinahe flehenden Blick zuwerfend, der auf seinem Hochstuhl gelassen sitzt. Ich finde das Ganze sehr lustig und möchte es nicht unterbrechen.

„Ach dann für etwas mehr?" fragt die Frau verführerisch, leicht über Hermines Hemd streichend.

Hermine reagiert reflexartig und packt sie am Arm. Die Frau zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Für einen Moment lang schauen sie sich an, dann aber lässt die Frau Hermine los und verschwindet kopfschüttelnd in der Menge.

„Verdammte Verrückte," sagt sie laut über ihre Schulter.

Hermine fährt sich durchs Haar und atmet tief durch.

„Was habe ich über sich unauffällig zu benehmen gesagt?" frage ich über den Tisch.

„Tut mir leid, Meister," sagt sie und schaut sich um. „Ich meine, Erebus."

„Sie war eigentlich ganz hübsch," meine ich, weiter rauchend und den Po eines vorbeigehenden Jungen musternd.

Hermine schaut mich überrumpelt an.

„Man muss sich einblenden," sage ich zu ihr. „Hierher kommen Menschen, die sich entweder besaufen, high werden oder Sex bekommen wollen. Und man fällt auf wenn man sich auch nicht so benimmt."

Erkenntnis breitet sich über ihre Züge aus und sie lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Laetitia würde mich umbringen, wenn ich einer anderen Frau hinterher schauen würde," sagt sie. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie besitzergreifend sie sein kann."

„Ist sie denn hier?" frage ich einfach.

Hermine zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Hermine, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, bestand einer eurer Aufträge darin, dass sie mit zwei Hellmagiern in New York flirtet," sage ich zu ihr. „Aber ihr beide wusstet, dass es nur um einen Auftrag handelt. Man macht, was man machen muss. Das heißt aber nicht, dass man es wirklich meint."

„Also..." fängt sie an, aber die Worte bleiben ihr in der Kehle stehen. „Seid Ihr nie fremdgegangen?"

„Wer möchte wissen? Du oder Draco?" frage ich belustigt.

Sie errötet.

„Ich," sagt sie schnell. „Natürlich würde ich so was mit keinem teilen. Und es tut mir leid, es war eine sehr intime Frage. Ich war nur neugierig. Laetitia ist meine erste Freundin und das Ganze ist noch immer ein wenig neu für mich."

„Nein," sage ich, die Asche von meiner Zigarre abstreifend. „Ich bin nie fremdgegangen einfach weil ich dafür zu faul bin."

Sie lächelt und nickt.

„Aber auch wenn es dazu kommen würde, würde ich es Draco offen sagen," sage ich. „Denn er weiß, welche Rolle er in meinem Leben spielt und eine der Regeln unserer Beziehung ist, uns gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass so was das Ende unserer Ehe wäre. Wenn es passieren würde, wäre es nur Sex, nichts mehr. Ich bin mit Draco verheiratet und nicht mit jemandem anderen."

„Aber Ihr würdet ihm vergeben, wenn er fremdgehen würde?" fragt sie neugierig.

„Absolut nicht," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich bin der dunkle Prinz. Ich würde so was als Verrat betrachten."

„Aber für Euch wäre es in Ordnung?" hakt sie nach.

„Ja," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. „Weil ich der dunkle Prinz bin."

„Verstehe," sagt sie nachdenklich.

Und doch steht ihr das Wort 'Unsinn' auf der Stirn geschrieben. Ja, ich weiß. Für den dunklen Prinzen gibt es keine Regeln, für alle anderen schon.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?" frage ich. Eine Chance, um mehr über die menschliche Natur zu lernen, die ich schon vergessen habe.

„Ja, es macht mich verrückt," gesteht sie. „Ich weiß, dass ich sehr besitzergreifend bin und es triebt mich in den Wahnsinn, wenn sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen herumtreibt und sie umarmt und wenn sie Küsse auf Laetitias Wangen drücken. Aber rational gesehen weiß ich, dass sie eben ihre Freundinnen sind. Dass so was einem natürlich vorkommt. Ich wiederum habe Draco als meinen besten Freund. Ich rede auch gerne mit Blaise und Theodore. Aber ich habe keine Freundinnen, einfach weil mich Männer besser verstehen und weil ich mich unter Männern gut fühle."

„Logisch," sage ich achselzuckend. „Und siehst du schon, wie unsere Umgebung eine Wirkung auf uns ausübt?"

Sie starrt mich fassungslos an.

„Wenn wir nicht hier wären, würden wir wahrscheinlich über Arbeit reden," sage ich. „Aber da wir hier sind, geht unser Gespräch in Richtung Beziehungen und Sex, weil uns die vorbeigehenden Menschen daran erinnern aber auch weil unsere bloße Umgebung eine Wirkung auf uns hat. Stimmst du zu?"

„Ja," sagt Hermine, deren Augen fanatisch glitzern sowie jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas neues lernt. „Ja, Ihr habt Recht."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

„Wie wäre es mit noch einem, Sir?" fragt eine männliche Stimme.

Obwohl der dunkle Prinz wie ein Junge aussieht, man siezt und spricht ihn mit Respekt an wohin auch immer er geht. Ich widerstehe der Versuchung, loszuprusten als der Kellner meinen Lehrer und Freund billigend mustert.

Tja, der dunkle Prinz ist sehr hübsch und dieser Tatsache ist er sich sehr wohl bewusst und dazu nutzt er sie. Zwei gelockerte Knöpfe, was einem den Anblick von etwas Haut anbietet, langsame Bewegungen, das leicht zerzauste schwarze Haar, die smaragdgrünen Augen. Und dazu strahlt er auch Selbstsicherheit und Macht aus, von denen sich Menschen angezogen fühlen.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Hübscher," meint der dunkle Prinz, sich die Lippen leckend als sein Blick auf dem Unterleib des jungen Kellners stehen bleibt. Ich senke den Blick. Das kann ich mir nicht anschauen. Flirten sie? Nicht zu fassen.

Der Kellner strahlt ihn an, nimmt sein Glas weg und deutet auf mein Glas, wobei ich den Kopf schüttele.

„Einblenden," sagt der dunkle Prinz als der Kellner weg ist.

„Ist dies ein Gayclub?" frage ich neugierig.

Ich meine, zuerst diese nervige Frau und jetzt der Kellner. Es wäre nur logisch zu behaupten, dass dem wirklich so ist.

„Nicht wirklich," antwortet der dunkle Prinz ruhig. „Den da."

Er deutet auf jemanden mit dem Kopf und ich drehe mich um. Hat er endlich sein Opfer ausgewählt? Wäre auch die höchste Zeit, wir sitzen hier schon seit einer Stunde. Ich versuche in der Menschenmenge sein Opfer zu erkennen, aber ich weiß nicht, wen zu suchen.

„Der Junge in grünem T-Shirt," erklärt er. „Mit der seltsamen Frisur."

Ach ja, ich sehe ihn. Aber warum ausgerechnet er? Wie wählt der dunkle Prinz seine Opfer? Weil er sie anziehend findet? Oder benutzt er Legilimentik, um mehr über sie herauszufinden? Wie wählt man jemanden, den man bald umbringen wird?

„Du wirst ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch belegen," höre ich die Stimme von Erebus und drehe mich um. Wie bitte? „Wir treffen uns im Park über der Straße."

Er wirft ein Notenbündel auf den Tisch und schon die nächste Sekunde ist er weg.

„Hey, wo ist dein Freund?" fragt der Kellner, der auf einmal bei mir auftaucht. „Ich hab ihm sein Getränk gebracht."

„Da gab es etwas dringendes," sage ich geistesabwesend. „Ich trinke es, danke."

Denn auf einmal wird mir peinlich bewusst, was ich zu tun habe und wo wir später hingehen. Der dunkle Prinz wird diesen Jungen umbringen. Aus Spaß. Und ich werde daran teilnehmen. Beim bloßen Gedanken beginnen meine Hände zu zittern und ich finde es schwierig, zu schlucken.

Der Kellner schaut mit weiten Augen zu, wie ich das Glas in drei Schlücken ausleere und es auf den Tisch ablege.

„Sag mal," sagt er, das Glas nehmend. „Ist er neu hier?"

„Kann man so sagen," sage ich, mit dem Blick nach dem Opfer des dunklen Prinzen suchend.

Verdammt. Er ist weg.

„Kommt ihr wieder?" fragt der Kellner weiter.

Ich drehe mich genervt um, etwas Bissiges auf der Zungenspitze habend, aber ich überlege es mir anders. Ich strahle ihn an.

„Aber sicher," sage ich zu ihm.

Der junge Mann grinst breit, nimmt das Geld vom Tisch und pfeift als er sieht, wie viel Trinkgeld er bekommen hat. Man muss sich einblenden. Na schön.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Das ist etwas, was die jungen Muggel tun. Sie sitzen auf Bänken und trinken. Das nennt man 'rumhängen'. Ich bin aber unfähig zu begreifen, was der Sinn der Sache ist. Sich zu besaufen? Ich bezweifele, dass sie über wichtige Themen diskutieren. Sich zu treffen ohne einen bestimmten Grund dafür zu haben scheint vollkommen sinnlos zu sein. Und doch tun die Menschen so was ziemlich oft und natürlich bezieht sich das nicht nur auf Muggel. Sie entspannen sich in der Gesellschaft von einander, was für mich eher anstrengend ist. Ich bevorzuge es, mich alleine zu 'entspannen'.

Und doch scheint es, dass ich heute dabei Gesellschaft haben werde. Meine Stellvertreterin wird dabei sein und mir helfen. Menschen entspannen sich indem sie sich treffen, Bier trinken und über unwichtige Sachen reden. Der dunkle Prinz wiederum jagt Muggel und tötet sie. So entspannt er sich.

Glücklicherweise muss ich keine Ausrede für meine Freizeitbeschäftigung wie die anderen finden. Es entspannt mich und daher ist es etwas Positives für mich. Mich kümmert es nicht wirklich, worum es eigentlich geht. Danach fühle ich mich ruhiger und kann wieder mit neuer Frische arbeiten. Der Sinn der Sache ist Dampf abzulassen aber nicht nur das. Ein Teil von mir braucht von Zeit zu Zeit so was. Wenn ich natürlich keine Zeit dafür habe und zu beschäftigt bin, kann ich warten. Ich bin kein gewöhnliches Raubtier. Wenn ich warten muss, weiß ich rational, dass es derzeit unmöglich ist, auf diese Weise Dampf abzulassen und ich vertreibe es aus meinem Kopf. Aber wenn sich Todesser treffen um zusammen etwas zu trinken und zu lachen, verspüre ich den Drang, in den dunklen Wäldern zu laufen und zu jagen. Wieder die Aufregung der Jagd zu spüren, zu warten, zu beschleichen und anzugreifen. Mit meiner Beute ein wenig zu spielen und dann sie umzubringen. Und danach ruhig am Ufer eines Sees zu sitzen, ins stille Wasser zu starren und das Gefühl der Sättigung zu genießen. Mich fasziniert die Zerbrechlichkeit des Fleisches und die Flüchtigkeit des Lebens, die für mich im Ozean zu sehen sind. Der Ozean atmet aus und eine Welle, ein Leben, ergießt sich über den Sand. Der Ozean atmet ein und das Leben ist schon vorbei. Wie eine Sternschnuppe blitzt es auf, beleuchtet den Himmel und lässt sich bemerkt werden, eine Spur im Raum und in der Zeit hinter sich lassend. Aber schon die nächste Sekunde ist es wieder weg. Und mit dem Licht erlischt auch das Leben.

Das Rätsel des Lebens und des Todes. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, begreifen zu versuchen, wie das funktioniert. Ich bin meinem eigenen Tod entkommen und habe das Schicksal ausgetrickst. Mich interessiert eher das Gefühl der Macht, das man spürt, wenn man weiß, dass man über das Leben und über den Tod von jemandem entscheidet und das Gefühle der innerlichen Ruhe, die man danach spürt.

Schritte sind zu hören und ich schaue mich um. Hermine folgt dem zwischen den Straßenlaternen schlängelnden schmalen Pfad, von dem Muggel begleitet, den ich ausgewählt habe. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich meine Opfer auswähle. Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund, nach dem ich entscheide. Mein Interesse wird durch etwas geweckt, sei es Kleidung, Gedanken oder das Benehmen. In diesem Fall war es der verlorene Blick, den dieser Mann hatte, als er sich im Nachtclub umschaute. Er sah so aus, als sei er unter all diesen Menschen ganz alleine. Und etwas in mir fühlte sich davon angezogen und wollte mehr über ihn wissen.

„Sehr wohl," sage ich zu meiner Stellvertreterin, die vor mir innehält und mich erwartungsvoll anschaut. „Folgt mir."

Hermine deutet nochmal mit dem Stab auf den Muggel, um sicher zu sein, dass er noch immer unter dem Imperius steht, und folgt mir tiefer in den Park. Die Nachtbrise streicht mir über die Wangen und ich atme tief ein. Ich brauche nicht zu atmen, aber ich genieße die nächtliche Luft. Der Geruch erfüllt mich mit Aufregung und auf einmal huscht eine Szene an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Ich erinnere mich wie ich so in Malfoy Manor am Fenster gesessen habe und in die Nacht hinaus gestarrt habe. Zu jener Zeit konnte ich mir natürlich nicht vorstellen, welche Wendung mein Leben nehmen wird. Zu jener Zeit wollte ich nur mehr über die dunkle Magie lernen und Dumbledore erledigen. Ich hatte keine hohen Gedanken in meinem Kopf und doch bedeutete mir die nächtliche Luft immer etwas, was ich nicht wirklich zu beschreiben vermochte. Die Nacht roch nach Abenteuer und Aufregung und ich sah die Macht der Dunkelheit in den Geräuschen des Nachtlebens und in den Gerüchen des dunklen Waldes. Die Nacht rief mir zu, um nach Hause zu gehen. Tief in die Dunkelheit, wo alles einen Sinn ergibt.

Ich zücke meinen Dolch und zeige Hermine, sie solle den Fluch beenden. Nervös, tut sie wie angewiesen. Ich deute lässig mit dem Stab auf den Muggel, der von den unsichtbaren Seilen festgebunden wird und zu Boden wie ein Sack fällt. Nur seine Augen bewegen sich und in seinen Augen sehe ich die Todesangst. Einmal konnte ich auch das verstehen, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Ich bin weder lebendig noch tot. Ich bin der Wandler zwischen den zwei Welten, der keine von den zweien vollkommen versteht.

„Die Angst ist der Feind Nummer eines von jedem Schwarzmagier, Hermine," sage ich zu meiner Stellvertreterin. „Seit der Geburt der Zeit haben die Menschen aus Angst gehandelt. Sie haben Todesangst und tun Sachen, die sie normalerweise nie tun würden. Sie verletzen ihre Freunde und wenden sich gegen sie. Sie töten aus Angst – um ja nicht selbst getötet zu werden."

Hermine hört aufmerksam zu, sich dabei nicht helfen könnend, um nicht zwischen dem Muggel und mir zu blicken, sich offensichtlich fragend, wann ich ihn umbringe und wie.

„Und du," sage ich, zu ihr mit meinem Dolch in der Hand hochblickend. „Du hast Angst, Tod zu sehen. Du fragst dich, wie ich ihn umbringe und du hast Angst, was für eine Wirkung das zu bezeugen auf dich haben wird. Ich wünsche mir, ich wüsste, wie sich das anfühlt."

Hermine schaut mich überrascht an weil sie offensichtlich denkt, dass was ich gerade laut gesagt habe, sowohl etwas sehr intimes für sie als auch für mich ist.

„Der Tod ist überall," fahre ich fort, über die Wange des Muggels fahrend, der gleich die Augen schließt, weil er denkt, ich werde ihn jetzt umbringen. „Wir können davor nicht die Augen verschließen. Wir müssen ihn kennenlernen sodass wir keine Todesangst haben würden. Ich wünsche mir auch, ich könnte das spüren aber das kann ich nicht."

„Wenn man nicht den Tod fürchtet," sagt sie leise, „ist man ein sehr gefährlicher Kämpfer. Denn wer keine Todesangst verspürt, hat auch keinen Grund, zu leben und wird alles tun, um zu gewinnen."

Unsere Blicke treffen sich aber diesmal senkt sie nicht den Blick sondern scheint auf meine Antwort zu warten.

„Du hast Recht," sage ich, über den Teil ihres Satzes redend, in dem sie über Lebenssinn gesprochen hat. Hermine ist nicht dumm. Sie kann ausgezeichnet zwischen den Zeilen lesen. „Aber man lebt für einen höheren Sinn."

Sie nickt und verschränkt die Arme vor sich als ich mich bei dem Muggel niederlasse.

„Ich könnte ihm die Kehle durchschneiden," sage ich leise, über ihn blickend. „So wäre der Tod sehr schnell und beinahe schmerzlos."

Ich berühre leicht seinen Hals und Hermine folgt wie gebannt meiner Hand.

„Ich könnte seine Arterie durchschneiden. So würde er langsam sterben. Seine Gedanken wären langsamer und langsamer bis er in eine Art Traum verfallen würde, aus dem er nie wieder erwachen würde," sage ich, sein Handgelenk berührend.

„Ein Stich direkt ins Herz ist vielleicht der schmerzloseste Weg, zu sterben. Man spürt gar nichts. Man lebt und atmet und auf einmal tut man das nicht mehr. Seine Seele wird aus dem Körper herausgerissen und bevor man weiß, was passiert, ist man schon tot," fahre ich fort. „Der schmerzvollste Weg, zu sterben, ist vielleicht ein Stich in den Magen. So stirbt man langsam und unter Schmerzen."

Ich schaue zu ihr.

„Wie würdest DU ihn umbringen?" frage ich sie.

Hermine beißt sich auf die Lippen. Hier liegt ein unschuldiger Mensch, auf den ich es abgesehen habe. Ich werde ihn eh umbringen, unabhängig davon, was sie sagt. Unschuldige Menschen umzubringen ist gegen alle von Hermines Regeln. Zudem betrachtet sie Mord aus Spaß als etwas Abscheuliches. Aber sie weiß genauso, dass sie hier meinetwegen ist und aus ihrer Loyalität mir gegenüber möchte sie dabei helfen. Obwohl sie es nicht versteht und es nicht billigt, wird sie dabei sein weil sie versteht, dass es mir etwas bedeutet.

„Ich würde ihn ins Herz stechen, Meister," antwortet sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich nicke, auf den wehrlosen Muggel hinunter schauend. Schnell und beinahe schmerzlos. Sie möchte nicht, dass der Muggel leidet.

„Setze dich," befehle ich ihr. „Ich werde einen kurzen Blick in seinen Kopf werfen. Dann werde ich essen."

„Soll ich Wache halten?" fragt Hermine, sich umschauend.

„Nicht nötig," antworte ich. „Die Muggelabwehrzauber sind am Platz und außerdem möchte ich, dass du zuschaust."

„Warum?" fragt sie einfach.

„Weil ich möchte, dass du den Tod besser verstehst," antworte ich.

Ich tauche in die Gedanken des Muggels ein. Die menschlichen Gedanken faszinieren mich. Und Legilimentik bietet mir nicht nur die Chance, die Gedanken eines Menschen zu belauschen sondern auch die daraus entstehenden Gefühle zu beobachten. Vielleicht war es einfach, diese Gefühle zu erzeugen aber es ist sehr schwierig, sie zu beobachten.

Ich bin von diesem Jungen sehr enttäuscht. Ich dachte, dass ich etwas viel interessanter in seinem Kopf finden würde, aber er scheint deprimiert zu sein weil er in der Schule nicht beliebt ist. Dazu hat er schlechte Noten und seine Eltern geben ihm kein Taschengeld mehr. Seine Sorgen kommen mir so lächerlich und so unwichtig vor, dass ich den Drang verspüre, laut zu lachen. Ich habe gehofft, etwas Tieferes und interessanteres zu finden, aber vielleicht sind Menschen nicht mal so kompliziert wie ich dachte. Die Mehrheit der Zeit denken sie über einfache Bedürfnisse des Fleisches nach und unterscheiden sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht von Tieren.

„Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht," murmele ich als ich mich aus seinem Geist zurückziehe.

Die Augen des Muggels starren mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Aber vielleicht bist du doch für etwas gut," fahre ich fort, seine Hand ergreifend und sie umdrehend.

Keiner hat mir zugeschaut, wenn ich mich ernähre. Ich weiß nicht, wie das aussieht aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Anblick für gewöhnliche Menschen nicht angenehm ist. Dazu wollte ich immer das Erlebnis genießen und habe nicht zugelassen, dass jemand zuschaut. Ich wollte nicht in diesem besonderen Moment gestört werden. Jetzt ist aber Hermine hier.

Als ich meine Eckzähne in seine Haut versenke, höre ich, wie Hermine deutlich nach Luft schnappt, bleibt aber weiterhin ganz still. Sie möchte mich dabei nicht stören. Für mich ist der bloße Akt des Bluttrinkens etwas Besonderes und ich wollte immer während und danach alleine sein. Das Gefühl genießen und spüren, wie sich das Blut durch meinen Körper ausbreitet und mich mit der notwendigen Lebenskraft erfüllt. Urplötzlich schlägt mein Herz einmal, zweimal... dreimal. Mit zittrigen Fingern umklammere ich die Hand des Muggels und presse sie härter gegen meine Lippen, die gierig jeden verirrten Bluttropf lecken. Ich spüre... Erleichterung. Hunger nach mehr. In meinem Kopf explodieren tausenden von Stimmen, die aus dem Leben diesen Jungen stammen. Sein Leben kommt mir so nahe vor, dass ich beinahe seine Gefühle verstehen kann. Und doch sind sie seine Gefühle und nicht meine. Ich bin das Nachtwesen, das unfähig irgendetwas zu fühlen außer Hunger und Wut ist. Gedanken und Erinnerungen mischen sich wie Blut und Wasser und ich folge ihnen, meine Vampirsinne messerscharf, mein Wesen plötzlich hellwach. In diesen seltenen Momenten fühle ich mich vollkommen lebendig, wie ein durstiger Mensch, der nach einem tagelangen Marsch durch die Wüste endlich Wasser gefunden hat. Und doch ist mir die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass dieser Genuss, so intensiv auch immer er ist, bald vorbei sein wird.

So bald ich spüre, dass mir leicht schwindelig wird, lasse ich schnell die Hand los und spüre gleich das Gefühl von Verlust, als verweigere ich mir selbst etwas, was ich verzweifelt brauche. Ich keuche auf und schließe die Augen, meinem Herzschlag zuhörend, der in meinen Ohren zu schlagen scheint. Der Boden scheint unter mir zu beben und meine Hände, die auf einmal kochendheiß sind, greifen nach dem festen Boden, um ja nicht umzufallen. Für alle Ewigkeit so zu leben kam mir am Anfang als unerträglich vor. Doch als die Zeit vergeht und als ich weiter an meiner Selbstkontrolle arbeite, wird es leichter, mich zurückzuziehen und meinen Drängen nein zu sagen. Unsterblichkeit, in welcher Form auch immer, hat ihren Preis. Denn sie ist widernatürlich.

Auf einmal wird mir bewusst, dass ich auf dem kalten Boden mit verschlossenen Augen knie und dass meine Hände und mein Kinn wahrscheinlich blutverschmiert sind. Hermine hat mich noch nie in solch einem Zustand gesehen. Ich öffne die Augen und begegne ihrem Blick, in dem ich Angst und Sorge sehe. Der dunkle Prinz kniet bei einem Muggel nachdem er sein Blut getrunken hat. Sie sieht mich in diesem zerbrechlichen Zustand, in dem sie mich noch nie gesehen hat. Für mich ist es peinlich, weil das nicht das Bild des dunklen Prinzen ist, das ich der Welt zeigen will. Dies ist der Moment meiner Schwäche und jetzt kann man deutlich sehen, dass auch wenn der dunkle Prinz sehr mächtig und unsterblich ist es Momente gibt, in denen er beinahe 'menschlich' in seinem Hunger in seinen Bedürfnissen ist.

Ich wische mir den Mund ab und nehme den Dolch in die Hand.

„Der Tod ist immer nahe, Hermine," sage ich mit krächzender Stimme. Die braunen Augen schauen mich ohne zu blinzeln an und glitzern im Halbdunkeln wie die Augen eines Tieres, das ein Raubtier bei der Arbeit beobachtet. „Vergiss das nicht."

Sie sagt nichts dazu und ich hebe den Dolch hoch, ihn mit einer schnellen und kräftigen Bewegung in die Brust des Jungen versenkend. Meine Hände wissen automatisch, wohin sie den Dolch fahren sollten, um das Herz zu treffen. Ich könnte es auch mit verschlossenen Augen tun, so oft habe ich es getan. Ich kenne die menschliche Anatomie auswendig und beinahe instinktiv, sowie ein Tiger nie über die Anatomie gelernt hat, weiß aber sehr wohl, wo er seine Zähne versenken muss, um sein Opfer zu töten.

Ich schaue schnell zu seinen Augen, die bisher panisch meine Hände angestarrt haben. Als ich ihm den Todesschlag verpasst habe, hat er zum Himmel geschaut. Was sieht er dort? Betet er um Hilfe? Hofft er, dass alles ein schlechter Traum ist, aus dem er bald erwachen wird? Ich schaue fasziniert zu, wie das Leben in seinen Augen erlischt, als wären sie zwei Kerzen, die man gerade gelöscht hat. Sie brannten jahrelang und jetzt sind sie plötzlich ausgelöscht worden, mit einem präzisen Stich ins Herz. Der Mensch hat so viel Macht über den anderen, um auch so etwas zu tun, über das Leben und den Tod eines anderen zu entscheiden. Und diese Hände haben es getan, Gott gespielt. Ich ziehe den Dolch hervor und schaue auf meine blutigen Hände, die Augen schließend. Mein Werk... Meine Entscheidung. Als ich den Dolch aus dem Herz herausgezogen habe, begann Blut so schnell hervorzuquellen dass das grüne T-Shirt augenblicklich nass wird. Das noch immer warme Blut glitzert im Mondlicht aber ich wende meinen Blick ab. Ich habe genug gegessen und obwohl ich mehr verdauen könnte, werde ich es nicht tun.

Was würde Hermine spüren, hätte ich ihr befohlen, es statt mir zu tun? Reue? Erbarmen? Würde sie es überhaupt tun können? Ich weiß, dass sie über alles mir loyal ist und sie würde es tun, wenn ich es von ihr verlangen würde. Aber dass sie sich dabei so fühlen würde wie ich, das bezweifele ich. Dieser Junge war kein Feind und war in ihren Augen ein unschuldiger Mensch, der den Tod nicht verdient hat. Das würde sich Hermine nie vergeben können. In dem Moment aber, in dem ich dem Blick ihrer braunen Augen begegne, wünsche ich mir, ich könnte all das spüren weil ich es faszinierend finde.

„Verbrenne die Leiche," weise ich sie leise an.

Hermine steht gehorsam auf, meinen Blick meidend und zückt ihren Stab. Ich höre, wie sie den Zauber leise ausspricht und dann die willkommene Hitze.

Und doch wenn ich ihr meine blutverschmierte Hand, die gerade getötet hat, reiche, nimmt Hermine sie ohne Fragen. Die Hand eines Wesens, das sie respektiert und mit ihrem ganzen Wesen folgt. Dem sie vertraut. Das sie gerade in einem Moment seiner Schwäche gesehen und wobei sie keine Reaktion gezeigt hat. Hermine besitzt zweifelsohne die innere Kraft, die man braucht, um der Erbe der Dunkelheit zu werden und den dazugehörigen Pflichten nachzukommen. Vielleicht hat Hermine im gewissen Sinne mehr als ich erreicht. Sie besitzt ihre Menschlichkeit noch immer und kann sich in jeden hineinversetzen. Und doch ist sie in der Lage, all ihre Emotionen gut zu kontrollieren. Sie zu äußern oder sie zur Seite zu schieben, in eine mentale Schachtel hineinzustopfen bis es an der Zeit ist, sie auszudrücken. Hermine ist keinesfalls ein Mörder, der keine Gewissensbisse hat, sondern ein Kämpfer, der sich selbst beherrscht.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Licht des Leuchtturms zeichnet sich in der Ferne ab als ich und Hermine uns wieder auf die Felsen in Stille setzen. Die nächtliche Brise ist etwas frisch geworden und ich ziehe die Kapuze über meinen Kopf. Ich kann noch immer meinen Herzschlag hören, eine Folge des Bluttrinkens, sowie die Wärme meines Körpers und etwas Farbe, die meine Haut überzogen hat. Ich habe einen Teil der Menschlichkeit aufgenommen, die ich normalerweise nicht besitze.

„Danke," bricht Hermine die Stille.

Sie schaut mich an und das Mondlicht spiegelt sich in ihren braunen Augen wie zwei Flammen ihres Willens, mit dem sie ihre Gefühle kontrolliert.

„Ihr habt etwas sehr Intimes mit mir geteilt," sagt sie leise. „Das zeigt, dass Ihr mir soviel vertraut, dass Ihr Euch auch in diesem Licht mir zeigen könnt."

„Deine Selbstkontrolle ist ausgezeichnet," sage ich.

Sie lächelt flüchtig und schaut wieder zum Ozean.

„Was hat, aus dem Ganzen, einen Eindruck auf dich gemacht?" frage ich.

Sie denkt darüber nach, am Ärmel ihres schwarzen Umhangs zupfend.

„Euer Ausdruck," sagt sie einfach. „Als Ihr den Kopf gehoben habt. Es ist... ich habe in diesem Moment ein Gesicht von Euch gesehen, das ich noch nie gesehen habe."

„Schwäche," murmele ich.

„Nein," sagt sie schnell. Ihre Augen leuchten. „Nein, sondern Ekstase. Zufriedenheit. Eine starke Emotion, die ich nicht nennen kann. Es hat einen Eindruck auf mich gemacht weil ich nie so etwas in Eurem Gesicht gesehen habe."

Sie sieht mich nicht als schwach. Das ist meine Einbildung. Das ist es, was ich denke, dass die Menschen sehen würden, wenn sie mich bei dem Ernähren sehen würden. Und ich habe mich geirrt. Nur weil ich mich selbst so sehe heißt das nicht, dass mich die anderen auch so sehen.

„Ich möchte Euch wissen lassen, dass auch wenn ich einmal Moralzweifel hatte, ich sie nie im Krieg haben werde," sagt sie ernst. „Ich weiß jetzt, was richtig und falsch ist. Und Ihr könnt Euch immer auf mich verlassen. Ich werde nie daran Zweifel haben, das Richtige für den dunklen Orden zu tun."

Und ich glaube ihr...

„Was hättest du getan, hätte ich von dir verlangt, den Muggel statt mir zu töten?" stelle ich ihr die Frage.

„Ich hätte meine Zweifel und meine Einstellungen dieser Sache gegenüber zur Seite geschoben und es getan," sagt sie einfach. „Nur weil ich keinen Sinn darin sehe und den Jungen als unschuldig betrachte und halte, dass er den Tod nicht verdient, heißt es nicht, dass Ihr keine anderen Gründe dafür habt, von denen ich nichts weiß. Ich bezweifele aber, dass Ihr so was nur um mich zu testen verlangen würdet, denn das ergibt keinen Sinn. Und Ihr macht nie etwas, was keinen Sinn ergibt."

Ich lächele und nicke. Die gute alte Hermine und ihre logische Denkweise. Manchmal übertrifft sie sich selbst.

„Und ich denke, dass ich gelernt habe, was Ihr wolltet, dass ich lerne," fährt sie fort. „Die Flüchtigkeit des Lebens und immer bereit zu sein, zu sterben. Aber auch dass man nicht davor Angst haben soll, Tod zu sehen. Denn ich war bereit, zuzuschauen, wie Ihr den Jungen enthauptet oder noch etwas schlimmeres, was mich immer angeekelt hat. Und auf einmal hörte es auf. Ich spürte gar nichts. Ich war auf alles gefasst und mir ist klargeworden, dass das da unten eben Fleisch ist. Man soll davor nicht Angst haben, Fleisch zerstört zu sehen, sondern das Leid, das daraus entsteht."

„Weißt du was ich in seinem Kopf gesehen habe?" frage ich rhetorisch. Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Er führte ein einfaches Leben. Er hatte schlechte Noten in der Schule, hat es verkorkst. Er hat sich darum Gedanken gemacht, wie unbeliebt er ist und wie er diese Situation ändern kann. Darüber hat er nachgedacht, was mich sehr enttäuschte. Ich wollte mehr sehen und mehr hören und stattdessen bin ich auf ein einfaches Leben einer durchschnittlichen Person gestoßen. Man kann sagen, dass er es nicht verdiente, zu sterben. Und ich werde keine Ausrede dafür erfinden, was ich getan habe. Für mich war er nur ein Mittel zum Zweck."

Sie senkt den Blick. Ich weiß, wie unbarmherzig sich meine Worte anhören.

„Und ihn umzubringen war auch kein Ausdruck von Macht, sowie der Mord an Aberforth Dumbledore es war," fahre ich fort. „Wir haben uns duelliert und ich habe gewonnen. Das ist der Ausdruck meiner Macht. Aber ich brauchte keine Macht, um diesen Jungen umzubringen. Ich habe es dazu mit einem Dolch getan, wie jeder Muggel es hätte tun können. Ich habe es getan weil ich so etwas zu jener Zeit brauchte. Und in der Welt eines Schwarzmagiers steht der Schwarzmagier in der Mitte und entscheidet, was zu tun ist."

Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht versteht, aber das ist in Ordnung. Keiner kann es verstehen, nicht einmal der dunkle Lord. Er tötet wenn er töten muss, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass er dabei das spürt, was ich spüre.

„Jeder, der menschlich und nicht verrückt ist, hätte auf das, was du heute gesehen hast, auf irgendwelche Weise reagiert," fahre ich fort. „Die Gefühle zur Seite zu schieben und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was im Moment wichtig ist, sind Merkmale von nicht nur guten Kämpfern sondern auch von mächtigen Schwarzmagiern. Du hast das erreicht. Und ich möchte dich also meine Erbin ernennen."

Hermines Augen weiten sich etwas und ich sehe etwas in ihnen, was mich überrascht. Sie ist froh. Man würde erwarten, dass sie vor Schock umkippt. Klar, ich habe sie zu meiner Stellvertreterin ernannt aber das heißt nicht, dass ich wollte, dass sie meinen Thron erbt. Zudem ist diese Entscheidung, wenn man sie öffentlich bekannt gibt, nicht zu ändern. Wenn ich es tue, wird sie für den Rest ihres Lebens meine Erbin bleiben und wird sich vollkommen ihren Pflichten widmen müssen. So würde sie der dunklen Seite im Allgemeinen ihre Loyalität schwören müssen und es gäbe kein Zurück. Ich weiß, was es heißt, spüren zu können, in welche Richtung der dunkle Strom geht. Es ist eher die Frage von Gleichgewicht zwischen den zwei Strömen und Magiearten aber auch von dem bloßen Willen der Dunkelheit, was sich auf Dämonen und alle dunklen Geschöpfen bezieht. Bisher war dem nicht so. Aber wenn wir magisch die Verbindung schließen, wird sie nicht mehr vor ihren Pflichten fliehen können und wird dazu auch zum Teil spüren können, wohin der dunkle Strom geht. Es handelt sich um die Bewegung der Energien und um die unsichtbaren Mächte, die sowie den dunklen Lord als auch mich antreiben.

Das ist eine Menge Verantwortung. Aber Hermine hat mir heute endgültig bewiesen, dass sie bereit ist.

„Es gibt kein Zurück wenn wir es tun," sage ich zu ihr. „Das heißt, dass du auf alles gefasst sein musst. Dass dir deine Beziehung mit Laetitia und jedem, den du liebst, nicht auf erstem Platz sein kann. Dass du sogar bereit bist, für die Ziele der dunklen Seite alles zu opfern. Natürlich bringt das auch manche Sachen mit sich, von denen du nichts weiß, aber der dunkle Lord und ich nennen sie 'der unsichtbare Wille der Dunkelheit'. Wenn man den Eid gibt, ihm zu dienen, wird man auch intuitiv wissen, was man weiter tun soll und in welche Richtung sich der dunkle Strom bewegt. Du hast bisher nicht so was gespürt, weil du nur meine Stellvertreterin warst, das heißt, meine Vertraute. Wir arbeiten zusammen schon für eine Weile und der gesamte Orden sieht dich als meinen Lehrling an. Ich beziehungsweise auch. Aber so wirst du nicht nur dem sichtbaren dunklen Orden Treue schwören, sondern auch dem unsichtbaren."

„Ist das wie Ihr Eure Entscheidung getroffen habt, verwandelt zu werden? Weil der dunkle Strom in diese Richtung ging? Weil Ihr es instinktiv gewusst habt, dass es das Richtige, zu tun ist?" fragt sie leise.

„Ja," sage ich. „Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich wollte, wusste ich, dass es mir in der Zukunft von Nutzen sein wird," sage ich ernst. „Vielleicht gab es auch einen anderen Weg, es zu tun. Der dunkle Lord hätte einen neuen Körper für meine Seele finden können. Aber ich habe gespürt, dass ich für mein eigenes Wohl verwandelt werden muss."

„Klingt so, als wäret Ihr nicht Eurem Willen gefolgt," meint sie.

Endlich benutzt sie ihren Kopf und widerspricht mir. Ich lächele.

„Ja, so klingt es," sage ich. „Aber so klug wie ich schon bin, sehe ich manchmal nicht, wie mir etwas in der Zukunft von Nutzen sein könnte. Dieser Wille, der nicht als mein Wille betrachtet werden kann, ist der Wille der Dunkelheit und er möchte nur, dass ich mich weiter entwickele und mächtiger werde. Dass ich wachse. Er weiß viel mehr als ich es weiß. Und er hat mir empfohlen, mich der Verwandlung zu unterziehen."

„Klingt ein wenig seltsam," meint Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Und wenn Ihr mich zur Erbin ernennt, werde ich auch diesen Willen hören können?"

Ich nicke.

„Ich verstehe das nicht vollkommen, aber ich bin darauf gespannt," sagt sie und lächelt. „Und ja, es wäre eine Ehre, Eure Erbin zu werden. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

Wahrscheinlich wird sie anders denken, wenn sie zum ersten Mal die Bewegung des dunklen Stroms spürt, aber sie wird schon damit klarkommen. Lernen, was zu tun ist. Ja, Hermine wäre eine ausgezeichnete Erbin. Und eines Tages, wenn ich der dunkle Lord werde, wird sie meinen Platz einnehmen. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange der dunkle Lord vorhat, weiterzuleben? Zum ersten Mal seit ich und er zusammen zu arbeiten begannen, verspüre ich den ehrlichen Wunsch, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Bisher war ich mit meiner Position zufrieden und wollte nicht solche Verantwortung tragen, jetzt aber ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich darüber nachdenke. Würde ich mich gegen meinen Lehrer wenden? Was wäre ich imstande, zu tun, um seinen Thron zu bekommen?


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 8 – Mein Lebenswerk

/Voldemorts Sicht

Da draußen fegt der Regen in riesigen, eiskalten Vorhängen über den Innenhof des Hauptquartiers. Die Blätter rascheln als sie gründlich gewaschen werden und die Berge, die normalerweise in der Ferne sichtbar sind, sind jetzt kaum auszumachen. Perfektes Wetter für ein dunkles Ritual.

Ich blicke durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinaus und eine kalte Hand wird auf meine Schulter gelegt.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragt eine leise weibliche Stimme.

Ich entspanne mich als die kalten Hände über meinen nackten Rücken fahren.

„Ein großer Teil meines Lebenswerkes, wenn nicht das ganze, wird bald vollendet sein," sage ich.

Ein Schatten rast an dem Fenster vorbei und verschwindet in die Richtung des Nordflügels. Erebus. Hat er gejagt? In letzter Zeit ist er oft unterwegs und damit meine ich nicht die Treffen für den dunklen Orden.

Wachs tropft von der schwarzen Kerze auf den Boden und verschwindet als ich mich umdrehe. Vielleicht benutze ich Totenköpfe statt Kerzenhalter, aber ich mag Ordnung und Sauberkeit.

„Das dunkle Imperium," murmelt meine Liebhaberin, über meine Brust fahrend. „Und Nacht wird sich über die Welt ausbreiten." Sie stöhnt und schließt die Augen, als errege sie der bloße Gedanke daran. „Das gefällt uns."

„Das bezweifele ich nicht," sage ich mit einem schnellen Lächeln.

Die Flamme der allernächsten Kerze flackert als der Wind mein Fenster noch einen Spalt öffnet, als wolle er reinkommen.

„Wie lange noch?" frage ich leise, als ihre Hände mit gefährlich langen Nägeln nach unten fahren. „Wie lange habe ich noch zu leben?"

„Wieso ist das Leben so für die Sterblichen anziehend?" fragt sie als sie sich gegen mich presst.

„Das ist es nicht," antworte ich, schon wieder eine Welle von Erregung spürend. Sie macht mich verrückt. „Aber ich möchte wissen sodass ich meine Arbeit nicht unvollendet lasse."

Sie lacht und presst ihre Lippen auf meine. Ich stöhne in den Kuss und meine Hände wandern nach unten, über ihren Po fahrend. Ich finde alles an ihr anziehend und es hilft nicht, wenn sie sich so splitternackt gegen mich presst.

„Das wird nicht passieren," versichert sie mir. Ihr Atem riecht nach einem Rätsel, das ich wieder und wieder lösen möchte. Und doch weiß ich, dass es mir nie gelingt. Vielleicht ist es das, was ich an ihr so anziehend finde. Ich bin ein dunkler Lord und mag Rätsel. Wenn ich eines löse, verliere ich auch mein Interesse daran.

„Aber du musst dich ein wenig beeilen," sagt sie. „Und ich habe einen Vorschlag."

„Ach ja?" frage ich als sie sich zurückzieht und mir in die Augen schaut.

„Du wirst finden, dass es sehr nützlich wäre, wenn du meiner Art den Zutritt zu dieser Welt erleichtern würdest," sagt sie. „Weswegen es klug wäre, an Orten, die du selbst wählst, Dämonenstatuen zu errichten. Meine Art wird sie als eine Art Tor in diese Welt benutzen können."

„Gibt es denn etwas bestimmtes, was euch gefallen würde?" frage ich.

„Ja," sagt sie. Ihre dämonischen Augen glitzern als sie ihre Hände um meinen Hals wickelt. „Ich zeichne es für dich. Stimmst du zu?"

„Das ist ein guter Vorschlag," sage ich nachdenklich. „Aber ihr könnt sowieso zur Erde reisen und hier so lange verweilen wie ihr wollt. Wozu braucht ihr irgendwelche Statuen?"

„Der Raum und die Zeit sind relativ für uns, das weißt du schon, dunkler Lord," schnurrt sie. „So aber würden wir gleich wissen, wohin wir gehen sollen. Nachdem du es machst, werde ich es meiner Art bekannt geben."

„Ist das dein Vorschlag oder der von Luzifer?" frage ich.

Sie lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Mein Vorschlag," sagt sie leise. „Wie lange muss ich dir erklären, dass Luzifer kein König ist? In der Dämonenwelt hat jeder seinen freien Willen. Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache, oder? Freiheit und keine Gesetze."

„Ja, ja," murmele ich. „Vielleicht versteht das Erebus besser als ich, weil er ja mit euch Zeit verbracht hat."

„Das wirst du auch," schnurrt sie. „Und wir freuen uns darauf."

„Na gut," sage ich resigniert. „Zeichne die Statue für mich und ich werde schon morgen etwas unternehmen."

Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange, verwandelt sich in ihre Schattenform und verschwindet in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Sie hat es sich in meinen Gemächern sehr bequem gemacht und nimmt sich vielleicht zu viel Freiheit. Aber es ist gerade ihre Frechheit, die mich ursprünglich an ihr so fasziniert hat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

(„Weißt du vielleicht, worüber bei dem heutigen Treffen gesprochen wird?") fragt mich Gerard Lacroix als wir zusammen den kopfsteingepflasterten Pfad zum Haus meiner Eltern von einer fröhlichen Laetitia begleitet gehen.

(„Habe nur Vermutungen,") sage ich vage.

Denn ich weiß, dass der dunkle Prinz die Verbindung zwischen mir und ihm schließen möchte. Ab heute gibt es kein Zurück. Ich werde seine Erbin sein. Obwohl mir der bloße Gedanke Angst einjagt, heißt das auch, dass ich die Erbin zum dunklen Thron bin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was es heißen würde, die dunkle Lady zu werden, aber ich hoffe, dass es dazu nicht kommt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Sache so kompliziert ist. So wie es sich anhört, sind die dunklen Erben im Einklang mit dem Willen der Schwarzmagie. Aber da die Schwarzmagie und die gesamte dunkle Bewegung ein menschliches Produkt sind, weiß ich nicht, was das bedeutet. Der dunkle Prinz aber spricht darüber mit solchem Ernst, dass ich daran nicht zweifeln kann, dass es um etwas sehr wichtiges und kompliziertes handelt. Heute werden wir sehen...

Meine Eltern und ihr neues Haus sind mir überhaupt nicht in Gedanken. Eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe steht vor mir und ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Denken soll überflüssig und sinnlos sein, weil das Ganze unvermeidlich ist. Da, ich benutze nicht meine Logik. Für ein paar Momente habe ich nicht meine Logik benutzt und mal etwas Unlogisches getan. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht obwohl es mir bewusst ist, dass es sinnlos ist. Ha! Ich mache Fortschritt.

Da mich Lacroix erwartungsvoll anschaut, fühle ich mich dazu gezwungen, ihm eine Erklärung zu geben.

(„Ich vermute, dass die beiden den Krieg beschleunigen wollen,") sage ich.

Gerards Ausdruck erhellt sich und er nickt.

(„Es ist eine Freude, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten,") sagt er als wir die drei Stufen zu dem Haupteingang hochsteigen. („Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, ich werde mich um deine Eltern gut kümmern. Ich weiß, dass sie dir wichtig sind.")

(„Eben Muggel,") flüstere ich. Laetitia zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte ihnen sagen, was mich bedrückt, aber das kann ich nicht. („Das haben mir Zauberer und Hexen mein ganzes Leben lang gesagt. Aber ich liebe sie und sie unterstützen mich. Sie werden dem Orden helfen, wo sie können. Sie werden eine Verbindung mit der Muggelwelt darstellen, die wir bisher nicht hatten. Sie mögen Zahnheiler sein, aber wenn sie etwas tun möchten, werden sie schon den Weg finden.")

Lacroix sieht nicht überzeugt aus, richtet sich aber stolz auf als ich klingele.

Meine Mutter öffnet die Tür. Sie trägt ein Kleid mit Blumenmuster, das ihr Gesicht und ihr braunes Haar zur Schau stellt. Sie grinst breit als sie mich erblickt und legt ihre Arme um mich. Der Geruch von Kuchen schlägt mir entgegen und mein Magen knurrt. Wann habe ich zuletzt etwas gegessen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich bin so schlimm wie der dunkle Prinz bevor er verwandelt worden ist.

„Hermine, Liebes," sagt meine Mutter, über meine Schulter zu Laetitia blickend. „Kommt rein! Die Kuchen sind fertig!"

Laetitia hüpft ins Haus und schaut sich begeistert um. Steckdosen, Glühbirnen und Heizkörper. All das ist ihr fremd und obwohl sie nicht viel davon versteht, betrachtet sie den Kronleuchter im Flur mit großem Interesse.

„Ich bin Gerard Lacroix," sagt Lacroix, meiner Mutter die Hand entgegenstreckend. „Der französische Zauberminister. Ich arbeite mit eurer Tochter."

Die Wangen meiner Mutter werden gleich rot als er ihre Hand küsst und sie gluckst wie ein Teenager. Sie ist nicht daran gewöhnt.

„Es ist eine Ehre, Sie in meinem Haus zu haben," sagt meine Mutter begeistert und etwas unsicher, was sie sagen soll. „Wir sind echt erfreut, in ihrem Land wohnen zu können."

„Und ich werde mein bestes tun, um euer Leben hier besser zu machen," sagt Lacroix wie ein wahrer Gentleman, seinen Umhang aus ziehend. Er schaut sich um.

„Sie haben keine Hauselfe," murmele ich, weil ich weiß, was er sucht.

„Ach," sagt er, mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht verwirrt zu klingen. „Dann werden wir ein paar für sie besorgen müssen."

„Ich erledige alles alleine," sagt meine Mutter fröhlich, uns den Weg ins Wohnzimmer zeigend. „Aber wenn wir hier die Praxis öffnen, werde ich vielleicht etwas Hilfe brauchen. Eine Putzfrau oder so was. Das Haus ist ziemlich geräumig."

(„Eine Putzfrau ist eine Frau, die entweder hier jeden Tag herkommt um aufzuräumen und zu kochen oder hier wohnt und das gleiche macht,") erkläre ich meinem Kollegen, der offensichtlich diese Frage nicht offen stellen wollte, die ihm jedoch auf der Stirn geschrieben steht.

(„Und so was gibt es auch in der Muggelwelt?") fragt Lacroix. („Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wie findet man eine?")

(„Es gibt Anzeigen in den Zeitungen,") sage ich als wir uns setzen. („Man interviewt Kandidaten und dann wird die Lohnhöhe bestimmt.")

(„Ein Lohn?") wiederholt er, innehaltend. („Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Man bezahlt den Hauselfen nicht. Wir werden ihnen ein paar Hauselfen kaufen.")

(„Ein Hauself wäre eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, Monsieur Lacroix,") sagt meine Mutter, die dem gesamten Gespräch zugehört hat. („Ich habe einen kennengelernt und er gefiel mir.")

Lacroix grinst breit und nickt.

(„Das erledige ich,") sagt er.

Mein Vater erscheint im Wohnzimmer und lässt seinen Blick über uns drei schweifen. Er hat zweifelsohne Lacroix nicht erwartet und da der Franzose und ich später ein Treffen im Ministerium haben, haben wir uns passend gekleidet. Mein Vater wiederum blickt über sein T-Shirt, auf dem es steht: 'Vertraue mir, ich bin ein Zahnarzt', seine alten, schmutzigen Jeans und versucht wenigstens seine Hände auf die Jeans sauber zu wischen. Offensichtlich war er in der Garage und hat gearbeitet.

Lacroix kam hier [hierher] auf alles gefasst wie es scheint und schüttelt meinem Vater die Hand ohne zu zeigen, was er von seinen Klamotten hält. Als meine Mutter aber ein Tablett voller Gebäck reinbringt, erhellt sich sein Ausdruck und er nimmt lächelnd einen Teller von ihr entgegen.

„Ihr müsst meinen Mann entschuldigen, wir haben nur Hermine erwartet," sagt meine Mutter, Lacroix Kaffee einschenkend. „Es gibt viel Arbeit im Haus."

„Und ich sehe einfach nicht, wie man ohne einen Hauself zurecht kommen kann," meint Lacroix. „Ich werde ein paar davon hierher schicken sobald ich sie kaufe."

„Was ist mit der Praxis?" frage ich meine Mutter, das Thema Hauselfe wechselnd. „Wo werdet ihr arbeiten?"

„Oh es gibt genug Raum hier," meint meine Mutter. „Wir werden hier arbeiten."

Sie wirft meinem Vater einen Blick zu, der nickt.

„Ja, ich wollte schon alles notwendiges bestellen," sagt er. „Da wir unser Haus in London samt Ferienhaus verkauft haben, und da..." Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Und da du dieses Haus für uns gekauft hast, Hermine, haben wir genug Geld um ohne Kredite die Praxis zu eröffnen."

Ich sehe schon, dass Lacroix überhaupt nicht versteht, wieso sie arbeiten möchten wenn sie genug Geld von mir bekommen können, sagt aber nichts dazu. Zu den Zauberern und Hexen, die mir diese Frage stellen, sage ich, dass meine Eltern Zahnheiler sind. Natürlich kann das ein Heiler erledigen aber ich habe ihnen erklärt, dass es ohne Magie viel schwieriger ist und dass Zahnheiler in der Muggelwelt eine Menge Arbeit haben. Was die Wahrheit ist.

„Und wie gefällt Ihnen der Garten?" fragt Laetitia.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, nenne mich Francis," sagt meine Mutter. „Der Garten ist einfach wunderschön, Laetitia. Es war ein Volltreffer."

Laetitia strahlt sie an und beginnt ihr Gebäckstück zu essen.

„Nun, mir ist bewusst, dass ihr in der Vergangenheit manche Probleme hattet," sagt Lacroix. „Aber das wird in Frankreich unmöglich sein. Seit ich Minister geworden bin, habe ich strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingeführt. Hier seid ihr sicher."

„Wir sind aber keine Zauberer," sagt meine Mutter verlegen.

„Ihr seid die Eltern und die Schützlinge von Hermine," sagt der Franzose ernst. „Deswegen wird sich das französische Zauberministerium um euch kümmern. Und außerdem kommt die Bedrohung aus der Zauberwelt, nicht aus der Muggelwelt."

„Gibt es schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" fragt mein Vater neugierig.

Lacroix wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, der meinen Eltern nicht entgeht. Er weiß nicht, worüber er reden darf und worüber nicht und fragt mich.

„Momentan steckt der neue Vertreter des Lichtes irgendwo in Italien," sage ich. „Unsere Spione haben uns davon berichtet und folgen jeder Bewegung."

„Ist er denn immer von Bodyguards begleitet, sodass ihr nicht an ihn rankommen könnt?" fragt mein Vater überrascht.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art," sage ich.

„Verstehe," sagt mein Vater nachdenklich. „Nun ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ihn bald erwischen werdet. Euer Anführer kommt mir wie ein sehr kompetenter junger Mann vor."

Lacroix schluckt und schaut zu Boden.

„Und er scheint sehr respektiert zu sein," fährt mein Vater fort. „Auch wenn mir gleich klar war, dass er in deinem Alter ist, Hermine, habe ich den Drang verspürt, ihn zu siezen. Wie seltsam ist das?"

„Ja, er macht solch einen Eindruck auf Menschen," murmele ich. „Aber man muss nicht einhundert Jahre alt sein, um mächtig zu sein."

„Und du nennst ihn 'Meister' weil er dein Lehrer ist?" hakt mein Vater nach.

Lacroix wischt sich nervös den Mund.

„Ja," sage ich, den Blick hebend. „Ich bin sein Lehrling."

„Das erinnert mich an Star Wars," sagt mein Vater lächelnd. „Zwei Jedi, der Meister und der Lehrling. Die kommen immer in Paaren."

„Oder eher in diesem Fall zwei Sith," sage ich amüsiert. „Darth Vader und sein Lehrling."

Lacroix und Laetitia schauen ahnungslos von einem zum anderen. Sie haben keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber wir reden. Mein Vater wiederum lacht.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass eure Bräuche anders sind und versuche sie nicht mit unseren zu vergleichen," sagt er. „Aber das finde ich einfach toll. Lade auch ihn zum Tee und Kaffee ein. Ich würde gerne mit ihm mehr reden. Das letzte Mal ist er so schnell erschienen und so schnell wieder verschwunden dass ich kaum die Chance hatte, mich zu sammeln und darüber nachzudenken, was ich ihn fragen wollte. Er strahlt... wie soll ich das sagen?"

„Charisma," meint meine Mutter. „Er strahlt Charisma aus. Solche Personen gibt es ja. Wenn sie einen Raum betreten, fühlt man sich dazu gezwungen, sie anzustarren. Und mit ihrer bloßen Erscheinung faszinieren sie alle um sich herum. Wohin auch immer sie gehen, kommen die Menschen zu ihm. Als du über ihn gesprochen hast, konnte ich vieles nicht verstehen. Aber sobald ich ihn erblickt habe, wusste ich, was du sagen wolltest. Und ich kann verstehen, warum ihm die gesamte Welt folgt."

Eine ausgezeichnete Zusammenfassung. Meine Mutter war immer besser mit den Worten als mein Vater.

„Aber er sieht so aus, als verbringe er keine Zeit draußen," bemerkt meine Mutter. "Er ist fürchterlich blass."

„Weil er die ganze Zeit arbeitet," sage ich ausweichend.

„Und du bekommst Aufträge, ja, verstehe," sagt meine Mutter und nickt. „Was ist mit dem anderen Anführer? Du hast ja gesagt, dass es zwei gibt."

„Er ist auch sehr beschäftigt," sage ich.

„Aber wie heißt er?" hakt meine Mutter nach.

„Wir nennen ihn den dunklen Lord," sage ich.

Mein Vater lacht begeistert.

„Hab dir gesagt, meine Liebe, es ist wie in Star Wars," sagt er, meine Mutter anstrahlend. „Das ist einfach toll. Lord Sidious und das galaktische Imperium, toll."

Denn mein Vater ist ein Star Wars Fan und weiß alles darüber. Meine Mutter hat versucht, als sie geheiratet haben, einen Teil seiner Sammlung wegzuwerfen und das führte zu einer Streiterei. Sie hat so gelernt, dass man die Actionfiguren meines Vaters nicht anfassen darf.

„Das sind ausgezeichnete Kuchen," bricht Lacroix die Stille. „Ich hab so was noch nie gegessen."

„George mag Süßigkeiten," sagt meine Mutter, in Richtung meines Vaters blickend. „Aber da wir Zahnärzte sind, wissen wir nur allzu gut, was Zucker den Zähnen antun kann. Weswegen ich beim Kochen nie den weißen Zucker benutze, sondern Xylitol."

Lacroix scheint hin und her gerissen zu sein. Er möchte fragen, was das sein soll, entscheidet aber dass es sicherlich noch eine Muggelsache ist, von der er nichts weiß.

„Nun, wir sollten gehen," sage ich zu ihm. „Wir haben ein Treffen im Ministerium und wir sollten nicht zu spät sein."

„Ja, klar," sagt meine Mutter, mich stolz musternd.

Ihre Tochter arbeitet mit dem französischen Zauberminister und hat Treffen dort. Das ist es nicht, wie sie sich meine Zukunft und meine Arbeit vorgestellt hat, aber trotzdem sieht man ihr im Gesicht an, dass sie stolz auf mich ist.

„Aber Laetitia kann bleiben, oder?" fragt sie meine Freundin.

Überrascht schaue ich zu ihr, die in die Hände klatscht.

„Klar," sagt sie schnell. „Ich kann Ihnen... ach, ich meine, DIR, im Garten helfen. Ich kenne eine Menge nützliche Zauber dafür."

Seit wann sind meine Mutter und meine Freundin beste Freundinnen? Klingt etwas seltsam, obgleich eigentlich schön.

„Komm wieder zu Besuch," sagt mein Vater ernst als er mir auf die Schulter klopft. Jetzt da er weiß, dass ich lesbisch bin, benutzt er für Männer typische Grüße und versucht mich nicht wie eine Dame zu behandeln. Was eigentlich sehr erfrischend ist. „Und bring deinen Lehrer mit. Ich weiß, dass er ein sehr beschäftigter Mann ist, aber es würde uns sehr freuen, wenn er uns besuchen würde. Darth Vader und sein Lehrling, ha."

Er lacht wieder. Offensichtlich macht ihm das Ganze Spaß aber meine Mutter verdreht die Augen. Sie musste ihr ganzes Leben lang mit seiner Obsession leben und gerade wenn sie denkt, dass es vorbei ist, kommt er wieder in Schwung. Für so was wird man nie zu alt.

„Ich werde ihn fragen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen," sage ich, über mein Hemd streichend und einen Arm um Laetitias Taille legend. „Wir sehen uns zu Hause, Schatz," sage ich zu ihr und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

„Weißt du," sagt Lacroix als wir zusammen das Haus verlassen. „Mir ist erst jetzt klargeworden, wie wenig ich über die Muggelkultur weiß. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass ich etwas darüber lerne."

Zusammen apparieren wir ins Ministerium. Meine Freundin treibt sich mit meiner Mutter herum und mein Vater möchte mit dem dunklen Prinzen reden. Huh. Und dazu muss ich einen Zentaur finden, der die zwei Fahnen angezündet hat. Hoffentlich haben die französischen Auroren irgendwelche Spuren gefunden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die alten Todesser, das heißt, die ersten, können einfach nicht verstehen, warum sich der dunkle Lord so wenig in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt und wieso er die Führung des Ordens dem dunklen Prinzen überlassen hat. Ich wiederum weiß, dass der dunkle Lord viel wichtigere Sachen zu tun hat, als an Treffen teilzunehmen und zu reisen wie ich es oft tue. Solche Sachen, sowie die Ministerialangelegenheiten der einzelnen Länder und taktische Kriegspläne überlässt er dem dunklen Prinzen. Er wiederum überlässt mir Sachen wie offizielle Treffen mit den Todessern und alles, wobei man seine Genehmigung braucht. Black erledigt die Korrespondenz und macht Bilanz. Er ist sozusagen der Sekretär des Ordens und schreibt statt uns allen. Aber man würde denken, dass der dunkle Lord, trotz all seiner Arbeit, doch die Zeit finden würde, um die Länder zu besuchen, die unter der Regierung des Ordens stehen. Er hat, seit Belgien in das dunkle Belgien verwandelt worden ist, das Land nicht besucht. Das verstehe ich einfach nicht.

Der Konferenzraum des Zauberministeriums Frankreichs ähnelt einem Vorlesungsraum. Er ist mit vielen Klapptischen und Stühlen ausgestattet worden, von denen alle einen guten Blick auf einen langen Tisch und ein paar Stühlen in der Mitte haben. Der Saal erinnert mich eigentlich an den im britischen Zauberministerium, wo Anhörungen stattfinden. Die anwesenden Auroren richten sich auf und legen ihre Papierstapel zurecht als Lacroix seine Mappe öffnet.

„Vorsitzender, Gerard Lacroix, der Zauberminister Frankreichs," sagt er. Die Feder der Sekretärin springt auf als sie darauf mit dem Stab deutet und beginnt wie wild zu kritzeln. „Anwesend, die Leiter aller Abteilungen und die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen, die heute hier statt ihm ist."

Unwillkürlich schauen die Zauberer und Hexen in meine Richtung aber ich schaue entschlossen zu meinem Kollegen.

„Erster Punkt und der wichtigste, der Vorfall beim Quidditchspiel," sagt er und blickt in die Runde, seine Hände auf der Mappe zusammenfaltend.

Die Todesser sind wieder leicht zu erkennen. Gäbe es einen Hellmagier, der Lust auf schwarze Klamotten hat, hat er solche Kleidung aus seinem Schrank geräumt. Unter den anderen Hellmagiern möchte er nicht auf diese Weise als ein Todesser-Anhänger vorkommen und außerdem denken die Hellmagier, dass wir so was als Beleidigung auffassen würden, dass man die Farbe der Schwarzmagie trägt obwohl man kein Schwarzmagier ist. Auch wenn es nicht genug ist, dass alle wissen, dass sie Mitglieder des Ordens sind, haben auch manche Todesser ihre Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt um ihre dunklen Male zur Schau zu stellen.

(„Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung,") sagt Lacroix, auf den Mann deutend, der seine Hand in die Luft gehoben hat. („Du hast das Wort.")

Denn er ist ein Todesser und im dunklen Orden scheint es zu einer Tradition geworden zu sein, dass sich alle duzen, unabhängig davon, wie alt man ist und was man im Orden macht.

(„Danke, Minister,") sagt der Todesser. („Wir konnten feststellen, dass einige Finnen mit den Kutschen angekommen sind. Hier handelt sich um eine Kreuzung und nicht um echte Abraxaner. Sie sind ausgefragt worden und haben uns gesagt, dass sie ein Pferd, das ihnen nicht gehörte, bemerkt haben, haben aber nur gedacht, dass das Pferd jemandem anderen gehöre. Deswegen haben sie nicht reagiert oder es gemeldet. Das Pferd scheint überall gesichtet zu sein, aber keiner hat reagiert. Das Pferd war in der Tat gesehen, wie es in Richtung Stadions trabte, aber man dachte, dass es seinen Besitzer suche.")

(„Also keine Spuren,") schlussfolgert Lacroix trocken.

(„Doch, Minister,") sagt der Todesser, dessen Augen glitzern. („Ein paar Jungen haben jemanden im Wäldchen gesehen, in dem später die Schachtel mit der Aufnahme gefunden worden ist.")

Ausnahmslos lehnen sich alle neugierig nach vorne.

(„Es geht um eine Quidditchspielerin,") sagt der Todesser. („Weswegen die Jungen sie gleich erkannt haben. Laut ihnen ist sie aus dem Wäldchen herausgekommen aber ich denke doch, dass es ratsam wäre, sie festzunehmen und auszufragen.")

(„Bei allem Respekt,") platzt es aus einem Hellmagier, der sich nicht zu Wort gemeldet hat. („Wäre das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Dass wir sie gleich festnehmen? Ich meine, sie hätte eine Menge Gründe haben können, um durch den Wald zu wandern.")

Ich hebe die Hand in die Luft. Man soll hier ein paar Sachen klarmachen und den Hellmagiern beibringen, wie man bei einem Treffen redet.

(„Das Wort hat die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen,") sagt Lacroix, auf mich deutend.

(„Um welche Quidditchspielerin geht es?") frage ich den Todesser.

(„Um Katie Bell, Stellvertreterin,") sagt er. („Sie spielt für das Nationalteam Vereinigten Königreichs.")

Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen. Katie Bell kannte Neville Longbottom. Es würde mich überhaupt nicht wundern, wenn sie ein Mitglied des Phönixordens ist. Und wenn sie zusammenarbeiten.

(„Katie Bell kannte Neville Longbottom,") sage ich. Die Zauberer und Hexen wechseln Blicke und Lacroix weitet die Augen. („Weswegen ich möchte, dass sie noch heute festgenommen wird. Ich persönlich werde sie ausfragen.")

Der Todesser nickt ernst.

(„Auch wenn dem nicht so wäre,") fahre ich fort, („sind jetzt die Gesetze anders. Der Vorfall beim Quidditchspiel wird im Orden als eine Konspiration gegen den dunklen Orden und dessen Anführer betrachtet weswegen strenge Maßnahmen angewendet werden müssen. Hoffentlich ist das jedem klar. Das ist alles,") sage ich zu Lacroix, der nickt.

(„Danke, Stellvertreterin,") sagt er. („Hat noch jemand etwas einzuwenden?")

Eine Hand wird gehoben.

(„Ja, der Leiter der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen,") sagt der Minister und deutet auf den Zauberer.

(„Wir haben alle Kutschen und alle Pferde gecheckt, Monsieur Minister,") sagt er. („Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass das Pferd in Frage eines der Pferde war, die beim Transport benutzt worden sind. Und wir haben die Aussage der Finnen später gecheckt – alles stimmt.")

(„Wieso haben Sie das nicht mit dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung geklärt?") fragt Lacroix finster. („So hätten wir nur einen Bericht und nicht zwei.")

Ich weiß warum. Weil der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ein Todesser ist.

(„Zusammenarbeit in der Zukunft, sonst wird es Folgen geben,") warnt ihn Lacroix. („Also, die einzige Spur die wir haben sind die Zeugenaussagen über das Pferd und diese Britin, Katie Bell. Und die Stellvertreterin wird sich darum kümmern.")

Ich nicke ernst.

(„Gut, also nächster Punkt,") fährt Lacroix seufzend fort. („Bilanz für das Quidditchspiel in Lyon. Die Stellvertreterin hat einen Vorschlag, wenn ich mich nicht irre?")

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Voldemorts Sicht

Nach der Zeit, die ich als Geist verbracht habe, sind manche meiner Erinnerungen einfach verschwunden. Ich erinnere mich eben verschwommen an meine Kindheit. Aber eine Erinnerung ist doch stark geprägt worden.

/Rückblende

Ich möchte einfach nicht zu diesem Ort zurückkehren und doch weiß ich, dass ich es tun soll. Das Waisenhaus ist keinesfalls ein angenehmer Ort, aber was das Essen und das Schlafen angeht, habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Sie sind in Ordnung. Und außerdem waren diese Sachen nie wichtig für mich. Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer, was eigentlich ein Wunder ist, aber ich kann es 'den Vorfällen' verdanken. Man wollte nicht, dass ich mit irgendjemandem das Zimmer teile, weil ich ja 'seltsam' bin. Ich selbst verstehe nicht, worauf sich das bezieht, aber ich bin echt froh, dass ich einfach anders bin, obwohl ich selbst nicht verstehen kann, was ich bin. Einer der vielen zu sein würde ich nie als zufriedenstellend betrachten. Ich wollte immer einzigartig sein. Mich über die Menschenmenge, die von den primitiven, für mich abscheulichen, Instinkten angetrieben sind, zu erheben. Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso sich manche Jungen so sehr bemühen, ein Teil des Rudels zu werden. Wenn ich ein Teil des Rudels wäre, dann wäre ich der Leiter des Rudels, nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Aber folgen würde ich keinem.

Ich habe kein Geld und ich besitze so gut wie gar nichts. Mein gesamtes Hab und Gut besteht aus einer Schachtel. Ich kann diesen Ort nicht verlassen. Und doch wenn ich wieder an das Waisenhaus denke, verkrampft sich mein Magen. Wenn ich nur etwas über meine Eltern herausfinden könnte. Da ich so anders bin, waren sie sicherlich auch besonders. Sonst kann ich nicht meine Fähigkeiten erklären. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist als ich geboren worden bin. Aber wo ist mein Vater? Warum sucht er nicht nach mir? Der einzige Schluss, den ich daraus ziehen kann, ist, dass er auch tot ist. Sonst hätte er mich gesucht und mich mitgenommen.

Viele Nächte habe ich damit verbracht, über meinen Vater nachdenkend und hoffend, dass er eines Tages im Waisenhaus auftaucht und mich mitnimmt. In meinen Träumen ähnelt er mir – groß, schwarzes Haar, blasse Haut, ernster Blick. Er würde kommen und mir das Leben geben, das ich verdiene. Denn ich bin so viel besser als all diese Kinder. Vorerst bin ich kein Kind. Ich denke nicht wie eines. Das, worüber die Jungen und die Mädchen im Waisenhaus denken, kann mit den Gedanken der Tiere vergleicht werden. Ich bin im Übrigen fest überzeugt, dass Tiere denken können. Ich konnte mich nie mit Menschen verbinden, mit Tieren aber schon. Sie scheinen mich zu verstehen und ich kann sie verstehen. Das Tier, das am stärksten ist, überlebt und macht was auch immer notwendig ist, um zu überleben und über die anderen zu herrschen. Das kann ich gut verstehen. Und diese Gleichheit, der Versuch, alle Menschen gleich zu machen, ist ein jämmerlicher Versuch um die Individualität des einen zu ersticken. Einen zu einem der vielen zu machen, was für mich nicht akzeptabel ist. Andererseits ist mir klargeworden, dass starke und kluge Tiere über die schwächeren und dümmeren herrschen und sie fressen.

Heute habe ich das Waisenhaus verlassen und wandere durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach Tieren. Tiere entspannen mich und dazu kann ich sie und ihre Handlungsweise verstehen, wenn ich schon nicht die Handlungsweise der Menschen verstehen kann.

Vielleicht könnte ich im Wald leben. Ich würde jagen und Früchte essen. Na ja, das wäre während des Sommers in Ordnung. Aber was wenn es kälter wird?

Betrübt und wütend lasse ich mich auf das Moos bei einem Baum nieder und schließe die Augen. Die Vögel zwitschern und überall raschelt es. Der Wald ist voller Leben und die Tiere ernähren sich oder sind auf der Suche nach dem Fressen. Obwohl man sagt, dass ein Mensch viel mehr als ein Tier ist, sehe ich einfach nichts davon in den Jungen und Mädchen im Waisenhaus. Ich sehe eben Tiere mit Armen und Beinen, die sich einbilden, sie seien besser als das Tierreich, sind aber in Wirklichkeit noch schlimmer und dümmer. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich am meistens verabscheue, ist es die menschliche Dummheit.

Ich öffne träge die Augen und erfriere. Da, im Gebüsch, zeichnet sich ein schwarzer Kopf ab, der sich kaum bewegt und die gelben Augen des Tieres starren mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

Eine Schlange. In der Bibel wird die Schlange als ein schlaues, böses Wesen beschrieben, das die gesamte Menschheit irreführt und zerstört. Aber in der ganzen Geschichte ist mir die Schlange als die klügste vorgekommen. Sie hat Eva, Adam samt Gott reingelegt und für mich war sie eher eine Heldin als ein Bösewicht. Und außerdem fand ich immer die Schlangen graziös und wunderschön. Aber ich habe noch keine wirklich gesehen. Das ist meine Chance.

„Komm, kleiner," flüstere ich, meine Hand ausstreckend. „Komm, ich tue dir nichts an."

Zu meiner großen Überraschung verlässt die Schlange ihr Versteck und schlängelt anmutig über das Gras zu mir hinüber. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich in diesem Moment Schiss haben soll, aber ich spüre nur Faszination und Aufregung. Sie hält vor mir inne und scheint mich zu studieren, ebenso wie ich sie studiere. Ihre schwarzen Schuppen glitzern im Sonnenlicht und ihr langer Körper biegt sich anmutig um sie. Der einzige Gedanke, der ich momentan habe, ist dass sie einfach wunderschön ist.

„Du bist wunderschön," sage ich fasziniert.

„Danke," erwidert die Schlange.

Ich starre sie fassungslos an. Die Schlange spricht zu mir? Habe ich richtig gehört? In der Bibel hat die Schlange auch gesprochen aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass es Unsinn sei. Tiere sprechen nicht, das heißt, sie benutzen keine Sprache, welche die Menschen verstehen könnten. Diese Schlange jedoch schon. Vielleicht ist diese Bibel doch nicht voller Unsinn wie ich immer dachte.

„Du verstehst mich?" frage ich überrumpelt.

„Du bist ein Mensch," zischt die Schlange, mich weiter musternd. „Und doch kann ich dich verstehen. Ich habe von den Schlangensprechern gehört, dachte aber, dass das nur eine Geschichte für Babyschlangen sei."

„Ich habe auch so gedacht," sage ich. „Aber... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich die Schlangensprache sprechen kann."

Die schwarze Schlange kommt näher und scheint mich zu beschnüffeln.

„Du riechst anders als die anderen Menschen," stellt sie fest.

„Tja, man sagt ja, dass ich seltsam bin," sage ich.

„Seltsam? Ich finde eher besonders," meint die Schlange.

Besonders. Ich dachte immer, dass mich Tiere besser verstehen als die Menschen und das hier ist der Beweis. Eine Schlange meint, dass ich besonders bin wobei das gesamte Waisenhaus samt die Leiterin denken, dass ich einfach seltsam bin.

„Wo ist dein Nest?" fragt mich die Schlange.

„Du meinst, wo ich schlafe?" lache ich. „Da drüben, im Waisenhaus. Ich schlafe dort mit einer Menge anderen Menschen."

„Warum bist du dann hier? Suchst du nach Fressen?" fragt die Schlange neugierig.

„Nein, ich bin geflohen," antworte ich. „Die Menschen dort nerven mich."

„Aber sie sind deine Familie, oder?" fragt sie.

„Ich habe keine Familie," antworte ich betrübt. „Das sind auch Menschen wie ich, die keine Eltern haben."

„Ich kann auch meine Familie nicht finden," sagt die Schlange. „Aber ich kenne keine anderen Schlangen, die von ihren Eltern verlassen worden sind. Ich habe sie nie gekannt und wandere durch den Wald seit ich ein Baby war. Ich dachte schon, dass ich nicht überleben werde. Vielleicht hat man mich deswegen verlassen, weil man dachte, dass ich zu schwach sei."

„Du kommst mir aber nicht schwach vor," bemerke ich.

„Du auch nicht," sagt die Schlange.

Ich grinse breit. Wir scheinen die gleiche Sprache zu sprechen. Ja, Tiere verstehen mich.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mich um dich kümmere?" frage ich. „Ich könnte dich mitnehmen. Wir würden wenigstens die Gesellschaft des anderen haben."

Die Schlange scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Du BIST ja ein Schlangensprecher," scheint sie ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Und du hast keine Familie, wie ich. Hat man auch gedacht, dass du zu schwach bist, um zu überleben? Hat man dich deswegen verlassen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht," antworte ich.

Die Schlange schaut in Richtung Waisenhaus.

„Gibt es Fressen dort?" fragt sie.

„Ich werde dir Mäuse bringen," sage ich schnell. „Magst du Mäuse?"

„Oh ja," sagt die Schlange und züngelt mit der Zunge. „Aber die waren stets zu schnell für mich. Ich bin noch nicht völlig ausgewachsen," fügt sie verlegen hinzu.

„Ich werde Mäuse für dich fangen," sage ich. „Sodass du zu deiner vollen Größe wachsen kannst."

Wenn ich schon in dieser Hölle leben muss bis ich volljährig bin, werde ich wenigstens etwas Gesellschaft haben.

„Und was wenn mir ein Mensch etwas antun will?" fragt mich die Schlange.

„Ich werde dich beschützen," sage ich. „Ich bin ein Schlangensprecher, schon vergessen?"

Die Schlange beschnüffelt mich wieder und legt ihren Kopf auf mein Knie.

„Du bist angenehm warm," stellt sie fest. „Das gefällt mir. Ja, ich komme mir dir."

„Ich muss dir einen Namen geben," sage ich, sie vorsichtig hebend und über ihre Schuppen fahrend. Sie schließt die Augen vor Genuss.

„Was ist ein Name?" fragt sie schläfrig.

„Ein Wort, das man benutzt, um jemanden zu bezeichnen oder zu rufen," sage ich. „Mein Name ist Tom."

„Bin erfreut, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Tom der Schlangensprecher," murmelt die Schlange, die sich um meinen Arm wickelt und den Kopf auf meine Schulter legt.

„Und welcher Name würde dir passen?" spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus, mich auf den Weg zum Waisenhaus machend. „Bist du männlich oder weiblich?"

„Weiblich natürlich," antwortet die Schlange, die schon ganz schön groggy ist, als sei es eine Beleidigung dass ich überhaupt glauben könnte, dass sie männlich ist.

„Dann werde ich dich Nagini nennen," sage ich erfreut. „Eine mächtige Schlange, die unter Menschen als eine Göttin betrachtet wird."

Aber die Schlange antwortet nicht. Sie ist in Schlaf versunken und ich trage meine neue Freundin zurück ins Waisenhaus, mich zum ersten Mal auf noch einen Tag im Waisenhaus freuend, wissend, dass Nagini da sein wird.

/Ende Rückblende

Zu jener Zeit wusste ich nicht, was es hieß, anders zu sein. Und je mehr ich las und über die Welt lernte, wusste ich, dass ich mich nie mit einem durchschnittlichen, gewöhnlichen Leben zufriedenstellen würde. All das kam mir langweilig vor und ich wollte mehr, so viel mehr.

Und das habe ich erreicht. Es gab Zeiten, als ich dachte, dass ich es nie schaffe. Erebus hat, mit seiner Entscheidung, sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen, das Gleichgewicht zwischen der hellen und dunklen Seite gefährdet und endlich eine Tür geöffnet, die bis dahin verschlossen war. Gestern war es Frankreich, morgen werden es Spanien und Mitteleuropa sein. Ein Land nach dem anderen wird eingenommen und die Welt zittert vor Angst wenn man die dunkle Seite erwähnt. Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr eine jämmerliche Gruppe Zauberern und Hexen, die sich einbildet, sie kann die Welt besiegen, sondern eine mächtige und unaufhaltbare Kraft, die langsam die Welt in ewige Nacht hüllt.

Ich hatte nie Angst vor dem Tod. Und der Tod an sich wird nicht kommen. Als ich einen neuen Körper bekam, war ich mir sicher, dass ich ewig leben würde. Ich würde mir einfach einen anderen Körper finden, wenn es so weit ist. Aber ich werde nicht alt werden und ich werde nicht an irgendwelcher Krankheit sterben. Ich werde einfach einschlafen und nie wieder erwachen. Ich werde mein Werk und das dunkle Imperium Erebus überlassen und ich weiß, dass er eine gute Arbeit leisten wird.

Ich bin nicht lebensmüde und ich habe nicht meine Pflichten satt. Ich erledige meine Arbeit, auf die ich mich mein ganzes Leben vorbereitet habe, mit Freude und Eifer. Und kein Dämon wird mich in die Hölle schleifen weil meine Zeit abgelaufen ist. Mein Werk wird bald vollendet sein, aber ich werde weitermachen, nur nicht auf der Erde.

Mein Leben so wie es jetzt ist, ist mit dem Gefühl von Unvermeidlichkeit erfüllt. Es kommt die Zeit, wenn einem klarwird, dass es nicht viel gibt, was man mehr tun kann. Die irdischen Genüsse haben mich nie in solchem Maße interessiert, dass ich bereit war, den Rest meines Lebens so zu verbringen. Mich mit Frauen zu amüsieren, zu lesen, zu essen und zu trinken. Das ist kein Leben für mich und ich kann auch Menschen nicht verstehen, die ihr ganzes Leben damit verbringen. Es ist schön, ab und zu so den Wünschen des Körpers nachzugeben, aber es hätte nie der Sinn meines Lebens sein können. Solche Existenz hat keinen Sinn für mich. Vielleicht ist das ein Fluch, vielleicht auch ein Segen. Erebus hätte auch nicht so funktionieren können. Wir leben für größere, edlere Sachen, die nicht in der Reichweite eines normalen und durchschnittlichen Menschen stehen, und so ist es in Ordnung. Sonst gäbe es eine Menge dunkle Lords und dunkle Prinzen. Diese Rollen sind eben für die Auserwählten vorbehalten.

Für einen Menschen, der so viel erlebt, gelernt und getan hat wie ich ist der Tod nichts mehr als eine Veränderung. Ein anderes Spielfeld, wo alles neu und interessant ist. Ich bin schon einmal gestorben und habe keine Todesangst. Was wirklich wichtig ist, ist das, was man hinter sich lässt. Sein Werk. Seine Arbeit und sein Name, der in jedem Buch zu finden ist. Jeder wird über mich und meine Arbeit wissen und Kinder werden über mich in der Schule lesen. Aber das ist es auch nicht, was ich unter dem Begriff meiner Arbeit betrachte. Ich habe die Grenzen der Schwarzmagie weiter geschoben, als kaum ein anderer Schwarzmagier. Ich habe neue Theorien und neue Zauber erfunden und ich habe ein Kapitel im Buch der Schwarzmagie selbst geschrieben. Ich werde immer als der erste dunkle Lord bekannt sein, dem es tatsächlich gelungen ist, die Welt in Dunkelheit zu hüllen. Ich werde so lange leben bis mein Werk vollendet ist. Aber es wird die Zeit kommen, wenn ich werde sagen können, dass ich alles im Leben getan habe, was ich tun wollte.

„Seid Ihr bereit?" fragt eine Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um. Erebus, mein Erbe. Ich, Lord Voldemort, der so viel im Leben erreicht hat, hat von einem Jungen gelernt. Man denkt, dass so was unmöglich ist. Auch wenn man mich als einen Größenwahnsinnigen und einen Egomanen bezeichnet, bin ich nicht so blind und so dumm, dass ich nicht von jemandem anderen lernen kann. Ich lerne mein ganzes Leben lang. Lord Slytherin hat einmal geschrieben: 'Wir können auch von einem Bettler auf der Straße etwas lernen und ein ehrgeiziger Schwarzmagier soll nie alle Türen verschließen nur weil sie ihm so vorkommen, als führen sie nirgendwohin. Auch ein Bettler auf der Straße kann uns eine Idee geben, das heißt, uns inspirieren. Die Idee ist unsere eigene. Aber der Bettler hat eine wichtige Rolle in unserer Welt gespielt indem er uns dazu bewegt hat, dass diese Idee in unserem Kopf eine Gestalt annimmt.'

„Ja," sage ich, meine Jacke über die Schultern streifend.

„Darf ich Euch nur etwas fragen?" fragt Erebus, einen Schritt in meine Richtung machend.

„Fahre fort," sage ich, die Jacke zuknöpfend.

„Wieso eben jetzt?" fragt er. „Ist es denn so wichtig, den Ländern, die uns gehören, einen Namen zu geben?"

„Ja," sage ich ernst. „Man sagt natürlich 'das dunkle Frankreich'. Aber wir haben keinen Namen für all die Länder, die unter der Regierung des Ordens stehen. Es geht aber nicht nur um Etymologie. Der Name wird unter anderem die Tatsache unterstreichen, dass das dunkle Imperium absolutistisch geordnet ist. Der dunkle Lord ist eben ein Titel, der unter Schwarzmagiern etwas bedeutet. Ich bin der Vertreter der Dunkelheit. Aber für die Hellmagier wäre ich der Imperator, weil sie ja nicht Schwarzmagier sind."

„Ach so, verstehe," sagt mein Erbe, sich am Kopf kratzend.

„Und den dunklen Ländern einen Namen zu geben bedeutet viel für die Dämonenwelt und für den dunklen Strom im Allgemeinen," sage ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Frag bloß deinen dämonischen Begleiter."

„Er hat schon etwas Ähnliches angedeutet, aber Ihr kennt ihn. Er spricht in Rätseln wie Dumbledore Nummer eins," erwidert mein Erbe genervt.

„Und du musst auch lernen, seine rätselhafte Aussagen zu entwirren," sage ich, mich zum Gehen wendend. „Das ist eine Kunst."

„Ich hab noch eine Frage, Meister," sagt er als wir zusammen meine Gemächer verlassen. Von da unten ist Gemurmel zu hören. Die Konferenzhalle ist vollgepackt und die Todesser warten auf uns.

„Ja?" sage ich, mir durchs Haar fahrend.

„Wieso habt Ihr keinen Zauber benutzt, um eine Verbindung mit mir zu schließen?" fragt Erebus. „Ihr habt mir nur auf einmal gesagt, Ihr betrachtet mich schon als Euren Erben. Und um das gleiche zu machen muss ich eine Verbindung mit Hermine schließen."

„Nur weil du dich nicht daran erinnerst, heißt es nicht, dass ich es nicht getan habe," sage ich rätselhaft.

Erebus zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ich gluckse. Es ist so selten, Erebus verwirrt zu sehen und ich finde es amüsierend.

„Ja, ich habe eine Verbindung mit dir abgeschlossen, mein Lehrling," sage ich als wir zusammen die Treppen nach unten steigen. „Aber ohne dich zu fragen."

„Na so was," murmelt er nachdenklich. „Wann?"

„Ein Lehrer hat das Vorrecht, etwas für sich selbst zu behalten," erwidere ich als wir durch die Doppeltür hindurchkommen.

Die Todesser stehen auf als Erebus erhobenen Hauptes, obwohl noch immer nachdenklich, an mir vorbeigeht und die Treppen zu seinem Thron hochsteigt. Nicht in Richtung stehende Todesser schauend, gehe ich auch langsam zu meinem Thron, wo ich mich niederlasse.

Die fast zweihundert Todesser starren vor sich hin und warten, dass ihnen gesagt wird, sie dürfen sich setzen. Die Verluste waren an der dunklen Seite minimal und was die Vertreter der einzelnen Länder angeht, fehlt da keiner. Hermine Granger steht mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihrem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe und starrt ihre Schuhe an.

„Willkommen," sage ich. Meine Stimme hallt im riesigen Konferenzraum. „Heute haben wir viel zu besprechen also fangen wir gleich an. Vorerst – der dunkle Orden hat der Welt gezeigt, wie mächtig er ist. Nächste Woche fangen wir mit unserem Marsch auf Mitteleuropa an. Alles steht bereit."

Ich blicke über die aufgeregten Gesichter und nicke.

„Ihr alle werdet eure Befehle bekommen also seid bereit," fahre ich fort. „Zweitens, es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir den Ländern, die uns gehören, einen gemeinsamen Namen geben. Dass wir die zwei Fahnen durch eine einzige ersetzen, die nicht nur mich oder meinen Erben darstellen wird, sondern alle, Schwarzmagier und Hellmagier, welche in den dunklen Ländern leben und arbeiten. Und dazu auch nicht einzelne Länder, sondern die dunkle Welt als ein Ganzes. Das erste dunkle Imperium in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt."

Hermine beginnt als die erste zu klatschen und bald wagen sich auch die anderen Todesser, zu klatschen bis sie in Jubel ausbrechen. Ich lasse zufrieden den Blick über meine Anhänger schweifen und spüre ein tiefes Gefühl von Stolz, das mich vollkommen erfüllt. Meine Arbeit, mein Lebenswerk, alles wovon ich im Waisenhaus geträumt habe, die endlosen Nächte, die ich in Hogwarts beim Planen verbracht habe, sind wahr geworden. Ich habe nicht nur eine Seite, sondern ein gesamtes Buch in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt geschrieben und bin der erste dunkle Imperator.

Und doch ist es nichts Neues. Ich fühle mich nicht so, als hätte ich gerade etwas erreicht. Das dauert schon für eine Weile. Seit Jahren arbeite ich daran und bin auch aus dem Totenreich zurückgekommen, um die Welt zu besiegen. Es ist nicht der Titel, der jemanden zu einem großen Zauberer macht, sondern seine Taten. Ich habe der Welt bewiesen, dass ich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt bin.

„Seid stolz darauf, dass ihr heute hier seid und dass ihr die dunklen Male tragt," sage ich laut und die Todesser verstummen. „Seid stolz darauf, ein Teil der neuen Weltordnung sein zu können, welche die Welt in ewige Nacht hüllen wird. Tragt schwarz mit Stolz, die Farbe eurer Magie und die des dunklen Ordens, der eines Tages über die gesamte Welt herrschen wird. Wir, Schwarzmagier, werden für das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt über die Welt herrschen. Und jeder von euch hat seinen Anteil daran und sein Name wird im Buch der Geschichte der Zauberwelt stehen."

Lacroix streckt seine geballte Faust nach oben und schreit begeistert, wobei der Rest der Todesser für das zweite Mal in Jubel und Schreie ausbricht. Ich schaue zu Erebus, der über das Meer der Schwärze mit einem breiten Grinsen blickt und nicke ihm zu.

„Erebus, du hast das Wort," sage ich zu ihm.

Als die Todesser meine Stimme hören, werden sie wieder still. Heute ist sogar die Luft voller Magie und Energie, die ansteckend ist. Die Kraft der Menschenmenge ist nicht zu unterschätzen. So haben die Hellmagier all diese Zeit die Welt geherrscht – durch das Volk. Jetzt ist es aber Schluss damit.

„Danke, Meister," sagt Erebus geschäftsmäßig. „Heute habe auch ich eine Ankündigung zu machen. Ich weiß, dass der dunkle Lord absolut keine Absicht hat, bald den Löffel abzugeben-"

Manche Todesser kichern und die anderen wechseln verwirrte Blicke, offensichtlich nicht wagend, zu lachen.

„-aber ich muss trotzdem meine Erbin nennen und eine magische Verbindung mit ihr abschließen. Zweifelsohne ist allen bewusst, dass sie schon von mir lernt und ich weiß, dass der Orden sie als meinen Lehrling betrachtet. Aber ein Erbe zum dunklen Thron ist viel mehr. Es erfordert eine lebenslange Pflicht und ein Versprechen nicht nur dem Orden oder mir oder dem dunklen Lord zu geben, sondern auch dem dunklen Strom im Allgemeinen, der zeitlos und raumlos ist. Draco kann mich ersetzen wenn es notwendig ist. Aber mein Erbe zu sein ist etwas, womit man jeden Tag leben muss. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht die Komplexität der Sache versteht und ich habe auch keine Absicht, es euch zu erklären. Hermine wird meine Erbin werden und dadurch auch die Erbin des dunklen Lords. Stehe auf, Hermine, und komm her."

Ich folge Hermine Granger mit dem Blick als sie aufsteht und auf Erebus zukommt. Meine Erbin. Es hört sich seltsam an. Ich habe sie nicht ausgewählt sondern Erebus. Ich habe kein Recht, ihm zu sagen, wen er als seinen Erben ernennen soll und das ist seine Sache als einen Meister der Schwarzmagie. Aber im gewissen Sinne ist es auch meine Sache.

Im Buch Lord Slytherins hat er über die dunklen Lords und deren Erben geschrieben. Er hat geschrieben, dass die Zeitperioden zwischen dem Auftauchen von dunklen Lords kürzer und kürzer werden bis es dazu kommt, dass der Erbe des Vertreters seinen eigenen Erben findet. So weiß man, dass die Ära der Dunkelheit angefangen hat.

Ich schaue auf den lockigen Kopf von Hermine Granger hinunter, die vor dem Thron von Erebus kniet, und schlage die Beinen übereinander. Sie ist schlau, belesen, eifrig. Sie besitzt eine ausgezeichnete Selbstkontrolle, was für einen Schwarzmagier sehr wichtig ist und macht keine Fehler. Als Erebus verwandelt worden ist, hat sie alleine all seine Arbeit erledigt und kein einziges Mal hat sie einen Fehler gemacht. Aber ist sie zu einer dunklen Lady geeignet?

Es scheint, dass sie ihre Probleme gelöst hat und sich von manchen Sachen befreit hat, was sehr positiv ist. Sie ist mit ihrer sexuellen Orientierung klargekommen, sie hat endlich ihre Moralzweifel gelöst und sie hat den Pakt mit einem Dämon abgeschlossen, etwas für Macht ausgetauscht. So angesehen kann man sagen, dass Hermine Granger in der Tat in den Fußstapfen von Erebus steht. Ich habe mit ihr zusammengearbeitet und ihr Werk aus erster Hand gesehen. Sie trägt zweifelsohne den Keim der Großartigkeit in sich, aber die Frage ist wie schnell sie sich entwickeln wird und wie viel sie erreichen wird. Im Großen und Ganzen stimme ich Erebus zu. Sie ist die beste Kandidatin für diese Rolle. Was ihr in Macht und Fähigkeiten fehlt, ersetzt sie durch harte Arbeit und mithilfe von dunklen Ritualen, die ihr Erebus beigebracht hat. Sie ist bereit, alles für das Wissen und die Macht zu opfern. So angesehen ist sie auf dem richtigen Weg.

Als ich zuschaue, wie Erebus und sie die Hände voneinander ergreifen, erinnere ich mich urplötzlich an die Worte von einem meiner Lehrer in Hogwarts.

'Das ist gefährliche Magie, Tom,' hat er zu mir gesagt. 'Sehr gefährliche Magie.'

Ich widerstehe dem Drang, zu lachen. Menschen haben so viel Angst, dass sie nicht etwas Großes und mächtiges sehen können, auch wenn es nackt vor ihren Augen tanzt. Die Hellmagier sehen etwas Mächtiges, etwas mit viel Potenzial, und sie haben Angst davor und betrachten es als gefährlich. Aber viel mehr haben sie Angst vor dem Preis, den sie für diese Macht bezahlen müssten. Ein Schwarzmagier jedoch nicht. Er sucht solche Zauber aus und heißt gefährliche Erlebnisse willkommen, wobei ein Hellmagier lieber in der Sicherheit des gut Bekannten bleibt. Wovor haben sie Angst? Dass sich ihr Leben ändert? Dass sie ein Gesicht von ihnen sehen, das sie nicht sehen wollen? Es ist, als existiere diese Angst vor Unbekanntem und Gefährlichem eben deswegen, um die Hellmagier daran zu hindern, Macht zu ergreifen, die eben für die Schwarzmagier vorbehalten ist. So ist es aber gut. Wenn alle nach Macht streben würden, wäre die Welt voller mächtigen Menschen. Es gibt eine Gruppe Auserwählten, die über die anderen herrschen, sowie es im Tierreich der Fall ist. Und während der Rest der Welt in die Sicherheit flieht und nur sein durchschnittliches Leben weiterführen will, wagen sich die Mächtigen aus dem grellen Licht auf ins Unbekannte, um mehr als Menschen zu werden.

„Jetzt wirst du einen neuen Namen auswählen müssen," sage ich zu Hermine, die jetzt vor mir kniet.

Die Hexe lächelt nervös und ich stehe auf, ihr helfend, aufzustehen. Ich blicke in die braunen Augen von Erebus' Erbin und nicke.

„Ich akzeptiere deinen Eid," sage ich ernst zu ihr. „Und dich als die dunkle Erbin."

Ich reiche ihr die Hand und sie schüttelt sie. Sie ist in Erebus' Alter aber sie ist noch immer jung was die Macht und das Wissen angeht und es ist ein langer Weg noch für sie zu gehen. Erebus hat seine Entwicklung mithilfe von dunklen Ritualen beschleunigt und das hat auch sie zum Teil getan. Aber sie ist noch nicht der Meister von sich selbst. Das wird sie vorerst erreichen müssen, bevor sie tiefer eintauchen kann.

„Danke, Meister," sagt sie laut genug, dass sie jeder hören kann.

Jetzt spricht sie mich sowie sie Erebus anspricht. Und so ist es richtig. Sie scheint die Titel und die Anrede gut zu verstehen.

Ich weiß, dass ihr das viele übel nehmen werden. Es gibt so viele Todesser, die auf einem guten Weg nach Macht sind und doch hat sich Erebus für sie entschieden. Es gibt Todesser mit viel mehr Erfahrung und die so viel für die dunkle Seite geopfert haben, die natürlich glauben, dass das ihr rechtmäßiger Platz wäre.

Hermine dreht sich den Todessern zu und ihr Lächeln verschwindet. Ist sie sich der Folgen des Eids bewusst? Weiß sie, welche Aufgaben auf sie warten? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber sie wird ihr bestes tun, um sie erfolgreich zu erfüllen.

„Auf die ewige Nacht," sagt sie laut.

Die Todesser wiederholen ihre Worte und sie kehrt zu ihrem Platz zurück, von Klatschen aber auch von kalkulierenden Blicken begleitet. Wenn es um Schwarzmagier geht, kann man nicht Tricks nicht ausschließen. Es gibt viele, die Hermine gerne sterben sehen würden, sodass sie ihren Platz einnehmen können. Und doch wissen sie nicht, dass sie Hermine nicht beneiden sollen.

„Wir müssen einen weiteren Thron anfertigen," sagt Erebus leise zu mir.

„In der Tat," antworte ich nachdenklich, seiner Erbin einen schnellen Blick zuwerfend.

Drei dunkle Throne, ein Imperator. Und was hat die helle Seite? Einen jämmerlichen Jungen, der sich der Vertreter des Lichtes nennt. Lächerlich.


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 9 – Das Haus Gottes

/Nevilles Sicht

„Es ist mein Lebenswerk," sagt der Zauberer, der vor mir sitzt. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben dem Studium des heiligen Grals gewidmet. Ich bilde mir natürlich nicht ein, ich kann ihn finden. Ich sehe ihn aber als ein Werk Gottes an und bin der Meinung, dass ich durch meine Forschung Seines Werkes an Gott selbst näher komme."

„Deine Forschung ist bemerkenswert," sage ich, über das dicke Notizbuch blickend, das mit seinen Notizen gefüllt ist. Referenzen zu Büchern, Zeichnungen, seine Schlüsse aber auch seine Gedanken. Es hat zweifelsohne viele Jahre gedauert, bis er dieses Notizbuch gefüllt hat. Und doch sagt er, dass er mit seiner Arbeit noch nicht fertig ist.

„Aber ich frage mich, wie du deinen Glauben mit der Magie versöhnt hast," sage ich. „Schließlich betrachtet die Muggelkirche die Magie als etwas Abscheuliches. So viel weiß ich."

Der alte Priester lächelt müde und lehnt sich zurück.

„Muggel sind dazu fähig, Raketen zu bauen mithilfe derer sie zum Mond reisen können," sagt er. „Wieso wäre die Magie anders? Vielleicht besitzt die Zauberwelt nicht das technische Wissen, das dafür erforderlich ist eine Rakete zu bauen. Aber wir können andere Sachen tun, die Muggel nicht tun können. Wir sind alle Menschen und Kinder des Gottes. Das ist meine Meinung dazu, die meine Brüder leider nicht teilen."

„Aber ich kenne keinen Zauberer und auch keine Hexe – außer dir – die den Weg des Glaubens gewählt hat und so unter Muggeln lebt," sage ich. „Hast du eine Zauberschule besucht?"

„Ja, klar," sagt der alte Priester. „In Venedig. Dort habe ich meinen Abschluss gemacht. Ich habe auch einen Job in einem Bücherladen bekommen. Ich habe alte Bücher mit Magie restauriert. So bin ich auf Bücher gestoßen, die in mir den Wunsch geweckt haben, mehr über das Wort Gottes zu erfahren. Ich habe die Zauberwelt verlassen und mich dem Studium der alten Bücher gewidmet. Ich habe einen Zauberausweis sowie einen Muggelausweis. Ich lebe in beiden Welten. Aber so habe ich auch Zutritt zu manchen Manuskripten, zu denen die Muggelpriester keinen Zutritt haben. Ich behalte natürlich das Wissen für mich selbst, je nach den Gesetzen der Zauberwelt."

„Ich führe ein einsames Leben, Neville," sagt er ernst. „Aber so ist es mir lieber. Die sinnlichen Begierden sind mir nie so verlockend vorgekommen. Menschen, die für so was leben und keinen anderen Sinn in ihrem Leben haben, kommen mir leer vor. Sie haben gar nichts, was sie erfüllt, sowie der Glaube und die Liebe Gottes einen erfüllen können."

Ich kratze mich am Kopf. Das verstehe ich nicht aber in Ordnung. Wie spürt man 'die Liebe Gottes'? Das hat mir meine Oma leider nicht beigebracht. Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben.

„Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet, dir zu helfen, weil ich die Bedrohung der Dunkelheit erkenne und weiß, wie wichtig es ist, nicht zuzulassen, dass die Welt in Dunkelheit gehüllt wird," fährt er fort.

„Ich hoffe, dass mir der heilige Gral bei meiner Aufgabe helfen wird," sage ich seufzend. „Aber ich habe nicht viel Hoffnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich bis zum Tode kämpfen werde."

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung, wenn es Menschen gibt, die an das Gute glauben," sagt der alte Priester warm.

„Deine Worte erinnern mich an die meines Mentors," sage ich leise.

Ich kann noch immer nicht seinen Namen aussprechen. Der Schmerz ist noch immer frisch.

„Er war ein weiser Mann," sagt der Priester.

„Ich bin aber ein realistischer Mann," sage ich. „Und ich weiß, dass die dunkle Seite langsam aber sicher die Welt einnimmt. Es gibt nicht viel, was ich tun kann."

„Wenn man auf dem richtigen Weg ist, wird einem geholfen," sagt der Alte. „Glaubst du an Wunder?"

„Nicht wirklich," murmele ich.

„Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?" fragt er lächelnd. „Vielleicht wirst du aber durch ein Wunder den heiligen Gral finden und so die Welt retten."

Die Tür öffnet sich plötzlich und Lupin tritt ein. Sein Blick fällt auf die Flasche auf dem Tisch und er verengt die Augen.

„Nicht das schon wieder," sagt er genervt, einen Stapel Papiere auf den Tisch ablegend. „Hallo, Vater Gianni. Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, danke," sagt der alte Priester, Lupins Hand schüttelnd. „Der Feuerwhiskey ist eigentlich für mich. So was gibt es bei uns nicht und er ist gut für mein Herz. Beschuldige nicht Neville."

„Oh," sagt Lupin, offensichtlich begreifend, dass nur ein Glas auf dem Tisch steht. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe gedacht..."

„Diesmal nicht," unterbreche ich ihn.

Das heißt, noch nicht. Es ist zu früh.

„Nun, ich gehe," sagt Gianni, sich erhebend. „Ich gebe dir mein Notizbuch, Neville. Es freut mich, dass es doch jemandem von Nutzen sein kann."

Er lächelt schwach und streift seinen Mantel über die Schultern. Er streckt seine faltige Hand aus und ich schüttele sie.

„Melde dich, wenn du Fragen hast oder wenn ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein kann," sagt er zu mir. Er legt seine andere Hand über meine und drückt sie. „Solange das Gute in uns lebt, gibt es auch Hoffnung, Neville."

„Ich wünsche mir, du würdest damit aufhören," sage ich zu Lupin als die Tür hinter dem Priester ins Schloss fällt.

„Womit denn?" fragt Lupin, der sich auf denselben Stuhl niederlässt, auf dem Gianni bisher gesessen hat.

„Mich wegen des Feuerwhiskeys auszuschimpfen," sage ich. „Und zudem vor anderen Menschen. Jeder hat seinen Weg, um sein Leid zu erleichtern. Ich habe meinen gefunden."

„Aber du bist doch zu jung für so was und es zerbricht mir das Herz," sagt Lupin.

„Um dein eigenes Leid zu erleichtern musst du mich ständig zur Rede stellen?" frage ich scharf.

Lupin zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Schon wieder habe ich es übertrieben.

Ich seufze und schließe die Augen.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich.

„Das sagst du immer," sagt Lupin. „Zuerst machst du alle um dich herum fertig und dann entschuldigst du dich."

„Was soll man machen?" frage ich rhetorisch.

„Ich stimme Vater Gianni zu, du brauchst Hoffnung," sagt Lupin nach einer Pause. „Und vielleicht wird dies dir neue Hoffnung geben."

Ich öffne die Augen und schaue auf das Papier hinunter, das er mir unter die Nase steckt.

„Lieber Neville,

Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich erinnerst. Wir haben zusammen Hogwarts besucht? Tja, es ist momentan total unwichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist das Folgende.

Ich bin seit Jahren ein Mitglied des Polarisordens. Da ich professionell Quidditch spiele, reise ich sehr oft. So war ich auch in den USA. Ich habe mit ein paar Menschen geredet, ihnen gesagt, wer ich bin und dass ich dem Phönixorden helfe. Man hat mich aufgenommen und seit dem arbeite ich im Geheimen für den Polarisorden. Wahrscheinlich hast du alles über den Vorfall in Lyon gehört. Ich habe für das Vereinigte Königreich gespielt. Und ich habe Nachrichten für dich. Momentan bin ich auf der Flucht, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass man mich durchschaut hat. Der dunkle Orden ist mir hinterher. Und ich weiß, dass man mich für Informationen foltern wird. Aber ich muss mich mit dir treffen.

Antworte nicht, weil ich schon auf dem Weg nach Rom bin. Du kannst mich nicht erreichen und bitte versuche es nicht. Ich komme bald.

Liebe Grüße,

Katie Bell."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich," flüstere ich, nochmal über den Inhalt des Briefes blickend. „Aber was hast du getan, dass dich der dunkle Orden jagt?"

„Wenn sie ein Mitglied des Polarisordens ist, hat sie zweifelsohne schon viele gefährliche Aufträge bekommen und hat sie allem Anschein nach erfolgreich erfüllt," bemerkt Lupin.

„Wenn der dunkle Orden sie wirklich durchschaut hat, dann ist ihre Quidditchlaufbahn verloren," sage ich traurig.

„Das ist ein Risiko, dessen sie sich zweifelsohne bewusst war, als sie dem Orden beigetreten ist," sagt Lupin grimmig.

Er seufzt und lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Jetzt können wir nur warten und hoffen, dass sie es schafft, nach Rom zu kommen," sagt er. „Aber ich möchte über dich reden."

„Über mich?" frage ich überrascht. „Was gibt es denn zu besprechen?"

„Ich rede nicht nur über den Alkohol," sagt Lupin und schaut mich durchdringend an. „Sondern über die Schwärze, die in deinem Herzen lebt."

Jetzt möchte er einen Psychologen spielen. Alles, was ich momentan brauche, ist ein Freund und etwas menschliche Gesellschaft. Was ich sicherlich nicht brauche, sind psychologische Analysen. Ich habe mich selbst genug analysiert und habe es satt.

„Erzähl mir nichts über das Leid, denn ich habe Jahre in den Kerkern des dunklen Ordens verbracht," fährt er fort. „Ich wurde gefoltert wenn jemand Lust darauf verspürte. Für sie war ich nichts mehr als ein Stück Fleisch. Und ich werde diese dunkle Zeit nie vergessen. Ich werde sie immer in meinem Herzen tragen. Wir alle haben Verluste erlitten und wir alle haben den Tod gesehen. Und wenn ich sage, dass ich wirklich keinen anderen Grund zu leben habe, außer der hellen Seite zu helfen, dann meine ich das auch. Ich habe zu viel erlebt. Mein Geist sowie mein Körper sind mit Narben übersät, die nie heilen werden. Aber ich lebe für ein größeres Ziel und bin deswegen durch Feuer und Schwefel hindurch gegangen, um der hellen Seite und dem Licht zu dienen. Es ist ein Merkmal der Größe, das auch Albus sowie Aberforth in sich trugen, die Fähigkeit, wieder aufzustehen wenn man umfällt. Keine Situation kann so hoffnungslos sein, dass man seine edlen Ziele aufgibt sodass man sich in Einsamkeit und Sicherheit bemitleiden kann. Ich weiß, dass du jung bist und dass das Leben auf dich wartet und es tut mir leid, dass du so viel opfern musst. Aber das, was du tust, führt nirgendwohin."

„Und was soll ich bitteschön tun?" frage ich bissig. „Soll ich alle anlächeln und ihnen sagen, alles werde in Ordnung sein? Wie könnte ich das nur tun, wenn täglich neue Berichte von Verlusten ankommen, in denen ich die Namen von lieben Personen und großen Hellmagiern finde? Soll ich die Augen davor verschließen? Dann wäre ich ein Vollidiot und würde mich selbst und alle anderen belügen. Und eins bin ich sicherlich nicht – ich bin kein Lügner."

Lupin mustert mich.

„Zweifelsohne ist das wahr," sagt er leise. „Aber es gibt Menschen, die wir aus einem guten Grund als Anführer betrachten. Wir schauen zu ihnen, wenn uns die Kraft fehlt, zu tun, was wir tun müssen. Wir schauen auch zu ihnen, wenn wir Hoffnung brauchen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht manchmal die Situation als hoffnungslos betrachteten, haben weder Albus noch Aberforth es je gezeigt. Sie waren immer für Menschen da, haben sie angelächelt und waren die Ebenbilder der Stärke, die jeder in schwierigen Zeiten braucht. Aber du sollst auch nicht dein Leid tief in dir vergraben und dich so anstellen, als sei alles in Ordnung. Du sollst dein Leid benutzen, um stärker zu werden. Du hast viel erlebt und viel gelernt und ja, auch gelitten. Aber all das kann dir helfen, um ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Wenn du dir selbst vergibst und dir erlaubst, weiter zu leben, wirst du einsehen, dass du viel mehr innerliche Kraft besitzest, als du je gedacht hast."

Während er gesprochen hat, begannen heiße Tränen meine Wangen entlang zu kullern ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Jetzt aber wische ich mir über das Gesicht und schlucke.

„Voldemort ist auferstanden und der dunkle Prinz ebenso," sage ich leise. „Hier reden wir über Menschen, die nicht menschlich sind. Man kann sie nicht umbringen. Wie könnte ich mich je solcher Macht widersetzen?"

„Vielleicht haben sie ihre Seelen zersplittert," erwidert Lupin ernst. „Ihre Menschlichkeit zerstört, bis kaum noch welche vorhanden blieb. Aber es muss einen Weg geben, um sie umzubringen. Es ist nur dass wir nichts davon wissen."

„Und meine Engel können es nicht herausfinden," murmele ich. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Vielleicht hat deine alte Schulkollegin etwas herausgefunden," sagt Lupin. „Es muss sehr wichtig sein, sonst würde sie nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit lass mich dir erzählen, was passiert ist, als Black freigelassen worden ist. Vielleicht wird dir etwas auffallen, was ich nicht gesehen habe."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich habe das Sonnenlicht peinlich vermisst. Erst jetzt, da ich endlich mein Zimmer und die Wohnung verlassen habe, weiß ich, wie sehr ich das Sonnenlicht vermisst habe.

Der Geruch der Blumen hängt in der Luft und Schmetterlinge flattern sorglos von einer Blume zur anderen. Die Vögel zwitschern und hüpfen von Ast zum Ast, bis ihnen klarwird, dass ich Brotkrümmel auf den Boden werfe. Ich schaue zu, wie sie furchtlos vor mir landen und beginnen zu picken. Sie scheinen sehr hungrig zu sein. Ein winziger Spatz landet neben der Gruppe der Vögel, die sich um meine Brotkrümmel versammelt hat. Aber die anderen lassen ihn nicht nahe kommen.

„Hey du," rufe ich dem Spatz zu, ein Stück von meinem Gebäck abreißend. „Komm, ich gebe dir dein Mittagessen."

Der Spatz hüpft bereitwillig zu mir hinüber und stürzt sich auf das Gebäck. Ich lächele. Mein Leben hätte so einfach sein können, wie das Leben dieses Spatzes. Ich lebe im Glauben, dass das Schicksal uns wählt und nicht umgekehrt. Wir wählen nicht, was wir eines Tages sein werden. Der Weg wird für uns im Voraus bestimmt. Und doch habe ich meinen Weg verlassen und habe mich verirrt. Weil ich zu schwach bin.

Ich lehne den Kopf zurück und schließe die Augen. Ach Aberforth, warum musstest du sterben? Wie sehr ich jetzt deinen Ratschlag brauche! Ich brauche deine bloße Gegenwart, die mich mit Zuversicht erfüllt! Und doch das ist es genau, was Lupin mir sagen wollte. Alle schauen zu mir und doch habe ich nicht die Kraft für mich selbst, geschweige denn für die anderen. Wie soll ich die Welt retten, wenn ich mich selbst nicht retten kann? Immer wieder stelle ich mir die gleiche Frage.

„Neville?" höre ich eine weibliche Stimme.

Ich öffne die Augen und blinzele im Sonnenlicht. Verdammter Feuerwhiskey. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt, ohne Kopfschmerzen aufzuwachen.

Das Gesicht kommt mir am Anfang ein wenig verschwommen vor, aber als das Bild klarer wird, glaube ich zuerst, dass ich eine Fee sehe. Langes, braunes Haar, das ein hübsches Gesicht umrahmt und braune Augen, die vor Freude glitzern. In diesem Moment scheint die Zeit still zu stehen und ich verliere jegliche Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Ist das eine Fee? Ein Engel, der gekommen ist, um meine Seele zu retten?

Aber bevor ich etwas sagen kann – und ich wüsste auch nicht, was – stürzt sich dieses Wesen auf mich und presst sich fest gegen mich.

„Oh Mann," flüstert das wunderschöne Wesen, wobei ich mich wie paralysiert fühle. „Neville. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde."

Ich öffne den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Laut scheint aus meinem Mund kommen zu wollen. Mein Verstand und mein Wille scheinen sich vollkommen getrennt zu haben und mein Körper scheint mir nicht zu gehorchen.

„Hey," sagt sie, sich zurückziehend und mich ernsthaft musternd. „Geht es dir gut?"

Katie Bell. Ihr Name ist Katie Bell. Aber sie ist nicht das Mädchen, an das ich mich erinnere. Sie ist jetzt eine Frau. Und dazu auch eine atemberaubende Frau.

„Ja," stottere ich und räuspere mich. Ich fühle mich dümmlich und total aus der Bahn geworfen. „Ja. Hallo, Katie. Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Du klingst aber nicht so, als meinst du es," sagt sie, sich auf die Bank zu mir setzend.

Das Sonnenlicht drängt ihr Haar durch und färbt es rot. So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen.

„Oh, ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht," sage ich.

Es ist auch keine Lüge.

„Aber ich habe nervös auf dein Ankommen gewartet," füge ich hinzu.

Nervös? Was sagst du da, Neville?

Sie lächelt breit und ich schlucke. Oh Mann. Sie IST ein Engel. Denn seit ich sie gesehen habe, schlägt mein Herz schneller und ich fühle mich auf einmal hellwach, als hätte man mich in kaltes Wasser geworfen.

„Ich hab Nachrichten," sagt sie, ihr Haar hinter das Ohr steckend und dabei ihre makellose Wange zur Schau stellend. Kann man sagen, dass eine Frau eine schöne Wange hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Gehen wir rein."

„Gab es Probleme?" frage ich sie als ich aufstehe.

„Oh ja, die Reise war keinesfalls langweilig," sagt sie fröhlich. „Bin geflogen. Wenigstens habe ich einen Profibesen, wenn auch nichts anderes. Aber die Schwarzmagier scheinen in der Zwischenzeit zwei und zwei zusammengezählt zu haben. Ich bin auf eine Patrouille bei der italienischen Grenze gestoßen aber ich bin ihr entkommen. Glücklicherweise steht Italien noch immer nicht unter ihrer Schreckensherrschaft. Sie sind mir gefolgt und ich musste schnell ein Versteck suchen. Dort habe ich gewartet, bis sie meine Spur verloren haben. Deswegen bin ich ein wenig spät."

„Das tut mir leid," sage ich.

Katie zuckt mit den Achseln und winkt ab.

„Das war nichts," sagt sie.

„Aber deine Quidditchlaufbahn ist jetzt zerstört worden," werfe ich ein.

„Nicht unbedingt," sagt sie noch immer gutgelaunt. „Ich weiß aber, dass ich nicht nach Britannien zurückkehren darf. Und DAS tut mir leid. Aber Quidditch ist momentan gar nicht wichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist der Krieg."

Ihre positive Einstellung und ihre auf den ersten Blick unerschöpfliche Energie sind sehr erfrischend. Hier ist eine Frau, die nicht ihren Mentor sterben gesehen hat oder monatelang gefoltert war. Sie ist kampflustig und wie eine wahre Sportlerin voller Lebensenergie.

„Was für Neuigkeiten bringst du?" frage ich.

Ihre Augen glitzern.

„Er wird bald hier sein," sagt sie. „Er möchte mit dir reden."

„Wer denn?"frage ich verwirrt.

„Faunus," sagt sie grinsend. „Wahrscheinlich kennst du ihn nicht. Er ist der Leiter eines der größten Zentaurrudel auf der Welt. Sie leben in Mississippi. Die Zentauren haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen, Neville. Sie möchten zu dir stehen."

„Was?" frage ich überrumpelt. „Aber... ich habe nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Ich kenne keinen."

„Ich habe es getan," sagt Katie lächelnd. „Während ich mit meinem Team in den USA war. Dort haben wir für eine Weile trainiert und ich bin Faunus begegnet. Er war bei einem der Treffen im Polarisorden anwesend. Wir haben uns kennengelernt, lange geplaudert. Schon zu jener Zeit wollte er irgendwie der hellen Seite helfen und wir waren uns darin einig, dass die helle Seite vor allem die Hoffnung braucht. Denn viele haben es schon aufgegeben. So haben wir zusammen einen Plan geschmiedet. Wir wollten die Menschen daran erinnern, dass die helle Seite noch immer da ist und dass sie weiter kämpft. Dass sie nicht Großbrittanien vergessen hat. Das haben wir nach dem Quidditchspiel getan. Faunus hat die schwarzen Fahnen angesteckt und ich habe eine Schachtel mit der Aufnahme von einer der Reden Albus Dumbledores im Wäldchen in der Nähe des Stadions liegen lassen. Man hat mich leider gesehen und es dem dunklen Orden gemeldet. Schon den nächsten Tag hat mich Granger gesucht und wollte mich festnehmen."

Hermine Granger. Es ist unfassbar. Zwei Menschen, mit denen ich Hogwarts besucht und im gleichen Haus geschlafen habe sind zu der dunklen Seite übergelaufen. Der dunkle Prinz ist natürlich total verrückt. Er hat seine Seele zersplittert und seine Menschlichkeit verloren. Er weiß nicht mehr, wer er ist, aber er ist sicherlich nicht Harry Potter. Hermine Granger wiederum... Es hat mich sehr überrascht als ich erfahren habe, dass sie eine Todesserin ist. Am Anfang habe ich natürlich geglaubt, dass man sie verzaubert hat oder sonst was. Aber nein. Dann habe ich geglaubt, dass sie in den Prinzen verknallt ist. Dann erfahre ich, dass sie eine Lesbe ist und dass sie sozusagen sein Lehrling ist. Jetzt verstehe ich nichts mehr. Hermine ist mir nie als eine Person vorgekommen, die Massenmord billigen und selbst Menschen umbringen würde. Vielleicht hat auch sie etwas mit ihrer Seele gemacht? Wer weiß?

„Was weißt du über Hermine Granger?" frage ich Katie ernst. Vielleicht fehlen mir Informationen?

Die Britin lehnt sich zurück und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

„Diese Schlampe," zischt sie verächtlich. „Habe sie, den dunklen Lord und den Prinzen beobachtet. Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld, dass Frankreich gewonnen hat, weil ich sie in jeder freien Sekunde beobachtet habe. Das macht nichts."

Sie spricht so schnell und so energisch, dass man sich fragen muss, wie viel Kaffee sie getrunken hat. Oder ist das ihre normale Redeweise? Schließlich war sie, als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe, eben ein Mädchen.

„Sie wird im dunklen Orden als der Lehrling des Prinzen betrachtet. Ob das bedeutet, dass sie auch seine Erbin ist, weiß ich nicht. Sie vertritt den Prinzen und seine Ansichten. Sie hat die Aufgabe, an den Treffen teilzunehmen und überall, wo seine Genehmigung notwendig ist, hin zu gehen. Deswegen nennt man sie die Vertreterin des dunklen Prinzen. Der dunkle Lord wiederum – wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast – scheint sich zurückgezogen zu haben. Wir sehen einfach nicht, was er für den dunklen Orden macht weil der dunkle Prinz, beziehungsweise Granger über alles entscheiden. Was denkst du dazu?"

Ähm. Du hast so schnell gesprochen dass ich kaum die Zeit hatte, zu blinzeln. Katie hat all das gesagt ohne einzuatmen.

„Wozu denn?" frage ich, mir ziemlich dumm vorkommend.

„Ob sich der dunkle Lord zurückgezogen hat und warum er es getan hat," platzt es aus ihr wie aus einer Kanone.

Ehrlich gesagt habe ich überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht und weiß auch nichts darüber. Macht das mich zu einem schlechten Vertreter des Lichtes?

„Ich bezweifele, dass er stirbt, obwohl das der logische Schluss wäre," sage ich langsam.

Katie hebt aufgeregt die Hand und nickt.

„Ja!" sagt sie, wobei ihre Augen fanatisch glitzern. „Unfassbar, oder? Das ist auch mir eingefallen. Wenn ich der dunkle Lord wäre und wüsste, dass ich sterbe, hätte ich vorher sichergestellt, dass mein Erbe seine Arbeit gut erledigen kann und weiß, was zu tun ist. Dann würde ich auch wollen, dass mein Erbe seinen Erben findet. Nur so dass der dunkle Orden als die herrschende Kraft in der Welt gesichert wäre. Dann würde ich mich meinen persönlichen Sachen widmen, sie alle ordnen. Und dann könnte ich sterben."

„Aber der dunkle Lord sowie der dunkle Prinz ist unsterblich," werfe ich ein. „Er hat seine Seele zersplittert und kann nicht sterben."

Katies Augen werden groß. Ich erkläre ihr schnell was Horkruxe sind und mit jedem Wort werden ihre Augen noch größer.

„Dieses Wissen hat Aberforth an mich weitergegeben," sage ich achselzuckend. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass du nichts darüber weißt. Keiner weiß etwas darüber."

„Aber... aber das ist..." Sie scheint nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen. „...so GRAUSAM, dass der bloße Gedanke daran eklig ist. Wer würde so was tun?"

„Eine Person ohne Gewissen und die sich in der Gier nach Macht verloren hat," sage ich. „Ihnen ist gar nichts wichtig außer der Macht. Deswegen sind sie bereit, alles zu tun, um an mehr Macht zu gelangen."

„Furchtbar," murmelt Katie schockiert, ihre Laufschuhe anstarrend. „Einfach furchtbar. Also dass er stirbt kommt nicht in Frage?"

Ich schüttele ernst den Kopf.

„Warum denn?" fragt sie verzweifelt. „Wieso zieht er sich zurück, wenn er nicht stirbt? Er ist der dunkle Lord und ihm ist das gelungen, was er seit immer gewollt hat. Also warum zieht er sich zurück?"

„Vielleicht hat er keine Zeit um sich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten zu beschäftigen," sage ich müde. „Vielleicht arbeitet er an etwas wichtigerem. Und außerdem warum soll er an Treffen teilnehmen und sich mit langweiligen Todessern herumtreiben, wenn all das Hermine Granger statt ihm erledigen kann? Es ist schon klar, dass all das auch für den dunklen Prinzen zu viel geworden ist, weswegen er Granger damit beauftragt hat."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht," murmelt Katie.

„Zurück zu diesem Zentaur," sage ich, mich nach vorne lehnend. „Wieso habe ich von ihm nichts gehört?"

„Die Zentauren wollten am Anfang, wie du weißt, im Krieg neutral bleiben," sagt Katie. „Der Angriff auf das Gefängnis in Amerika hat bewiesen, dass die Vampire schon ihre Entscheidung getroffen haben. Sie stehen an der dunklen Seite. Die Riesen haben sich auch teilweise für die dunkle Seite entschieden, obwohl es manche Fraktionen gibt, die sich nicht einmischen wollen. Aber die Zentauren wollten mit keinem reden, weder mit dir oder mit dem dunklen Lord. Jetzt aber haben sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Faunus hat etwas über Konjunktionen gesagt, frag mich bloß nicht was, weil ich es nicht verstanden habe. Hauptsache ist, er kommt hierher, zu dir, weil er der hellen Seite helfen möchte."

„Und wieso haben sie eben jetzt ihre Entscheidung getroffen?" frage ich nachdenklich. „Weil sie auf ein Zeichen gewartet haben?"

„Ja, mir kommt es so vor," meint Katie. "Und obwohl er mir eine Antwort zu dieser Frage gegeben hat, habe ich sie nicht verstanden. War nie gut in der Astronomie."

„Für alles gibt es die richtige Zeit," murmele ich. Katie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das hat mein Mentor oft gesagt. Dass etwas noch nicht passiert ist einfach weil die Zeit dafür nicht reif war. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? Dass unsere Zukunft im Voraus bestimmt ist?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich für eine lange Zeit nicht gesehen habe und dass ich dich nicht wirklich gekannt habe, aber du klingst ein wenig seltsam," sagt Katie vorsichtig, mich so anschauend, als habe sie Angst, dass ich jede Sekunde etwas seltsames machen würde.

Ich lächele müde.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich. „Es ist nur dass ich in letzter Zeit oft darüber nachdenke. Über das Schicksal und so."

„Und du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, ob es Schicksal dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Mr Dumbledore tot ist?" fragt sie.

Ich schaue sie überrascht an, nicke aber. Ja, sie scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Gibst du dir die Schuld für seinen Tod?" hakt sie nach. „Warum tust du dir das an? Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht, sondern der dunkle Prinz. Er alleine ist schuld. Und es bringt dir gar nichts, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln. Schlechte Sachen passieren, genauso wie die guten."

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Und danach habe ich den Prinzen umgebracht. Dann erfahre ich, dass er überhaupt nicht tot ist."

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragt Katie vorsichtig.

Wahrscheinlich hat sie schon Geschichten über meine schlechte Laune gehört und ist jetzt auf der Hut.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Mein Mentor und ich hatten einen guten Plan. Wir würden zusammen kommen, er würde sich für mich ausgeben und ich für ihn. Das war der Plan," sage ich. „Dem war so weil ich nicht so geschickt in der geistigen Welt war."

Katie schüttelt den Kopf. Ach ja, sie hat keine Ahnung, worüber ich labere.

„Meine Engel, das heißt, meine Begleiter, können einen in die geistige Welt hineinziehen," erkläre ich. „Der dunkle Prinz ist dazu fähig, in die geistige Welt alleine und ohne Hilfe zu gelangen. Mein Mentor glaubte dass dem so war weil er ein Nekromantiker ist."

Katie pfeift und lehnt sich interessiert nach vorne.

„Also, da ich nicht gut in der geistigen Welt funktionieren konnte, war entschieden, dass mein Mentor es statt mir tun wird," fahre ich fort. „Aber er hat mich angelogen."

Ich schaue zu meinen Händen hinunter und schlucke etwas bitter runter. Diese Tatsache plagt mich noch immer und gibt mir keine Ruhe. Mein Mentor hat mich belogen.

„Er wollte mich beschützen, wahrscheinlich denkend, dass es besser für die Welt wäre, wenn er und nicht ich tot wäre," sage ich. „Er wollte sich für mich opfern. Deswegen hat er mir gesagt, wir treffen uns mit dem Prinzen zwei Stunden später als er schon bestimmt hat. Er ging und ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Erst als ich wieder mit ihm die Einzelheiten unseres Plans nochmals durchgehen wollte, habe ich bemerkt, dass er nicht da ist. Ich hatte meine Vermutungen, wo er sein konnte und habe meine Engel geschickt, um es zu checken. So kam ich zu spät. Als ich ankam war er schon tot. Der dunkle Prinz stand bei ihm. Und als ich..." Ich schlucke wieder. Ich soll mal etwas trinken... „Als ich ihn so daliegen sah, ist etwas etwas in mir explodiert. Ich habe den Prinzen ohne darüber nachzudenken angegriffen."

Katie hört mir aufmerksam zu und blickt nicht weg.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns duelliert haben." Die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht sind so schmerzhaft, dass sich mein Magen verkrampft als ich darüber rede. „Alles verging so schnell. Ich erinnere mich nur an Blitze und an verschwommene Farben. Ich habe die Mehrheit der Zeit reflexartig gekämpft und über meinen nächsten Zug nicht nachgedacht. Der dunkle Prinz kämpft sehr schnell und ich wusste, dass ich mithalten musste, wenn ich ihn erledigen möchte."

„Wie ist es dir dann gelungen, ihn umzubringen?" fragt Katie leise. „Warst du sicher, dass er tot war?"

Ich schließe die Augen. Mir ist ein wenig schwummerig. Wegen der Erinnerungen, des Sonnenlichtes, in dem ich nach Wochen zum ersten Mal saß oder wegen des Whiskeys, weiß ich nicht.

„Ich habe keine Schwarzmagie benutzt, wenn du das fragst," sage ich. „Unsere Stäbe haben sich wieder verbunden. Das ist schon in Amerika passiert, als wir uns duelliert haben. Auch dieses Mal ist die Verbindung zwischen den Stäben gebrochen worden. Aber kurz danach haben wir gleichzeitig Zauber auf einander geschleudert. Er hat den Todesfluch benutzt, ich den Expelliarmus. Seine Magie verband sich kurz mit meiner, das konnte ich deutlich spüren. Ob es an der Kombination der Zauber lag oder an unseren Stäben, weiß ich nicht. Aber beide Zauber prallten gegen mich ab, schossen in seine Richtung und trafen ihn. So ist er von seinem eigenen Todesfluch aber auch von meinem Expelliarmus getroffen worden. Er fiel um und sein Stab fiel ihm aus der Hand."

„Ich ging zu ihm, ließ mich bei ihm nieder," fahre ich fort. Ich habe noch nie jene Nacht zu solchem Detail zu jemandem beschrieben. Nicht einmal zu Lupin. Also warum ausgerechnet Katie? Warum spüre ich den Wunsch, ihr alles zu erklären?

„Ich tastete nach seinem Herzschlag, da gab es keinen. Er war tot, da bin ich mir sicher," sage ich. „Er hatte noch einen Stab dabei und er lag auch bei ihm. Ich erkannte ihn gleich. Das war der Stab von Albus Dumbledore."

Langsam ziehe ich den erwähnten Stab aus meiner Tasche hervor und lege ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Katies Augen weiten sich als sie den Stab des berühmten Schulleiters und Vertreters des Lichtes erkennt.

„Der dunkle Prinz hat ihn umgebracht und seinen Stab geerbt. Jetzt gehört er mir, weil ich ihn umgebracht habe," sage ich. „Gerade als ich das getan habe tauchten Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy auf. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr kämpfen konnte - ich war erschöpft - und musste fliehen. Ich war aber verwundet. Granger hat mich getroffen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er auferstanden ist," sage ich nach einer Pause. „Er war tot. Und laut dem, was mir mein Mentor über die Seelenzersplitterung erzählt hat, ist der Körper einfach verloren nachdem man tot ist. Das heißt, die Seele muss den Körper eines anderen in Anspruch nehmen. Es gibt aber eine Weise, auf die man jemanden wieder beleben kann. Der dunkle Lord sowie der dunkle Prinz sind Nekromantiker. Zudem vermute ich, dass er einen der Heiligtümer des Todes besitzt. Den Stein, der die Toten wieder zum Leben bringen kann. Das ist eine meiner Vermutungen, wie er den dunklen Prinzen wieder zum Leben erwacht hat, aber ich habe keine Beweise."

Ich erkläre Katie schnell was Heiligtümer des Todes sind. Aus irgendeinem Grund verspüre ich den Wunsch, ihr alles zu erklären.

„Dieser Stab ist einer der Heiligtümer," sage ich, auf den Stab Dumbledores hinunterblickend. „Er gewinnt jedes Duell. Der Trick dabei ist, dass man die Person umbringen muss, der der Stab gehört. Nur so kann man den Stab erben und ihn besitzen. Du könntest ihn jetzt in die Hand nehmen und versuchen zu zaubern, aber der Stab würde dir nicht gehorchen. Vielleicht wärst du imstande, ihn doch für etwas zu benutzen aber er würde dir nie dienen wie er mir, seinem Besitzer, dient. Leider musste ich ein Leben nehmen, um an diesen Stab zu gelangen."

„Klingt so, als hättest du dir selbst dafür noch nicht vergeben," meint Katie, die für eine lange Weile schwieg und zuhörte.

Ich hebe den Blick. Sie versteht mich. Sie kann in mein Innerstes einen Blick werfen und wissen, was mich plagt. Sie kann die Schwärze sehen, die in meinem Herzen lebt. Sie weiß alles.

„Nein," sage ich leise. „Nicht weil ich ihn umgebracht habe, sondern weil ich es in jenem Moment brennend wollte. Ich war von dem brennenden Wunsch erfüllt, ihn umzubringen. Jede meiner Zellen wollte das gleiche. Ich habe noch nie solchen Hass gespürt. Und in jener Nacht ist ein Monster in mir geboren worden, das weiterhin in mir lebt. Ein Monster, das sich Zerstörung herbeiwünscht. Dem es niemand und nichts lieb ist. Und dieses Monster jagt mir Angst ein, Katie."

Katies Augen werden leicht feucht als sie den Tisch umrundet und sich zu mir setzt.

„Der dunkle Prinz hat mir einmal geschrieben, dass der einzige Weg, in zu schlagen ist, dass ich mich in ihn hineinversetze. Ich habe einen Plan geschmiedet und habe gemogelt. So habe ich ihn auch umgebracht. Ich habe, kurz gesagt, wie ein Schwarzmagier gehandelt. Aber so ist auch dieses Monster in mir geboren worden. Auch in meinen dunkelsten Zeiten, als er meine Oma ermordet hat, habe ich solchen Hass nicht gespürt. Es ist, als lebe ein Dämon in mir und ich lebe in Angst von Tag zu Tag, mich fragend, wann er erwachen wird und Menschen, die mir lieb sind, etwas antun wird. Diese Schwärze breitet sich wie Gift in mir aus. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich dagegen kämpfen soll, fehlt mir die Kraft dazu."

„Vielleicht kann man es nicht mit dem, was du durchmachst, vergleichen," sagt sie vorsichtig, „Aber jeder Mensch trägt Dunkelheit in sich. Und ich denke nicht, dass dir die Kraft fehlt, um sie zu bekämpfen. Viel mehr hast du Angst, mehr über dich selbst zu erfahren weil du sicher bist, dass dein wahres Gesicht dich erschrecken und anekeln wird. Aber Neville, wieso kämpfst du alleine? Wieso trägst du all das in dir? Warum lässt du nicht zu, dass dir deine Freunde helfen? Ich werde dir helfen."

Gegen aufschwellende Tränen kämpfend, schniefe ich und schaue ihr ins Gesicht. Die braunen Augen brennen mit der Lebenskraft, die mir so sehr gefehlt hat, dass ich jetzt Katie als eine Quelle davon betrachte. Und sowie Pflanzen die Blumen und Blättern im Sonnenlicht öffnen, scheine ich mich auch in Katies Anwesenheit zu öffnen.

Eine neue Hoffnung... Vielleicht hatte Vater Gianni doch Recht. Ich dachte, Lupin sei diese Hoffnung. Aber ich sehe jetzt, dass ich mich geirrt habe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Licht drängt durch die längs unterteilten Fenster, alle von denen verschiedene Szenen zeigen und sich bis zu der hohen Decke erstrecken. Meine Schritte hallen auf dem Mosaikfußboden als ich an den vielen Säulen vorbeigehe, die diese Halle wie stille, strenge Wächter säumen. Die Kapitel der Säulen sind so detailliert, dass es schwer auszumachen ist, worum es eigentlich geht und ich gebe es schnell auf. Am Ende der Halle gibt es einen langen Altar hinter dem sich ein Kreuz aufbaut. Ich halte inne und mustere es. Dieser Mann, laut Vater Gianni, hat sich für die Menschlichkeit geopfert. Das haben sowohl Albus als auch mein Mentor getan. Ihre eigenen Interessen und ihre Leben für das größere Wohl geopfert. Von diesem Standpunkt aus kann ich dieses Symbol gut verstehen. Obwohl unsere Kulturen grundsätzlich unterschiedlich sind, hat sich das gleiche Motiv in die beiden Welten eingewebt.

Die Stille gefällt mir. Die Atmosphäre der Ruhe und der Feierlichkeit gefallen mir auch. Man kann sagen, dass ich mich in diesem Gebäude wie zu Hause fühle. Meine Freunde haben ja gesagt, dass es ein Tempel des Lichtes sei und ich finde diese Beschreibung sehr passend. Ein Sonnenstrahl fällt durch das mit bunten Farben gefärbte, runde Fenster, das sich auf der Decke befindet, direkt auf den Altar hinunter. Als ich den träge bewegenden Staub, der von dem Sonnenlicht sichtbar gemacht worden ist, mustere, erwacht ein einzigartiges Gefühl in mir. Eine gewisse Ruhe, die sich auf einmal in mir ausgebreitet hat. Sogar die Muggel glauben an das größere Wohl und sind bereit, alles dafür zu opfern. In diesem Gebäude verehren sie das Ebenbild des Gutes und der Selbstlosigkeit und streben danach, in seinen Fußstapfen zu folgen. Mein Mentor hat es getan. Warum kann ich es nicht tun? Weil ich zu jung bin? Weil ich mein Leben so gerne habe? Habe ich meinem Mentor nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts und niemand war, bevor mich meine Engel gefunden haben? Wann begann mir mein Leben etwas zu bedeuten? Und bedeutet es mir so viel, dass ich es nicht für das größere Wohl opfern könnte?

Ich lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Altar und streiche liebevoll über das weiche, weiße Material, spürend, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln.

„An diesem Ort sind also Engel herzlich willkommen," sagt Michael, der mir bisher schweigend und in seiner Lichtform gefolgt ist. „Er ist wunderschön."

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Michael, mein Freund, sag mir – warum kann ich nicht so selbstlos sein wie mein Mentor? Und wieso kann ich noch immer nicht seinen Namen aussprechen?"

„Man kann nicht versuchen, selbstlos zu handeln," meint Michael. „Das muss vom Herzen kommen. Und wenn dem nicht so ist, ist jeder Versuch, selbstlos zu sein eine Lüge und ist daher sinnlos. So was soll einem natürlich vorkommen. Was deine zweite Frage angeht du kannst wahrscheinlich seinen Namen nicht aussprechen weil du dir die Schuld für seinen Tod gibst."

Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaue hoch zum Kreuz, das im Schatten liegt. Sowie mein Inneres, das von den Schatten überzogen ist.

Das Symbol aber macht einen Eindruck auf mich und prägt sich tief in meinen Geist ein.

„Mein Freund, mein Mentor," entgeht es mir als ich über die auf dem Kreuz hängende Figur blicke. „Aberforth," hauche ich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich enttäuscht. Du hast mir nicht genug vertraut weil ich mich wie ein Idiot, der von dem dunklen Prinzen besessen war, benommen habe. Deswegen bist du alleine gegangen und bist gestorben. Du hast dich für mich geopfert. Für uns alle. Und ich bin fehlgeschlagen."

Heiße Tränen kullern meine Wangen entlang und Michael legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Uriel, der bisher um das Kreuz herumgeschwirrt ist, erscheint bei mir, verwandelt sich in seine menschliche Form und drückt meine andere Schulter.

„Sogar Muggel versuchen sich diesem Ebenbild des Guten und der Selbstlosigkeit zu nähern," flüstere ich, mich gegen den Altar stützend. „Und ich, auf dessen Schultern die Zukunft der Zauberwelt liegt, benehme mich wie ein kleines Kind. Jetzt ist es aber GENUG."

Ich beiße mir die Lippen und eine Träne fällt auf das weiße Altartuch, eine nasse Spur hinterlassend. Ich habe hier und jetzt mein Versprechen gegeben und diese Träne, die ich in diesem wunderschönen Gebäude, das dem Licht gewidmet worden ist, vergossen habe, wird als mein Zeuge dienen.

„Lange genug habe ich in den Schatten gelebt, vom Licht umgeben, das ich nicht gesehen habe," flüstere ich, meine Tränen runterschluckend. „Es war genug."

Die Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme überrascht mich. Alles, was ich tief in mir vergraben habe, scheint hier und jetzt aus mir zu platzen. Vielleicht waren es nicht Lupins Worte, die von Vater Gianni oder die von Katie Bell, die mich gerührt haben. Aber seit ich den Fuß in dieses Gebäude gesetzt habe, scheine ich endlich die Kraft gefunden zu haben, die mir fehlte.

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragt eine leise Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um, mich noch gegen den Altar stützend. Vater Gianni steht in den Schatten und seine Augen spiegeln das Kerzenlicht.

Ich lächele schwach und wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, ich denke schon," sage ich, wieder zum Kreuz hoch blickend.

„Das freut mich sehr, Neville," sagt er lächelnd, aus den Schatten tretend.

Seine Priesterrobe raschelt als er langsam auf mich zukommt aber das Kreuz, das er um seinen Hals trägt, bewegt sich kaum.

Hier steht ein Mann, der sein gesamtes Leben dem Studium des Wortes Gottes, wie er es nennt, gewidmet hat. Am Anfang habe ich sein Leben als eine Art Flucht angesehen, denn es ist leicht für einen, über das Gute, die Liebe Gottes und die Hoffnung zu reden während man in Einsamkeit und weg von all den Grausamkeiten des echten Lebens lebt. Jetzt aber sehe ich ihn in einem ganz anderen Licht. Eigentlich sind wir uns sehr ähnlich, weil wir beide einen andauernden Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit in uns führen und immer nach dem Ebenbild der Selbstlosigkeit streben. Aber jeder von uns macht es auf seine eigene Weise.

„Dieses Gebäude gefällt mir sehr," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Hier herrscht Ruhe. Wie nennt man es wieder?"

„Eine Kapelle," sagt Gianni lächelnd. „Wenn dir das Gebäude gefällt, vielleicht würdest du auch kommen, wenn ich eine Messe führe?"

„Eine Messe?" frage ich stirnrunzelnd. „Ist das nicht etwa ein Ritual?"

Vater Gianni schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt.

„Du kannst sie so betrachten, ja," sagt er. „Ich denke, dass sie dir gefallen wird. Aber ich dachte, dass du deine Wohnung nicht verlassen darfst. Weil es nicht sicher ist."

„Meine Bodyguards warten vor der Tür," sage ich augenrollend. „Sie lassen mich nicht aus der Sicht. Aber ich wollte alleine rein kommen. Und außerdem sind meine Engel bei mir."

Gianni schaut sich um.

„Wo sind sie?" fragt er.

„Kommt schon, macht euch sichtbar," befehle ich einer Lichtkugel, die um die Säulen herumschwirrt.

Michael und Uriel erscheinen vor mir und ich schaue zu Gianni. Kann er sie sehen?

Die Augen des alten Priesters werden feucht als er offensichtlich etwas erblickt. Während ich die zwei Engel in ihren menschlichen Formen klar sehen kann, ist es fraglich, ob auch er sie sehen kann. Manche sehen Lichtkugel, manche auch gar nichts.

„Was siehst du?" frage ich ihn neugierig.

„Lieber Gott," entgeht es ihm. „Sie haben die gesamte Kapelle in Licht getaucht! Engel im Haus Gottes! Engel, die vor mir stehen."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ich sehe die zwei jeden Tag und ich habe nie gesehen, dass sie einen Raum in Licht getaucht haben. Aber wahrscheinlich kommt es so dem alten Priester vor. Das ist sehr interessant.

„Das ist nichts," sage ich, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, was ich sagen soll. Seine Reaktion hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen. „Du sollst sie sehen, wenn sie bei mir kämpfen. Dann sind sie wie Feuerwerk."

Der alte Priester folgt Michael mit dem Blick als er auf ihn zukommt und ihm über das Haar fährt. Gianni grinst breit und seine Augen glitzern. Er murmelt etwas auf Italienisch, was ich nicht verstehe.

„Neville," flüstert er. „Danke. Du hast mir ein großes Geschenk gegeben."

„Was denn? Ich hab nichts getan. Michael spielt mit deinen Haaren," sage ich überrascht.

„Das war Michael?" fragt Gianni. Wieder murmelt er etwas auf Italienisch. „Danke, Engel Michael. Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Michael zuckt mit seinen leuchtenden Achseln.

„Er sagt ja," übersetze ich.

„Werde ich ins Paradies gehen?" fragt Gianni mit heiserer Stimme. „ Was wartet auf mich?"

Michael schaut zu mir und seine Miene ändert sich.

„Was ist?" frage ich meinen Begleiter. „Beantworte seine Frage."

Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was er ihn gerade gefragt hat. Aber Vater Gianni verdient eine Antwort.

„Das kann ich nicht," erwidert Michael. „Es liegt außerhalb meiner Macht, das, was er fragt. Aber sag ihm das nicht. Sag ihm, dass er einfach weitermachen soll wie früher und dass das geschehen wird, was er sich immer herbei gewünscht hat."

„Und was soll bitteschön das heißen?" frage ich genervt meinen Engel.

„Ich darf einem Sterblichen eine Antwort auf solch eine Frage nicht geben," sagt Michael. „Also sag ihm, was ich gesagt habe."

Ich seufze.

„Michael sagt, dass du weitermachen sollst wie früher und dass deine Wünschen erfüllt sein werden," sage ich zu Gianni.

Die Augen des Priesters glitzern mit Tränen. Was hat er ihn gefragt? Wieso kann er ihm keine Antwort geben?

„Danke, Engel Michael," sagt Gianni, sich verbeugend. „Vielmals danke. Du hast einen alten Diener Gottes sehr glücklich gemacht."

„Wir gehen," sage ich etwas genervt zu meinen Engeln. „Wann soll ich hier wegen des Rituals sein?" frage ich Gianni.

„Um achtzehn Uhr," sagt er zu mir.

Urplötzlich packt er mich an der Hand und küsst sie.

„Danke," sagt er wieder. „Vertreter des Lichtes."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Was in Merlins Namen hat er dich gefragt?" frage ich Michael scharf als wir das Gebäude verlassen und wieder ins Sonnenlicht treten.

Meine Bodyguards umrunden mich wortlos und zusammen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum allernächsten Apparierpunkt.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob er nach dem Tod ins Paradies gehen wird," sagt Michael finster.

„Und was soll dieses Paradies sein?" frage ich genervt.

„So ein Ort, wo, laut ihrem Glauben, die Seele von einem gelangt falls sie die Gesetze Gottes respektiert," erwidert Michael. Uriel schweigt noch immer.

„Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich," sage ich. „Und wieso konntest du ihm das nicht sagen? Aus dem gleichen Grund, weil du mir nicht über meine Zukunft erzählen kannst?"

„Ja," sagt Michael.

„Jetzt verstehe ich," sage ich, zusammen mit meinen Bodyguards um die Ecke biegend. „Gianni ist ein wenig seltsam geworden, als er dich gesehen hat."

Michael zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin ein Engel," sagt er sachlich.

„Was du nicht sagst," scherze ich. „Ich sehe dich jeden Tag und benehme mich nicht wie er."

„Er ist ein Priester und Engel spielen eine aktive Rolle in seinem Glauben," sagt Michael.

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht. „Das wusste ich nicht. Apparieren wir."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Schranktür quietscht als ich meine Hand reinstecke. Kurz herum tastend hält meine Hand über einem Hemd inne, das ich nur einmal in meinem Leben getragen habe. Zu jener Zeit, als ich und Aberforth zusammen in den USA waren und als der Polarisorden gegründet wurde. Er hat mir dieses Hemd gekauft, sagend, dass ich mal etwas schönes zu solch einem Treffen tragen soll. Weiß, ohne Kragen, mit langen, glockenförmigen Ärmeln. Passend. Ich wollte dieses Hemd nicht mehr tragen, weil ich irgendwie dachte, ich sei es unwürdig. Ich betrachte es als das Symbol meines Titels und meiner Pflichte. Als das Symbol von allem, was mir Aberforth gegeben hat.

Ich ziehe es hervor und lächele. Es sieht kaum anders als ich es zuletzt getragen habe. Ich habe es auch getragen, als ich mich zum ersten Mal mit dem dunklen Prinzen duelliert habe. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass ich es wieder trage.

Ich streife mir das Hemd über die Schultern und beginne es langsam zuzuknöpfen. Ich erinnere mich an Aberforths Hand auf meiner Schulter, kurz bevor wir die Konferenzhalle betraten, in der später der Polarisorden gegründet worden ist. Das Hemd war nach dem Duell mit dem Prinzen dreckig und musste gewaschen werden, aber die Elfen haben eine gute Arbeit geleistet. Es sieht wie neu aus. Der dunkle Prinz hat mir erklärt, dass der Orden schwarz trägt, weil schwarz die Farbe ihrer Magie symbolisiert. Warum ist mir das eben jetzt eingefallen? Weiß soll die Farbe der Reinheit versinnbildlichen. Aber weiß ist auch die Farbe meiner Magie.

Es ist reine Ironie, dass ich meine innere Dunkelheit in einem Muggeltempel besiegt habe, in dem man das Ebenbild des Guten verehrt. Solche Momente gibt es ja im Leben. Momente der geistigen Klarheit, in denen man auf einmal die Welt um sich herum und sich selbst so klar sieht, dass man danach nicht begreifen kann, wie dumm man war und nicht das gesehen hat, was einem direkt vor der Nase stand. Keiner der Menschen, die versuchten, mir zu helfen, haben mir wirklich geholfen. Aber man kann sagen, dass sie mich dazu bewegt haben, diesen Moment der Klarheit zu erleben.

Ich denke, dass ich mir dieses Ritual anschauen möchte. Das Gebäude – die Kapelle, sowie es Gianni nennt – gefällt mir und die bloße Stimmung, die da drin herrscht, hat einen gravierenden Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Ich möchte es wieder sehen.

Ich stecke meine Hand wieder in den Schrank und ziehe vorsichting eine kleine Holzschachtel hervor. Präsident Morgan hat sie mir geschickt. Die Leiche Aberforths ist vergraben worden, aber die Amerikaner haben einen Anhänger um seinen Hals gefunden, den sie mir geschickt haben. 'Du bist sein Erbe,' schrieb der Präsident in seinem Brief an mich. 'Und du solltest ihn haben.'

Ich ziehe den kleinen goldenen Phönixanhänger aus der Schachtel hervor und hebe ihn hoch. Er ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht schwer also muss er hohl sein. Die Augen des Phönixes, die wahrscheinlich Diamanten sind, glitzern im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster seinen Weg in mein Zimmer gefunden hat. Ich spüre Magie an ihm. Und ja, ich habe bemerkt, dass Aberforth eine goldene Kette um den Hals trägt, habe aber den Phönix noch nie gesehen. Der Talisman, den wir zusammen angefertigt haben, ist natürlich verschwunden. Zweifelsohne hat der dunkle Prinz ihn. Aber warum hat er den Phönix nicht genommen?

Ich drehe den Anhänger um. Auf der Rückseite steht eingraviert der folgende Satz: „Rursum post tenebras spero lucem". Ich werde Lupin fragen müssen, was das bedeutet. Aber wenn Aberforth es hat eingravieren lassen, muss er wichtig sein.

Aberforth glaubte, dass es in jedem Mensch etwas Gutes gibt. Ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass es in dem dunklen Prinzen irgendetwas Gutes gibt, aber wahrscheinlich kann ich ihn nicht objektiv sehen, weil er ja die Person, die mir sehr wichtig war, umgebracht hat. Aber sowie es etwas Gutes in jedem Mensch gibt, gibt es auch Dunkelheit. Keiner ist absolut gut weil wir ja menschlich sind. Auch Aberforth, der das Ebenbild des Guten in meinen Augen war, hatte bestimmt etwas Dunkelheit in sich. Der Trick ist nur, diese Dunkelheit kennenzulernen und sie zu besiegen. Nicht zuzulassen, dass sie die Kontrolle übernimmt. Ich habe für eine lange Weile nur die Dunkelheit in mir gesehen und zugelassen, dass sie wie eine Mistel ihre Wurzel in meinem Herzen lässt und langsam die Lebenskraft aus mir saugt. Aber ich bin die Mistel losgeworden. Und ja, ich kann mir selbst jetzt bekennen, dass ich Dunkelheit in mir trage. Ich trage ein Monster in mir. Aber ich werde kämpfen und so weitermachen bis zu meinem Tode. Ich werde es nicht aufgeben. Das Licht muss obsiegen.

„Das Hemd steht dir gut," höre ich eine Stimme und wirbele herum.

Katie steht im Türrahmen und mustert mich billigend.

Ich erröte. Ich hätte auch nackt sein können, schließlich ist dies mein Schlafzimmer. Aber Katie scheint diese Tatsache nicht zu stören. Sie geht auf mich zu und nimmt die Kette aus meiner Hand, sie um meinen Hals legend.

„Danke," sage ich etwas verlegen zu ihr. „Ich habe nie Schmuck getragen."

„Der Phönix ist wunderschön," meint sie, den Anhänger in ihre Hand nehmend. Warum muss sie mir so nahe stehen? „Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Er gehörte Aberforth," murmele ich.

Katie lässt den Phönix los und schaut mir ernst in die Augen.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sage ich zu ihr, denn ich sehe Sorge in ihren Augen. „Ich habe ein wenig über Sachen nachgedacht und bin zu einigen Schlüssen gekommen."

„Das freut mich. Faunus wartet auf dich," sagt sie lächelnd.

Auf einmal spüre ich Wärme, die sich in mir ausbreitet, eine Welle der Zuneigung für diese Frau, die ihre Laufbahn für die helle Seite geopfert hat.

„Ich hab später eine Verabredung mit Gianni," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Es geht um ein hellmagisches Ritual. Er nennt es eine Messe. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Katie grinst breit.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was eine Messe ist, oder?" fragt sie belustigt.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Aber du schon?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Klar," sagt sie breit grinsend.

Das ist nicht gut. Ich frage sie, ob sie mit mir irgendwohin gehen möchte und sie lacht. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zu einer Messe gehen und ich denke, dass du dabei jemanden brauchst, der eigentlich weiß, worum es geht," sagt sie. „Meine Mutter war ein Muggel und ich weiß eine Menge darüber."

„Ach so, verstehe," sage ich. „Danke."

Ich würde gerne etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen und damit meine ich keine Treffen wobei wir über Politik oder Angelegenheiten der hellen Seite reden würden. Aber vielleicht begreift sie das nicht.

Als wir zusammen das Wohnzimmer betreten, stehen die Anwesenden gleich auf. Sofort werde ich daran erinnert, dass dies ein Brauch im dunklen Orden ist, obwohl man es als eine gewöhnliche Geste des Respektes annehmen kann. Aber ich möchte einfach mit nichts zu tun haben, was den Bräuchen im dunklen Orden ähnelt.

„Steht nicht auf," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Wir sind hier alle Freunde. Faunus," sage ich, auf den Zentaur zugehend, der lächelt.

Ich habe eigentlich einen alten, weisen Zentaur erwartet, aber Faunus ist eigentlich ziemlich jung. Seine Augen glitzern vor Freude und er streckt seine Hand aus. Obwohl das Haar auf seinem Kopf braun ist, ist sein Pferdeteil mit wunderschönem beigefarbenem Fell bedeckt, der in einem weißen, bodenlangen Schwanz endet. Solche Farbkombinationen sind ziemlich selten, denke ich. Katie hat ja etwas über Palominos gesprochen.

„Es ist eine Freude, Mr Longbottom," sagt er mit amerikanischem Akzent.

„Neville," verbessere ich ihn. „Mich freut es, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Und ich denke, dass wir viel zu besprechen haben."

Ich bin mir der Blicke bewusst, die mir folgen, als ich mich setze und ich weiß sehr gut warum sie mich anstarren. Ich trage keine Lumpen wie üblich, habe mich rasiert und trage dieses Hemd, das mir mein Mentor geschenkt hat. Aber vor allem denke ich, dass sie eine Veränderung in mir spüren, die ich nicht verbergen kann. Und als ich meinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lasse, grinst mich Lupin breit an. Auf einmal fühlt es auch gut an, so von Freunden umgeben zu sein. Ein Mann, der eine Mistel in seinem Herzen trägt und gegen die Dunkelheit kämpft, kann sich auch in einem Raum voller Menschen einsam fühlen. Jetzt aber fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht einsam und kann ihre Unterstützung spüren, die wie eine warme Frühlingsbrise durch den Raum weht.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung und die deiner Art," sage ich zu dem Zentaur. „Die helle Seite wird es nicht vergessen."

Wann habe ich zuletzt im Namen der gesamten hellen Seite gesprochen? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.

„Und deine Hilfe ist herzlich willkommen. Wir alle stecken im Ganzen zusammen. Und wir werden zusammen kämpfen," sage ich.

„Das haben mir auch die Sternen gesagt," meint Faunus. „Und deswegen bin ich hier."


End file.
